Jewels From the Crown
by saye0036
Summary: Grief, love, danger, intrigue and betrayal swirl around Bond on a private mission for M. James' in the dark, until his unlikely partner arrives to cause trouble. Jack Ward's on a mission of his own and runs into Bond. Both missions collide and combine in the most unlikely of places. This story is rated T but will have one or two chapters with a M warning!
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to Liz1967 for letting me borrow Jack Ward again. :)

Chapter 1

 **Paris France**

"I found the target."

 _Good can you get close to her._

"Of course I can. This is me we're talking about."

 _Once you seduce her signal me to take your place._

"I will and give me two hours then meet back at the hotel. We will leave as soon as you get there."

 _If there is any trouble I will meet you in Barcelona._

"Good. There is another man looking at her...a blond Englishman. I will try to get to her first and hope she likes tall dark and swarthy."

 _Good. I will see you later with the item. Then we will have one of the illustrious, jewelled sister brooches._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James Bond's in Paris at a art function to watch over the daughter of a former member of the house of Lords.

James has no idea why M has him on this elaborate babysitting mission. The woman's unmarried and in her late 50's. She doesn't hold any elaborate connexion with the government, that would warrant the need of a 00 bodyguard.

From what James could find on the woman, she is just a patron of the arts. M wasn't clear on the reason he's watching the lady Jane.

Truth be told if he had to be a bodyguard for an older woman he would much rather it be M.

Lady Jane is completely unaware of his surveillance. Bond's just to report who she spends time with, and right now there is a young man who is asking her questions.

They're moving to the dance floor. James hits his com and alerts base that there is a young man trying to monopolize her time.

Tanner comes on the line.

 _Bond...M wants you to follow. Get pictures and should they separate follow the man._

"Sending photos now."

 _Good. M wants you to pay close attention to detail._

"What type of details? This mission is very unclear. Tanner...do you know what is going on?"

 _No...and this is not a usual case. M's being very quiet about her reasoning, and this is not part of our official work. You are classified as out for medical reasons and only the four of us are in the know. Not even Moneypenny knows about this._

"What do you think M's up to Tanner?"

 _I don't know, but it seem personal, and that is why you were picked, so don't screw around on the job. If you want to be in her good books you will accomplish this task exactly how she desires._

"Tanner would I disappoint her?"

 _Save it Bond. I cannot figure out for the life of me why you are her bloody favourite! You are such a pain in the ass._

"I knew I was her favourite! I just wish…"

 _What? Wish what Bond? That she would give you more than the time of day, and a bollocking every time you're in office?_

"Well, yes. That would be part of what I want from her."

 _007, you should refrain from flirting with her. She only just became widowed. I think she needs to deal with that right now. Not some clumsy seduction, from an arrogant 00 agent with more gall than sense._

"Clumsy! My seductions are not clumsy and I could make her forget him for a while."

 _What makes you think she wants to forget Bond? Nigel was a good man and you could never replace him._

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Tanner."

 _I don't want you using her for fun and tossing her away! I work closely with her, and although she appears tough as nails, she is not. Not when it comes to those closest to her. Just stay in the field and do as she asks!_

"Fine! By the way Tanner. I would never do that to M. I would think you know me well enough by now, to see through the act. Wait...they finished dancing and are leaving. I've got to go. Bond out."

James exits the party and sees Lady Jane get into her car with the young man. Bond moves to follow, when he catches out of the corner of his eye the same man. James does a double take as the valet retrieves his Aston Martin.

The mystery man is the same height and has the same appearance as the man who left with Lady Jane.

"Q! I hope you are listening. There's a double of the man with Lady Jane entering the party. Can you get a visual on the entrance?"

 _Q here 007. I have the image of the entrance now. What do you want me to do with it?_

"Nothing right now. It may just be a coincidence, we'll file it for later."

James weaves in and out of Paris traffic to follow the limousine headed back to the hotel.

Lady Jane and the young man make their way through the lobby and to the elevators. He has his hand on her back guiding her through. The Lady is giddy and smiling from the younger man's attention.

Bond hits the stairs knowing the floor and room number already. James' in the neighbouring suite and the balconies are close.

James enters his room and hits the listening device he planted in her room. He opens his laptop and send the feed directly to base.

 _Dear boy. Open the champagne._

 _Of course my lovely Lady but what are we celebrating this evening beyond the stars in your beautiful blue eyes?_

 _Blue eyes. I love the shifting colours of yours. Hazel with dominant blue, but there is green there also._

 _In my culture, blue like yours Lady Jane are so rare. So we are celebrating the colour of your eyes._

 _No we are celebrating the lovely artistic representations of lovers throughout time. Not to mention a handsome Spanish man with a taste for older women._

 _I have always loved women that do not play coy and know what they want in life. Mature women do just that, and it is very sexy._

The talking stops and James listens to them kiss as he thinks about a pair of blue eyes he gets lost in from time to time. M has no idea that in his fantasy, it's him and her in that room drinking champagne and kissing.

Bond hates being the one on the outside...surveillance has never been his strong suit. It's not what a 00 agent does as a mission. He wonders about what Tanner said about M choosing him for this mission. Is M punishing him, or is it because it is important to her? She's fudging the books on this investigation as it is.

Listening to the seduction of Lady Jane does nothing for his mind, it wanders to M and how she would behave during such a seduction. Would M let that hard exterior melt with his kisses, or would she argue and fight.

M riled up and angry usually does it for him. Would M cave to the seductions of a younger man? No...she would see through those tried and true lines, and bitch out any man for using them on her. How can getting a tongue lashing from that tiny white haired woman be such a turn on?

Ever since she made James a 00 he has been intrigued with her. Vesper took him off track for a few weeks because he liked her sass. M has no interest in him and Vesper tried her damnedest to seem like she had no interest in him either, and that is why he fell head over heels for her. Vesper reminded him of M.

That's not to say, that he would not have stayed with Vesper had she lived. Eventually James would have realized, that Vesper was a pale replacement for the real, and original object of his affection.

However, James Bond was slow to realize who truly held his heart. Unfortunately, M will never understand, never believe him and never lower herself off the pedestal he placed her on to become his lover. Tanner's correct, how can anyone look past the shallow nature of his seductions?

Seducing M is a waste. No ordinary lines will seem anything, but hollow and idiotic to her ears. M is Mount Everest, and Bond's not equipped with oxygen enough to make the climb.

It's not Bond's fault M is so bloody stubborn. He knows, as does Tanner that M would never believe him, nor trust her that close to her heart. James should just be happy with being M's best agent. The one that can do what she needs to get done.

James is interrupted from his musings by the sound of the door closing. He peeked out the hallway to see the man leave and he follows him as M's instructed. Bond follows the target to another hotel and finds the room number without much trouble.

"Tanner, I followed the man. Now what does her highness want me to do?"

 _Q followed the duplicate through cameras throughout the city to the same hotel. It is booked to a Carlos Diaz._

"As thrilling as that information may seem, I already convinced the pretty girl at reception to give that to me. What I want to know is what from here? I can hardly grab him for having sex with an attractive woman now can I?"

 _M's being patched in from home…a click sounds._

 _Bond. Where is he?_

"Nice to hear from you too M. He's in his bloody hotel room with a man that might be his bloody twin. What do you want of him?"

 _Just follow him wherever he goes, and try to get a shot of the two of them together._

"Fine but do you mind telling me why?"

 _That is not for you to know 007 just do the tasks I give you._

"What did he do to you? Leave you without a good morning kiss just like he left Lady Jane?"

Bond can hear through the connexion the inhalation of breath in shock. He doesn't know if it is M or Tanner who's shocked by his statement.

 _007 are you jealous?_

James is blown away that M is taking a moment to actually banter with him flirtatiously.

"Why M, I would never leave your bed without giving you a good morning kiss. Had this man been caught leaving your bed while I was observing him, he would not be walking or breathing long after I got to him."

 _So, that is a yes then. You are jealous of my attraction to this particularly handsome Spanish man or men as it may be._

"Christ M, yes."

 _Bond you must be extremely bored on this mission to be wasting time and energy flirting with me._

"Yes, I am bored by this mission, but I do not consider anytime talking to you M a waste."

 _Good. Bond, keep your head in the game and follow those two men._

"Yes ma'am. Now go back to sleep."

 _Bond! You should think twice before ordering me to bed._

James groans at the double entendre and the erotic image of M ordering him to bed or him ordering her. He stays near the end of the hall to watch the room with the two mystery men M wants followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **London: MI6**

M realized her mistake with Bond's flirtations the moment she says it. Damn it! James Bond has become far more flirtatious with her since he found out a month ago that she is now a widow.

M only told Q who she has known for so many years and Tanner, her chief of staff, about Nigel. They both attended the service. It was a deeply personal matter and she likes to keep those separate from work.

Bond disconnects his com and M calls Tanner who is still at work overseeing the mission with Q.

"Bond is becoming alarmingly flirtatious Tanner. I may have to reprimand him should it continue."

 _M, what if it is genuine?_

"What?"

 _James Bond's feelings for you. What if he is not just trying to get a rise out of you?_

M ponders the question as she lies in bed. It is now after 11 and she doubts she will be getting to sleep anytime soon.

"Don't be ridiculous. I am almost the same age as his mother."

 _That means what exactly M?_

"What do you mean?"

 _I find you an attractive woman and so does Q. Is it more valid that Q does because he's closer to you in age? I don't see any great age disparity when I talk to you even with the generation gap._

"Tanner...you...nor he can be serious. That is just…"

 _Ridiculous? I think not M. You are attractive and you will have to come to grips with dating again eventually._

"I am far too busy for all of that."

 _The rest of us find time for relationships M, and you did with your husband. So why should that change for you?_

"Tanner, leave it alone."

 _Yes ma'am. Goodnight M and sweet dreams._

"Tanner, watch it! Goodbye and goodnight."

Tanner sits is the dark of the operations room pondering M and Bond. She's too bloody stubborn to see what he and Q have seen for a long time now. James Bond in his own way is smitten with her. James just needs help breaking through her stubborn nature.

M will need time to get past her morning for her husband. To open herself up to new experiences, and possibly new relationships.

Tanner's not sure if he should stick his foot in this particularly murky puddle, but he hates to see how much M dreads going home to an empty house.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Barcelona, Spain**

"We're being followed."

"So we lead him to the brothel and slip out after seeing auntie Esmeralda."

"What if he's police...or the British secret service Carlos? He had the accent."

"You worry too much. We're here, let's go."

The two nearly identical men exit the car and enter the establishment to be ushered to the back office immediately.

Carlos and Diego are only a few months apart in age. They are a good 6 feet tall with dark curly hair and lovely hazel eyes that seem to collect colours from their clothing and change appearance.

They could pass for twins in appearance, with only slight differences in the shape of their faces. They're extremely fit and they ooze sexuality that can scarcely be resisted. Considering the life they have been brought up in, it has been very useful for the two of them.

"Diego, Carlos...my sweet nephews come give me a kiss." Both men smile and oblige their mother's older sister.

Esmeralda is a tall thin woman with streaks of grey dominating her once dark tresses. There are similarities between her and their twin mothers but she's taller and her eyes are a striking hazel that appear mainly green.

The three sisters grew up in Barcelona, but Esmeralda stayed and she never married. Her younger identical twin sisters moved away to open satellite establishments around the world, while Esmeralda stayed to control the original operation.

Esmeralda can see a concerned look on their faces. "What is it? You got it didn't you? Let me see."

Carlos empties his pocket and unwraps a handkerchief. There lying on the dark blue material is the bright green of an emerald brooch.

Esmeralda smiles and takes it from him. "Finally, one of the three sisters. This one is for me, it matches my name. Carlos it goes to your mother first to be reunited with it's ruby sister soon...we hope. Now we must wait until our contact arrives in Mexico to examines them for authenticity. We still need a lead on the beautiful blue sister."

"We may have been followed by a blond Englishman. I saw him at the party in Paris and he was watching the Lady."

Esmeralda presses some buttons on her laptop.

"Yes, he is here. I will send some women to entertain him. No one, but Andre saw you come in and he ushered you here. You will leave by my private exit. Give your mother my love and I will come as soon as the three sisters are being united again. Diego your mother is in Montreal overseeing the business of finding the ruby sister. She will reunite with you in Mexico. We all must be vigilant to find the hidden one."

"Goodbye auntie. We will see you soon." Carlos kisses his aunt again and Diego follows. The two men slip out the back to a waiting car.

Carlos slips the brooch into a led lined film pouch with rolls of 35mm film. The two of them travel the world as models and professional photographers. This gets them invited to parties with wealthy and famous people, thus giving them access to jewels and information available for sale to the highest bidder.

The quest for the three sisters has been part of their lives since childhood. The stories told to them by their mothers and aunt. Now they're active participants in the search for these jewels. They hope to present them lovingly to their mothers and aunt soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James Bond follows the two men into a high end brothel but is waylaid by the enchanting occupants within.

"Have any of you lovely ladies seen two men come in here, tall dark haired no more than 25 years of age?"

The women giggle shaking their heads. Bond looks past them to meet the eyes of the woman in charge. She is likely in her 50's and a tall beauty. Bond makes his way over to her with a smile on his face.

"Madame?"

"Esmeralda. I own this establishment and we will be pleased to meet your desires. We have men and women of all ages and backgrounds."

"I was wondering if I could have a word?"

"Yes you may, mister?"

"Bond, James Bond. I was looking for a couple of friends who said to meet them here. Two brothers...they look like twins, six feet tall and dark curly hair. I tried to catch up with them in Paris but just missed them."

"I have not see them but it's early in the day yet. We do not usually get busy until after 8 in the evening. We do have rooms for let for the entire day if you so desire. Do you have a particular type of partner?"

"I think you would be the only one I could see myself with. However, I know how these places usually work and you are likely untouchable."

"Why aren't you the charming Englishman. Come sit and have a drink and you can tell me of your desire for more mature women."

Bond pauses looks around and decides there would be much worse ways to spend his time, while he awaits the return of the young men from whichever room they are in.

"How about here in the lounge so I can see when my friends return."

"Alright Mr. Bond." Esmeralda waves for wine and food to be brought to a table by the bar. It overlooks the large sunken lounge and has a view of the stairs and landing above where the rooms are.

Soft music plays as the ceiling fans twirl to move the warm air around the large room. James can see the entrance door to the left as well as the hall across the room that must lead to the back kitchen and possible offices.

The establishment is awash in earth tones, muted yellows, oranges and reds. It is fresh and airy and obviously Esmeralda spends a good deal of her money keeping the place in good shape with fresh cut flowers and first rate staff.

The upstairs has two halls that lead to a series of rooms. James has been in the like before. Once or twice in London even.

"Do you have only this operation?"

"No...why do you ask?"

"It's the same layout as a lovely place in London I've been to."

"Yes, well I do have many fingers in other establishments Mr. Bond. I run a top rate facility that has clean employees, and I have a strict no drug policy. It is all legal and we do not entertain the riff-raff. Only those that can afford the fee can use our facilities. I have begun a membership plan for those who care to join and use frequently. Would you be interested?"

"I may be interested if you can meet my needs." Bond says with all the smarm he can muster with his trademark smirk.

"What are your needs Mr. Bond?"

"I think you know. I like an authoritative older woman. One that knows what she wants and take what she needs."

Esmeralda meets his gaze with a smirk of her own. This man is good, he could be entertaining for an hour or two. She needs to divert him from chasing down Carlos and Diego, anyway.

"Well Mr. Bond, would you like to see my suite?"

Bond stands and pulls out the lovely woman's chair. "I would be delighted."

"I must tell you that this has not happened in an age. Most men stop looking once the blush of youth is gone."

"I find that hard to believe about you Madame. I find older women passionate and knowledgeable."

"So you enjoy being ordered around do you?"

"Yes. I have one other request."

"Yes, what is it?"

"May I call you M?"

"M for Madame? I like that. I don't mind at all."

Bond follows her into her suite. It is opulent and tidy. There are fresh flowers on the table and gossamer curtains on the large wood bed. Esmeralda moves over to the bed and turns to him.

"Shall I undress or are you the type of man who likes to unwrap a woman?"

Bond's eyes flash in desire as he moves forward and begins unbuttoning her blouse.

"I will try not to be nervous but it has been a while. As the owner I do not usually indulge but you are intriguing Mr. Bond, as well as very, very handsome. My grandfather was English."

"No wonder you are so proficient with the language, M." Bond says as he peppers kisses along her neck all the while wishing she was someone else.

Esmeralda tilts to the side to give him better access as his hand goes to her breast. She has never had much in the line of breasts, but that does not discourage the man. He has a very talented mouth and stalling him for time while the boys get to the airport will be very...very enjoyable.

Bond focuses on the woman in front of him. He wishes she were not so tall and a little more rounded, so she would seem more like...like her...the real M.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is Bond?"

"He's following a lead to Barcelona M. The men were last seen entering a high end brothel. Bond's following."

M rolls her eyes at Tanner with an exasperated look that said, I told you so without saying a word.

"Lady Jane reported the theft of a heirloom brooch and the suspect is a man she met at the party. However, the man is on video still at the party until after midnight and the theft happened around 11. Bond said that Lady Jane took a young man as a lover. Here is the image."

"Find out anything you can about him and his doppelganger. Check with Interpol, any known jewel thieves. Is this who Bond is suppose to be following?"

"Yes, you said you wanted the man followed."

"And naturally that lead him to a Spanish brothel?"

"So it would seem M. I am sure he is handling the task at hand and finding those men."

"Yes, I bet. So much for keeping coms open, and do not try to defend him Tanner. Your desire to put strange notions of a personal relationship between me and one of my agents is ill advised, as you can now see."

"But M. I am sure he has you on the mind in all aspects of his mission."

M scoffs as she rounds her desk. "I have to see Q about something. You work on finding out what kind of trouble Bond's in and what her or god forbid, their names are."

"Her M?"

"The woman or women he's bedding rather than contacting base. We know when he landed in Barcelona don't we?

Tanner shifts nervously. "Yes we do M. He has been there at least 3 hours."

"Exactly, so there has to be at least one woman involved somehow."

Tanner frowns. "Perhaps not M….perhaps…"

"Tanner, it's his job. I don't hold it against him, if it gives me the information I want."

M leaves her office. She does not want to face Tanner right now because she stupidly feels disappointed. It is completely illogical. How could Bond really have a thing for her...she's feels so bloody undesirable. Her looks faded into obscurity ages ago, along with her love life.

No, M will be on her own until she dies. This is the only logical future she can see for herself. Meeting a man her age, who would understand her works absences, would be impossible. Nigel knew what she did and her could barely stand it.

M reaches Q's lab. He gives her a smile and ushers her into his office. "What have you got for me Q?"

"It's as you expected. The feelers are out in the community. Two of the three sisters have just been stolen. The Lady Jane's in Paris and the Ruby surfaced in Montreal for less than a week and was taken. The third, as you know is here." Q says.

"Yes, but who is after them? Is there something we've missed Q?"

"Only you and I are old enough to know of their significance, beyond the intrinsic value of the jewels themselves."

"Some one else could know Q. The story was well known in Russia and that's what is beginning to concern me."

"An old KGB operative? It could be. I will begin searching for mutuals from that time that have survived. It may take some time."

M is skimming through a report that Q just printed out for her. "Ruby was stolen from a wealthy American while opening a collection exhibit in Montreal. A Mrs. Wendy Parker wore it to the opening and it was stolen in the midst of it, right off her jacket. As you know, that is not the first time it has been stolen."

"There is no connection between the people that bought it at auction and a criminal element." Q puzzles as he looks at his copy.

"But, they all believe it to be cursed and sell it as soon as it surfaces again. The new owners do not know it's history and make the mistake of wearing it in public only to be caught with stolen jewels. So the cycle continues. The new owners have false documentation of provenance, which allows the sale and it all seems above board." M remarks

"Yes and this one was taken at an event in Montreal. The police report is here. Mrs. Parker presented the very well forged documentation and we traced it back, but each time they change the story of the piece, where it originated. But always keep the same core story of Royal lineage." Q states as he looks over all the information.

M paces the floor. "So these thieves travel easily internationally, their jobs allow for this. I assume they are good looking men who seduce women easily enough. These cannot be the same thieves as before? They are far too young. It's been at least 20 years since these items surfaced last. Neither of these men had time to be in Montreal so there are others in their group. I don't think it's a coincidence that they both went missing within days of each other."

"Nor do I." Q pulls up the imagery of the man with Lady Jane again. "They could give Bond a run for his money." Q says as he chuckles.

M shoots a glare in his direction and he looks at her expression, stops and moves to his computer. "I will see what I can find," Q says trying to make himself busy.

"Keep this between us. Bond's working this for me directly and only you and Tanner are in the loop. I need you to reintroduce an old alias of mine. Mrs. Evelyn Connery. I will need an invitation to an event...a very public event that you can find in the next few days. I will be taking the blue sister out into the public eye after I make the appropriate calls."

"M you'll be making yourself a target!"

"I know Q, but I will disappear quickly and then once we find a location on these thieves...I will turn up where ever James finds the lead. I will deliver myself to draw them out."

"Not without backup?"

"No. I will have Bond. I will take a leave of absence for personal reasons, giving Tanner and you the operations here to run."

"That's not a very safe option M. I don't think I'm out of line in telling you that. Tanner will also object and Bond will be...annoyed when he discovers you are taking such risks."

"I will take it under advisement Q, but I will see this mystery through. Even if it's the last thing I manage to do as M."

"M, are you sure? I know you have been having a difficult time since Nigel passed, but you don't need to put yourself in extreme danger because of it. We still need you here."

M touches Q's arm. "Thank you for your concern Q, but I will do what I must."

"Wait here, I will break the beauty out of storage for you Mrs. Connery." Q gives her a wink before walking back into his personal storage safe.

Q retrieves the sapphire brooch that she will wear to whatever event they finds for her to attend. They both pause to look down on the very old; very beautiful piece of jewelry.

M wraps it up again and puts it in her pocket. Now, all that's left to do is to find an appropriate outfit to wear with it.

M hates formal functions, but she'll have to play the role and become the merry widow. A woman now looking for romance, even if she would rather curl up with a good book instead.

Now, M just needs to convince Tanner to accompany her to an event, without him understanding the complete reason why they're going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond begins asking questions as they lounge naked in Esmeralda's large bed. "I don't suppose you'll tell me where the men I am looking for are?"

"No. We are strict on our confidentiality James. I hope that does not disappoint you too much, considering the lovely time we have had here."

"No, but it does make me have to get up and leave you. I need to find them for business reasons and time is of the essence."

"That is too bad. Are you sure I cannot entice you to stay longer. It has been a long time since I have entertained anyone and I'm not even charging you. I will give you a membership should you like."

"I would like that, but I am rarely in Spain. I would only be interested, if you were on the menu for me again, but that is unlikely."

"This is true. What do you want with those men?"

"I'm in the market for goods that they may be able to provide me with their skills."

"Oh, I see. I hope it is nothing illegal."

"Well, that depends on your point of view."

"Really? Explain."

M was scant with the details on this mission but he realized that it was not actually Lady Jane he was guarding. M had some photos in the file that focused specifically on her jewelry.

It was a heist.

Bond's not sure of what piece specifically, but that emerald brooch she wore to the function, looked very old and very expensive.

"Taking something that does not belong to you is stealing, but returning something to someone who has initial claim is not."

"Oh I see. You are missing something and need it returned and you think they can help."

"Yes."

"If you don't find those young men I may be able to point you towards others who can help."

"I would be thankful for the help."

Esmeralda gets out of bed and puts a dressing gown on as Bond climbs out of bed and begins to dress. She hands him a card and a membership that is green with a gold star.

"This will bring you to me the next time you visit, regardless of how busy the house is."

Bond kisses her again and takes the card. "Thank you."

Bond leaves the room and heads to the bar for a quick martini before leaving. He casually asks the bartender if she saw the two men. The woman is new by the way she struggles to make Bond's drink order.

"Oh yes. Those two were in to see Madame and then left to the airport. I heard one say it out back when they were climbing into the car."

Bond tosses back the passable martini and hands her a tip. So, Esmeralda knows more about those boys than she let on. She was likely stalling him for time.

Bond leave the building and contacts Tanner and Q with the information. Q finds the faces on camera and finds the names of them. It will take more time for Q to dig into their connexion with Madame Esmeralda he is busy with something for M.

Tanner has a ticket waiting for Bond at his hotel that will take him to Mexico City to follow Carlos and Diego Diaz. They will hopefully have more details by the time he leaves tomorrow morning.

To bad he didn't know this sooner. Bond could have stayed longer and continued enjoying the act with Esmeralda playing the role of M, again and again.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Virginia, USA. CIA headquarters.**

Jack Ward makes his way up to his superior's office. The secretary ushers him in and there is another agent sitting at the desk.

"Ah, Jack good to see you again. Please come and take a seat here with agent Almas."

Jack does as he is asked after shaking hands with Gabriella Almas who he has known for years. Their supervisor is new. A young thing, who has risen through the ranks as quickly as having an uncle as a Senator would allow.

Regardless of the obvious nepotism, Jack has heard good things about Swanson.

"We have a case that two senior agents, such as yourselves will be perfect for."

"Senior as in age or experience, or both?"

"Both Jack. Before you object I know you are both close to retirement and that you have been behind a desk for a couple of years, but we may have a lead on a major family in the Sina drug cartel in Mexico."

Almas frowns. "I don't think I am up to tackling something as dangerous as a drug cartel at this stage of my career."

"I understand, but it's surveillance only and you need to appear as husband and wife. Only until you have a major fight sending Jack to a house of ill repute to wallow in women and booze."

Both agent exclaim "WHAT?" In unison.

"This particular house of ill repute is high end. People come from all over the world to be entertained at Ruby's and they specialize in more mature discerning clientele. Jack you must go to wardrobe downstairs for some suits and perhaps a tux. The two of you may travel under your own names because you have never worked a drug cartel case."

"What about me?" Gabby asks.

"You will only be there for a short while and there are some things in wardrobe for you also. You will be staying at the Maria Isabel Sheraton where there are employees at the hotel whose job it is to direct clients to Madame Ruby's. They will see the two of you fighting and direct you Jack, over to the good Madame. There you will try to find these men." Swanson adds.

Two photos are passed to Jack and Gabby. "These two brothers, Gomez and Garcia Rey are connected in some way to Madame Ruby Castell. We suspect that one of the brothers Gomez, may be married to her. The Rey brothers are in their early 50's and so is the Madame."

Jack frowns. "These photos are crap! Money laundering?"

"Sorry for the quality and that is why we need someone to get eyes on them and better photos. No we do not think money laundering is happening. It appears at though Ruby Castell has two sisters who live in other countries and have the same business. It started in Barcelona and there are sites in London, Paris, Montreal and Las Vegas."

"Quite the enterprising family. So I go in and rent a girl to find out what...that a drug kingpin may or may not have a Madame for a wife?"

"You do not have to rent a girl, but if you could find and flirt with Ruby herself. That would be helpful. I have heard tales that you are quite the ladies man Ward."

Gabby laughs. "Yes, Jack tell us some tall tales."

"Hey now. None of them are tall, and I can't help it if the ladies like a silver fox."

Swanson frowns as he looks down at the files before him. "Regardless of your legendary prowess Jack, we need photos and whatever intel you can gather to bust them later. Once we can confirm that Madame Ruby's is a meeting place, or at all involved, we can follow them from there."

"You want to bust a high end brothel with exclusive clientele? That does not sound wise. Some of those clients may come back to bite us in the ass." Jack adds.

"Ruby's off limits. We have examined the books discreetly and from a distance. As far as we know it is as clean as that business can be."

"Any other targets I should be looking for? I don't want to get in between the good Madame and any of her important business men."

"Madame Ruby's is not just for men. All sexes are welcome and she has a large older female clientele with dead husbands, or husbands that left for a younger model. Your cover story will develop while the two of you are on vacation."

"Then why doesn't Gabby here stick around and do some investigative work from the other side of the equation."

Gabby scoffs. "That wouldn't work Jack. I leave in a huff and follow you to the brothel to get it on with a young handsome looking pool boy, hey. Wait, perhaps I should?"

"You are married Almas, remember." Jack says with a smirk.

"Report to supplies downstairs and good luck. They will give you everything you need and contact me or my assistant agent Jones daily. Oh and go out to have your hair done and manni-peddies, to look the part." Swanson adds as the agents stand to leave.

Gabby Almas laughs and nods her head as she looks at Jack. He has never had his nails done, she can tell. Too old fashioned and manly for him to care about his rough and tumble appearance.

Jack leave the office with Almas. "So wifie what do you want for dinner this evening?"

"What?"

"Well I for one like to practice being married, before the actual event."

"I bet you do Jack. Three ex-wives later and you are still none the wiser."

"Come on Gabby give me a break. You and I go way back after all."

"Don't remind me Jack. One drunken night after a 36 hour stakeout does not count."

Jack smirks at her. "Yes you do love your pizza, and I distinctly remember how good it tasted for breakfast the next day."

"Shush,you! My god that had to be 20 years ago. You were still married at the time and so was I."

"Yes, so much for wife number one. She could smell your perfume on me for crying out loud."

"Jack you never told me that! Mine was fooling around on me."

"Mine was done long before our night on the sofa at that safe house slash, stakeout **hole** we were in."

"Thank god. You had me worried there. So no new women in your life then Ward?"

"No you volunteering for round two?"

"That depends, on how well we need to pass as man and wife." Gabby give him a wink as they walk into the supply office. "Let's go for Italian, your treat Jack and we will do it after the salon. I can't wait to see you in that massage chair getting your toes done.

Gabby is still a good looking woman, mid 50's. Her straight brunette hair pulled back with a red pony band. She is of average height around 5' 6", she is fit and still muscular just as Jack is.

Jack is a good six feet tall, sixty, with a head full of silver haired, still fit and very broad in the shoulders. They are both a little heavier than they use to be twenty year ago but being confined behind a desk tends to do that to you.

"My god. Can't we skip that part? I'm not very comfortable with people touching me."

"Jack you will love it. I promise. Besides, I seem to remember you like being touched sometime." Gabby laughs at him has he blushes and pulls him through the corridors.

SALON

Slipping in and out of sleep in the massage chair Jack is in bliss. A lovely woman massages his feet and works lotion into his dry skin.

Jack looks over to see the smug looking face of Gabby smirking at him as she too enjoys the treatment.

They bring the two of them into a room and lie them on the table. Jack assumes they are going to give them a massage and Gabby laughs.

"No Jack this is where you decide what hair gets waxed off."

"What!"

"I am getting my legs done and you should definitely have the unibrow looked into. Chest, back too if you need it. You can even do your undercarriage if you like."

"Are you insane! And I am keeping my chest hair!"

"Ok, relax Jack. Not really a torture session, just aesthetics." Gabby laughs at the two women come in with the wax and Gabby gives them the instructions.

Jack lies in wait wanting to distract himself from having his brows done. "So Gabby what does your husband think of this little trip we are about to go on?"

"I told him I would only be gone 3 days or so and then back. Nothing more. I didn't tell him that I am playing your wife. That would not go over well."

"Really? I suppose you were wise to keep that quiet. How long have you been married to this one now?"

"You make me sound like a person who likes being a serial bride. He is only my second marriage and it has been 5 years. How many have you gone through now? 20 years ago the first was ending."

"There have been two others. They hate the business and the second wanted children and I am unable so she eventually left according to her biological clock. In just enough time to get pregnant with the poor sap she caught in her clutches when she left me."

"What about the third?"

"She was a great one. A really wonderful woman but she had children from a former marriage. I could not get along with them and it broke us apart. I guess I am not a long term commitment type of guy."

"I think you could be, if you found the right woman."

"This is not your way of flirting is it Almas? Because, I don't go in for married women. Never have, and never will."

"No. We had a moment and that was about all of Jack Ward that this girl could handle."

"I know. There isn't a woman alive that can handle me or that I would even want to have try."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond boards the plane to Mexico City in the morning. Q emailed all the information he managed to dig up on the two mystery men.

Carlos and Diego Diaz are fake names and they are not even brothers. From what the old man has managed from the fake information they are cousins who hold dual Mexican and Spanish citizenship.

Q's still searching for records of their births and Bond tells the old man to connect them with Madame Esmeralda.

M's not available for Bond to speak too...that is odd but not unusual. Apparently Tanner's escorting her to a function.

Lucky Tanner.

 **Mexico City**

Once Bond arrives in Mexico he goes to the hotel Tanner booked for him. Bond speaks to the concierge to get the lay out of what is around the area for a single gentleman here on business.

One thing does stand out. El castillo de Zona Rosa a club that Bond just might have to observe for the men he is looking for.

Bond collects a car and drives to a location to watch the brothel from the outside. After two hours he finally sees one of them go in. Bond does not want to tip his hand, he informs Q that he has visual. Shortly after he sees a car arrive with the twin, or cousin. The two drive away and Bond follows.

The two men go to the airport. Bond frowns as he calls it in. Q transfers him to M, finally.

 _What is it Bond?_

"You sound out of breath. What's going on with all that loud music?"

 _Bond report. I don't have time to explain every aspect of my evening with you._

"Why M, are you on a date? It's one in the morning London time."

 _Yes I am on a date as a matter of fact. Just tell me why you are calling so urgently._

"The Diaz brothers or cousins are leaving Mexico after visiting the brothel El castillo de Zona Rosa. Q ran the location it is owned by Ruby Castell sister of Esmeralda Castell from the one in Barcelona."

 _I want you to infiltrate that location. Q will find out where the brothers are going._

"You want me to frequent there as a client? I can, but it will cost the department a lot."

 _So for once you are concerned for my budget, this is surprising Bond. I never thought the idea of a brothel night after night would cool your heels. What is it? No challenge for you so it's not as interesting?_

"No M. I would rather entertain...someone else. If you want me to infiltrate as a prostitute myself, I want you to know that according to the concierge at the hotel it caters mainly to affluent older men and women. In other words M, do you feel up for a vacation to come meet me here?"

 _Bond! Stop it!_

"Well..M I'm on your personal errand, I think you should come tell me what is going on. In the intimate privacy of my appointed room. I promise not to charge you...much."

 _Be careful what you wish for Bond._

"I'm joking M. I don't want you out on a mission, it's far too dangerous and I have a hard enough time keeping myself safe."

 _That is true. The Madame's named Ruby, that is interesting. Try to get close to her._

"I managed to get close to her sister, but she played me and kept me from getting to these men before they could unload their merchandise. I think I know why I have been following them, the lady had something stolen that interests you."

 _Yes. Keep you eyes open and don't blow the place up in the process. Please consider that a favour to me, seeing as this is off the books_.

"I will Ma'am and M, don't do what I would do on your date."

 _Why? What? 007 stop meddling in my personal life._

"Goodnight M."

Bond shakes his head as he drives back to the hotel for a late meal. Now he has to figure out how to go about infiltrating the establishment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **London**

M's approached by another gentleman to dance at the function after giving voluntary interviews on the provenance of her lovely sapphire brooch to anyone within hearing range.

For once M makes sure to appear in photographs as the charming Evelyn Connery. Tanner watches on as he casually moves about the event listening and watching out for M.

M would not allow security. Just Ross the driver who is waiting with the car. M's stunning tonight and so aggressively outgoing that it surprises Tanner at first.

Tanner finds his tux confining, but M's stunningly attired in a white gown that allows the dramatic blue of the sapphire brooch to shine forth. It is just above her left breast on the edge of the draped cowl of the low cut bodice of her floor length gown.

Tanner has no idea how she manages such grace in the silver heels she wears. All this just makes him smile to himself that he's here as her escort and Bond will be riddled with jealousy once he finds out.

Tanner's mobile goes off and Q wants to patch Bond through with a report for M. Tanner catches her eye and hold the mobile up, as he waved to M. She saunters towards him with a smirk on her face, leaving her latest attentive dance partner standing alone.

M takes the mobile and moves towards a secluded alcove as Tanner follows and stands guard nearby.

Tanner hears her part of the conversation knowing instantly when Bond begins to flirt with her again.

M's posture changes and she crosses her free arm under her breast as she paces no more than three feet in each direction.

M always paces when she's trying to work things out in her mind. Tanner doesn't know if this is a result of the case at hand or her perplexed attitude at Bond's recent, blatant and more frequent flirtations.

Protest all she wants, but M has trusted Bond more and more since the events of quantum and the attempt on her life. Tanner thinks there must have been a defining moment between the two of them at the end of that mission. It was evident after they returned from Russia and closed that case.

Tanner's of the opinion that Bond was not driven by the need for revenge for Vesper's death, but for attempted assassination of M.

M's the one person that gives him the trust and leeway to accomplish missions that get messy. No one else would have let him back into the field after being called off and a capture or kill order issued by another agency.

M had to call in many favours with the American's and have them removed the order. Then M subtly warned them to keep their hands off her 00 agents. M allows for a certain amount of cooperation between the two countries but will not have them walk all over her just because they are bigger.

Tanner does not know every aspect of this mission, but it has to do with the theft of a brooch similar to the one M is wearing. It's very similar to the one stolen from Lady Jane in Paris, by the men Bond's following.

M hangs up the call. "I think we are done here Tanner. Have Ross meet us around front. I hope our pictures make it to the people I want to see them."

"Q sent me a text and he is boosting the images online. Has gone as far as to write up a fashion and jewelry article, hitting the news as we speak."

"Good. Did Q mention where the men Bond was following were headed?"

Tanner types something into his mobile. "Yes. They got on a plane for Barcelona."

"I want you to arrange to have an agent tail them and alert us where they go, who they see and the moment they leave for London."

"How do you know they will be coming here?"

"Once they see the news and see my image they will be coming here."

Tanner looks concerned. "What precautions should we take?"

"None because I am breaking up with you Tanner and going on vacation to Mexico."

"M, are you meeting up with Bond?"

"Yes, but he does not know yet. I will wait until I am sure they caught the trail."

"Who will you be taking if not me?"

"No one. I am traveling as my persona, Evelyn Connery."

"You can't be serious?"

"I am."

"You need guards! You cannot, go alone!"

"Tanner I appreciate the concern, but I will have a 00 bodyguard when I arrive so your objections are for the travel time only."

"Will you be taking your jewelry with you?"

"Yes. Once Q makes a duplicate for security reasons. I have emailed the PM already and had my calendar cleared with some calls I made today. I cited a personal reason for why I am going, and you will manage well enough without me."

Tanner helps M into the car and climbs in after her. This is going to be a long couple of days now that he will have to cover for her when she is gone.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Mexico City**

Jack and Gabby check into the posh hotel, as a couple from Texas on vacation. They made their fortune in energy years ago according to their bios. They're to be quite open that this is a last ditch effort to save their marriage.

The hotel is not far from the El castillo de Zona Rosa and they have a very nice suite. They are eating dinner when a familiar Blond man walks past the restaurant through the lobby.

"You know that man?" Gabriella asks.

"I think I do, and he's MI6. I wonder what James is doing here?"

"Leave it alone Jack. We have an act to keep up and I for one need to get back home soon, or I will be having another husband and wife fight, but for real."

"Fine. I will wait until you leave, and then if Jimmy boy is still around I may just drown my sorrows with an old friend."

"Drown them in the cat house then cowboy, because you have a mission that needs attending to. This may be the last one at your age."

"Hey! Enough cracks about my age dear besides you knew what you were getting when you married me!"

"Oh so we are starting so soon. Alright, you miserable old fool! You wouldn't know a good woman if she slapped you in the face!"

"You have slapped me in the face and I am still here! Taking all your abuse! I thought we were here to work on this! Your lame _**let's talk about our feelings**_ therapy sessions are a waste of my good cash!"

They are not screaming but tables around them and the restaurant employees can hear them easily.

"Bastard! You said you would at least try!"

"I am or I wouldn't be here! I could have gone to my meeting in New York instead, but no, we need to work on things. What things? All the bad habits you already beat out of me!"

"As if!"

"Come on woman, let's go back to the room. You always get this way when we fly."

"Fine but we are getting dessert to go."

"Fine, whatever. I want a bottle to take back with me."

"Fine Jack, but my pick and I want champagne."

"Alright...alright...anything to numb this headache."

"See, I'm not the only one who hates flying."

They pay for their meal and the bartender says he will send up desert and a bottle of their best champagne to their suite.

Jack and Gabby head to the elevators still looking angry at each other. The foundation of their little play act has now been introduced to anyone who cares to see. Jack will soon be the dumped and depressed husband who needs a sympathetic ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within twenty-four hours, the Diaz duplicates are headed to London.

M was prepared and had her bags ready to go to Mexico City. All the arrangements are made at the safe house that is substituting as M's real flat. The two men will likely break in looking for jewel.

Tanner drives with M going over any last minute details for work. "I will send you the report from the expected break in at your flat."

"I left details of the trip open on a laptop and desk in the flat. They will not need to be geniuses to guess my destination."

"I'm still concerned M. I don't like this and nor does Q. What if James takes off? He doesn't know you are coming."

"Relax Tanner. I am not M. I am Evelyn Connery and as long as Q does his usual excellent work that cover will hold true."

M leaves Tanner in the car to return to base. This is the beginning of a large adventure. M was never an operative in the field, but it feels exhilarating to become one now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James wanders around the El Castillo de Zona Rosa area shops. Inquiring about jobs. Eventually a lovely woman from the establishment sees him and he puts on his act.

"Hola...I am Cassy. What do you need a job for? Mister?"

"Bond, James Bond and it's very embarrassing." Bond looks her up and down. Cassy has light brown curly hair and a button nose. She is very petite about the same height as M. She is very attractive and very young looking.

"What? Surely a man as handsome and well dressed as you."

"I lost all my money gambling and my mother bloody well cut me off. I need to earn enough to fly back to England and it would be great to earn enough to rub it in her aristocratic face too. She doesn't think I can manage on my own."

"Well can you?"

"I think I can. I had better or she will be right about me, now won't she."

"You need to be willing to do...sexual things...then come with me."

Bond faines shock, and then grudging interest. "Nothing illegal? I cannot besmirch the family name."

Cassy smirks at his remark. "Oh there is some wiggle room if Ruby accepts you. If anything she may even help you blackmail that rich mother of yours for money."

Bond gladly takes her small hand as she takes him across the road into El castillo de Zona Rosa.

Bond's hit immediately by the similarity in the style of this place to the one in Barcelona.

It's busy even though only 2 in the afternoon. Scantily clad women and men are moving about and swaying to the gentle Spanish guitar music. The clients appear more mature but that may be the result of the earlier hour. Bond stands at the bar as Cassy speaks to the bartender.

The bartender makes a call and within minutes a woman is walking out from what Bond assumes in her office. The main difference is that the office is behind the bar and down the back half must only have enough room for the kitchen.

The room is rounded with a sunken lounge area with loveseats chaise and tables for entertaining guests. Wait staff and bartenders are in black and white all others are in a variety of colour.

The woman, Ruby looks like her older sister but shorter and more rounded. The similarities are obvious but Bond will not let her know about his dalliance with her sister Esmeralda.

"What are you bringing me Cassy?"

"Madame Ruby this is James Bond and he has lost all his money gambling and his mother has cut him off."

"Is this true? You rely on your mother still? You must be in your forties, you have not made your own way yet?"

Bond forces himself to look chastised and embarrassed. "I made mistakes and all was forgiven until now. Mother has been a bit, how shall I say busy with her new younger husband."

"Oh I see. British?"

"Yes. Her new husband is American."

"Oh, that is a shame. If it weren't for their lovely dollar bills I would ban them from my establishment. I don't want to let my personal feelings get in the way of my business."

Bond plays the role of arrogant Englishman to ingratiate himself with Ruby. "I understand completely. Is there a job...or opening I can fill for you?"

Ruby walks around James looking him up and down like a prized animal. She pulls off his suit jacket and runs her hands along his chest muscles. She then reaches around him and grabs his ass in both hands pulling him against her suddenly.

Bond goes along with it with a smirk on his face. "Please feel free. I will give you an example of what I am capable of. Any opening you will allow me to fill," James continues flirtatiously.

Ruby releases him and smiles, "come to my office and we will work out terms."

Bond follows her in wondering if she will be as accepting as her sister was. He looks around at any pertinent details he may need later, while passing it off as a casual inspection of the decor. He can guess the framed painting that hides the safe but the most striking feature in the room is a portrait of Queen Victoria.

Ruby sees that Bond's attention is on one of his people's historic Queens. "Yes, Victoria. My grandfather was English and my grandmother French."

"I see, and you inherited the picture?"

"No. Victoria is a reminder of the power of family. Her family married into the echelons of power all over Europe. Cities, rivers, lakes, mountains, ships to cross the seas, much was named for that one woman. Victoria was not to rule, yet beyond all odds ended up Queen. A Queen whose Empire grew and spread across the globe. She inspires me."

"I could never get over how she always looks so miserable in all her photos. I guess they never did smile having to hold their pose for 10 minutes just to get one shot."

"Yes. That too developed during her reign. Just think of the changes she witnessed. In her childhood only drawings and portraits. The beginnings of rail expansion. So much, and she died in the next century just on the cusp of more rapid change and the decay of her empire. It is always best to die before all you built is destroyed."

"Two world wars did push us down, but we are still there, trudging along on our little Island."

"Yes. Tenacious as always. So you are from old money? I can tell...however, you now need money to go back to your distant little Island. I can provide you a room perhaps, and you may say no to any client that approaches you. However, you must entertain at least one per day. The more you entertain the more you earn. One per day covers your room and board."

"That is acceptable. So, should I not like the individual who pursues me? If they become belligerent, what are my recourses?"

"My policies are that it must all be consensual. You are more than entitled to defend yourself should a drunk aggressive person come at you. I have security for those who cannot defend themselves, but do not take anyone you do not agree to pleasure back to your room. All flirtations are done here in the lounge. I do not have camera's in any of the rooms, privacy is very important to many of our clients."

"Yes, and I would not like my mother getting images of my involvement here."

"Agreed. Here is the contract and you may leave at any time. Within 6 months you could live very well here in Mexico. London you will have to work longer if you wish for your independance from your cruel mother."

"How much per client?"

"You get $500 per client and the house gets the same. I only cater to the wealthy and they know I am run a discrete establishment. This is why the average age of the clients here is around 50 years old. I do not usually hire men or women of your age but something tells me that you will be an excellent earner and a draw to our clients. You must be careful you do not anger my other younger stallions."

Bond signs the form and hands it back to Ruby while nodding, acknowledging her warning. "What about you Madame? Are you ever on the menu?" He looks at her deeply, waiting for her response.

Ruby smiles. "I'm married."

"I happen to love married women." James says flirtatiously.

"I would aim those charms on others James. We do not use last names here so you will just be James unless you want an alias?"

"James is perfect and I love the way it slides past your lips Madame."

"You are very good James. Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

"I have always had a knack for seduction."

"I will keep that in mind. I often get self conscious older women who need reassurance and you may be very good at that."

"I have always had an affinity with older women." Bond wishes that it held true with one who really mattered.

"I bet you have." Ruby implies seductively as she says it, but all James can think about is M.

M's the challenge, not yet managed by his abundant charms. "Does that mean you would like to inspect me further in private?"

Ruby frowns a moment. "No. It would not be wise. My husband is expected back in the city soon."

"Too bad. Perhaps we could share tea and talk about old Queen Vic again."

Ruby smiles at him. "Yes I would like that. Go collect your belonging and move in. I will tell Cassy to find you a room. Oh and we do not like the employees tiring themselves out with each other. No one profits from your coupling, so don't bed her and think you have paid your daily charge. Once you complete what the client wishes, you take a red card from your room and have the client fill it out and drop it at the bar. This is how you get paid and I get to read comments on your performance. You are required to use protection at all times and if you do not, you are gone."

Bond stands. "I will do as instructed. Thank you for assisting me in my time of need."

"Thank you for being so gentlemanly and extremely handsome James. I believe we will both make a great deal of money together."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond leaves El castillo de Zona Rosa and call Tanner. He relays all that went on and goes to collect some of his things from his room at the hotel.

 _Bond, there is someone coming to assist in this mission. Check out of your room but leave whatever you need to in suite 2103. That will be the base of operations once she arrives._

"She? Who is coming Tanner?"

 _That is need to know information 007 and M does not think you need to know yet._

"This mission has no rhyme or reason Tanner. What the hell am I looking for? I tried to seduce the Madame but that will take far longer than her sister...she's married and by the body language I will say that she's more than a little afraid of him, should he ever find out. Have Q look into it will you."

 _Q will get back to you later. He has been trying to find the connexion between those two thieves and the Madames you have encountered._

"They are sisters that is certain, but other than that I do not see why M is interested in them."

 _Patient Bond and don't strain anything becoming a male prostitute._

"I will try not to. I have to service at least one a day, but I will play the shy card and work the bare minimum. All the action is in the large main lounge anyway. I will observe the clients and the mystery husband once he surfaces. I have a good idea where the safe is in her office. I am heading back to get the tour now."

 _Please check in twice a day Bond._

"I will. Why? Is M worried about me being loose in a brothel?"

 _No she's not. I don't think. I haven't seen her since this morning._

"M had a late night. I called her, she was out on a date."

 _I know Bond. I was that date._

"Tanner? What are you up too?"

 _Work related function Bond, don't get yourself in a dander._

"Good to hear. I will call her later."

 _Don't bother she's gone for a while. Off for personal reasons._

"What? Ok what's going on? She sends me on some wild goose chase, goes out to a party with you, and takes time off. Something doesn't add up. When will she be in contact?"

 _She has her mobile you can contact her by text._

"Fine! Tell Q I am using the broke rich boy whose mother cut him off persona and bring up a file, just incase Ruby gets suspicious."

 _I will Bond and keep your eyes open._

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

James checks out of his room and moves some of his things to the new suite. He takes his formal clothes and his gun to take to Ruby's. He leaves one bag in the suite Tanner arranged, and leaves a note to whoever will be joining this mission.

 _I am at the establishment Tanner mentioned and I will be living there to keep appearances up. I will try to return to this suite during the day to check in personally, or contact me on my mobile._

 _James B._

James leaves and returns to Madame Ruby's wondering about the attractive woman and how much she may be like her older sister. Then the thought of M removes the fantasy of having Ruby after enjoying Esmeralda. Cassy is there waiting in the lounge reading a magazine.

"Oh good you're back. I thought you got cold feet, or something happened and your mother wanted you back."

"No.. unfortunately, she and I are not getting along."

"To bad...I don't have a family to fight with, but we get enough of that here at work."

They move down the hall and Cassy points out her room...they have nametags fixed to the door. There are 5 doors on either side of the hall and he Cassy says there are twenty rooms upstairs and a hot tub and pool on the roof.

"What family fights here at work?"

"Oh. It's not often but when Ruby's husband is here and his brother, there is tension. I think she is too scared to divorce him...he is a very rough man. Sometimes she plies him with drink and pays one of us to entertain him. If you know what I mean."

"Yes but is he violent?"

"Sometimes, but the brother is worse. Ruby is an identical twin and Sapphire comes usually in time to meet her husband, but sometimes poor Ruby has to handle them both."

"So twin sisters married brothers?"

"Yes and that is why their sons are practically brothers. Carlos and Diego look so much alike they could be twins, born only 6 months or so apart. They popped in for a moment before Ruby sent them back out somewhere. She's expecting her sister Sapphire soon, but she doesn't like the boys to be around their fathers much."

"If the men are that bad why not cut ties completely?"

"As I say, Gomez and Garcia Rey are connected men. They are rough around the edges but self made men. Between you and me...drug money." Cassy whispers the last part.

"They are not financing this place are they?" Bond asks quietly feigning concern.

"No the money from this place comes from Spain initially." Ruby and her sisters are from Barcelona.

"The matriarch Esmeralda usually comes here once a year, to see the operation and visit with her sisters. Ruby's the one who hates travel and stays here, mainly to appease Gomez. Sapphire travels constantly, wanderlust. She's more free thinking and outgoing and rumour has it that she and Garcia are separated and getting a divorce. There's a girl here that has become his favourite..."

Cassy then gives James some of her personal history as they wander around chatting. Cassy is from New York but came down to Mexico to university to achieve a degree in Spanish. The money is too good she couldn't leave. They tour the rest of the house and Bond is introduced to cooks, bartenders, wait staff and a few of other escorts.

"You aren't nervous about tonight are you?"

"No. I can handle it."

"The men usually can, the girls get nervous but it's a relaxed environment. Let's go eat lunch and the Doctor arrives after around 2 pm. He checks everyone out and you will do a blood test for disease. If you need any pill to help you, ask him."

"I should be fine."

"The older women are going to love you James. Many of the young ones too but as you can see you are older than most of our male escorts. You are ruggedly handsome and if Ruby didn't have these rules about fraternization I would ask you back to my room."

James levels a smile at her as they head to the kitchen and staff dining area behind. Now James gets to see all the other escorts. As expected the women outnumber the men. The music has changed to a mix of, jazz, blues and classic rock that is aimed at the older clients. It is never more than in the background likely until evening when the place is more animated and vibrant.

Cassy and Bond take trays and help themselves to the selection of food waiting in chaffing pans in the dinning area. They take a table in the corner and eat.

"James you will make a great deal more if you entertain men along with the women. I myself have entertained women that were interested."

"I will take that under consideration. I assume you have some that cater to men already?"

"Oh yes, I just thought since you seem like time is of the essence for you to regain some of your lost fortune."

"That is true but I have only just begun this and will start out slowly."

"I understand. I did the same. Only two a night for the first month, but once I became use to it and gained regulars I began entertaining more during the day to work around my regular's schedule."

After lunch Bond sees the doctor. As he leaves he is surprised to find Ruby waiting for him, with towels and a box of condoms.

"James if you need cologne or any clothing I can provide it. There is a shower in each room and a basket of toiletries for our paying guests in every room. Should they want anything...champagne, chocolate, fruit or any food just ask at the bar and they will have it sent to your room. In between sessions, call the staff number from your room someone will come change the bedding and lightly clean the bath area."

"Thank you. I will if necessary. What time must I report for duty?"

"I will call your phone in the room but by 7 pm for the night hours. Once a week you will be expected to work the daytime but I will have them schedule that later as this is your first week with us. There is no one time that is predominately busier than others but Friday and Saturday be prepared to work a lot."

Bond nods his thanks as Cassy comes to take him away from Ruby to finally show him his room.

Cassy holds the door open for him at the end of the hall. Bond passes her making sure to make physical contact with the small attractive woman as he enters the room, Cassy sighs and closes the door. Bond begins to unpack and search for cameras and listening devices.

Bond flops on the bed and begins texting M. He waits and waits like a love sick teen for her to respond to his inquiries and flirtations. Nothing...he would give anything for her to sext him...by the gods!

Bond texts Tanner who assures him not to worry, and that M is fine. At this point he would like to hear M bitch at him about bothering her too much. Anything...just to hear her voice and picture her eyes flash at him in that way that makes him want to ravage her six ways to Sunday.

M barely flirted with him as this mission began and he woke in the morning covered in his own sweat and fluids. That bloody well hasn't happened in 20 years!

James often dreams of her voice, and wakes in dismal want of her, desperately reaching for the soft body he dreamt was there.

After fantasizing that Esmeralda was M, he was left feeling numb and disappointed. The sex was good, but no amount of imagination could make her become his true desire...Olivia Mansfield.

Bond leans back and palms his face...christ he has it bad. This is new for him...to encounter a woman who is not only untouchable but frustratingly immune to his considerable charms.

Bond wishes he could work out some of his frustrations on Cassy or Ruby but then he needs to be alert and ready this evening. Besides, now it all smacks of desperation and feels as though he is bloody well cheating on M. She may not belong to him emotionally and physically, but damn it all...he feels that he belongs to her. As his boss and in this job, she is his everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M boards the plan as soon as Q informs her that the Diaz cousins are on their way to London. Q made sure the story and picture of M out on the town wearing the sapphire brooch was trending as a new fashion statement.

Large Victorian era brooches are now in Vogue through MI6 manipulation and planting the seeds in the right fashion ears and blogs.

While M's journey is beginning she has time to reflect on the mission, pondering the reason why two of the three sisters have surfaced after so long.

Hopefully, this is why the Diaz pair are on their way to London. Perhaps, the mastermind behind this issue knew that, that particular sister has not left London in almost fifty years.

M knows the history of the jewelry and so does Q. Queen Victoria commissioned the jewels for her eldest daughters and gave one to each of them.

These ornate oval shaped brooches are surrounded by diamonds with one large coloured gem in the centre of a white gold setting. At the top of the brooches there is a crown with another smaller matching gem set in the middle of the crown surrounded again by diamonds.

These pieces are the three sisters. Each one has a secret compartment behind the large gem, in which messages could be passed. When the sisters were younger they would swap brooches to compliment their gowns and pass notes to each other for amusement.

This was charming and innocent between the three sisters, but then time moved and so did the sisters. Their shared destiny to be married into the great royal houses of Europe.

Ruby symbolizes passion and was given to the Princess Royal, Victoria Adelaide Mary Louise Empress and Queen of Prussia.

Emerald symbolizes eternal youth as was given to Princess Alice Maud Mary the Grand Duchess of Hesse.

Sapphire symbolizes honesty, purity loyalty and trust. Princess Helena Augusta Victoria, Princess Christian of Schleswig-Holstein.

After the death of Victoria's daughters they passed their brooches to a daughter so the jewelry moved from Princess Victoria to her daughter Sophia of Prussia who married Prince Constantine of Greece.

Princess Alice's daughter, Alexandra Tsarina of Russia and Princess Helena Victoria who remained unmarried and stayed at Windsor until her death.

By the early 20th century the ruby and emerald brooches were lost.

The Russian revolution saw the emerald disappear to resurface for auction over time. This was of course illegal as the owners of the item we killed. By the time word spread to George V in London of the sale it was gone and then stolen before the king could claim his aunts brooch.

The value of the object increasing as well as the legend of a curse on the three sisters, that became property of three cousins until their deaths.

The royal houses were dissolving all over the continent. Any royal family with the emerald was obviously cursed and the ruby brought bad luck but still collectors and wealthy families bought them at auction only to have them stolen or disaster strike the family.

Later in the late 1960's and 70's the fashion trends made them popular. Their royal lineage was understood and a well forged documented provenance, made them attractive to wealthy important people. They were always sold as quickly as possible to get a profit before their existence was discovered by the heirs to the royal families they came from.

All three were once at a museum in Holland but were both stolen only to be returned a short time later.

It was rumoured that the KGB were using the jewels of Queen Victoria's daughters to slip messages through Eastern Europe. Someone in the Soviet Union thought that there may be some information remaining from pre revolutionary, imperial Russia.

The agents captured around Holland at the time of the theft confessed that the sapphire sister may contain something. They found photographic evidence that the Tsarina once had the sapphire for a while after meeting her sister in Germany before WW1.

As it was, the red and green sister's were being used to pass microfilm between government spies during the cold war. This is the reason that after being reported stolen, the brooches were often discovered or returned to their owners just to have the owner's auction them off again.

Although, the provenance was incorrectly documented, legal rights to the two items are still questionable. The two of them have been stolen many times...documentation faked. Not to mention the Russian emerald was taken from the dead hands of the murdered Tsarina.

The ruby was in Prince Philip's family lineage, and a claim can easily be made by him. Many descendants of Victoria can make a claim. It seems most likely that the house of Windsor has as much ancestral claim as any of their distant cousins.

MI6 has permission, from the owner, to hold the blue sister and it resides in a locked unmarked box. It has been used on more than one occasion over the last 80 years as a tool to do the same as the Russians were. Listening devices were planted in the brooch and have played a part in some successful missions in the past.

Both Q and M know of it's location in storage and know if they receive a call it is to be returned to it's owner.

It is M's intention to return all three to her. Perhaps later, they will be made into an exhibit at the British museum.

The three sisters can tell a tale of the history of espionage, as well as the ends of the great houses of Europe after the disaster of world war one. The mystery for M is, what and who is looking to unite these three pieces and why?

There is something afoot and M wants to know what it is. The owner of the piece M has wants to know also.

Could there be a remaining KGB agent out there that thinks there is something worth salvaging in one or all of the brooches. If this is the case, M wants to know what it is first. This is a very important personal quest for her and for the owner of the blue sister.

Why have they not surfaced since the 1980's? Out in auction suddenly, only to be bought by Lady Jane, the daughter of Lord Williams who is very old himself.

Q found that the woman in the United States who had the ruby, was the descendent of someone highly placed in the Soviet Union in the 1980's.

What is the connection and what is in these jewels? M wants to know, before some former information broker from the KGB gets to them first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond presents himself promptly at 7 in a suit for the occasions. A woman in her mid fifties begins flirting with him immediately. She's from California and she has all the trappings of wealth one would expect.

James hates her grating voice and arrogance immediately. He disengages from her to find a shy woman who looks unsure of herself with a group of friends. By observing them they have obviously coerced her into coming.

The woman is in her late 40's, around Bond's age and he meets her eyes and smiles. He asks her to come with him for a drink and they sit in the corner and speak.

The name she gives is Hilda and she's from Norway. Her relationship broke up and her friends brought her away on holiday to cheer her up.

The other two women join them and they all speak. James asks Hilda if she would like to go to his room.

Hilda nods shyly. Her friend grabs James arm as he passes. "After we would like to share you for a while." She says to him with a wink indicating that she and the other friend would be up for games.

"I will have to see. I've been busy," James lies to her.

Bond really wants to get his one done and out of the way, so he can watch the room. Spending another hour with the other two...although fun...will not allow him to manage that.

The woman nods in understanding as her other girlfriend pulls a younger man from the bar over to her.

James spends the hour having sex with the woman, spending time to make sure she was comfortable and well pleased. It's far less passionately urgent when the mission has to involve sex and is not just a side effect of what he's doing.

It was enjoyable and they shower together at her insistence and they redress.

"You are free to stay and spend time in the lounge with me. We can chat and have a few drinks."

"But don't you have to work?"

"We are here to please and I am only required to entertain who I want and one per night if it suits me."

Hilda smiles at him as he hands her the card to fill out. James waits for her to do that an reapply her make up so he updates Tanner.

"Has help arrived yet?"

 _No she lands later tonight. She will be at your work tomorrow evening please make sure she is alright._

Bond's concerned by the tone of Tanner's request. "Why do you say that? She's an agent isn't she?"

 _Of a kind, yes. 007 you will understand tomorrow. We have eyes on the Diaz men and will follow them while here, but if all goes to plan they will be returning to Mexico soon. I cannot stress this enough...James you are to be the **only one** able to seduce our agent. Ruby will want you to get close to her if she trusts you, or she will try to get Diego or Carlos to do it to steal something. If you can bug the office that would be helpful but prosecution is not the end result of this mission._

"Then what is the end result Tanner?"

 _Your contact will let you know tomorrow. It is like any other mission James but this time you're there to find and retrieve items for the crown, not kill someone._

So this is the reason for following the thieves and allowing them to just take Lady Jane's brooch, while he was watching her. He could have stopped the pair then and taken the jewel. That beautiful piece of jewelry, he now assumes was genuine, The emerald brooch was the target all along.

M's looking to find something else and that was her bait. The Castell sisters must have a stolen trove of jewelry that he's here to find.

It can't be for M personally can it? No...she is not that ostentatious with her jewelry, but refined and elegant. Bond thought that Lady Jane's brooch was an imitation, Victorian accessory. Until Tanner informed him that it was stolen that night by the man she entertained in her suite.

Someone important wants that brooch back or want the organization that took it.

Bond guides Hilda back out to the bar. He informs the staff to go clean his room as he stays with Hilda. Her friends are missing, Bond assumes the women are being entertained by someone else. James takes a seat that allows a good view of the room.

James hands his red card to the server and takes a tray from the sideboard with cheeses, fruit and bread to place it on the table before his client.

They chat about the world and how small it is becoming. They share a love of skiing and the outdoors. Bond has been so many places it is easy to converse about travel.

Within an hour Hilda's friends come and they leave to go dancing somewhere else.

James sits in the corner and watches the room. A gentleman approaches him and asks if he is a guest. James says no and he inquires about his availability. James politely declines as he sees two men enter who can only be Garcia and Gomez Rey.

The brothers are large men, well dressed but with an air of roughness that only working outside can give a man. The purposeful way they enter the place and make their way to the bar beside James shows their familiarity with the place.

The bartender has shots lined up for them by the time they walk to the bar. Ruby comes out from her office to be picked up and twirled around by one of the brothers. Bond will assume it's the one she is married to.

Ruby smiles, but it does not quite meet her eyes as Gomez, she calls him takes her arm and leads her to the back where her private rooms are.

Bond wishes he had managed a listening device for her room and office but he has not had the opportunity. Tomorrow he will have to find a way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack and Gabby eat dinner in the hotel and then move across the ornate lobby to the bar. As they walk past the main desk Jack hears an accented voice that sounds somewhat familiar.

Jack turns his head to see a short attractive woman with a cute crop of white hair. He couldn't possibly know her...the list of English women he does know from work over the years numbers under 10 and he would have remembered this woman had he ever met her before.

The lady is dressed to the nines, with an elaborate blue brooch that is impossible to miss. Christ if that thing were real? It would be worth a darn fortune.

Gabby catches his gaze and whispers. "Do you know that woman?"

"No. I just…"

"Perfect, just play along casanova. Would you stop it! For once can I hold your attention for one damn minute! Any pretty woman in heels is an object for you to stare at isn't it!"

So this is how it is going to go. Gabby's very perceptive. She caught his eyes on the British woman at the desk who's now walking away to the elevator none the wiser that she's going to cause the breakup of his...damaged marriage.

Jack Ward just takes it as Almas gets all her aggression out on him. She uses every bad story from every failed relationship she has likely ever had to chastise him and leave him sputtering in anger to defend against.

It's public and it's messy, and that was the entire job. Tomorrow morning Almas will leave and Jack will spend the evening being entertained at El castillo de Zona Rosa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M arrives late and heads to the hotel. Upon check in she hears a couple arguing. A lovers spat. She asks the staff about a safe for her jewels and is given a card for her room safe.

M made a point of putting the brooch on in the limo from the airport so that it could be openly viewed by any camera or individual with eyes open for such a thing.

She finds the note from Bond. Tanner has kept her identity a secret from him. M places the sapphire sister in a hidden compartment in her linen jacket and a fake duplicate in the safe in her room and then goes to bed.

Digital safes can be triggered remotely and it can be determined when it was used. No...the real piece will be kept very close to her.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : Things begin to heat up...**

James wakes and goes to the gym on the top floor by the pool. There are few others up and wandering around.

Cassy is there using the elliptical machine beside the free weights.

"How was your first night?"

"Fine."

"How many?"

Bond looks confused for a second and then holds up one finger.

"You're joking?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Maybe it's a cultural difference...but most men that start here try to rack up the numbers as some sort of macho contest of masculinity."

"That is not my style."

"You will have to meet with Ruby. She usually calls us in for a few moments a day just to check on us, and definitely after your first night. It will be later in the afternoon...the husband arrived."

"I thought I saw two men that fit the description you painted."

"Yes, they were the rowdy ones at 2am. Ruby would not ever tolerate that from a paying guest."

"Is it safer to stear clear of them are they at all dangerous?" Bond feigns worry.

"No...but do not get into any arguments with them...that would be disasterous. I admit I keep my head down. I try not to catch their eye. We are allowed to say no to everyone...except them and that does not sit well with me."

"I can imagine. I will talk to you later Cassy. James leaves and heads to the pool for a few laps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M wakes late, enjoying her ability to lie in as if on vacation. She enjoys leisurely getting ready as her breakfast is delivered. She wears the brooch on her linen jacket so that the men delivering the food will see it.

Once they leave M removes it and looks at the paper they provided. She receives a panicked text from Tanner, and several from Bond wanting to know why he's currently making money taking women to bed. The others that follow from 007, are embarrassingly transparent in their flirtations. Bond's becoming more and more of a loose cannon. Whenever she tells him not to do a thing, he bloody well increases the action ten fold.

M has to chuckle at his dismay at becoming a prostitute in a brothel. She responds back to him; _how much money?_

It does not take long for Bond to answer her text.

 _My god! It's about bloody time you answered. I was going to have Tanner call the Royal Marines to find you since you stuck me here to become a prostitute. You want to know my value? You interested on a personal level M?_

 _In how much money, yes. Perhaps you can fill the coffers for once, rather than costing us a bloody fortune._

 _If you came here M you would get the special rate._

 _Be Careful what you wish for Bond._

 _Have I told you how much I enjoy that you flirt with me now M?_

 _I do not!_

 _Do too!_

 _Bond, stop it!_

 _Not until you say yes._

 _Yes to what?_

 _Yes to us._

 _Us? Whatever are you on about Bond?_

 _You know._

 _I honestly think I will have Dr. Travers look at you when you return home._

 _You think there is something wrong with my head, because I can't stop picturing you in my bed?_

 _Yes._

 _Stubborn woman._

 _Do your job and make me happy._

 _I will make you very happy if you let me M._

 _You think very highly of your abilities._

 _I could make a fortune here, so yes I do._

 _Insufferable man._

 _Beautiful stubborn woman._

 _What?_

 _I may be an insufferable man, but you are a beautiful woman and I love that you banter with me more now M._

 _Bond...find something, or someone to do._

 _Why? Are you busy on your mystery vacation?_

 _No, but I've better things to do than type to you._

 _I will bug Ruby's office today. I know where the safe is if that is what you are looking for?_

 _You will be briefed tonight Bond._

 _Who did you send? Will I know her?_

 _You may, but you must promise me, not to try to take her to bed._

 _M, you wound me._

 _You likely flirt in your bloody sleep._

 _I can but I can also control myself when it matters M._

 _That...I will have to see. You will chat her up in the lounge and if necessary take her to your room._

 _Alright M. I will not flirt with her, if you go out to dinner with me._

 _All business 007._

 _Deal M._

 _Oh for goodness sake what deal?_

 _I will hold you to that dinner M._

 _I look forward to finding out if you manage this one simple task James and I did not say YES!_

 _You said all business...I agreed and that is a deal._

 _Fine! If you manage not to flirt even one bit...no caresses, no touching other than in greeting and possibly a dance._

 _I promise M...I understand._

 _You understand what?_

 _M, I understand that you don't like to share._

 _Keep you theories of my preferences to yourself 007 and get back to work!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

James smiles as he deletes the conversation from his mobile and puts it away. He loves it when she flirts back.

James makes his way towards the office to speak with Ruby.

There are raised voices coming from within. Bond cannot make them out clearly, but stays about to knock at the door.

A tap at his shoulder makes him whirl around.

"James did you want to see me?" Ruby inquires with a smirk on her face.

"Yes. I thought...I was concerned...that you were...having some troubles?" Bond stammers effective enough to cover his act.

"Come with me." They walk to the kitchen as she explains what Bond has already guessed.

"My sister Sapphire is here and she's arguing with her husband. We are identical twins and that usually confuses the new staff."

"Will she be alright?"

"Oh...my sister can handle herself and there is a button for security that will come should she truly need assistance. Garcia will bluster but not hurt her with anything more than cruel taunts and bravado. Gomez will never allow his younger brother to do anything to us."

"I wanted to ask if I was satisfactory last night? I was trying to find my comfort level and only entertained one woman."

"I read the card and it was very good. You made her feel comfortable and adored and that is an excellent ability in this business. Some of my young men do not have that ability and they have been here much longer."

"I'm glad she enjoyed herself."

They go to the buffet set up and make themselves a plate of breakfast. Gomez Rey enters and nods to Ruby taking a seat. Ruby waves a server over and hands a plate of food for her husband to him. Then she gets another for herself.

"I will be available later James if you have any other concerns. I am busy with family matters right now."

James nods and goes to another table where he can observe the alleged drug lord and his wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack and Gabby stand arguing loudly in the lobby moving towards the door with her luggage.

"I've had it! I will take the house in Texas. You pick one of the others until the lawyers settle this!"

One more dramatic public fight to seal the deal and Almas slams the door of the car she hired to take her back to the airport.

Jack stands silently staring at the empty place where her car was. He shakes his head and turns to go back in as he slowly makes his way to the bar. The concierge makes his way to intercept him Jack notices and pauses.

"Mister Ward. What has happened?"

"I think everyone darn well heard everything that happened! That woman always did have a big mouth."

"If there is anything I can do to make your stay here more comfortable?"

"What I need right now is a drink to distract me from this mess!"

"I know of a place nearby that may suit your needs sir. They are discreet and have wonderful food, drink and beautiful women to entertain."

"Are you sending me to a whore house boy?" Jack whispers.

"No. Nothing so base for you Mr. Ward. No. Madame Ruby's is only for customers such as yourself. There is a price that only business people such as yourself can afford. Here is the address and there is a car out front that will take you wherever you are ready."

Jack looks down at the card in his hand. "Semi formal attire. I see so I will need to go get changed."

"That would be best sir. The place is open during the day but truly gets entertaining around 7."

"Thanks. I will go get ready. I might as well enjoy my vacation after all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M gets dressed in a light purple dress. The heat of the day making the sleeveless dress her main reason for choosing it. The dress is cut into a V at the front and back to a band that rest tightly against her ribcage under her breasts.

The skirt then cascades loosely and comfortably to under her knees. M has a comfortable black pumps and matching clutch as she heads down to the lobby wearing a diamond teardrop necklace that rests between her breasts.

Her dress has a pocket in the band that draws up under her chest and the sapphire sister rests there against her ribs. The diamond necklace and cash will be enough should anyone make the mistake of robbing her.

M goes to the lobby and sits in a chair. She texts Tanner and he calls the hotel to inform her that he was unable to meet her as planned.

A woman from the desk approaches her and M begins the act she has been practicing in her mind.

"That bloody man! He did it again! That is it! I will not be mistreated like this! What does he expect of me? I come all the way to Mexico to meet him and he doesn't even make the bloody trip!"

The woman looks so sympathetic as M rants at being stood up.

"If I may ma'am, you are all dressed to enjoy the evening and I know of a place where you can do that. My cousin works at an establishment nearby that serves women and men of your standing. Here is the card. There is no obligation to buy time with anyone but this card will allow you to look around and have some food and drink."

M draws herself up and takes the card. "You're right. I should go out. I came all the way here after all. Thank you dear."

M makes her way to the door to find a car to take her.

Jack makes it to the lobby after wrestling himself into a suit and catches sight of that beautiful English woman who is dressed in purple as she leaves the hotel.

Eyes on the game Jackie boy. Mission...I have a mission. His tie clip is equipped with the camera that he needs to catch the Rey brothers at this establishment.

Jack exits the hotel just as the mysterious woman, leaves in her own hired car. Within 10 minutes he arrives at his destination.

He enters the building to be met by a lovely greeter who takes his card and begins telling him about the place. It is his first time so she hands him a card with a price list for the male and female...escorts and he places it in his jacket pocket as he enters the main room.

It is a beautiful place but a picture in purple catches his eyes right away. That woman from the hotel is here. Christ, a woman like that should not have to pay for her entertainment. A smiling, small, cute young woman approaches him with curly brown hair.

"Good evening. Your first time?"

"Yes." Jack seems to stammer as he looks around the room. Focus on the job, not the woman in purple.

"I am Cassy and come sit and have a drink with me." Jack obliges as he fiddles with his tie taking pictures of the room.

The beauty in purple is sitting at the bar. A young man talking to her as she watches the room as if looking for someone. Perhaps she has been here before.

Jack settles on a sofa enjoying a drink with the young lady, as more people suddenly come from upstairs in swimming suits dancing to the music from a portable system they are carrying. It's not too loud but it makes everyone pause and watch.

The men and women dance around and down into the sunken lounge. Jack looks for anyone who resembles who his is suppose to photograph.

Jack stands and excuses himself from Cassy as he seeks higher ground by the bar. Not that he was intentionally trying to get closer to the lady in purple, but that is what is does. She seems to be politely ignoring the young man trying to talk to her as her eyes gaze around the room.

"Do you come here often?" Jack decides that cheesy lines might just make her smile.

"My first time, and you?"

"I'm a virgin too. Well, as far as this place is concerned."

The woman directs her startlingly beautiful blue eyes to his after she gives him the appropriate once over. "So you have not been to this brothel before but you frequent others?"

"No. That is not what I mean, but I have seen you before."

"Really? I highly doubt that."

"We are at the same hotel."

"Oh, are we? I am sorry I cannot say that I noticed."

"When I first saw you, you were at the desk. Then I was just behind you when I sought out a car to come here. The staff at the hotel recommended this place for a broken marriage."

"Yes. They did the same to me. I'm Evelyn by the way."

"So rude of me Evelyn. I apologize, I'm Jack."

"Would you care to sit by me and have a drink, Jack?"

"I would be delighted, Evelyn."

M gets off the bar stool and finds a small table beside the bar that still gives a good view of the room as Jack gets them a bottle of Champagne on his account.

"I don't think this is what they had in mind when they slid me this card. I think we are expected to play with one of these young things." Jack says.

"Oh. I'm not stopping you if that is your main objective." Evelyn says plainly as she continues to watch the crowd.

"No. I would much rather people watch and spend time talking to you."

Evelyn meets his eyes with a level of suspicion he can practically taste.

"Does that seem a surprise to you? Because I've gotta tell you missy you are far more attractive than any of the young ones in this place."

"Pffft, that is charming, but tall tales are not necessary. We can sit, enjoy a drink and watch how others behave in this environment."

"I do that too. I love to watch people. I'm amazed at how some are so able to let go and have a wild time. I could in my youth, but I was a stupid lout then."

"I never let myself get that way. It's not the English way."

"Stiff upper lip and all that. It must be dull as hell."

"Why would you think hell is dull, Jack?"

"It would be for me, if an angel like you were not there to look at."

"My god. Where do you find such lines to unpack? The case you brought them in must be incredibly old."

"Hey, don't knock the tried and true lines of an old master like me."

"Master? I think you had better save them for the ones you have to pay."

"What if I tell you I would rather it be you."

"You are moving dangerously fast Jack, and I am not on the menu. I'm browsing the plates available just as you are."

"I am not browsing this menu, I only came to prevent boredom and watch the room. I find what's available off the menu far more enticing. So to start again, hello my name is Jack and I'm originally from Virginia, but have homes all over the States. I work in real estate."

Evelyn scoffs and rolls her eyes ever so slightly. Jack knows she thinks he's bragging as he holds out his hand across the table to shake. She takes his hand. "I am Evelyn and I live in London and have a country estate."

Jack pauses looking her up and down. "Aristocracy? You have got to be from that sort of old money that makes you roll your eyes at the rest of us. The typical dirty American who builds himself up from nothing."

Evelyn cracks a big smile. "You could say that, but you would be wrong."

Jack raises his brows in question. "Ok. Enlighten me duchess."

"Duchess? No nothing that grand, I can assure you."

"I think it suits you beautifully."

"You are a charmer Jack from Virginia. I just don't understand why you are wasting it on me?"

"I never expected to end up in a Mexican house of ill repute and I definitely never expected to meet a real lady while in one. Let's just say I am flying by the seat of my pants on this one and just trying to make a good impression on you."

"Why? What do you expect from a casual encounter? I'm from another country and on vacation as you are, but really you could get what you truly want here with no need for subterfuge and old lines."

M points out at the carousing people in the lounge "These ones are willing and able to help you forget what brought you here."

"I like the look of you Evelyn and I like conversing with you even if you make me feel like a stupid lout."

"Thank you. I think there was a compliment there somewhere."

"There definitely was because yes, I could hire a 20 year old to do things to me that I have not had done in an age, but I would rather sit here with you and look at those eyes of yours. Has anyone ever told you that they could get lost in the depths of your eyes?"

M laughs and downs another glass of champagne. Jack is a very amusing and handsome man. It feels nice to be flirted with by someone with no agenda towards her. "Yes and I was married to him for 40 years."

"Smart man your husband was. I find it impossible to believe no one else flirts with a beautiful woman like you."

"I never said no one did. However, those who do...have an ulterior motive, and that is where the problems lie for women of my age. Money, power influence, of course they flirt and want to get me in bed to loosen my purse and introduce them to someone else. That is what old women are faced with romantically."

"Old...I would never use that term for you, a mature beauty that's what you are."

The music playing become louder as a conga line begins to move around the room and passes by the bar.

Jack sees two men exit from behind the bar to watch. He fiddles with his tie taking some shots but stands to make them better. He realizes that he may come off as rude for doing so.

"I am sorry. I thought I saw someone I recognized from home."

M stands when she sees Bond surface from the back hallway into the party in the middle. The handsome Jack stood so she did also. Jack is charming, and if she had time and was not on a mission she might consider actually continuing flirting with the man.

Jack turns back to M and meets her eyes with an apologetic look, but M just steps forward and excuses herself for the ladies. Bond has not yet seen her, M ducks into the ladies for a moment.

M exit the ladies and Jack smiles at her. "I thought you had run away from me darling."

"No just needed to relieve myself. I thought you might have found someone more interesting and gone off for some real entertainment."

"Christ no! I would rather spend my evening looking at you darling than screwing with any of these young things who could care less about me."

"Some like that they are open about it. I for one think it is refreshing there are no lies...both sides know it is what it is a consensual limited contract for sex."

Jack looks shocked. "You deserve more than that. You deserve romance and flowers. You deserve attention and time and I have only just meet you."

"You are far too flirtatious Jack and you should mingle some more."

Jack frowns at the frustratingly mysterious women with a voice that melts the ice cap surrounding his stubborn old heart.

"I would like to ask you for breakfast tomorrow."

M looks at him suspiciously. "Oh...Really? Is that in your room or mine?"

Jack winks at her. "I love how your mind works, but I thought we could meet in the restaurant at 9."

M looks suspicious still. "I will have to let you know Jack."

"Fine, let's go mingle, but if we do not find anyone worth the trouble, meet me back here in an hour. We will at least have a drink and share a ride back to the hotel. Then we will discuss breakfast again."

M looks at the man genuinely surprised that he's continuing this. She then glances downward shyly. M does not know what possessed her but she nods yes. "I will see you later then."

"Good." Jack grasps both her shoulder's quickly and leans down and captures her mouth in a surprise kiss.

M's shocked and pulls out of his grasp. Jack frowns. "I'm sorry. Did I shock you that much?"

"No! Well...yes! It is just that I am recently widowed."

"Oh. I am very sorry. I am a take charge sort of guy and I always let a woman I find interesting know the first moment I can. I do like you a great deal. In fact, I was more than drawn to you the moment I saw you in the hotel."

"This is our first official meeting Jack. I'm sorry but I don't move that fast. I know that seem ironic considering where we are."

"No. I understand. Will I still see you here later?" Jack asks cautiously since he played his hand too damn soon and shocked the poor woman.

"Yes." M says with a growing flush rising to her cheeks. She feels the heat of embarrassment come over her. He's a very charming man, handsome and straight forward.

Jack moves off towards the bar to see if he can see where the Rey brothers went and sees an exit. He decides after being sort of shot down by Evelyn he needs a breath of fresh air. He exits the front letting them know he will be returning.

There was something about her, his stomach is in knots. The way she watched the room and made conversation with him Jack could swear she was an agent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond finishes up with the woman who chose him around dinner time. She seemed well satisfied and excited to join the raucous party they could hear from his room. Bond searches the room for anyone he finds familiar and freezes.

Is that Jack Ward? What the hell is the CIA doing here? James ducks out of his line of vision and watches the crowd some more.

James watches from his position to see the Rey brothers and the Castell sisters enter the room to watch the revellers. James managed to get into the office during the afternoon and has listening device planted on the portrait of Queen Vic.

James is looking for his contact still wondering what the hell Jack Ward is doing here when a vision of loveliness dressed in purple joins Jack.

M! What the hell!

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Damn her! Why in the hell is M here and with Jack Ward? James Bond has to hold himself back from leaping towards them and breaking their cover.

A woman approaches him and he makes small talk with her while watching M from the corner of his eye.

JACK...BLOODY HELL! HE KISSED HER!

James will kill him! How dare he! Does he even know who she is?

James needs to pull her to safety and get her to his room. The woman with him follows his eyes. "Are you with that woman or something?"

"Yes I am, sorry but my card is full tonight."

"She's far older than me. Are you sure you wouldn't rather have me?" The woman pokes her augmented breasts towards James.

The scowl on his face must tell her everything she needs to know as she leaves in a huff, likely to report his rudeness.

M looks out over the room as Jack leaves. That man there is something about him, her heart rate is up. It is amazingly thrilling to be flirted with while on a case. Now she can understand why sex is often a part of this game Bond plays.

Thinking of Bond all of a sudden M scans the room again for him to make contact. Her eyes meet his startling blue ones looking at her with an intense scowl on his handsome face.

M knew 007 would be upset by her presence but he looks downright murderous.

Bond moves across the room like a stalking panther. Fast and graceful with his handsome face twisted in an anger that shocks her to her core. Enough to make her feel a moment's unease and unlock her eyes from the discomfort of his glare.

Bond takes her hand and brings it to his mouth for any who may be watching, and hopefully Mr. Jack...unwanted wandering hands Ward. James means to do more than just make casual contact with M. He plans on downright staking claim on her for the entire building to see.

M smirks down on him in feigned amusement as he whispers under his breath. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

"My job Bond and how about yours?"

Bond's text conversation with M suddenly comes to mind. Damn it!

"M come with me."

This in no request. This is an order and M bristles at the thought that he is giving such an order to her. They should stay in the public eye to attract the attention of the jewel thieves.

Bond tucks her arm into his and holds it steadily in place as he smiles a plastic smile all the while wanting to rant at her for being here.

"What no drink and conversation first? We do have an act to portray."

James can't tell if she is being facetious or is just being a bitch.

"Save it M." James says gruffly as he pulls her away from the bar area and Jack...Bloody...Ward.

James guides her to the back hall and down to his room without speaking to her further. He's too bloody mad to speak until they are in the privacy of his room.

James closes and locks the door behind them as M stands in the centre of the room looking around.

James whirls on her. "What in God's green earth are you doing here with Jack!?"

M looks shocked. "Jack! How do you know Jack?"

"Jack Ward...CIA, I've worked with him many times. Of all the CIA, I only actually count him and Felix friends. You have spoken with him on the bloody phone!"

"That's why he seemed so familiar! I had know idea he was making contact. I just thought he was flirting."

"Oh, knowing Jack he was bloody flirting! Did you call in help from the CIA for some reason?"

"No, I did not. Perhaps this is a coincidence. I am to meet him later and share a ride back to the hotel."

"What?"

"Jack... he says he saw me at the hotel and was interested and then we were both separately given cards to come here."

"Are you positive that Jack has not been following you for some reason?"

"I played an act arranged with Tanner to call and stand me up. What Jack is doing here I cannot say. He isn't here to play with the younger set that is for sure."

"How do you know M?"

"Because he was too busy trying to seduce me for some reason."

"Of course he was. Damn him!"

"What? Why? Is there something wrong with him?"

"M look, this is all coincidence, however he was bloody well attracted to you, for real. Whatever his mission is he will use that bloody southern charm on any woman he finds most attractive to him. Jack's motto is much like mine. If you have to go on these missions you might as well enjoy them."

"Me? So he doesn't know I'm M?"

"No he just knows you're the sexiest woman in the building."

"Bond."

"It's true M, you look stunning."

"Bond, no flirting remember."

"That promise went out the bloody window the moment I saw it was you M! Any other woman I would have just made contact and held back my charms, for the reward of a dinner with you. I cannot hold back where you are concerned M. Besides, you break all the rules, so I must also."

"How did I break the rules?" M asks looking confused.

"You are here on a mission and not safely behind your desk in London."

M frowns at him and crosses her arms under her breasts, peeved for his presumption, but not willing to waste further time arguing with the stubborn agent.

"Back to business 007. Report." M sits in the chair at the end of the bed after rounding the room. M considered sitting on the bed but thought the better of it in Bond's presence.

Bond moves to the bed and sits on the edge closest to M. "I managed to bug the office today, but I have no idea what you are looking for."

"What has the mistress been saying?"

"That the boys did not have any luck in London and then the husbands, the Rey brothers accuse them of keeping them from seeing their sons. And on and on about what a waste of time it is going after these three sisters."

"They mentioned the three sisters?" M says animatedly.

"Yes and apparently Esmeralda is on her way here so I had better disappear before she arrives."

"No you have to stay here. I need you in place for when they are all here. Have they mentioned the red and green sister?"

"No, but there was talk about the blue sister that surfaced in England, but is now believed to be here. M, what is this all about?"

M moves her small hand to her chest and slides it between her breasts. Bond's eyes go wide for a moment as he watches her progress with rapt interest. M pulls out a brooch and hands it to Bond.

"The sapphire sister. The one Lady Jane had was the emerald and the ruby was stolen from an event in Montreal the day after Lady Jane's was taken in Paris. Ruby's sister Sapphire flew from Montreal to Mexico City the same night. Then she left again, the next day for the United States. I doubt her trip here from Montreal was a coincidence."

"The three sisters for the three sisters."

"Yes, but I do not know why and who told them of their existence."

"They're real?"

"Yes. For this much trouble I should hope so."

"The drug cartel that Ruby and Sapphire married into has nothing to do with this?"

"No, unless they are financing it, but by the sounds of their business dealings according to Q, I think not. Q made images of me wearing this go viral in the fashion pages. They sent their sons to find and rob me in London, but I was already on my way here."

Bond looks concerned. "You came directly into the fire as a target? M what has gotten into you?"

Could this diversion of character have anything to do with the husband's death? Bond is too afraid to ask at this point and he doesn't want to piss her off that much. Not when he wants to kiss her soundly to erase Jacks kiss from her memory.

"Bond this is not an MI6 sanctioned mission. This is **my mission** and these items have a sordid history in the espionage world. They have been used in the cold war of way to receive and send covert messages."

"How did you get this one?"

"MI6 has had this one since after the second world war and it's owned by the crown as the others should."

Bond stares at her as the information sinks in. " **Bloody hell M! Are you on a mission directly for Her Majesty?** "

M nods slightly. "You are too, so don't cock this up. I need all three, to force their hand and expose the one who is really looking to get them together. I don't think the Castell sisters understand what these represent to those old enough to have been involved in the Cold War."

"You think there is another player?"

"Yes, and I will come tomorrow wearing this. I want you to tell them I have it if they ask you directly about me. I have a fake in the safe in the hotel and keep this one on me at all times."

Bond smirks at the idea of M hiding that gorgeous gem in different areas of her body. He has to shake himself to ease the image in his mind and desire to spend time searching her body for other surprises.

"Have you noticed any older Russian men or women?"

"Not yet but this is only night two. They could be out there now."

"How long do you usually spend here with a client?"

"Not long. Why M? Are you jealous?" James says with a smirk.

"No, but I want to only stay here long enough to assume we have done, something. I'm to meet Jack and head back to the hotel."

"M you need to stay away from Jack. I will talk to him and tell him to stay away from you without giving up your true identity."

"What if I want to spend time with Jack?"

"M. Don't be cruel. You know how I feel about you."

"You are still on about that! Bond you and I can never be anything more than boss and employee. At best we could be considered friends."

"M, we are more than that! We are more than friends and I do want you." Bond thinks the only way to prove it to her is to show her. He leans forward with his hands on either of her bare shoulders.

James lips crash into hers as he pulls her out of the chair and to her feet. His mouth open hers and his tongue seeks entrance past her lovely lips.

M is shocked to the core and yet she melts a little against him. Bond's cologne invades her nostrils and her eyes close as the sensation of their tongues intertwining in her mouth makes her moan. Christ! Did she actually just make that guttural noise or was it him?

James turns them 180 degrees and pushes her backing her up against the bed with the passion of his kisses. His hand is clamped around the back of her neck, as his thumb caresses the side of M's throat. Bond's other hand roaming up from her hip to graze her breast.

They break apart, panting with eyes hooded with passion. Bond moves his hand from her breast to her shoulder as he draws the top of her gown down over her right shoulder.

The sensation of his gentle caresses on her neck and shoulder mesmerize M. James eyes smoulders as he watches the bodice of her dress being pulled down her shoulder. Bond's intent is clear.

Bond's eyes are transfixed on her breasts and M realizes that she only has second before he releases her from her dress.

M pulls away suddenly, as real life crashes into this sudden desire for the fantasy that would be a tumble in the hay with 007 on a mission.

"STOP!" They freeze. Bond's eyes find hers as his passion turns to frustration and hers to utter shock.

M pulls up her dress and bra strap to right herself as her flushed face changes from passion to complete and utter embarrassment.

"Bond I need to go. I will pay you for services rendered. Do you have something for me to fill out?"

James looks despondent and M actually looks scared of him. "M, don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't retreat from me. Don't be embarrassed and don't bloody well look frightened of me."

"It was wrong of me and I apologize for leading you on in any way Bond. I shouldn't have given you the impression...it was not right. My actions just now...were morally wrong." M moves to the farthest corner from him and eyes the door nervously.

"Damn it M! It is not wrong to care about someone. He's gone now and you can move on." The moment it leaves his mouth he knows he blew any chance he had.

M's gaze travels to the floor. "What do I fill out to make sure you are paid?" M says devoid of emotion.

"M, look at me. M I am walking over to you now, don't be frightened." Bond moves slowly towards her and he can see her tense. He pauses for a second. "M, you know I would never hurt you. It's my job to protect you."

M snaps at him for this. "No it isn't! Your job is to do what I order you to do and that is why this is so incredibly wrong!"

Bond can see tears threatening to spill from her beautiful blue eyes. He sucks in breath as he realizes she's shaking. He doesn't know if it is fear, remorse or desire that has her vibrating so.

The only thing Bond knows, is that his stomach is in knots seeing her in this state. His earlier arousal hit him with the force of a truck but this shocking turnabout has cooled him considerably.

"M...M...listen to me for a moment. I have been in love with you from the moment I met you, but didn't realize it until you were almost shot. No one has ever meant as much to me as you do. I will never hurt you and I would never force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"This is impossible! You cannot. It's wrong! Too wrong and I can't, it's all too much." M is angry...how dare he assume her life should go a certain way because Nigel is gone...how dare he try to seduce her!

M is not the only one becoming angry. Bond is beyond frustrated with her refusal to believe his sincerity. She is no mark to be seduced...she is M.

"M...I want you so bad I would kill every one between here and London to be with you. Do you want to hear how it happens in my fantasy? I kiss you, trying to capitalize on the moment we have, like now alone...wherever...the office, your flat...a dark corner of some seedy bar here in Mexico...all it takes is you and I alone."

M just stares at him as he moves step by cautious step, closer to her continuing his diatribe.

"I kiss you and for that brief moment of time you let go...you relent and allow me to kiss you and I do with all the passion I have ever known for a woman in my life...like what just happened between us. I feel as though I could explode into flames, my desire for you is white hot and not decreasing with time...your disinterest...or any other women."

M backs up, moving away from his approach as Bond continues to talk to her in an almost desperate growl.

"We do not talk...clothes come off in a fury of need...I ache for you M...and I bloody well dream that you want me too. The only words between us...are those muffled from lips against heated flesh...barely distinguishable from the guttural noises of an animal. That is all that escapes...that is all that I'm capable of...with you in my arms."

Bond pauses as he continues his path towards her. M cannot believe what she's hearing.

"Oh the romantic words of love and admiration will come...but only after I have you finally in my grasp...after the consummation of this desire I've had...since I meet you. I admit it will lack the finesse I'm known for, but it will be unequaled in passion on my part...I assure you."

Bond look to see if he is getting through to the frustratingly stubborn woman at all.

"You are not a woman, you are life, devotion passion and longing. You are everything and more and I beg for the chance to prove it with every fibre of my being. To say that I want to fuck you would be an understatement of titanic proportions. There is no limit to what I want to do to you, not just for today...because that is not possible in such a short time. No, I want you for an age...I want you until I'm as old as you are now...I want you til death!"

M's eyes are as wide as can be and she struck mute as his gaze holds hers. Bond reaches her and takes her hand in his and hooks a finger under her chin to force her gaze back to his.

"I don't want to rush your time of mourning or grief, but I needed you to know my true feelings for you, even though words can barely do them justice."

M pulls out of his grasp and moves to the door, frightened by his words of admiration. She pauses to look back at him.

Bond's staring at M like he's trying to mentally will her to come back, and for a moment, she thinks she actually might. Logic wins and she opens the door to flee away from this confrontation. M does not flee from much in her life but now...she needs to escape...before she does something stupid.

Bond's hands drop to his sides, clenched in frustration as he watches her flee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M leaves the room and moves through the common lounge and up to the bar. M looks around for the handsome Jack Ward from the CIA. At least she will be distracted and protected for the ride back. She needs to get out and process what has gone on here tonight. Bond is...and Jack was...and the sisters are...coming.

M sees the twin sisters watch her as she crosses the room and whisper to each other. The security feed from the hotel and the staff in their employ must have told them she has the blue sister.

M smiles as she moves to the bar. "Do you have a card for me to fill out?" She asks the bartender.

The bartender hands a red card to her. M feels more than sees that a woman is beside her from the corner of her eye. She turns to look at the attractive woman and she smiles.

"Yes?"

"You do not need to fill that out my dear." Ruby says, "your time here tonight is on the house. I wish to invite you to come to a large costume party we are having tomorrow night. If you enjoyed your time here we would love to see you in an opulent costume. I can see you dressed as a Queen or duchess."

"That is sweet of you to say. I did enjoy the company."

"In fact we will send a selection of gowns to your hotel for you to wear at our cost. Of course you should wear your own accessories to compliment the outfit. There are others staying at your hotel and I will have a display for everyone to chose from in the lobby tomorrow around 11am."

"Thank you. I will consider it. I wanted to tip my lovely companion. Between you and me, I was not going to, you know, spend time with anyone. It has been difficult since my husband died you see, but James was so very charming."

"Yes, our handsome Englishman is new, and there has been a great deal of interest in him. I will pay him and make sure he is here tomorrow specifically for your amusement Mrs. Connery is it?"

"Yes. Evelyn Connery." So they have looked into her persona. They definitely know she's who they want.

M catches sight of Bond moving towards Jack. She does not want him to tip the CIA off to her presence so she waves at Jack and calls out for him before James can reach him.

"Do you know that man?" Ruby asks looking confused for a moment.

"I just met him here tonight. He said we should share a ride back to the hotel."

"Oh yes, poor man. His wife just left him dramatically this morning so my friends at the hotel invited him out for the evening."

Jack joins them and Ruby takes his hand. "Handsome Jack is it? You must come with the lovely Evelyn to our costume party tomorrow evening. Maybe Cassy will be successful in showing you a good time tomorrow."

Jack blushes. "I would escort this lovely lady anywhere. This is a mighty fine establishment you have here Madame Ruby."

Jack had been watching Evelyn since she returned from the back. He only went outside for a few minutes but she disappeared. She may have hired someone and he understands that she may just have needed an anonymous roll in the hay. To scratch an itch so they say.

It's disappointing, but understandable. Lucky bastard whoever he is. Jack and Evelyn make towards the door when Jack catches a pair of eyes on him.

Jack could swear he saw James Bond again. Now this would be the kind of place you would normally catch Bond, but what would MI6 care about Mexican drug lords?

Jack will check in with Swanson and ask casually if there is any word on any MI6 missions here in Mexico City.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond has to follow them back somehow. It's not that he doesn't trust Jack, hell if he knew she was M, he would look after her as well as MI6. However, to him right now she's just a beautiful unattached widow.

Ruby comes to find him right away. "James, the lovely Evelyn was she to your liking?"

"Oh she was a wonderful woman. Why? Was she not happy with my performance."

"No, James. In fact you will be paid double by me just to entertain her yourself tomorrow at the masquerade ball I am throwing."

"I didn't know there was going to be a ball. Is there a bulletin board that I missed?"

Ruby smiles as she waves her twin over to meet Bond. "Sapphy this is James Bond the one I was telling you about. He is a hit with the ladies, only here two nights and is already making an impression."

Sapphire smiles at James and shakes his hand. "This is a surprise celebration for the arrival of our sister and our sons. A family reunion and a masked ball. It will be a joyous occasion for everyone."

"I will go look for a costume then."

"No James I will provide one to match what the lovely Mrs. Connery choses to wear. I noticed that you do not choose forceful women. The ones you have entertained tell me that you are caring and very gentle with them. I have also noticed the type you turn away. The brassy and forward ones."

"Yes, I guess I do have a type."

"Good. Go work some more and I will see you tomorrow with your costume."

Bond goes to the bar to watch the room. He talks to Andre the bartender. "Have you seen or heard of any Russians tonight?"

"Yes, there was a man here earlier. He met with the boss and then left with one of the girls."

"Is he here now?"

Andre scans the room. "I thought you only entertained women James?"

"I can look can't I?"

"There he is. To the right with Cassy. The old men just love Cassy although there was an American she had her sights on when he arrived but he ditched her for the lady you took. The English one with the short white hair."

"Yes I saw that man. He left with my lady friend. I don't think he took a trip with anyone here."

"No, but I heard the twin bosses speak of him. Apparently the wife just dumped him this morning."

"That could be why. Mine was widowed a while ago."

"How was she?"

"Andre, it would be ungentlemanly for me to say."

Andre smiles and hands Bond another martini. He then wipes down the bar as Bond uses his phone to snap a picture of the suspected Russian. He forwards it to Q and a nasty note to Tanner about letting her out of the office to someplace this dangerous.

That same buxom brunette comes toward him again with a smirk on her face. "The old woman is gone? Do you want something better to get the taste of age from your mouth."

Bond scowls at her. If he could hit her he would. Instead he asks Andre for the special.

Bond learned earlier if there was a patron bothering you, there was a special code that would alert another escort to come and distract them for a while to make your escape.

Bond smiles as he hands her the drink. "Glad to see you've changed your mind James."

James is surprised she knows his name. "I've been asking about you and I want to use you for a couple of hours."

"How about we sit and talk first. I need time to recharge and enjoy my drink. What is your name dear?"

"Sheila."

They sit and Bond watches her down the drink. He asks her to dance for a bit but a young handsome escort arrives to cut in and take her on a spin around so that James can make a clean get away.

James slips out the back and heads to the hotel. He needs to see M again and make sure that she's alright. He's tempted to go see Jack and hit him upside his big stupid head but then he would have to explain just who Evelyn Connery actually is.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Conflicted...Agent M**

The car ride back consists of Jack talking and M staring absently out the window. M's thoughts swirl around and her stomach churns. How could she have let Bond do that? Why did she let him, practically pull off her dress? She was acting like some desperate housewife who had no attention and longed to take a younger lover.

Dear god she needs help. Jack's speaking and joking with her but she barely notices.

Suddenly it's silent and she turns to Jack. "I'm sorry. I wasn't here was I?"

"No darling. What's wrong? You look upset. Those women that own the place, what did they say?"

"Nothing. Well they would not let me pay or tip, and told me to come back for their elaborate masquerade party tomorrow."

"So you did find something on the menu then?" Jack sounds surprisingly disappointed. Perhaps Bond was right and Jack really is interested in her.

"Not that way...no. I just spent time, sorry...I cannot explain."

"I could listen to you all day darling, but you do not owe me an explanation. We do not know each other well, but I would like the chance to get to know you better."

The car stops at the hotel and Jack opens the door for M. They walk inside into the lobby.

"Will you still meet me for breakfast?"

"I will, if you are sure you want a distracted old woman for a companion?"

"Even distracted you are a sight more attractive than an empty chair."

M laughs. "This has been quite a night."

"Yes it has. I am ecstatic that I got to spend some of it with the most attractive woman in the room."

"You are a terrible flatterer Jack."

"And here I thought I was great at it? Would you like to join me at the bar for one last drink before we retire...to our separate rooms?"

"Alright Jack, one drink."

The two of them walk to the bar and find a table. Jack brings two glasses of champagne.

"So your husband?"

"What about him?"

"You were close...even to the end?"

"Yes we were."

"I'm sorry were you still..."

"Are you trying to ask me if we still made love? Jack...that is a bit personal, but yes, quite often actually."

Jack shakes his head slightly and M thinks she hears him mutter under his breath..."Lucky bastard."

Then Jack asks her something. "Was is a long illness?"

"No...sudden heart attack."

"There's somethin' to be said for going fast like that."

"Yes but it was such a shock."

"Children?"

"Yes two, and three grandchildren now. You? Your marriage just broke up?" M waits to see how closely Jack plays the hand he's playing for public consumption.

"Yes...she was my second wife and we were here to save the marriage but I knew the moment we arrived it was done. My first wife died."

M knows that this is a lie. She knows that he's keeping close to his CIA cover story, where as she was telling the absolute truth.

"I'm sorry Jack."

"Don't be...we had grown apart and she has another man already. She didn't realize I knew."

M follows along with the pity story he's going with...how can anyone trust anyone that they just meet or have known for an age for that matter. It is the life she lives...subterfuge and lies.

How do women bloody well do this! M can look at background checks and have men interviewed just to get a sense of their true selves...not that she would go that far...for a possible date.

M can hardly think of a real relationship with any man now. Bond...he would understand her, but he's so young and could have a relationship with a younger more beautiful woman, even have children.

"Oh...Jack. That's terrible."

"Why did you come here? It wasn't just to try out Madame Ruby's was it?"

"No...not for that...I never expected Madame Ruby's. I was going to meet someone here but he did not make the trip from London." M will continue with her cover even though he's CIA.

"To bad for him, and my gain. Does the idiot have eyes in his head?"

M laughs. "Yes, yes he does. I thought we were going to become more but I was wrong." It's Bond who thinks they should become more and Tanner bloody well said the same. Tanner, pushing her towards 007 is strange to say the least. Usually her chief of staff has a rather up and down relationship with Bond. It's shocking that he would see a possibility between her and Bond at all.

James seemed so sure...that speech about how he feels for her almost broke her heart. It felt as though there was a hand clamped around her heart squeezing as he told her how he fantasized about them together.

M never hoped that he would actually feel that way for a mature married woman...it reeks of mommy issues. She has replaced his dead mother in respect and admiration and then it tipped over to something carnal...so he claims. The entire incident with Vesper was the tipping point.

"His loss, is my gain then. Listen I know how hard it is to move on after a death."

"Yes it is. It's so very lonely all of a sudden."

They finish their drinks and head to the lifts.

"I could offer you a warm body to lie next to you...and I don't snore...I promise.

M swats his arm as she laughs with him. "No, and that's unnecessary. I already said yes to breakfast."

"Yes, but I was still holding on to a miracle."

"What miracle?"

"The one where I kiss you goodnight at your door and you let me in." Jack pouts attractively as he walks her down the hall to her suite.

"An entire suite?" Jack asks.

"Sorry Jack. I will have to say no. I will meet you downstairs at 9."

"Well, I give an excellent massage should you need to releve and tension." Jack knows he is grasping at straws but damn if he doesn't want her.

M smiles at him. "Thanks Jack, but I need to get some sleep after tonight."

"The guy tired you out did he?"

M's look turns from a smile to a glare. "I told you, I didn't."

"Yes. I know. I'm sorry. I'm actually surprisingly jealous of the mystery man or woman you spent that time with. Believe me, this is as surprising to me, as it is annoying to you."

"Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight and I am in room 1800 should you need that warm shoulder. I will be available tomorrow for all meals, and shopping should you need a sympathetic ear."

"I may take you up on that Jack."

"Good. At least one of my offers is getting some play...I said shopping...that was it wasn't it?"

M laughs at him her back to the door of the suite.

Jack decides to go for it and leans down to quickly kiss her lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond rounds the hallway from the stairwell and freezes. M's standing in the corridor with Jack and they are chatting.

Go home Jack...go home...if you don't get going I will stop this...whatever it is...in my own way. Bond didn't realize that he was holding his breath until Jack turned to leave after putting his lips on M again.

Bond holds himself back after recovering from the shock of seeing his good friend kiss the woman he loves yet again this evening. James gives it a few minutes for Jack to catch the elevator again and heads to the suite. M will be pissed he's here, but it's his suite too.

In M's hurry to leave his room, she never put the brooch back into her dress. Bond has it in his pocket.

He opens the door to the suite to see M's back to him, sitting on the sofa with a glass of whiskey in her hand. She obviously kicked her shoes off at the door.

"Well, I am glad to see you didn't invite him in. I would hate to have to hurt an old friend."

"BOND!" M whirls around and stands up on her bare feet, as James rounds the sofa. "What in hell are you doing here?" The champagne and the two shots of scotch have gone straight to her head.

"This is my suite too, remember?"

M waves her hand at him listing to the side and sort of slurring her words. "Shouldn't you be screwing the unsatisfied middle-aged wife of a senator or some such thing?"

Fight him...make him angry and order him to leave. He needs to leave her alone...this cannot be. M's done being frightened. This is her room...her ground to stand.

"How much have you had M?" Bond comes and takes her glass of whiskey and tosses it back while looking down on her. "Besides, you fled my room and forgot something important."

"Really? What your goodnight kiss?" She says flippantly as Bond begins to invade her personal space again. His eyes are so incredible, shaded in desire and that desire is for **her**.

"Yes." He says as he pulls her body to him. He looks at her and sees that she's weakening again. Christ he wants her. He pulls the brooch from his pocket and holds it up so she can see it.

Her eyes go wide.

"Shit! Shit...shit! I am a complete failure as an agent aren't I?"

"Well, you were distracted M."

"Yes, by two very flirtatious men."

"Jack didn't try anything did he?"

"He asked, and he did lay another kiss on me."

"I saw. M don't be afraid of having feelings for another man after Nigel. Just don't let it be Jack! There is a very real possibility of love and desire again." Bond says to her softly as he continues to try to seduce her.

"I have to go back, I wish I didn't have to, but I had to return this to you, and make sure you were alright."

"So you are not going to try to kiss me again?" M says half disappointed. James' quickly awoken something she lost, and after a few moments of bliss, she finds she's craving more. The alcohol may have a great deal to do with the fact that she's only seconds from jumping on him.

Bond smirks down on her. "No, christ I want to but no, not yet. Notice I did say yet. Because, I notice you do sound disappointed M."

M shoots a glare at him for his presumption, and is instantly back to business. "Bond."

Bond puts up his hands in surrender. "I am sorry I caught you off guard. I did wiggle through your defences for a couple of minutes though, and it was bliss while it lasted M."

"Goodnight Bond, and let me know about the goings on there tomorrow before I come to the party."

"Here is the picture of a Russian man the bartender turned me towards. I know the woman he spent some time with. I will question her tomorrow."

M looks at the image. "Did you send it to Q?"

"Yes. Good. Perhaps by tomorrow they will have some news for us."

Before he turns to leave Bond kisses her forehead and hugs her, just for a moment. "I love you M."

M's brows furrow in distress. "James...I can't." She doesn't know exactly how she feels about James Bond...she never thought she would be in a position where it would matter. She does feel strongly for him but to admit love...that is too much to believe or hope for at this stage of her life.

"I know M...It's too soon."

M smiles wanly at him as he walks to the door. She must have gotten through to him and he understands that it's too soon. The next few days she will think of little but what to do about his proposition of love and what he could possibly see in her...after Vesper.

"Stay safe and stick to the hotel and not in Jack Ward's room, please, I beg of you. Actually without you having proper guard it's good if you spend time with Jack tomorrow when I cannot be here...just stay out of his bed...please."

"James...he doesn't even know who I am."

Bond leaves after winking at her and wishing he could stay to watch over her. M ponders all that has happened tonight and wonders what is actually going on at Madame Ruby's. Her thoughts lead her back to the moment James transfixed her like a mark with his kisses. It was incredible...so passionate and what he said to her...it shocked her to her core.

Tanner texted and no the CIA has no interest in the women but the husbands are on their radar. He was subtle in his questioning as not to raise their suspicion.

Jack was not pulling one on her, he's actually interested...he has no idea that she's M and he wants to spend time with her.

Two seemingly short moments, and M wanted desperately to cave but would not allow herself to. Once at the door with Jack and again when Bond looked at her just now. For a split second it passed through her mind to ask both of them to stay. Just to have a body next to her in bed again. Jack was right...she does miss the warmth of a body beside her in bed.

This mission is dangerous for more reasons than the lovely jewel she holds in her hand. The sapphire represent loyalty, along with a symbol of power and strength, but also of kindness and wise judgment.

Perhaps having it close to her will give her the strength she needs to see this mission through and make wise choices for her immediate future.

M has serious doubts that James Bond's a wise choice. She cannot imagine being considered anything other than his mother if they were in public. That's embarrassing to both of them. Appearances aside, he's her employee, and that would not be tolerated should it get out.

Tanner and Q both think Bond's trustworthy enough for her to consider...as more.

Tanner was right. Is it any more appropriate if Q felt that way for her, because they are similar ages, than he or Bond? Age is just a number, and her heart pounds under her breast whenever James comes close to her. She has a feeling that it will be doubly so after tonight.

Jack Ward's an attractive wild care. M could see it being much easier with Jack, even if he's a foreigner. If only he lived in London...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond makes it back to his room. He goes back out into the fray and spots a petite blond. A psychologist would have a field day with how he finds a woman who resembles M.

The woman's German. She's very sweet and around 50 years of age, with short hair and blue eyes, almost as blue as her's.

Bond sits and shares a drink with her. Her name, or the one that she gives is Barbara and she is waiting for some friends who is being entertained. This one is married and she's shy and very hesitant but Bond needs to prove he can take more to bed than the one earlier in the evening and then M.

The twins are watching him closely now. Bond will have to go through the recordings later of what has gone on this evening in Ruby's office.

Bond manages to entice her to dance as he begins his seduction. It is not difficult for him, considering she looks so much like M. This woman, like M takes some time to seduce but he manages to take her back to his room.

An hour later Barbara leaves with a smile on her face and a secret she may or may not share with her friends.

It's now close to one am and the party continues but Bond is done in. He meets Ruby at the bar.

"James, you have had an excellent night with only one complaint."

"Really?"

"The woman in the leopard print was very angry you would not take her rather than the lovely English lady Evelyn. I am proud of your choice by the way. I am also going to exploit her fondness for you tomorrow. I will make it worth your while. I have given you 500 bonus tonight just for the job you have done."

"That's fine but why are you so interested in the lovely Ms. Evelyn?"

Ruby looks at him suspiciously. "She represents something I want."

Bond looks confused. "What? Aristocracy? She does seem to have that. Is she really a duchess, baroness or countessa?"

"Possibly. She's definitely not what she appears to be. How did she behave with you?"

"Fine. Resolute and stubborn in the beginning. Nervous at first but very passionate once warmed up."

"You do have a way to make them feel comfortable and that skill is going to make you and I a great deal of money James. Go to bed and get rested. I will speak to you tomorrow."

James knows when he is being dismissed so he nods and leaves the remnants of the party to the younger talent, and heads for his room.

The rooms are very soundproof considering the business they do. He lays in bed and listens to some of the recordings from Ruby's office as he sends them on to Q through his laptop.

Bond's drifting to sleep, thinking about M when he's startled awake by a bad dream. Jack Ward's kissing her and Bond's behind glass pounding on it trying to get her to look at him. When she does she smiles at him and he can hear her say through the glass.

 _Jack is a far more appropriate man for me James. I love him and I never want to see you again._

Bond's heart pounds as he tries to reclaim the breath that the dream stole from him. He walks to the bath to splash water on his face. It's after two in the morning so he decides to take a short walk.

Bond hears the muffled but familiar pop of a gun, followed by a scream coming from Cassy's room. He doesn't wait he smashes the door in. Gomez Rey is lying in bed with a bullet wound in his chest and one of the twins standing at the end with a smoking gun.

Bond moves to her and takes the gun, looking from woman to woman for an explanation.

The twin, Sapphire or Ruby sits in a chair and hangs her head in her hands.

Cassy ran to the bath. Bond can hear her vomit and then jump in the shower.

"What happened?"

"He tried to slept with her and was forcefully hurting her. I could excuse him wanting an affair, but not him hurting Cassy. Bond, you have to help me. I need him to disappear and his brother will need to follow."

"You need me to take the other out too?"

"Not now, maybe tomorrow. I could use poison but the cartel will look. I don't know what to do but we need them out of our lives. The boys are better without them, and the drug trouble they bring."

"I don't think that's wise. I can make this body disappear tonight but you and Cassy need to get a story ready to feed to Garcia and your family."

Ruby looks up at him in relief and grasps his hand. "I knew I liked you for more than your good looks James."

James tosses the gun on the body's chest and wraps Ruby's late husband up in the blankets. He tosses him over his shoulder as Ruby stands and hands him the keys to her car.

Ruby follows him out to the ally beside the building after manually turning the lights off outside the door. "I will bribe anyone who sees us but we seem to be in the clear James."

James loads the body into the trunk and gets in. He calls Q and Tanner. He gives them the update and they guide him to their base in Mexico. Bond drops off the body and gun for them to keep in cold storage until they can ship it to London when the mission is over.

Tanner speaks to Bond on the way back to the hotel. He needs time, in order for it to seem like he took the body for rural disposal.

 _Why did it happen really Bond?_

"I think Ruby's testing me. I know she had no great love for the man, and he was vocal in his objections towards her obsessions."

 _Have you considered that they may be setting you up for the cartel?_

"Of course. The don't call them femme fatals for nothing Tanner."

 _What are you going to do?_

"I am going to catch some sleep in the suite and brief M in the morning before returning."

 _Good luck Bond._

Bond would like nothing more than to slip into bed beside her...that dream of her with Jack has shaken him. It is late and M would kill him for disturbing her so he will just go to his room and hopefully fall into a dreamless sleep.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: More surprises.**

M wakes at 8 far later than her normal time. It would feel like a vacation, but that there is work to be done. She showers and dresses for her breakfast date.

The second M enters the suite she can tell something is off. There are men's shoes by the door and a jacket on the sofa.

M makes her way cautiously to the door to the other bedroom. She can hear the soft snoring of someone. She eases her way in and over to the bed to see the naked form of James Bond lying on the bed.

M freezed feet from the bed staring at Bond in all his glory. Her breath comes in short gasps as her heart pounds in her chest.

Damn him, for awakening something in her she felt should have died with Nigel.

Perhaps Tanner was right. Can M love again? She feels so bloody guilty for being such a delinquent wife to Nigel.

Could the adonis that snores before her really feel the way he claims? His jealousy of Jack seems genuine.

What of the charming American? He is handsome and very interested.

M cannot think of anything nefarious that Jack could want from her other than sex. M's guarding herself and she's hesitant to give herself away on a whim.

The betrayal of Nigel's memory concerns her, and in all honesty she never really expected to find anyone interested, let alone two. Eaten by guilt and missing the comfort of her husband's embrace she's very reluctant to begin anything new, serious or not.

So, here M is staring inappropriately at her troublesome agent as he sleeps. The question of why the bloody hell he's here to begin to puzzle her. She moves closer to the bed and grabs the corner of the blanket to cover him before leaving.

Bond's hand grabs her arm and pulls her on top of him. M squeals as Bond rolls her over and pins her.

"Bond!"

"M?"

"What are you doing here Bond? You were going back to your brothel."

"Well something came up." M can feel his arousal on her thigh.

"Bond! Get off me!"

James moves off the bed and stands naked beside it.

"And will you put something on!"

James smirks at her. "I sleep bare and this is my room you barged into."

"Well, get dressed and then explain why you are here."

Bond pulls on his clothes as M manages to get out of his bed. He explains the happenings of the early hours of the morning and why he escaped to sleep here.

"You better sneak out the back and make yourself dirty to look the part."

"M you can dirty me up anytime."

"James calm yourself. I have a breakfast date."

"Jack? Really? You are going through with that? M, you cannot **date** a CIA agent."

"Bond it's not your prerogative to tell me what to do, or who not to see."

"M, Jack's a foreign agent, Although, Jack does not know you are M, you know he's CIA and that is not going to happen."

"Why in bloody hell not? You think I can have some sort of Mrs. Robinson relationship with me, but I cannot see Jack? Anyway, who in the hell do you think you are in assuming anything is going on between me and Jack?"

"I know Jack! That man can charm the dress off a hostess as fast as, well…"

"What? As fast as you. That is what you were going to say isn't it? Perhaps I should just wash my hands of both of you and these non existent relationships, that I'm apparently not allowed to have!"

M storms out of the room and heads to the lobby to meet with Jack. The image of James' body on the bed and the feeling of him up against her, invading her thoughts as she makes small talk over breakfast.

Jack can tell the beautiful woman is still distracted and if he didn't have this stupid mission he would take her out on the town and show her some fun to get her mind off the dead husband, or whatever is bothering her.

"You are far too beautiful to be so concerned with what anyone thinks. Even of finding some comfort in the arms of the professionals at Madame Ruby's."

"Who says that is the reason? I may have a string of lovers I am juggling. Does that change your perception of me? Do you think me loose, a whore, or any other negative label you wish to use."

Jack puts his hands up in defence to her sudden attack. "No. I would never say such a thing about you."

"But you would think it? You would assume I will do the same, have sex with you or get disgusted with me for not."

"I'm sorry, Evelyn. I can tell there is something wrong and I will pay for breakfast and say good day."

"No, Jack. I'm sorry. I have been under a great deal of stress and broken relationships follow me. Men like a woman, like me because of the money. However, I can see that you are affluent and not like that."

"Darling that is not their only attraction to you. I would like to take you for a walk to the market to pass the day until our big costume party tonight?"

"Oh I almost forgot Jack, they are sending some costumes here to us."

"Yes. They are very aggressive with keeping their customers coming back."

After breakfast they take to the lobby as a rack of costumes is being rolled in and others are wandering about looking over the selection.

The concierge walks up to M with a box. "This is the compliments of the house, from Madame Ruby.

M places the box on a sofa and opens it to reveal a beautiful 19th century silver gown all large and much more elaborate than the ones on the rack. M looks at the wig and blue mask that they will undoubtedly identify her for their purposes tonight.

M will wear the fake blue sister, and find out who and why someone other than her wants to bring these lovely items together again.

"You will look like a million dollars in that." M meets his eyes and nods in thanks.

"Jack you need to go pick out a costume if we are going together."

"You will have to help me. Right now I'm too shocked by you saying we are going together, to do it myself."

M walks to the rack and looks through picking something that will compliment hers. "Here Jack. This one looks good."

"I will trust you but it looks confusing and complicated. You may have to dress me."

"Jack. Seriously?"

"Well a man can dream can't he."

M begins to laugh. A deep genuine cathartic laugh that rolls excessively through and over her. Tears begin to form in her eyes. Jack has no idea who M really is and all this is actual real flirtation. M finds she's beginning to enjoy it.

Jack looks at her and smiles as she begins to laugh far more than his jest realistically deserved. Christ she was an attractive woman. Her voice is like velvet and her body...well her amusement makes her even more gorgeous to him.

Jack pulls her into a quick kiss. He didn't even realize he was doing it was instinctive and really very good if he does say so. Evelyn melts into him still vibrating in mirth but calming in his embrace.

M pulls away after a while enjoying the contact as it warms her. She looks up at Jack somewhat embarrassed for enjoying his kiss so much.

Jack again curses the fact he must check in with base. "I will take my strange monkey suit to my room and meet you back here in an hour. We will walk around and see some sights."

"All right. I will see you in an hour." M takes the box with the dress and wig and goes to her suite.

M contacts base and Q tells her how to look for listening devices. She doesn't find any.

M informs them that at the party this evening the women will likely make their move. Tanner mentions that the sons and the third sister will be there later today and asks about Bond.

"Bond left here this morning to make it look good."

Tanner and Q ask her to wear an ear bud this evening, but she refuses to jeopardize or keep evidential recordings of this mission. M tells them that she's off to meet a friend for a walk around. Tanner's concerned and will message Bond to get him to do the same.

M feels excited about spending the day out with Jack and goes about getting ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James keeps to the corridor, with a cap and sunglasses to hide his identity from any staff that may work for the Madame. He watches M closely. There is no bloody way she should be here without any guards.

Bond clenches his fists at his sides when he observes Jack with M. M begins to laugh and then they end up kissing.

Bond takes a step forward to end it, just as M pulls away and ends it to go to her room. With the large box with a gown sent by Ruby. No doubt it will complement the brooch and make her a massive target this evening.

Bond leaves the hotel to grab a bite to eat and contacts Tanner. Tanner asks him to stay in constant contact with M and base tonight and he agrees as Tanner mentions she is off on a date with a friend.

"That's Jack Ward...of the CIA. Do we know yet if the CIA is running a similar operation here?"

 _No, not that we have been informed. M had me ask them subtly if they had any interest in the brothel. Does Jack know he's trying to mess around with the head of MI6?_

"No. I don't think so. I doubt he would have the guts to try if he did know. I need to check in with Ruby. Then I will come find M and fill her in."

 _Good luck Bond._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James walks in the door and Andre walks up to him. "Ruby told me to get you into her office the moment I saw you."

"I can't even clean up?"

"No. I will tell her you're here."

Bond goes to the bathroom and pours water over his head. He exits the bath to run into the lovely Esmeralda.

"Well, well. This is the James my sisters have been telling me of. You used the same name when you seduced me. Did you ever find someone to steal that item you needed?"

"Yes I did. But then I lost it in a poker game and ended up here. You are not angry are you?"

"No. Not after the services that you have been providing my sister. Services of a different type than you provided me personally."

James smiles as they turn and head towards the office. They stand outside the door to hear yelling.

"My nephews do not know what happened here last night. They believe you saved the girl from rape and handled it accordingly."

Ruby comes from the kitchen holding her finger to her lips. She grabs Bond's arm and pulls his ears to her mouth and whispers.

"The boys must never know what happened to Gomez. I have wiped all video in the house from late last night."

Bond nods in understanding. The three of them listening as they hear male voices raised along with Sapphire's.

 _The boys have been under the thumb of you crazed witches too long! I am taking them with me! Gomez is missing and I need to gather more men. It is time for them to take their place at my side._

 _No, they are old enough to decide for themselves and I do not want them to become murdering thugs._

 _No you want them to be male whores and thieves!_

 _They are not thieves!_

 _You and that bitch Esmeralda have been chasing ancient history! Getting them to steal from people you should not steal from at all! Some of these people are well connected and you are bringing unwanted attention down on our family! All for the rumor, the old Russian made you obsessed with!_

Bond looks at two concerned sisters standing with him outside the door. "Do you need me to intervene?"

Ruby moves to the door instead and opens it. They move into the room. The boys, Carlos and Diego are standing by a window tense and ready for anything. The two combatants are in the centre of the large office nose to nose glaring at each other.

Esmeralda moves forward, "this is my welcome? The yelling and gnashing of teeth? Come, come. I need a hug."

Esmeralda moves to Sapphire and engulfs her in a hug. Then she turns to Garcia who she forces to hug her also. While embracing her brother in law Bond sees her whisper to him and he pulls away in anger and shoots a glare at his son and nephew.

"You two will need to pick sides." Garcia Rey storms past Bond and out of the room.

Ruby checks the door and closes it as they turn to Bond to stare. Bond leans on the door with his arms crossed looking as dirty as he could make himself.

"You took care of it?" Ruby asks.

"Yes."

"Good. James this is my son Carlos and Sapphire's son Diego."

"He knows. James came to my place looking for them in Barcelona."

Carlos moves forward. "You were watching me in Paris."

"Yes. As I told Esmeralda I needed to hire someone with your skills to retrieve something for me. I hired someone else and then lost it all in poker. Than is why I am employed here until I can return home with enough to start again."

Ruby moves to his side and embraces him. "James you will be rewarded for your help and loyalty in this matter."

Carlos comes to his mother's side. "Mother we will go and be back tonight to help with the English lady."

"No, need if this is the English lady I was with last night? I will do whatever you need me to do to her." Bond says.

Carlos and Diego look suspicious, but Ruby smiles. She trusts him now with everything. James may even replace the abusive husband in her bed if he stayed long enough.

Carlos and Diego leave the room to clean up after their journey and get something to eat.

Esmeralda looks suspiciously between her younger sister and the Englishman. "Are we to trust you with this, Mr. Bond?"

"I think I've proven myself under pressure last night, when I burst into Cassy's room as she screamed."

Ruby faces her sisters. "James acted quickly, quietly in my moment of shock. I think we can trust him."

"What of the girl and Josephine?" Sapphire asks.

"Cassy is fine and Josephine, Garcia's girl...well the boys can take her to the airport and I will have her in Barcelona under my watch." Esmeralda says. "If either girl gives us trouble they will regret it."

"I don't mean to intrude on family business any more than I inadvertently am, but what is going on? What triggered your husband last night to become violent, or has that been the norm from the beginning?" James asks.

"They have always been violent but we have always been smarter." Sapphire says.

"We have always diverted their attentions when we needed to. Now they want the boys and that is not going to happen." Ruby adds.

Bond shrugs his shoulders and palms his face as if completely exhausted.

"Well, I have had a long night from which I need to get cleaned up. What time do you want me to be here and dressed for?"

"By seven. There will be a costume in your room for you." Ruby says.

Bond leaves for a shower and to pretend to sleep.

The three sisters begin to discuss the evenings plans and weather it is wise to trust James this much.

James stops by Cassy's room before getting to his own. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm shaken but fine. I never led him on I swear it!"

"I was not accusing you of anything really, who am I to judge."

"The other friend they had you with last night, the Russian. Is he here often?"

"Igor comes every month or so. He will be here tonight. I think they have known him for years and that is why Garcia came to me last night originally. He wanted information on the old man."

"Why?"

"Jealous, I think. He wanted to know if I knew about the three sisters and if Igor ever mentioned them to me. Then he became all hands as you can imagine."

"The three sisters? As in his wife and her sisters?"

"Yes, I think. I don't know what he was talking about and I was surprised. His brother flirted with me but that marriage was long dead. I would never go for the boss' husband. He became violent and Ruby appeared as if she was following him. She must have caught him on camera because it was her that arrived when I buzzed for security. Did you? I mean, you know?"

"Yes. It is done."

"You are going to be in her good books now but me, not so much. I hope she doesn't plan on getting rid of me."

"I was just in there and no there were no plans as long as you do not try to exploit the matter. All will continue as usual. If you are truly worried I am sure you could take your pay and leave without question."

"I know. James do you want to come in?" Cassy says indicating her room.

"I would but I desperately need as shower and have not slept." Cassy looks disappointed.

"I could help you bathe."

James smirks and shakes his head. Normally he would jump at the chance, but lately...he has his head focused on the ultimate prize, M. Since she tragically became single, M is all Bond can think about. There is nothing he won't try to do to win that stubborn...stubborn woman's heart.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jack leaves his room after checking in with base. They got the pictures and thanked him. He's to return home. Jack tells Swanson of the party this evening that, and he assures him the Rey brothers will be in attendance.

Swanson's sending a special extraction team to get the Rey brothers but will not be ready and down there until tomorrow. Jack is to keep a close eye on them and they but will wait until they are out in the open. Swanson takes a call while Jack waits staring at him through the computer's camera link.

 _Ward we have just received some chatter that one of the brothers is dead, the eldest. They are attempting to recruit from within the family. We have it here that the Madame may have a child by him. They are under a different name but the names have recently been flagged by the British. Carlos and Diego Diez, but again poor pictures on our part only passports but they could be fakes. Stay in Mexico City and go back to the brothel to get photos of the sons. Watch them and send the evidence in directly._

"Will do."

 _Jack, I thought you would be chomping at the bit to get back home? You seem relieved you get to stay. Enjoying the Madame's club a little too much?_

"Well the company there is very fine but no. I will be very glad to get home but it is nice to be out in the field again."

 _You can fly home tomorrow or the day after but I do not want to see too many charges on your expense account for extracurriculars Ward._ Swanson smiles and the screen goes dark.

Jack cannot imagine spending that much on a roll in the hay with a young thing when Evelyn is around. It does irk him some that she did disappear last evening. With someone she had to pay for, but who is he to judge.

It's so strange that Jack feels drawn to a woman who he only just met. Evelyn is something special, he could see that the moment he laid eyes on her.

Perhaps it's the result of his impending retirement. He's blazed a singular career during his youth and now he is reflecting on his life, past loves and the work that always helped or hindered his relationships with women.

Evelyn's a lady he would like to remain in contact with. They are both single and retirement will free up his time for travel. He makes his way to her suite. He fiddles with his button camera. He will take a shot or two of her to keep for himself once he leaves.

M hears the knock knowing it is Jack. She places the blue sister into the hidden pocket of her linen jacket. She changed into a floral blouse and linen capris for walking around. She considers a hat but does not want to destroy her hair.

It is strange to suddenly care about such a thing on vacation, but she wants to look her best for Jack. After all, he doesn't know who she is but sometime in the future he may just figure it out somehow. It wouldn't do for her to appear less than she normally is.

"Hello Jack."

"You look lovely. I didn't think you could look any better than you did last night in that purple dress, but you look good in all lighting."

"You can stop with the flattery Jack. I am not that insecure."

"No you don't seem it, but I feel the need to keep telling you anyway."

They leave the hotel and chat as they walk along into markets selling things to tourists. Eventually they make their way to an outdoor cafe for lunch.

Usually, M would have a guard and normally Jack would be on high alert during a mission. Both of them are under the spell of amusing conversation. So much so that the two of them get lost in a normalcy that usually eludes them.

Bond makes it out his window and back to the hotel in time to see Jack and M leave the lobby and go down the street. As he leaves the hotel he catches the approach of one of Carlos Diaz entering. Bond ducks behind a stand selling hats and sunglasses.

Damn it! He was hoping to talk to M before she continued on another date with Jack. He follows M at a distance and watches for any other unwanted attention.

Hopefully, M has her little gem with her as he suspects that Carlos is up to no good in their suite. He wonders which sister sent him to spy on M or attempt to seduce her? His gut tells him Esmeralda does not fully trust him, nor the two boys.

Jack and M are on their second round of margaritas after lunch and M is animated and giggling at Jack's imitation of some of the people at Madame Ruby's last night. Jack stops suddenly as he sees something over her shoulder.

M notices Jack's posture change. His body is stiff and his eyes dart around.

"What is it Jack? Catch sight of your wife or something?"

Jack answers her absent mindedly. "I'm not married."

M is really concerned now, because he has just broken his back story."

Jack tosses some bills on the table and grabs her elbow pulling her to her feet.

"Jack?"

Jack pulls her along quickly. "We need to get out of here now!"

M does as he says but to keep her cover she feels the need to say something. "What's the hurry Jack? What are we running from?"

Jack whirls around at her and looks down on her very seriously. "I'm not sure darling, but do exactly what I say should anything bad happen."

"Bad? Is someone coming to kidnap us or something?"

"Or something."

Jack pulls her along and they end up at the entrance of an ally. There is a black Mercedes parked in the ally and Garcia Rey gets out with his nephew Carlos.

"Evelyn Connery. Come with us please." Garcia says.

Jack looks to her with confusion and a bit of anger. He pulls her closer to his side as he sees them pull their guns.

"Run!" Jack pulls her past the entrance to the ally and they weave in and out of pedestrians.

M does not protest but runs as fast as she can being dragged by the much longer legged Jack Ward.

If Jack is at all confused by the fact M is not protesting he's keeping it to himself. They hear the squeal of tires suddenly as another car stops and the door flings open.

"GET IN!" James Bond yells at the two of them from behind the driver's seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James Bond sees the watcher first and commanders a very nice audi. He needs to get M out of a bad situation. He knew this would happen and he told her not to leave the hotel!

Damn Jack...he is M's only hope for protection and he doesn't even know it!

Once James spotted Carlos with his uncle Garcia, he realized that the boy had changed sides. The lure of the money and power the drug cartel can provide turned him.

It is not like his mother and aunt's enterprises do not make good money, but the cartel likely offers more.

James took the best car he could find and went back in the direction Jack and M were. He saw Jack pulling her through a crowed. His hands gripped the wheel tightly as he saw the look of fear on M's beautiful face.

Bond's actually glad Jack is with her. He throws open the door and yells, "GET IN!"

Jack's eyes go wide when he see who is behind the wheel of the Audi. "Shit!"

What in hell is MI6 really doing here? He thought he saw James when he first checked in. Damn it! Where that boy is danger is sure to follow. Now he has to worry about keeping Evelyn out of the line of fire.

Wherever James Bond is there is bound to be fire. He likes the boy, and usually has a blast when the Jimmy's around but this time he doesn't need the mayhem nor the competition.

Suddenly a car rear ends Bond's and Jack has to leap back pulling Evelyn out of the way. Men come from many direction pointing guns and grabbing Evelyn out of his grasp. Bond looks unconscious with his head resting in the airbag.

M's in a panic. Bond's just been struck and is hurt. Someone punches Jack and he falls to his knees. Men come and grab her pulling her into the black Mercedes.

The older man holds her in place as the younger sits beside her and the car speeds off. Do they know? Or is this something to do with the brooch?

Jack's ears are ringing as he stumbles towards the car. The rear bumper is clear off and sirens can be heard in the distance. The car is half off the road as he nudges James who groans awake and pulls his gun instinctively.

"Whoa now Bond. Is that any way to treat an old friend?"

Bond groans, "M?"

"Listen they got my lady friend and I have no idea why. I thought they were after me. Can you drive? I know you usually can't do it without scaring the shit out of me but right now I could use that help."

Jack climbs in the passenger side as Bond tears the airbag and guns the engine as Jack points at the direction they fled.

James thumbs his mobile. "Q, Jack and I are in pursuit of a black Mercedes and they have her. It was Garcia and Carlos Rey. I need you to direct me."

Jack looks at him quizzically. "You are after the Rey brothers and now the sons also?"

Bond spares him a glance. "So that is confirmed then."

"What is?"

"That they are part of a drug cartel."

"If you didn't know that, why are MI6 watching them?"

"I was not watching them I was watching her."

"HER? Her as in Evelyn Connery?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Bond smirks at him as he weaves dangerously through traffic. Q's tapped in and highlighted the route. Tanner breaks through on speaker.

 _Bloody hell Bond! Please tell me you didn't loose M?_

"M? What do you mean M? M as in the head of MI6! The woman that usually takes you to task on every mission I have ever been near you on!"

"Yes, that M! Drug cartels do not interest us unless they directly affect us and now, by coincidence they do."

"Evelyn...she's really M?"

"Yes. So I want you to keep your hands and lips to yourself in the future, Ward. Tanner we are in pursuit. Have Q try to keep the police out of the way. Jack, I sense that the CIA is nearby with a team? Now would be the time to call them in."

Jack pulls out his phone and makes the call. They will mobilize and meet them wherever the chase ends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you want from me? Money?"

The older man smiles at her. "No my dear. I have plenty of that. I hear you have a brooch of extreme value to my wife. A sapphire one that my soon to be ex wife Sapphire and her two sisters want."

"It's in the hotel safe."

"No it isn't." The young man exclaims. "I broke in and it's a fake. I have been trained to have a good eye for the real and the fake." He tosses the fake into M's lap.

Then the car lurches forward as it is hit by the same black Audi they hit the driver swerves and accelerates as they try to loose them.

Bond gently rams them with the car.

"What the hell James! Your boss is in there!"

"I know that! That's why I never asked you to start shooting at the bloody car! Oh and I noticed that now she's my boss, and not Evelyn or M."

"Yes and what the hell is the head of MI6 doing out in the field anyhow? Why would they let a woman that important on a mission?"

"M's not officially M on this one. This is personal and she's officially on vacation. I am the backup and only she really knows what is going on here."

"What is going on here? I am here for the drug kingpins and they frequent that brothel. Where were you any way Jimmy boy?"

"I am one of the escorts."

"She was with you last night!"

"Yes, I never thought you would be excited by that considering it got her out of your grasp."

Bond bumps the car as the man in the passenger seat hangs out the window to shoot at them.

Bond and Jack barely notice as they weave away from the shots while discussing M.

"I wondered where she went and she was not all that happy with the service rendered. Now that makes sense since it was you."

"Not happy? I offered her the entire package it was you that was getting in my way!"

"Me? What on God's green earth are you talk'n about boy?"

"I told her how I felt for her, again I might add, but she would have none of it. I am not age appropriate enough for M. For once I actually want to trade places with you old man."

"Old my ass! You want to fool around with your boss?"

"What, is she not attractive enough for you Jack?"

"Shit no! It's not that! She's in her sixties boy and I haven't seen you with anyone much over 30 in the 10 years I've known you. I think you should leave her be. It is not right for you to be trying to have relations with your boss."

Shots continue being fired at the car as they make their way gradually out of the massive Mexican capital city.

"If you have a gun, when we clear the city shoot at the tires. For your information, I have fancied her for years but she was a married woman until recently. It's been enough time for her to begin dating again and I wanted her to know my feelings."

"You with feelings is as much as a shock as the age of your intended victim."

"Victim? What do you mean by that old man?"

"Not many of your women survive let alone stay with you longer than a couple of weeks boy. I doubt that has changed much in the last year since I saw you last."

"Jack, just shoot or I will shoot you. By the way, you were moving very fast with her. I thought Cassy would be more your taste. She loves halter tops and cowboy boots. That's the honky tonk level you usually operate at isn't it Jack?"

Bond thinks back to old conversations they have had in honky tonks and saloons throughout the US when Bond meets up with him. A refined Englishwoman has never been on the radar of Jack Ward, until now.

"Why you! If you weren't driving I would hit you upside the head! I was drawn to her immediately and her to me, I think."

"We will have to let the lady decide and besides I will be her escort tonight at the ball. Ruby even got us matching costumes."

"Funny that! Considering that I am the one who will be escorting her to the ball and she picked out my costume for me to compliment her own. I've seen her dress and it is stunning. We will look the perfect pair."

"Jack shut up and call in your team and get them here faster. I need to get M away from the evil drug cartel so she can use herself as bait for the mission she's on at Ruby's."

Jack makes a second call and gives them the direction and coordinates they are travelling. The team will take at least 30 minutes.

The cars continue to speed out of the city to a destination, that will likely be a fortress for Bond and Jack to drive to their fiery demise.

"Tanner are you still there?"

 _Yes, Q and I are drastically trying to find you and find help. We do not have any tactical teams in Mexico. Just the men at the safe house._

"The CIA is 30 minutes out at least. Do we have anyone in the area?

Q comes over the comms. _No we don't. I hope the CIA can make it to you on time._

Jack leans out the window and shoots at the moving car's tires.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M's thrashed back and forth in between the two men as Bond does his usual safe driving. What the hell? Is Jack shooting at them? Bond must have told him who she is. Maybe all their flirting was for naught.

"Those men after you are stubborn." Garcia says.

"I told them I didn't trust that Englishman. He was watching us on our last job. He must be a thief, after the blue sister."

"Enough nonsense about the sisters! I only want one as a bartering chip against those damn women. I will have you and my son and use that business as I see fit. No more catering to the wealthy Europeans and Americans. An ordinary brothel with drugs as a selling feature. You see... it's about moving product."

"This is a lovely conversation but I do not have a blue sister I have a sapphire brooch, that apparently you think is a fake. If it is a fake my father was taken for a fool or it was swapped out when it was cleaned last."

"Could that have happened Carlos?"

"It is a possibility. If she provides me with the information I can go find out."

"What on earth do you need me for after that? You are just planning on killing me aren't you?"

"No my dear. You will take my nephew and son back to London and get the real one back. She will be great for a cover."

"Once we deal with these other two thieves she can return with the fake to your mother's party. Although, I have heard through my connections in the US have told me that the CIA is on to trying to find us. These men are they CIA?"

"CIA! What on earth are you talking about!" M says indignantly.

"Uncle, I think if anything the old man is interested in her and James entertained her last night."

"I am sorry my dear, that I am interfering in your fledgling romances but we require your assistance. So long as you assist my nephew and son find the real blue sister I will let you live out the rest of your life."

"How very generous of you." M says sarcastically.

The two cars accelerate out of the city. Garcia radios ahead and other cars are on the way to intercept and take care of the two men after their captive.

M can feel the weight of the blue sister against her thigh in her jacket. At least there is a chance they will not kill her immediately. Something has happened to create a massive rift between the two halves of this family. Drugs, brothels and jewels, it all comes down to power and money.

M may have to find a way to manipulate the young Carlos to get back to James and Jack.

Two cars pass in the opposite direction as they come towards a large gated compound. Garcia and Carlos are relaxed. "They will take care of them. Their bodies will not be found."

M is guided forcefully into the palatial home and Carlos gives her a laptop to pull up the location of the jewellers. He watches her carefully but M feigns forgetfulness and simply goggles jewellers in London.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jimmy boy!"

"I see them!"

James swerves and hits a dirt road out in the countryside. Dust flies everywhere as the other two cars chase them and shoot at them.

Jack grips the handle above the door with white knuckles. "Christ! James who taught you how to drive?"

James shoots a smirk at him. "In my defence, I'm use to the other side of the road."

"What's the plan Jimmy boy. Drive until we run out of gas or they manage to shoot us? How many clips do you have for this one gun you brought to this Mexican stand off?"

"Two more and why are you not armed?"

"I was taking a beautiful woman out for a walk why on earth would I need a gun?"

"You are CIA, pretending to be a rich businessmen in bloody Mexico! That's why!"

"I realize that now! What in hell are we going to do?"

"We are going to have a chase to evade and hope to hell they do not touch a hair on that woman's head before I can save her."

"YOU! What about me?"

"You don't even have a bloody gun? Some boy scout you would make."

Jack shakes Bond's gun in his face. "What would this be?"

"I lent that to you and I will be taking it back to shoot these morons once we find a good place to jump out and take them on."

James turns back towards the main road and guns it. There is a slight rise ahead with a rocky outcropping. "There! That will have to do."

James gets far enough ahead and pulls behind the outcropping and they get out of the car and take cover.

The other two cars come close as Bond takes the gun from Jack.

Bond waits patiently as they get closer. Bond shoots the driver of the closest car through the window as it cuts drastically to the right and begins rolling in front of the second car. Bond shoots the second driver as they stop the car and get out guns drawn. The passenger follows to Bond's quick shots.

Jack looks shocked at the accuracy James has. "That was just luck."

Bond smirks at him as he moves out and takes care of the other men in each car as they crawl out of the mess of the wreck.

Jack follows and takes a gun and clips from the bad guys as Bond searches the cars.

"Come on Jack. We will take their car back to their lair."

Bond and Jack hit the internal GPS in the car and begin heading back to try to find M before anything worse happens to her.

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

M's moving frustratingly slow for the likes of Carlos and his uncle. "Do you know where you took it or not?"

"It was over a year ago so give me some time. I am hardly use to men with guns chasing me and tossing me in cars!"

"I apologize ma'am. It is just that time is of the essence."

"I was happy with the supposed fake...can't you be?" M says with desperation in her voice.

Carlos looks to his uncle. "Do you think we can fool Igor and the three wicked witches?" Garcia says.

"I don't like you calling mother and the aunts that! I am angry for what she did and that they planned on keeping the two of us away from our fathers but I still love them."

"Fine! You two will need to harden yourselves for the work I do. You have had your time flittering about Europe with beautiful people and cars. Now you will need to stay secluded and unphotographed."

Carlos sighs. M can see he is not 100% on board with this new development and this she can exploit.

"Your mother is expecting me at that party tonight so I would like to go back to the hotel to get ready." M tells Carlos.

Carlos nods and helps her to her feet. "I will escort her back. Uncle you need to get a costume and come to the party tonight." Carlos hands him an envelope with an invitation.

"My men have not called in and that is a worry. Hurry and get her back. I will see you tonight and hopefully by then my searchers will have found the body of your father for proper burial. Do not kill the Englishman if you see him. If he has escaped I will deal with him slowly."

"What should we do with her?" Carlos asks as he holds M's arm.

Garcia move towards her and looks her over closely. He extends his hand and touches her cheek. "You are truly lovely for an old woman."

M cannot keep the flash of annoyance from her eyes and Garcia Rey laughs. "Spirit too! It's no wonder they wrap you in jewels. Recently widowed?"

M merely nods.

"Well I am soon to be divorced. What would you think of me servicing you rather than the boy toys my ex has at her establishment?"

M tries not to allow disgust at the idea to wash over her features. She might need to play this intrigued and not how she really feels. Garcia is a rough man but still very handsome.

"I'm not sure you could keep up Mr….I was never formally introduced to either of you."

"Garcia Rey my elegant one." Garcia moves to kiss both her cheeks. "And this is my nephew Carlos. My ex-wife is one of the twins from the brothel."

"I still don't understand what this is all about, other than he's a jewel thief."

"That's good. It means that you are absolutely no threat to us and may leave. You will need to pay for your life by giving us the real brooch."

"Apparently, I don't have it!"

"But you can make a fuss and find it." Carlos says.

"Yes, likely."

"Take her before I become too interested in why a man young enough to be her son, is chasing her down like the lost love of his life."

M pulls away from Garcia nervously but he grasps her shoulders hard. He leans in and smirks at her viciously. "What do you do that influences men who you barely know, to chase after you here?"

"I have no idea! Let me go!" M tries to shake his grasp but his fingers imbed themselves painfully into her shoulders causing her to gasp.

Carlos' eyes go wide in shock. "I think I should take her back uncle."

Garcia kisses M suddenly and with great force. It feels more like a slap to the face than a kiss. Nothing like Bond or Jack's gentle kisses. This man in just trying to intimidate her with his casual brutality.

M pushes his large thick muscled body away, but there is no way she can stop whatever he wants to do to her.

M hates feeling so weak and useless. She has two choices; continue to fight, or concede and turn the tables by kissing back.

M knows the last choice will confuse him and possibly backfire and make him carry her off to bed so she continues to struggle as it never seems to end. She tries not to choke on his tongue.

Garcia finally releases her with a glazed expression on his handsome face. "I will see you tonight Evelyn Connery."

M moves quickly to Carlos' side. "I will be looking for you and we will have some private time together tonight after everything is said and done. You will go to London and find the brooch for my son and nephew. Then my ex and her sisters will give me the club and leave to go back to theirs in Spain once we work out payment terms."

M looks shocked. Garcia's at least ten years her junior and not the type of man she would ever suspect to desire someone as old as her. Men like him have harem's of young women attracted to his wealth, power and good looks.

"Are you insane? Surely there are much more suitable…"

"No! I take what I want and if you didn't have to go get ready for this masquerade ball I would entertain you here the rest of the afternoon. You will not be able to hide from me for long under a mask. I will find you."

M's shocked to her core as Carlos guides her into a red sports car in the massive garage. The gates open for them and he speeds away from the compound.

Where are Bond and Jack? They have to be alive...she doesn't even want to think of the alternative.

"Ma'am, you would be wise to do whatever my uncle says. There are many unmarked graves in the desert that are a result of someone saying no, or being less than satisfactory."

"Where is your father in all this? I take it that the two of them ran the enterprise together. Is your mother's establishment a money laundering front for them?"

"No my mother's business is her own and if anything she helped them out of a few financial scraps over the years. My father's missing and presumed dead by my mother's hand. Her gun is missing from the safe and no one has seen him since he stumbled into one of the whore's rooms last night."

"Again what on earth does any of this have to do with me or my heirloom brooch?"

"That is a story that only my mother and her sisters can clearly tell. All my life they have told me of their English grandfather Edward and my great-grandmother Elise, was his favourite at a famous Paris brothel. From what I gather the gems were his and they should have passed to his daughter and then to my mother and aunts."

"The moment he said the name Edward, M understood the historical significance to the family. If it is the Edward she is thinking of they do have a familial connection to the jewels.

Edward the Prince of Wales, son of Queen Victoria was a frequenter of Paris brothels in the late 19th century and an illegitimate daughter could have been born and be the grandmother of this young man driving M back to the hotel the mother of three sisters who are named for the artifacts.

This must be it. The reason for all the trouble they are going to in stealing them. As for the mysterious Igor, M hopes Q can be of some help in that matter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond and Jack stop the car once they get close to the compound. To get as close a look as they can, they lie on a ridge looking down on a large walled compound.

"What do you want to do Jimmy boy?"

"I want to walk in there and shoot everyone but we do not have the ammo for that. Even with the two guns we now have, what and five clips?"

"Six if you count the one full one in the chamber."

"Not enough. How far out is the backup?"

"Fifteen minutes and they cannot just blow the place. They want Rey alive and we want M alive."

"You didn't tell them who she is did you?"

"No. I think Swanson would have damn puppies if he knew."

"So would the PM if any of this became common knowledge."

"Jimmy, look! There is a red sports car making a dash from the back of the building."

"I wish we had binoculars." Bond takes his phone and blows the image as large as possible as the car speeds away and back towards Mexico City.

Bond dials base. "Q I need to know if you can determine if M is in that car."

 _I will do what I can 007._

The sound of helicopters comes from the distance and they can see the guards on the towers get their guns ready.

"It looks like it is time for us to get back to the car and see if we can help Jimmy."

"Fine but you drive so that I can shoot."

"What's wrong with my shooting?"

"You couldn't hit the broadside of a barn earlier Jack. I doubt your vision improved much in the last hour."

"Well at least my driving is a good sight better than yours. Come on, we have a damsel in distress to rescue."

"Hey, my damsel and M is not in distress unless she bloody well says she is. If she still has her mobile she would have made damn sure we all knew what level of distress she's in."

"I can imagine that, but I really doubt she's YOUR damsel to begin with Jimmy. Why don't we just let the lady decide who she would rather dance with this evening, **if** **we make it out of this alive**."

Bond smirks at him as he climbs in the passenger side of the car.

"Fine by me. I love a little competition. We should have them distracted enough to drive right in while the CIA storms the gate."

Jack drives fast to the gate as they open it because it's one of their cars. Bond hops out and shoots the guard on the gatepost forcing it to remain open for the CIA to enter from that side. Jack messages them telling them not to shoot him nor Bond in their approach.

Bond and Jack enter the house and have to deal with a couple of bodyguards. They find Garcia Rey sitting in a chair with a gun. He shoots at them and they dive in opposite ways for cover.

"I don't care who you are or what you've done! I have come for the woman you took in the market!"

Rey laughs. "What is it about that woman?"

Jack yells. "Put down your weapon the CIA has you surrounded Garcia!"

Bond peaks around the entryway when he hears the sound of a gun hit the tiled floor. Rey has his hands on his head and he is on his knees in the centre of the room.

"Well Jack, that was easier than expected."

Bond moves to kick the gun away as the team makes the room to see the man apprehended by the agents.

"Where's the woman?"

Garcia smirks. "My nephew has her. She has something he wants and she will provide it."

The team leader picks him up and nods to Bond and Jack.

Q calls with information. Traffic cameras gave him a proper ID on M in the red sports car. It's headed back to the hotel.

"Come on Jack. Q found her back at the hotel with Jr."

Bond climbs into the driver's seat of the car and takes off back towards the city.

"Is this something to be worried about?"

"Not really. They want something from her and she's likely stringing him along with some story or another. M is not without her own resources."

"The nephew is not a danger to her is he?"

"I didn't get the sense that either of the boys was a killer. Thieves and gigolos but not killers."

"I see. So should I...we be concerned about the gigolo part?"

"Knowing M, no. It's not in that woman's nature."

"But her entire modus operandi for this mission is to play the part of an escort seeking widow?"

"The only escort she was seeking was me. She knew I was working there and she was the surprise. I thought it would be another agent coming to be my contact not her."

"She played you didn't she?"

"Yes...damn it! M even challenged me not to flirt with my contact and promised me dinner as a reward."

Jack laughs. "You failed miserably didn't you?"

"Yes...I did more than just flirt, and now I will have to work doubly hard to get that dinner."

"I hope you don't mind the competition boy but I was going to have dinner with her before going to the party."

"Jack...I thought you had given up that fantasy the minute you learned she was M?"

"Why would I? M and I hit it off. I think it could evolve into something."

Bond grasps the steering wheel tighter and his face contorts in anger and disagreement. "It will not!"

"I think it will, and she's getting more comfortable around me. Hey...does she know I am CIA?"

"YES...she knows and she was just playing you old man."

"Old! I'm her age! We have a lot in common just with that. Stop acting like I'm being inappropriate when you are her employee, a womanizer and young enough to be her son!"

"I told you I saw her...knew her and liked her first!"

"No...that's too juvenile, there's no way you can call dibs on a woman. It's for her to decide Jimmy."

"Fine! I have given her everything I am, but of course you have known her for what... twenty-four hours and stole a couple of kisses. Therefore, I will step aside and let the woman I love wander off into the sunset with you!"

"Love? Love! You love her? Are you sure?"

"What do you mean am I sure? Of course I am bloody well sure! My god man! I told you that already more than once. I have loved that woman since the day I met her and we bloody hated each other at the time!"

"That makes a great deal of sense coming from the man who couldn't meet me in Austin that one time because he was trapped under three women barely twenty-two! Correct me if I am wrong but was that before or after she was M?"

Bond growls indignantly but says nothing. If he wasn't driving he would punch Jack in the face. So much for what he thought was a good friendship. Friends trying to steal your girl are not friends no matter the misunderstanding or age difference.

Everyone dismisses Bond's feelings, in fact they assume he has none at all. He fully admits to being a bit of a cold ass killer for work but he has feelings.

"So...she was M, wasn't she? Your sudden silence is telling. Well, that makes perfect sense then. I am sure your previous sexual escapades are your way directly to your intended's heart. Fuck a bunch of spring break bunnies, while on the job and likely have to report it to her. Yes, I can see how she could never mistake your romantic interest her."

"Maybe I was burying myself in women for the sole reason, that she was in the arms of her husband during most of that time in my career. Not to mention my ability to seduce, has made me the most indispensable of double-0-agents, for success on missions. With M that is the bottom line."

"Well I like her bottom line as much as you do! I don't think you really stand a chance with her Jimmy. Not to mention, this has likely all been brought on by the fact someone else, mainly me is interested. Face it...you would not make a move until someone decided to play with your toy. A toy you arrogantly figured was yours to play with at when you had the time. This mission was just a perfect opportunity for you...nothin' else."

They make it to the hotel and silently make their way to the elevators. The two men look so intensely murderous and filthy that all other patrons move out of their way to allow them room to move.

Bond pulls the keycard out and his gun as he looks to Jack who's alert and armed also. He opens the door to see M and Carlos standing in the suite looking at the brooch in her hand.

"What!" M yells.

Carlos puts his hands up. "James...I see you followed me again."

"No...I followed her. Tanner, Q, send our men to M's suite to collect one of the thieves."

 _You made it! M is alright? I will have the two from the safe house come collect him._

"M's perfect Tanner. Hurray along with the men we have a date at Madame Ruby's tonight."

Jack grabs the young lad and uses a zip tie on his wrists while they wait for MI6.

"Jack you are unneeded and unwanted. We have a mission to see to and yours is over so why don't you jet back to Washington in time for bed tonight."

"I am staying until tomorrow." Jack says through gritted teeth as M looks on in confusion. "M, my dear I am still available to take you this evening if you like."

"M doesn't need the distraction. She and I will be finishing this mission tonight and then be headed back home."

"What exactly is going on here?" M asks with her hands on her hips looking between the two stubborn agents.

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

M finishes dressing, still angry. Damn them for fighting between each other! The bloody presumption of both Jack and James that she has to choose between them.

After their halted attempts to claim primary dominance over her life she kicked them out. Jack's still insisting on escorting her as a _bodyguard_. She conceded only because he threatened to tell his supervisor who she really is and have them call London.

M thought James was going to end him for that threat. It almost came to blows between the two once good...friends.

James...what is she to do about him? He's working this case for her with limited information and very real danger. Carlos is now in custody and the rest will be hopefully be taken this evening.

The CIA is happy with getting one of the Rey brothers without knowing what is really going on here. M will have to entice Jack to go against his own organization and not mention her presence at all.

M's current plan is to lure out an old KGB agent that Q uncovered and collect the jewelled sisters to return home. The real sisters will be arrested for the jewel thefts in Montreal and Paris.

Q discovered through old documents and pictures of Russian agents, information on Igor Agapov in various communications. Igor could have know about the sisters, and like M, is interested in the historical significance of the pieces.

It's more likely that there is a message that is only discoverable when the three are together. It would all have to stem from the time they were stolen from the museum together and that was 40 years ago.

M will have Q branch look into it when they return.

That mystery aside, M has no idea what to do about the two men fighting for her attentions.

Bond has been almost convincing in his flirtations.

Jack does genuinely like her and she him, but he is CIA, and lives an ocean away. He's also extremely handsome, and she saw the way the young employees at Ruby's clamoured for his attentions. If you work in that field it would be a joy to find someone like Jack wanting to be entertained.

As for 007, there is no way Bond and M could have an open relationship. M cannot imagine what it would take logistically, to have a long distance relationship with Jack Ward.

M sighs to herself in frustration at the entire situation. She's damned either way. Bond will likely kill Jack and their friendship will dissolve based on her choice. And in the end it is just that, her choice.

How this makes M feel is...well...frankly...invigorated.

Since Nigel died she has been lacking direction, emotionally distancing herself and not at all feeling desirable to anyone. However, through all that time Bond gradually stepped up his annoying flirtations.

M sighs inwardly as she manages around her room after pulling the bodice of her gown tight and tying it off. M gazes in the mirror impressed by the effect and the youthfulness a blonde wig gives her.

M moves as close as possible to the mirror in her mass of silver skirts to apply her makeup. The skirt slits up the centre with a sapphire blue underlay to match the blue lace up boots M has to match.

The function of getting ready for this evening makes her think of Bond yet again. Bond's annoying...his flirtations...originally unwanted, but then things changed. He kissed her and she felt alive again. She had not realized how numb she has been since Nigel died until Bond awoke something in her.

Jack's kisses were electric but James' kisses made her crumble to her knees, and that annoyed and angered her.

There is no way M should be entertaining ideas and feelings for an agent. It will not be accepted should anyone find out.

Tanner asked her to allow herself to entertain the idea, for some strange reason. M honestly had no idea James was serious until last night. Even then, she doubts his sincerity the back of her mind. He's well trained to seduce women and make it seem genuine.

But the intensity of Bond's argument with Jack...it would seem he does really care for her.

M has cared for James for longer than she cares to admit aloud. She's mad at herself for the reactions her body has to his presence when they met. It would not do for the gossips at work to see her call him into her office just so she could be near him.

No, that would never do. M kept him at distance just to ensure she would never slip up. Nigel could definitely never know how much the young agent intrigued her. How embarrassing...daydreaming of the handsome agent Bond at her age. It's no wonder he could crawl under her skin and anger her so quickly.

M loved her husband but James renewed her. Nigel remarked how her attitude about work seemed to change. That was right around the time Bond was made a double-0-agent.

The damn smugness of the man makes M take him to task. Bond has great talent but relies a great deal on his looks and charm. Bond, James Bond her beautiful, but deadly agent. A secret desire to lock away with all the state secrets she carries in her head.

This self reflexion is not getting her anywhere. M's too unsure of her heart at this point. Logic dictates that time is limited and she should to go for it. She will not be M forever and nor is she getting any younger.

The painful truth is that Bond will bore of her eventually. Can she have a short causal relationship with an agent?

M has never been successful in casually giving herself away, and still guards herself against heartache. She wishes she could be like that, like Bond. Take pleasure where she wants and walk away...with Jack...maybe she could.

A night with Jack might be what she needs. A dalliance that will clear the malaise of grief and reawaken her body. It may also trigger Bond, and to what she does not know.

Nothing. Nothing is going to happen. The mission takes priority and that is all that matters now.

A knock sounds at her door. M moves to open it and sees a very dashing looking Jack all done up as an officer from the 19th century. The dark blue if his naval suit will compliment the silver of her gown and the fake brooch that is fixed to her dress.

"My god, you're gorgeous!" Jack says as he looks down on her examining the gown sent special for her.

She looks incredible in this silver gown. It has a low bodice and a very full skirt that fits close to her body until exploding outward over her hips.

The skirt seems to have another layer underneath in a blue material that can be seen through the top layer of the skirt. The skirt opens in the centre at her waist and parts to either side to reveal the second colour underneath. The material looks feather light, likely in consideration for the heat.

It reminds Jack of that old Disney picture, Cinderella and her gown for the ball. Resting on the side of her bountiful chest is a beautiful blue brooch, it looks old and gives him an excuse to stare at her...bountiful assets for a moment without getting slapped.

M's wig is high and blonde in colour the overall effect makes her appear at least 20 years younger.

M smiles sweetly and brings up her blue face mask. "Why thank you and you look very dashing yourself."

Jack doesn't want to leave. He wants to pull her back into her room and make love to her dressed like this.

Is it wrong that he wants her this badly? Likely, she's the head of another country's spy agency.

"At least we're allies." Jack says as the internal discussion in his head makes it's way carelessly to his lips.

"Jack? What do you mean?"

Jack frowns. "Well...since I was told your true identity I have been trying to convince myself that having a relationship is wrong. You just caught the vocalized portion of my internal debate over kissing you and asking to disappear into your bedroom for a while."

M smiles and laughs. "I was having an internal debate while trying to get this bloody wig on. I would like to be able to say yes to you Jack and to disappear from my problems for a while, but that is not who I am. It's not proper now that I know you are CIA..."

"So If I retire?"

"And I retire, yes, maybe...oh hell! I don't know! I want to die at my desk at this point because retirement holds little interest for me."

"Damn! If only Bond was not here to tell you who I worked for I could have managed it."

"Yes you likely could have."

"I always liked Jimmy until this week."

"Come on Jack let's get this over with."

"What are we doing...what's the game plan?"

"I don't know. It will evolve this evening and then people will come and take the Castel sisters and the remaining son away."

"You haven't been very open with why you are here to begin with. What is so important about these three sisters?"

"I cannot tell you much Jack other than I plan on making them force their hand tonight."

"That's it? And then you fly away from me."

"Yes."

"I can't believe I am saying this but can I defect?"

M laughs as she holds his arm walking through the lobby to the waiting car outside. Jack has a way about him that makes her forget her anger, all that charm is working it's way through her defences.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James returns to Ruby's and he can sense the panic immediately. The employees are flittering around getting the last minute decorations up and there's a DJ setting up in the far corner.

One of the twins sees him and waves him over. "James! Where have you been you need to get ready. Diego have you found your cousin yet?"

Diego is on his mobile as he walks the room in a dashing tuxedo from the 1940's. "No mama. Not yet."

Sapphire frowns and turns back to James. "Please go get ready for tonight. We need you to entertain Ms. Connery."

"Yes, but when you say that what do you mean exactly. I sense that you want me to accomplish more than just sleep with her."

Ruby exits the office and meets the two of them by the bar. They speak in hushed tones while the rest of the employees flitter about getting ready. "Yes James. We need you to take an article of jewelry from her and bring it to the office. We need to look at it to make sure it is not a fake."

"Will you be returning it if it is?"

"Yes. Only the original will do." Sapphire says.

"A jewel heist? She will notice it's gone eventually."

"I want you to ply her with alcohol and replace it with this fake." Ruby hands Bond a reproduction of the brooch M has.

Bond studies the item and looks back at her. "Why?"

"Because I asked you too."

"I mean, you are wealthy. You charge a lot for the services here and you are not hurting for cash from what I can see. Why do you need the woman's brooch?"

"Remember when I was talking to you about your old English Queen?"

"Yes."

"Victoria had three of these items made, one ruby, sapphire and emerald."

"Just like the three of you."

"I knew you were a smart man but there is much more to it than that. Since you have been so incredibly helpful I will show you. Follow us."

Ruby waves her twin over and the three of them go to the office. Esmeralda's in the office going over the books.

"Yes."

"I am prepping James to exchange the blue sister this evening so that Evelyn Connery doesn't know."

"Good." Esmeralda says, "I hope we are not giving you a job you cannot accomplish James?"

"No, I can manage but I was just confused as to why when it's obviously not money that you need."

Esmeralda points at a chair for him to sit. "The history of the three sisters has been passed down from our grandmother, Elise. Elise was a young prostitute in a French house of ill repute. She often entertained our Grandfather, Edward. Do you know the history of Queen Victoria's eldest son?"

"Yes...I think I do. Are you saying that you are descended from Edward the Prince of Wales, later the King of England?"

Sapphire takes over the tale. "Yes and he loved to tell our grandmother about the beautiful brooches his mother, Victoria had made. Apparently, he wanted them to give out as gifts to his favourite women but she insisted they were for her daughters."

Ruby continues the story. "Edward was often jealous of his eldest sister Victoria who was the favourite of his parents. His three sisters loved the jewels and used them to communicate, often exchanging them. After Victoria died, he offered his sisters money for them but they wanted to keep them for sentimental reasons. Elise really wanted the three sisters and when we were born in Barcelona she was living with us and filled our heads with the tales of the beautiful sisters just as she had done to our mother the granddaughter of King Edward VII."

"Your mother named the three of you after the jewels." Bond pretends to be in awe and amazed at the tale, one that he's already aware of to some extent. M was a little light on the details. Bond doesn't think the Castel sisters know what the jewels were used for before and after the wars.

They may not be aware that the Russian man who's likely coming to identify and authenticate the jewels, is likely looking for something hidden within the three sisters.

This will be the dangerous part for M. Igor's likely former KGB and according to what Q branch sent him, Igor's father was high in government circles. Igor must be around 70 now, so it could be just the jewels, he's after one last score to retire on.

Bond will try to deal with Igor and make sure Diego's incapacitated, to eliminate any threats to M. Jack will be their ace in the hole should anything go wrong. That is if he is still around and M doesn't get tired of his blatant advances. It annoys Bond that Jack has been sucked into M's orbit at all. Jack's using all the southern charm he can muster to seduce the woman Bond loves.

"I had better get ready to work then. I will come directly to one of you when I have it. I will leave the dear lady in my room."

"Yes and it should not take long for us to have Igor determine authenticity." Esmeralda says. "He doesn't arrive until 10, so please entertain her until that time."

"I will enjoy drinking and dancing with her before taking her to my room. She's a very attractive woman and this will be an enjoyable evening for everyone."

"James." Ruby stops him as he gets to the door. "If there are complications. We may need you to dispose of her."

Bond frown instantly. "Surely it will not come to that! I will convince her it's better to let it go. I would rather not slay the innocent. If you want me to get it...I will, but I will not hurt that woman to do it."

The three women smile and nod at Bond. "You are right James. It won't be necessary, as long as you seduce her with your abundant charms. The woman will likely give you what we want for a gift." Esmeralda says with a knowing smile.

Ruby opens the desk drawer and pulls out an envelope and hands it to James. "This is for all your help James and I will match it after tonight. You are well on your way to making enough to live the life you are accustom to in London."

Bond nods and leaves to grab some food and hurry to get ready to seduce openly and publicly a woman who he wants more than anything. Ignoring the danger and possible threats to M, this could be the greatest night of Bond's life.

Bond eats while daydreaming about getting M to go along with the romance for real. He imagines how she might look tonight and how much he wants her to be in some tight bodice 19th century gown with aggravating layers he will have to peel off her body.

Bond finds he needs to work, just to keep his focus on the job. His imagination's wandering constantly on M dressed like a Duchess and coming for a date with him.

If James can get her out of Jack's arms and into his room they will have plenty of time until 10 to get to know each other much better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack holds M's hand as they sit in the back of the car. "Will you be abandoning me the moment we get there Evelyn?"

"I do need to touch base with James but I think the three of us will have time to watch the party and enjoy food and drinks."

"Yeah...Jimmy makes an excellent third wheel."

"Jack! I am sure he would say the same of you."

"Do you think a relationship with him would actually work?"

M looks cross as she turns towards him. "Jack...that's really none of your business and I don't like the insinuation against him or I."

"That's the sound of the woman I remember over the phone. No nonsense get in your face and direct. I wish you could be more like that with deciding...between…"

"What! What is it that you want for a decision Jack? My god...is this just a contest now! The two of you...trying to wrestle me into bed to see who wins between you?"

The car arrives as the driver opens M's door. She does not pause for him but strides into the establishment looking like thunder. M quickly pulls her mask over her eyes, tying the ribbon around her head to hold it in place, as she strides purposefully into the room.

Jack catches up to her and places a hand on her shoulder. "Evelyn...M. Wait a moment...I need to explain something to you."

Jack pulls back when he sees the dangerous flash in her beautiful eyes.

"I understand enough...kindly let me go. I will find James and get this evening over with. The only thing the two of you are good for is back up, as far as I'm concerned. Watch the bloody door and keep your eyes out for the Russian to make yourself useful. When all is said and done, if he tries to flee, grab him."

"Hey now M...or whatever the hell your name really is. I don't take orders from you...try to remember that!"

"Fine...then you are completely superfluous to this job! Unhand me and allow me to do some real work." M stomps her small food as she spins to walk purposefully away from him.

Jack's now furious. How could she...that woman is...damn her stubborn beautiful hide! There's no damn way he's leaving just because her royal highness demanded it!

Jack moves to the bar, giving him higher ground to observe her move through groups of tall costumed people. He catches sight of the sisters watching her and the other son headed to ask her to dance.

The place is already packed and it is barely past eight. The DJ begins playing some oldies from 50's, 60's and 70's. M takes the hand of the young Diego Rey and spins about the dance floor. Jack's so entranced by watching M, that he does not see the oldest sister slide up beside him.

"Good evening. I see that you lost your lovely date to my charming nephew."

"Yes, well that one seems to enjoy the company of younger men than I. I can hardly fault her for it, when I've been known to enjoy younger women."

"It irks men though, doesn't it? That women are becoming as arrogantly self-serving as men when it comes to an attractive partner to play with. Our business here has tripled with female clients in the last five years."

"I can see that. I suppose turnabout is fair play, but I don't have to like it."

"You are attracted to her? You have your own money and do not need hers?"

"You could say that. I feel uncomfortable with the young ones like Cassy...there's nothing to talk about. Only sex."

"But Cassy is attracted to you...see, she comes our way to claim you now. Ruby told me that Cassy laments that you got away from her last night."

"I may just have to make her night and ask her for the next dance. Unless you would be so inclined to dance with me Madame?"

"Esmeralda, and I would be delighted…"

"Call me Jack, beautiful. Now let's go show the youth of today how to cut a rug."

Jack grasps her hand and pulls her along to the dance floor, away from M.

Bond enters the room looking dashing in his 19th century naval outfit as he scans the dance floor to see Diego with M. He immediately cuts in and take her hand.

M looks amazing...words do not do justice to the way that the gown hugs her and makes her the most lovely woman in the place. James sees Jack pulling Esmeralda to the dance floor in a lovely emerald green gown.

Each sister is wearing the colour of her name this evening.

"M you look...divine. I want to whisk you away to my room to play before the Russian arrives."

"When do we expect him?"

"Ten...I am to take the jewel and replace it with a fake once I get you drunk and into my bed. How is it that Jack let you go long enough to be scooped up by Diego?"

"Jack...I walked away from that blow hard the second we arrived."

Bond smirks down on her, "not that I mind in the least but what did old Jack Ward do to piss such a gorgeous woman off. It has to be some sort of a record...the drive over is only ten minutes."

"Never mind. I don't wish to discuss that odious man."

"Now I really am intrigued. Shall we take this to my room and out of the sight of watchful eyes."

"It is a bit early don't you think Bond?"

"On any other mission I might agree but...damn it M...I want to get you alone." The intense look on his face as he pulls her flush against him increases her heart rate and leaves M breathless.

Bond leans down and captures her lips in a gentle and seductive kiss for the room to witness. Not that either of them cares in this moment. Bond gently nuzzles her neck as soon as his lips leave hers...M can feel the heat rising over her face.

"M are you ready to come with me?"

All M can do is nod in response as he holds her hand on his arm guiding her down the hall and towards his room.

A slight panic begins to rise in her as she realized that she is expected to spend the next two hours with him in a small room with nothing but time and a bed between them.

The pounding of her heart is in her ears, as James says something to her as he opens the door. M didn't really hear it...far too distracted by the feeling of his kiss. M's thankful she's wearing gloves or her palms would be so clammy that he would surely know.

M does not want Bond to know how completely undone he has made her feel. No wonder he's her best...the talent of his mouth and acting ability alone and he could have anyone in this building, regardless of sexual preference.

Tanner...she needs to speak to Tanner...to slow things down. M wants to regain control of her swirling emotions. The anger, passion, betrayal and desire, of this mission have her hooked.

M will forever be an adrenaline junky for the highs and lows of a real mission for Queen and country. It's no wonder he beds them with all this excitement in the air. She feels the need to...

Bond pins her against the door with his body the moment the door closes. His hands are on either side of her head up against the door with every inch of his gloriously hard body pressing into her. Even with the dress layers she can feel him...hot...hard and smelling oh so very good.

"Bond! Stop...we...we...need...we need...Tanner."

"M...let...Tanner...be. I think he's tired...this is very...very late...in London. M we have hours to...waste...my god you smell wonderful. Can we take the wig off.

M pushes Bond's hands away from her wig and pushes away to move into the centre of the room. "We need to update Tanner."

M removes her wig and places it on the desk, running her fingers through her hair. M doesn't notice that Bond's watching her intently as she accomplishes the task.

The movements of her hands and as she removes the wig entrances him...it's so erotic her changing from the doll back into M. Both are lusciously perfect and both have him panting in want.

"M...I want you."

"James...I can't be what you want me to be...whatever that is." M says in anguish. Damn it! If he kisses her like that again...she will...she's only fighting herself. Oh damn her weakness...damn him and dear...god...no...if he does it again...M will let him...

To be continued….


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

James played his hand too soon. M's updating Tanner as he wears a groove in the floor pacing while waiting for her to finish. She's still breathing hard from their illicit interlude and the flush on her face is telling.

There's a knock at the door, a cheese tray, two glasses and two bottles of champagne arrive. Perhaps too late to be of any real benefit for him, but he's not giving up on her. Not now and not ever.

"I will message you by midnight our time Tanner. It should all be concluded by then." The loud pop of a champagne cork sounds.

 _M you wouldn't happen to be privately enjoying bubbly while hiding with 007 in his room?_

"Tanner…behave."

 _I will if you will M._ Tanner says teasingly.

"Mr. Tanner! I've had about enough cheek out of you!"

Bond comes and take the mobile from her hand. "Tanner...you are cutting into our drinking time."

 _Bond...don't push her or I'll…_

"Would I do that? Bill...I thought we understood each other?"

 _Oh...I understand just what you're up to mister….and don't pressure her or I will hold you accountable for breaking her heart._

That Tanner realizes the depth of feelings involved between the two of them shocks James. His eyes lock on M's as she watches him goad Tanner long distance.

"I will treat her like the Queen she is Tanner. I would never hurt her, not even under extreme torture." Bond places the mobile down as he hands M her glass of champagne, they say nothing, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

M downs her glass and Bond fills it up again with a smirk on his face. "Slow down M. I don't want you passing out for real."

M scoffs and tosses back the second glass before removing the brooch from her chest and handing it to him.

"Here. Now you've accomplished your task without any fuss."

Bond moves into her personal space. "What if I want all the fuss? In fact what if I dream of the fuss, and the two of us grunting and sweating in this bed. Perhaps you would like to find out what all the fuss is about M?"

M tries to move away from him, but backs herself to the edge of the bed. Bond has that annoying smirk on his face again as he takes the champagne flute from her and places it on the nearby trolley with the other bottle. The bubbly drink that has suddenly hit her with a flash of heat and overwhelming need to do exactly that. Everything's so bloody confusing, but damn it if he isn't right! M wants desperately to find out what all the fuss is about.

Bond's face is becoming blurred as it come closer to hers. Her breathing is erratic and her heart seems lodged in her throat. This is going to happen! Oh god...she's going to let him...

Just before his lips touch hers he whispers. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me M. Will you allow me to kiss you?"

All M can do is nod...her voice is trapped in the confines of her mind on a continuous loop. A litany of _Oh...Christ...YES! Kiss me! Hurray before I change my mind or the world bloody well ends!_

Bond's lips meet hers in a testing gentle caress. M's body stiffens as he places his hands on her hips. M grabs the military jacket he wears and holds the open edges of the jacket tightly.

A sudden rapid knock at the door intrudes on the most perfect of romantic moments. Bond looks violently angry for the intrusion and M looks perplexed but has a moment to compose herself before Bond answers the door.

"Yes!" James shouts out before he opens the door.

 _James...it's Cassy...I'm sorry to disturb you but I have a message for you._

Bond opens the door a crack so that no one can see M, and Cassy hands him a note. Bond thanks her and closes the door. M stands beside him waiting on the contents.

 _Jimmy...the man you were looking for is here. I know I cannot come back there to deliver this myself because of the damn cameras. The sisters have gone into the back with him. I think the time table has been moved up._

 _Jack._

"What does it say James?"

James hands her the note and grimaces. Their interlude disturbed again by Jack Ward.

Of course it would have to be him...he likely didn't want James alone with M for long enough for something to happen.

"James...your listening device...in the office."

James turns it on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _So who is this mysterious Englishwoman who has the blue sister?_

 _Evelyn Connery is her name._

 _Did you manage to find anything on her Esmeralda?_

 _The basics...aristocracy...wealth...it has not been listed for sale in the last 50 years so her family has likely had it a long time._

 _When will you have it?_

 _We are giving our man until 10...we didn't expect you so early Igor._

 _No worries...I will go research this English woman and return at ten._

 _We will have it for you._

 _If the woman gives you any trouble...I will handle her. Tonight is the night my dears...the three sisters united._

 _How will you authenticate them?_

 _I will take the photos I took of them before they went missing in Amsterdam all those years ago. Give me a photo of the woman with the sapphire brooch._

 _Here they are._

 _This lady is very attractive in costume do you have any other photos?_

 _This is the one of her arriving at the hotel...see she's wearing it on her jacket._

 _I will return by ten and we will conclude our business._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"What do you want to do M?"

"I don't know but I will contact Q to make sure my background is solid." M dials Q as Bond sits on the bed frustrated. M speaks to Q looking concerned.

"What is it M?" M looks concerned as she hangs up on base in London.

"Igor Orlov...is confirmed KGB and he's not good news. I had hopes that he was a fringe agent one of little concern but no. He's one that's wanted in many countries for various crimes. Crimes often more vicious than the tasks I give you. He's a sadistic killer and a rapist."

"I will take him out then. M I do not want you anywhere near him."

"I need to know what the connection is 007."

"I will get it out of him before I shoot him."

"James...I will have to play the same role I did when Gomez took me. I have to be the confused woman who thought she had a real gemstone, and is completely surprised by the fact that it's a fake."

"I will not allow it M...it's not worth the risk. I will have Jack take you back to the hotel and deal with Igor. I'll bring the other jewels back to the hotel as soon as I'm finished. Do you want the sisters arrested or killed?"

"James! I'm the lead on this case and you will do what I say. Q's going to alert Interpol and the sisters will be arrested tonight by midnight along with Diego. They will be taken for international jewel thieves. I want Igor dead after he tells me what he's actually looking for."

"I will get him, but you are not to face him before I have him contained."

M paces the floor in frustration as she looks at the clock.

"Here have some more champagne and relax M. We still have at least an hour to kill."

"How do you do this? Is it all just waiting on edge for something to happen?"

"Yes that is part of it, but as you know I usually work out physically with someone before…"

"James...that ship has passed. It was wrong of me to lead you to believe otherwise. I'm sorry."

James stands and takes her hands in his. "No I'm sorry that Jack interrupted us yet again. I will have to have it out with him at some point. What did he do to piss you off on the way here?"

"He told me he has always admired my assertiveness on the phone but wishes that I would make up my mind on which one of you I was going to sleep with."

"WHAT!"

"Apparently it's taking too much time, or the two of you are playing with me as some bloody contest."

"M, I would never, and normally Jack wouldn't be that crass."

"I know...I overreacted. I know you're not in a contest with Jack. I'm just not use to the attention, and find it strange."

"You are the most beautiful woman in my world M and I would like you to relax enough for me to get you out of that rather elaborate dress, however I doubt I have the chance now."

"You are right on both counts. This dress is not coming off easily...it was hard to get on that's for certain. I am thankful that the laces are not in the back."

Bond stares at the lacing that goes to her breasts with a look of pure desire. He leans in to kiss her again but she evades him and instead starts to remove his jacket.

"Bond...the task at hand please."

Bond looks confused as he allows her to begin disrobing him. Confused and hopeful as M runs her hands through his hair to muss him.

"We have to look as though we've had a tumble…"

"That's what I've been trying to do M."

M rolls her eyes at him and begins to loosen the laces on her bodice. Bond grabs for the laces to assist her."

M swats at his hand. "James!"

"You did it for me?"

"Arghh...Bond I will adjust my own clothing thank you." M says testily.

"Fine! I will take this to them now you stay here and that's an order M!"

"No...James. I must find Jack and make amends for my assumptions. I shouldn't jump to conclusions, but I've been very frustrated."

"I am more than willing to help you with your frustration M and you know it."

M rolls her eyes in exasperation. "Go. I will leave in a few minutes after I muss up your bed."

Bond growls at her, "now you start flirting, just to send me away. Here I am on my way out the door, left as sexually frustrated as when we arrived."

"GO!"

"Alright you don't have to overreact again! I will be back as soon as I can get away don't come out for a while M."

Bond leaves reluctantly with the fake sapphire.

M places with the fake replacement James gave her on her dress. The real one is nestled between her breast in her bra against her rib cage.

M manages to get her wig back on and mask not as well as before. She crumples her dress and moves the bedding around. This gives her pause to wonder how it would have been...if she...they could have...there was time.

M sits on the bed and waits. This is terrible. She's nervous and worried about James and Jack. The fact that her level of worry is higher than normal scares her. Feelings are developing that she never expected...for two different men, and they're scaring her.

Twenty minutes passes and the loud music breaks and M hears a PA system and a woman's voice. M moves to the door. She knows that she will appear on camera the second she leaves the room, but she's also tired of waiting.

Igor's not expected back until ten but anything could happen. Bond may even see her from the office.

M spies Jack brooding at the bar so she makes her way through the crowd. The DJ's back up preparing more music for the revellers. Everyone seems to be having a good time. Older men are pawing at the young women and a few young men. There are some sitting in the corner kissing deeply before disappearing down one of the halls to the bedrooms.

The songs come from the sixties as the average age of the clientele of this establishment is over 50. M approaches Jack not really knowing what she's going to say to the debonair man.

Jack nods at her. "Ma'am. How was he?"

M's shocked by his formal tone as well as his inappropriate question. "What? Jack!"

"No...I don't mean that. How's Jimmy going to manage all this...what ever you two are doin' here...on his own? Since he ordered me away from you and all."

"He ordered you away?"

"Yes, it was the first thing he did before heading into the back after the three women. You two are two peas from the same pod. Use me and toss me away."

"Us...use you? I fail to see how I used you, when you didn't know who I was or that I even required protection. You...trying to get close to me was motivated solely by wanting to get me on my back!"

"I apologize duchess, but that still doesn't explain why you came over to me now?"

"I was going to apologize for my over reaction earlier Jack, and I do appreciate all the help you have given us. I did enjoy our time together...I'm sorry for any misunderstandings."

"You love that smart ass blond don't you?"

M does not answer...she bites her lip and looks at her shoes.

"Ok...fine...you're a damn stubborn woman M. I won't force you to admit it, but you will need to tell him eventually."

"I will take that under advisement." M says while rolling her eyes at the frustratingly handsome man.

Who knew that having two suitors in 19th century uniforms would be so...alluring.

The strength of Jack's jaw, the navy jacket that matches his eyes, britches and boots...her heart's a flutter in want. M feels a blush stealing over her face, thankful for the partial coverage her mask provides. M wishes a fan was included with the gown to help cool her down.

"What are we to do now?" Jack asks with double meaning in his eyes hidden behind a black mask.

"I...I'm waiting for James...he's to bring me something." M stammers as she licks her lips.

Jack moves closer to her with desire in his eyes, as he did when he first saw her in the suite.

"If you could escort me back to the hotel in a short while 007 finishes some other business, I would be appreciative." M manages as she pictures him escorting her back to the suite.

"How appreciative?" Jack says with an arrogant smirk as he leers at her cleavage from his considerable hight difference.

M swats his arm. "Jack! You...you and I could never work. We live an ocean apart and you must have...other women…" M says in question hoping the answer is no...that he's not that much like Bond.

Why does her mind always wander back to her infuriating agent! M will need her head examined after this mission.

"Ahhh...but it would be a fantastic couple of days. We still could steal off to the coast for a couple of days, while the wonder-boy cleans up this mess and then you will be his for as long as you deal with his philandering ways."

"Jack! I will not do that! How could you suggest…sharing me!" Of all the...he wants to share her with Bond.

"I know...what a shock to your uppity attitude, duchess The ugly American talking about casual sex in a brothel, where you've disappeared with a man young enough to be your son for an hour a night. Now don't look at me like that. I'm just riling you up M, you are an attractive lady, but when you're riled, damn...you're the sexiest woman I have ever met!"

M's ire turns to a slight smile as she accepts a drink from the bartender. "Jack you're a compulsive flirt." Just like Bond, she thinks to herself without giving it voice.

"Only with you my dear. I have had that young thing Cassy trying to lure me to her den all night but I thought to myself...Jacky boy...what if Jimmy gets himself into his normal level of chaos and that beautiful woman gets caught in the crossfire. I simply couldn't live with myself if anything should happen to you on my watch."

"That's just it Jack...it's not your watch. I'm the lead on this mission and I will take care of myself and you and... **Jimmy** need to understand that!"

"M...come on...what training?"

"I'm going to walk the room...I don't want to make you a target. Do not stay on my account. Go play with the young woman if you like. I can take care of myself."

"M...you can't be serious?"

M takes her drink and haughtily walks away from him at the bar to walk the room.

Jack leaves in an obvious huff. M catches his back as he heads to the exit. She begins speaking with some other women sitting on a sofa. They're new and wanted to know of her treatment by the staff.

Jack's insulted, yet he insinuated M should take him to bed, just because she allegedly took James. If this keeps up she will wash her hands of both men soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James knocks on the door and enters the office. The three sisters are waiting expectantly for him, and they look concerned.

"James," Ruby says, "Have you got it?"

Bond hands her the brooch.

"James have you seen either of the boys?" Sapphire asks worried as she looks down at her mobile."

"No."

"I think it's safe to say that they're with Garcia dear sisters." Esmeralda says concerned, "James we are waiting on a man who will confirm the authenticity of this gem."

"You have all that you were searching for?"

Ruby opens her desk and pulls out a lock box and opens it to pull out the ruby and emerald versions. As Bond stares at the brooches, Esmeralda moves behind him and opens the door. Three guards come in, heavily armed and angry looking.

"So this is where my employment ends?"

Esmeralda smiles. "I never really trusted you Mr. Bond. You were far too smooth and really the slighted money siphoning man with no desire to work for himself was not a good enough cover. We realize you are working for the crown. We would like to thank you for your work and being an effective sacrificial lamb for all that has gone on."

"But of course. I killed Gomez and stole the jewels."

Ruby nods. "I drugged him and sent him after Cassy. You're not surprisingly a gentleman in all things about stepping up and helping weak women in need. No wonder you were so good at seducing the old woman."

At least they did not suspect M. "Yes well it looks like you have everything you want so I will be leaving now."

The next moment begins in a rush of movement and screams, as Bond grabs the cloth holding the two real jewels. He manages to stuff them in his pocket as he turns to deal with the armed men.

The door's sightly open, and yet Bond's escape route blocked by four armed men as the sounds of music begin to filter in as the fight begins.

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sympathy for the Devil

 ** _I am going to put some of this to music I thought fit the scene. I hope this does not distract from the story too much._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

M sees Igor come into the establishment and their eyes meet across the room. Igor instantly picks her out of the crowd and purposefully walks towards her.

M looks about the room for avenues of escape, knowing that this is bad news.

Igor grabs M's elbow, none too gently and pulls her too him as the music starts up again.

M finds it ironic in this context, that the familiar beats of the Rolling Stones Sympathy for the Devil begins to play. If fear wasn't her primary focus, M might laugh at the fact that she just rudely pushed Jack away...again. When he could have been the only thing between her, Igor and the very real possibility of meeting the devil in death.

 _Please allow me to introduce myself_

 _I'm a man of wealth and taste_

 _I've been around for a long, long year_

 _Stole many a man's soul to waste_

"Good evening my dear. You may not know me but I am quite sure I know exactly who you really are...Evelyn." Igor says in a hushed accented voice.

"Unhand me! I have no idea what you are talking about." What could he mean...what does he know?

 _And I was 'round when Jesus Christ_

 _Had his moment of doubt and pain_

 _Made damn sure that Pilate_

 _Washed his hands and sealed his fate_

"We need to enjoy a dance before I take you back to the hotel to find the real blue sister."

M's practically dragged to the dance floor as she looks around for Bond or Jack. She cannot see either of them.

Christ! Why does she always have to stubbornly push men away. Tanner's right...she's going to have to deal with some sort of romantic social life eventually.

After all...she's not dead yet. A fact that her rapid heart rate, at a few unsuspected kisses from two very handsome men, have made abundantly clear to her body. Even if her stubborn, logical brain disputes it.

Her heart is beating hard, as panic begins to wash over her. Now this once thrilling mission is becoming too dangerous, just as James warned her.

Why didn't she stay in the bloody room like her told her too!

 _Pleased to meet you_

 _Hope you guess my name_

 _But what's puzzling you_

 _Is the nature of my game_

"I really cannot believe it's you...the head of the Queen's secret service. I have not told the Spanish sisters, but they are likely busy dealing with your man right now. Agent 007, I think. He has made quite a name for himself in your service my dear."

Igor holds her close as they dance amidst the crowd. M remains silent, not willing to give anything away but how in the hell did he find out she's M?

The CIA doesn't even know she's here other than Jack!

"M...strange that you use a letter, unless is stands for a name? No matter, I cannot believe the fools let you come practically alone."

He puts his mouth close to her ear and whispers. "Or perhaps it's as personal for you as it is for me? How long have you had the sapphire? Did the Queen herself give it to you all those years ago, to safeguard against further disappearances?"

 _I stuck around St. Petersburg_

 _When I saw it was a time for a change_

 _Killed the Tsar and his ministers_

 _Anastasia screamed in vain_

"Let me go!" M struggles in his arms trying to break free from his steely grip.

"I don't think so. I need the real jewel."

Further subterfuge is mute by this point. Igor know exactly who she and Bond are.

"What is it about the three?" M asks to divert him and hopefully he will be arrogant enough to provide the answers she seeks.

 _I rode a tank_

 _Held a general's rank_

 _When the blitzkrieg raged_

 _And the bodies stank_

"I put information in the three when I worked in the museum. It was all the information I had stolen during my career, and all the double agents I encountered along the way. Some are still active in the U.S. and your own government."

 _Pleased to meet you_

 _Hope you guess my name, oh yeah_

 _Ah, what's puzzling you_

 _Is the nature of my game, oh yeah_

 _(Woo woo, woo woo)_

"We never found anything?"

Igor smiles at her still holding her tight.

"When the three are joined...what happens?"

"I will show you once we leave. You are now a most excellent bargaining piece, as well as a most attractive travelling companion."

 _I watched with glee_

 _While your kings and queens_

 _Fought for ten decades_

 _For the gods they made_

 _(Woo woo, woo woo)_

"I don't doubt you'll try to barter me, but as for the sister...it's not at the hotel...I left it in London."

M lies trying to divert him, all the while hoping Bond can manage to get to her. There's no way in hell that she'll give Igor or the Castel sisters the blue sister.

Unfortunately, Igor could easily take it from her dead body.

 _I shouted out,_

 _Who killed the Kennedys?_

 _When after all_

 _It was you and me_

 _(Who who, who who)_

"The picture of you arriving to the hotel...you were wearing it there. I know the differences...all the nooks and chips on each of them. I had them for months before giving them back. You have it somewhere and I will do what I want to you to find out where you have hidden it."

M pales and removes her costume mask. Steeling her courage as he begins to pull her closer to him. He's pressed up against her and M hopes he cannot feel the gem nestled between her breasts.

Unfortunately, Igor has another idea for this mission. He captures her mouth in a brutal kiss as she tries to pull away. When he releases her there is no doubt in M's mind what's going to happen should he manage to get her alone.

 _Let me please introduce myself_

 _I'm a man of wealth and taste_

 _And I laid traps for troubadours_

 _Who get killed before they reached Bombay_

 _(Woo woo, who who)_

M kicks herself for pushing Jack away, he could have helped her. Bond's busy trying to fight his way away from whoever, and M's now just where everyone warned her she might be.

In acute danger with nothing but her wits to help her.

"The real one is hidden and I will never tell you where. MI6 will find you and you will not survive, so give up now Igor."

"I hardly think they will come in guns blazing if I keep you with me. And I have ways of making you talk...my dear M."

 _Pleased to meet you_

 _Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah_

 _(Who who)_

 _But what's puzzling you_

 _Is the nature of my game, oh yeah, get down, baby_

 _(Who who, who who)_

"Perhaps you do plan to torture and kill me, so what will it be...torture or bargaining chip make up your bloody mind! First I'm a human shield, and yet you still need me to procure the jewel. It sounds to me like you haven't really thought this through Igor. It is a shame when the mind starts to go with age."

There's a commotion beginning and the sound of gunfire pierces air, coming from the corridor behind the bar.

Many party guests scream, while pushing for the exits.

Igor holds M against him as he looks around for an escape route out of the building.

M tries to pull away. The damn dress...elaborate layers of skirts and a tight bodice do nothing but hinder mobility.

 _Pleased to meet you_

 _Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah_

 _But what's confusing you_

 _Is just the nature of my game_

 _(Woo woo, who who)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond assess his chances quickly as he jumps the desk after grabbing the jewels. Keeping the women between him and the gun toting guards.

"Give those back!" Esmeralda screams as she lunges at him. Bond grabs her, holding her in place before him and using her as a human shield.

"Don't shoot!" The twin sisters yell in unison.

The men spread out around the room holding their gun arms forward, trying to find an angle on him. Bond throws Esmeralda into the far one coming up on his left side.

Bond hops over the desk kicking one man in the centre in the face. While he then grabs the gun arm of the man holding Esmeralda, he uses the man's own arm to shoot the guard on the right, who couldn't shoot for fear of hitting Esmeralda.

Still holding the guards arm he smashes the gun into his face as he drops Esmeralda, she runs for cover with her sisters.

The man cries in pain as blood pours from his broken nose and he drops the gun. Bond now has it and shoots the remaining two men.

Bond takes all the guns and empties the chambers and clips of two tossing them to the ground useless. He glares at the women over the table. The entire thing took moments, the sisters look scared of him now.

"One husband is dead by your hand, MI6 has your sons, and your husband Sapphire, is in the capable hands of the CIA. As for the three of you...Interpol and the local authorities are on the way. I suggest you allow them to arrest you, or things will go worse for you."

James makes for the door holding the two jewels in his hand to examine. They lie on a embroidered handkerchief that he stuffs back in his pocket.

"These will be returned to their rightful owner."

 _Just as every cop is a criminal_

 _And all the sinners saints_

 _As heads is tails_

 _Just call me Lucifer_

 _'Cause I'm in need of some restraint_

 _(Who who, who who)_

Esmerelda yells to him as he walks over bodies and reaches the door. "I knew you were too good to be true...I told Ruby she was a fool to fall for your charms!"

"Ruby never really fell for my charms Esmeralda, you did. Did you tell them how you entertained me for an afternoon?"

"I did that to distract you from following the boys!"

"You can think what you like but once MI6 has sights on someone it does not take much for our geniuses at base to find people. By visuals and passports...even the ones under false names."

"The old woman, is she with you on this?" Esmeralda spits viciously.

"Yes."

"Well then, I hope I have stalled you long enough for Igor to take her, and I know enough about the Russian to know he will not be gentle."

 _So if you meet me_

 _Have some courtesy_

 _Have some sympathy, and some taste_

 _(Woo woo)_

 _Use all your well-learned politnesse_

 _Or I'll lay your soul to waste, mm yeah_

 _(Woo woo, woo woo)_

"What?"

"Who do you think tipped us off that you were MI6?" Esmeralda says with an evil glare.

 _Pleased to meet you_

 _Hope you guessed my name, mm yeah_

 _(Who who)_

 _But what's puzzling you_

 _Is the nature of my game, mm mean it, get down_

 _(Woo woo, woo woo)_

Bond rushes out of the room, leaving the three conniving bitches to their fate. Bond needs to get to M. A crowd of people are fleeing from the rooms on all levels, escaping in dread from the sound of gunfire.

Bond's eyes darting all over the room to find M. He rushes past a few barely dressed revellers, and down the corridor to look in his room. He hopes to hell she stayed put like he asked her and is not in the hands of the bloody...KGB.

Christ...it's like the bloody cold war all over again!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Woo, who_

 _Oh yeah, get on down_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Oh yeah!_

 _(Woo woo)_

M tries to drag her heels as Igor pulls her down the hall towards Bond's room. M's in a panic that he plans to take her right here and right now. Igor drags her past the room towards the rear exit and pulls her outside the door.

M's thankful he didn't take her to the bedroom, but now this leads to an entirely new problem. Once he finds a vehicle to take her, god knows where it will take MI6 time to locate her. All the doors to the establishment are now wide open as guest spill out into the streets.

The music still blaring that familiar song. "Come along M dear, or whatever your real name is. I promise not to be too rough...yet."

 _Tell me baby, what's my name_

 _Tell me honey, can ya guess my name_

 _Tell me baby, what's my name_

 _I tell you one time, you're to blame_

 _Oh, who_

 _Woo, woo_

 _Woo, who_

 _Woo, woo_

 _Woo, who, who_

"You don't even have the others and your plan is crumbling as we speak...give up Igor."

"I will get them from the sisters later after they deal with this mess."

"So the information you paid for about me...where did you get it?"

Igor smirks down on her as he pulls her out the rear exit. "I told you...double agents. Well placed in your government. I have the ability to make the two of us disappear. Do as I ask and you might just see England again."

M begins to scream for help but Igor clamps his hand over her mouth as he pulls her against his left side tightly.

 _Woo, who, who_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _What's my name_

 _Tell me, baby, what's my name_

 _Tell me, sweetie, what's my name_

 _Woo, who, who_

 _Woo, who, who rick_

 _Woo, who, who_

 _Woo, who, who_

 _Woo, who, who_

 _Woo, who, who_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _Woo woo_

 _Woo woo_

 _Songwriters: RICHARDS, KEITH / JAGGER, MICK_

Suddenly M feels a strong hand grasp her left shoulder and a large body insert himself between her and Igor.

"So an American, a Brit, and a Russian go into a brothel bar, and can you guess what happens?"

M smiles at Igor's shocked face. Agent Jack Ward uses his hand on Igor's right shoulder to yank him back around 180 degrees and off balance.

The fist to his face must have come to an even bigger shock to the Russian as he hits the ground with a thud.

"Jack! You never left...I don't know what to say! Sorry...and...Th.."

Jack captures her thank you, with a kiss. He pulls back with a smirk, "a kiss from the damsel is all that I wanted or needed darlin'."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond throws himself out the back door hearing M's scream.

Bond sees Igor in a heap and Jack capitalizing on a dramatic rescue by tipping M into a sudden romantic kiss.

"Hands off Jack!"

Bond moves towards them and just as he tells Jack to lay off, Bond realizes that both he and Jack forgot one cardinal rule in the game. Never take your eyes off the suspect. No matter how hard you hit him in the head, some are more hardheaded than others. James catches movement from the large Russian man from the corner of his eye.

Igor moves suddenly while still on the ground, a gun from his jacket appears and the old KGB agent aims it straight at the embracing pair.

Straight at M.

Bond leaps between them as the gun goes off. As he's flying through the air Bond twists and aims his own gun hitting the old Russian right between the eyes, before gravity pulls him to the ground at the Russian's still feet.

A bloom of pain and blood radiates from Bond's side as he hits the ground...hard.

"James!" M runs to him as she hits the emergency button on her mobile. The massive layers of skirts are in a pouf around her small form as she kneels at Bond's side. She yells orders to Q and Tanner as Jack goes to the other side of him.

"M it will be faster if we drive him. I am going to move you Jimmy boy."

Jack pulls Bond up to standing with a grunt. James' head lolls to the side as his hand clamps the bloody wound on his side. M grasps the hem of her abundant skirt and rips it, removes Bond's hand from the gushing wound and stanches the blood with the silver cloth.

M holds his side as they move toward a car. Emergency vehicles are now arriving. Jack waves one over and it comes.

"I will stay here and deal with the police and Interpol M. You get your boy to the hospital."

"Thank you Jack." M says as they release Bond to the paramedics.

Jack helps her into the back of the ambulance as he winks at her. Then he looks down at Bond who has definitely looked better.

"Hold on there son. I don't think M will manage without you. Besides, if you aren't here to stop me, I might just marry this woman." Jack says with a wink.

"Don't...even think it...old man...she's...mine." Bond manages as they load him into the back of the ambulance.

Jack waves to M as he grabs his mobile to call in to his base with information on the Castel sisters and a dead former KGB agent. He's not sure how he is going to explain this one.

Jack also informs Swanson that he needs to stay a few extra days to guard a very special package.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"M...M.."

"Sush James...don't try to talk." Bond pulls M's face towards his mouth.

"M left...pocket." He glances down at the handkerchief that is peaking out of his britches pocket. M nods in understanding and takes the items wrapped in a handkerchief carefully, as to not lose the contents. The weight of the handkerchief is telling.

The three sisters are together...but hopefully not at the ultimate price. Please don't die...please don't die repeats in her head as she looks down at her blood soaked hands. 007's blood...her dress, torn and splattered. He can't die...he just can't not like this...after all of this. Christ this hurts, far more than she thought it would, or should for that matter.

M stuffs the treasures into the bodice of her gown. Bond growls under his breath. M looks at him and the annoying smirk on his face.

"Promise me M...promise that...that I...can be the one to get those...out of there."

"Bond! Just you concentrate on getting better. I order you not to die!"

"Can I...be the one...to get them? That's the only thing...entice me...not to go to...the light."

"You're the most infuriating...flirtatious...annoying man...I have ever met!"

"Is...is that a...yes?"

"Yes...fine! But I don't plan on spending days in this contraption so you better bloody well wake up within 12 hours. I will have transport here to take us home the moment you're stabilized."

M just smiles as he grasps her small hand in his. His eyes feel heavy and the drugs are kicking in. Bond begins to swirl into a dream of feeling the softness of M's breasts as he feels around to find treasure…

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

_WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. Do not read if this offends you._

Chapter 15: To Love Again

M sits on a seat in the lounge with 6 other peoples asleep or resting while they wait.

It's now the middle of the night and there's still no word on James. M feels her eyes become heavy, her mobile buzzes and she drops the damn thing on the floor.

M tries reaching down for it, but the tightly laced bodice of her costume, and three rather sharp objects logged between her breasts make it difficult. Suddenly a hand appears and picks up the offending delinquent item.

Jack smirks at her as he sees the trouble she has trying to move in that laced contraption. Not that he's complaining of the view it gives of her natural assets. It does render him practically speechless. Jack crouches in front of her, retrieves the phone and hands it to her as he straightens up.

"That's likely London...working hours there now."

"Yes. I will call them later." M sends a quick text, saying still waiting.

Tanner has been in the office all night with Q, because of the dramatic shooting of 007. The two of them have been sending rather panicked messages on the hour.

Tanner wants to send guards for her, but M refuses. She's on vacation, she reminds him besides, she has Jack until Bond is, or if he is well enough to leave. M knows that Jack won't leave her, regardless of her angrily pushing him towards the door. Damn the man for the way he seems to keep coming back...just like James.

"Any news on Jimmy?"

"No...nothing and I'm worried."

Jack plops down beside her and leans back in his chair and yawns. "He will be fine M, you and I both know that man would not leave you alone here with the likes of me."

"Jack. I want to thank you for not leaving after I kicked you to the curb, so to speak."

"That's alright darlin'...don't dwell on the past, I always say."

"I was rude and presumptuous."

"Yes, you were, but I think you had good reason to be suspicious. From what I gather, the lad keeps pressuring you into something. A relationship of sorts."

"And you weren't?"

"I was pressuring you into a liaison at first. Not the same thing as a full on relationship. Not that I would be adverse to trying that with you."

"Oh really, and why the sudden change of heart?"

"A; I met you and B; I could not stop thinking about you after that meeting. Then I found out who you were, and what you do. Basically; of all the gin joints in all the world, you would have to walk into that one. I'm not easily swayed by a pretty face...even if James may claim different. You are my cup of tea, if I may borrow that expression."

"So; no ulterior motives?"

"Oh I have ulterior motives when it comes to you, but no national secrets. I'm almost retired and this is likely my last rodeo in the field. I made a preliminary report but will have to fill in some blanks once I return to Virginia. I will ask what I can and cannot say about you first I assure you. I don't want Jimmy to kill me on your order just for a clerical error on my part."

"Jack..I wouldn't do that. I am flattered by your interest..I am, but it's just that I am so new to all this...and never thought at my age that...I would have to go back to dating...or...stumbling about...in a new relationship." M sputters trying desperately to explain herself.

"Listen we can talk about all this later. I found a room for us to wait in more privacy and comfort."

"What?"

"I tipped an orderly and have a sofa with our names on it. I don't know about you, but I'm done in. Russian and British spies duking it out in a Mexican brothel, with drug lords and madames. I mean someone could write a plot for a film over the last 48 hours alone."

M laughs. "I bet they could, but that's not the half of it."

"I was going to ask, but I don't want to get whacked by one of your 00's. Why are you here? What's going on here that I don't know about, and the CIA has nothing on?"

"Jack...you know I can't."

"So this is it? It would alway be this way between us. You and I could never really work could we?"

"I don't know Jack. I really am in no position to say yes, or no to a relationship at this moment." M sighs.

Jack guides her down the hall to the lounge room hidden away from prying eyes. M removed her wig but is still wearing the gown. Although, it's now a bit torn and frayed, smudged with the blood of his friend James Bond. She still looks like a walking, talking dream to Jack.

Jack guides her to the sofa, and pulls her up against him, so that she can lie her head on his shoulder.

"I really must tell the nurse…" M stiffens, and tries to pull out of his grasp.

"M I told them and the orderlies where we would be and they will tell us the moment our son's out of surgery."

"Son?"

"Well, I couldn't very well say daughter now could I?"

"No, but he's not my son."

"No he's not, but we fit the role so I went with it, this is what field agents do M, you know that. I couldn't very well say he was your lover, and a MI6 spy to boot."

Jack has a smug self satisfied look on his face that M has the sudden urge to slap or kiss him for. Damn him!

"Oh and I directed any questions about the shootout away from you and Bond, and towards the owners of the establishment. We were just tourists, caught up in a altercation."

"Thank you for dealing with that Jack. I completely forgot about it. I'm sorry I am barely making sense. Tanner's sending the jet, would you like us to drop you off in Virginia on the way? I think we may even have a drug lord's body, for you to deliver to your people."

"The more time I get to spend with you the better darlin'. I have wanted to get to know you better since I saw you check in. It was love at first sight. And before you protest I have never been much of a romantic, and no...I have never fallen for someone as fast as I have you. Then again, when I do find a gal I like, I usually marry her and it never ends well."

"You've been married?"

"Don't sound so surprised duchess."

"No...I didn't mean it like that! I keep have to apologize to you Jack. I don't know what has come over me. I know your act was one of a marriage falling apart, but that could all just be an act...everything in this business is a bloody act..."

"You've been, manhandled, kidnapped twice today, and almost shot! So, I think you are entitled not to be on the ball after all that. Not to mention the boy has been all over you since you arrived. There's no reason to deny it. I've first hand knowledge on how James handles women, and it's always fast and furious. He's like a whirlwind with a beautiful woman. As you likely know, he leaves them just as stunned when he leaves."

"I know, and he wonders why I have trouble believing…"

"No...he loves you. As much as that pains me to say. I was with him when we were chasing you down through the desert. He was desperate, trying to get to you. Jimmy told me, and I believe him M. Now you believe me when I tell you, that he has wanted to get close to you for ages. Your husband was a big red stop sign. While he lived, you belonged to him, in Jimmy's mind and now you don't."

"I don't think I like the concept of belonging to a man. In this day and age? When are we going to throw off that particular male dominated ideal of marriage, equalling ownership?"

"It's a testament to his old fashioned sense of respect for you, and what your marriage meant. He must have really liked your husband, almost as much as he admires you."

"He never bloody well met Nigel as far as I know, but now I am wondering if he may have checked up on him somewhere, to test him for some bizarre reason."

"Likely, knowing James he likely sat down with him in a pub and had him talking about his evil shrew of a wife."

M elbows Jack in the ribs for that, as she sinks closer to him for warmth. Her eyes begin to close, as she feels Jack rub circles on her shoulder.

Jack is such a lovely man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NO! He can't die!

M's body goes rigid in shock, as though she's tumbling off a great height.

"M...M it's alright...wake up love the doctor is here to tell us about our boy."

"James? Jack...what?"

"Mrs. Ward. Your son will be fine. We removed the appendix as it was hit, but all other organs were missed luckily for him."

"Thank you doctor. I would like to take him home as soon as possible. Will I be able to take medical responsibility for him by later this evening?"

"On the condition you have a sterile environment and proper equipment. We would like to keep him here for at least three days, to ensure there are no infections. Surely you can stay for that long?"

M tries not to look hesitant, but wants to go home as soon as possible.

"Doctor that will be fine. My wife and I will be at this hotel." Jack hands him a card from the hotel and shakes his hand.

M finally finds her voice. "May I see him now?"

"Yes, but he's not conscious yet."

The doctor guides her down the hall and into the private room, M arranged when they brought James in.

The doctor leaves them in the room, as the two of them approach James with machines all around him, and a drip in his arm.

"I will leave you with him for a bit. Can I get you anything M?"

"Could you get me pen and paper to write him a note Jack?"

Jack looks a bit confused, but nods and leaves the two British agents alone.

M moves cautiously closer to James. The last she saw him...how could she reconcile her feelings for him, with the reality of her job, age and life as it exists now?

Ever since his confession of love...she's tried desperately to trample down the feelings of desire she feels for her incredibly handsome, younger agent. Then there's a new element...Jack Ward.

Handsome comforting Jack. His kisses were nice. Not as desperately passionate as Bonds, but there was definitely a connexion between them.

The two men...she cannot see either relationship lasting, but why is she so hesitant to jump in?

There's not much chance of any other offers of love and companionship. None that would fall into her lap when she works 12 hours a day 6 days a week. If she's lucky.

Ordering 007 into the line of fire would be difficult for her to do. She has no right to tell him not to work and strive for the same ideals she has held for herself. For Queen and country, despite personal pain and loss of family.

James deserves the best life for what he has sacrificed. He lost Vesper so soon in the beginning of the relationship. The Casino Royale mission, Vesper was his love. He would have resigned for her and bummed around the world making love on their sailboat.

The two of them could have been happy. They could have had children. M's heart aches at his loss and always has.

Did James simply transfer those lost feelings, the need for love and a person to fill that role? Perhaps he did.

The Quantum disaster fell so soon after her death. And yes, Mitchell did almost kill her, but killing the head will never stop MI6. Yet, to Bond it would. She's the representation of the job he loves and strives for.

She needs him to meet with the doctors on their return. To help him work through these misplaced desires.

There is rarely an easy road in life, and M has never shirked from a challenge. But what challenge should she commit herself too?

M takes his hand in hers and squeezes. "James...you need to get back on your feet soon. I need you back up at work. I need...need you. It may be because you can't snap back at me that I am able to say this too you now. For once you are without a witty comeback from my orders." M sighs as her hand caresses his brow.

"You should receive a commendation for what you have done, but this mission is off the books and you technically got shot on vacation. Not to worry...you will be paid and allowed time for recuperation...sorry...I'm babbling at you...expecting you to look at me and begin complaining. I will even hire you a sexy nurse out of my own pocket."

M smiles as she pictures a women tending to his every need...aye...there's the rub. M cannot help but feel a sudden pang of jealousy when she pictures him with a nurse, or on a mission.

Nigel had an affair, and it levelled her. It took years to rebuild the trust they had earlier in their marriage.

M does not like to share. She would have to share Bond. She would have to share Jack with another country, but that's another story completely. Bond's required to do whatever necessary to get her the information she needs, and that's what he would continue to do.

No...they're not meant to be. She will tell him no. Tell him she doesn't feel the same way for him as he does for her. It would be a lie, but she cannot reconcile the job they do, with a romance that would doom her to empty bitter loneliness, once he leaves her for a younger woman.

M's an all or nothing type of woman. She'll consider a relationship with Jack, and James will have to deal with that. Eventually he will understand, and move on. After all, he has so much more of a future than she does.

Age creeps up on one before you actually realize it. The mirror tells it's tale, while the mind remembers what it was like to be twenty, exuberant and excitedly up for anything. You never stop feeling 20 something, and your ideals are set in that time and generation. The time when you evolve into the person you are to become.

Then by the time you realize all that, you're suddenly in your late forties, and the children are leaving, taking part of you with them.

The husband feels unloved and ignored, so he sleeps with his young grad student. The girl who make you feel old, and unwanted.

M stayed and Nigel stayed. They needed each other, more than hate could tarnish their relationship. Forgiveness for all the slights that made them fight and scream at each other.

The fifties were a time of renewal, and her new jobs. James was still young then.

"James, I will be at the hotel...I will write what I can in a note to explain. I am sorry I cannot fulfill the promise I made you in the ambulance, and I hope to hell you don't remember it. I cannot stand being in this dress much longer."

Jack knocks and interrupts M from her silent and verbal reflections. M takes the pen and paper and writes Bond a note.

"Let's go back to the hotel. I need to change."

"About that M...I will be moving into the suite with you. I know James would insist you have guard until your people arrive. I have a few days off as you know. This way, you and I can go over the report I need to make for Swanson."

M places her hands on her hips and tilts her head to one side. "You are not just trying to get closer to me are you?"

Jack looks shocked. "I would never use an international incident like this, to try to seduce a woman such as yourself M?"

Jack hold his serious pose for as long as he can, but she's not going to fall for it.

M smirks at him, shaking her head not believing a word of it.

"Oh...who the hell am I kiddin'? Damn straight gorgeous! I will use every charm my mother gave me, to make you feel like the queen you are M. If there is even a sliver of chance for me?"

M smiles and actually winks at him.

Damn...there may just be a chance after all. Jack hopes that James will understand. It's nothin' personal...nothin's fair in love and war they always say, and M's one battleground worth getting dirty over.

"I just hope the lad really won't kill, unless on your order darlin'."

"Then you had better not disappoint, Agent Ward. I would prefer...if anything should evolve between us...that it remain between you and I. For all public awareness...you and I met by happenstance on a case and became friends. None of this is untrue."

"Yes...it's always best to keep close to the truth." Jack offers her his arm as he takes her from the room. Jimmy will see through this lie, as fast as a New York minute.

Jack really hopes that they will eventually be friends again, but soon pushes that out of his mind as the reality of taking M back to her suite excites him to no end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Through the haze of drugs and pain Bond feels a sense of loss he cannot quite explain. All that he knows is that he pushed M too far and too fast, to have anything come of his attempts to seduce her.

James wakes and a nurse sees to his thirst. There is a note crumpled in his hand. He must have grabbed it while walking.

"Your mother left you that. I think she and your father went back to the hotel, shortly after you came out of surgery. I can read it to you if you like?"

Mother? M?

"No...thank you...I will...later...it's never good news...in this form." Bond's mind instantly goes to stories of wartime, and the dear John letters soldiers would get from their girls. In separation they found comfort in another, more available man, while they were out risking life and limb.

James knows exactly who she left him for in this case. His father apparently, and that could only be one man. Jack...I'm going to kill him...slowly...Ward. He knew the minute he saw the man near M, that there would be trouble between them.

James and Jack have often get into trouble together but this time...this time it's more than personal. The only thing he could think to compare it to, would be for him to sleep with Jack's daughter if he had one.

Mother and father...well that fits right in with all the objections she has to a relationship with him. Damn that stubborn, beautiful, enticing woman...she promised. He hopes to hell Jack doesn't get to retrieve the gems that James wanted to retrieve from the bodice of her gown!

Cutting off Jack's hands, suddenly becomes a morbid fantasy blossoming in Bond's revenge filled mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M retreats to her room to shower, and hide the three sisters in her linen jacket. Jack knocks at her door after an hour.

She comes into the suite in a robe. "Jack I would really like to get more than just a few hours sleep, before dealing with reality tomorrow."

"I was just doing a security check darlin', don't become too wound up now. I am not James and I will not push you, I promise. I will be a long distant friend, if that's all you feel comfortable with. I would be lying to you, if I said I don't want to see what you are hiding under that hotel robe, but I can be a patient man."

M sighs. "Yes...as we age, we do become more logical with things of the heart."

"Something Jimmy boy doesn't yet understand. He's a real seize the day, and live like you could be dead tomorrow...man. Not that I don't agree. His lifestyle to this point has been reflective of his job. You just settle in and get some sleep. I haven't noticed anyone sniffin' round, who could be on to who you are, or out for revenge of any kind. I checked in with the hospital, and Jimmy woke up a short time ago. He's going to be fine. Go on and get some sleep beautiful."

M nods but pauses. "Do you think he will hate us?"

Jack looks confused. "Hate us for what darlin'?"

"For this…" M moves into Jack's personal space. She's no longer overthinking things she wants him, and she know he feels the same. It may not be the love she had...it will be different. But this mission as awoken a sleeping beast inside her.

The excitement and exhilaration of the last few days, has awoken her physically, and she needs an outlet. Jack is conveniently located, and admits his desire for her openly. Even before he knew her, or her background.

M kisses Jack. After a few fleeting moments of shock on his part, he does his best to catch up with her, as he backs her into the bedroom.

M rolls her shoulders to help him as he pushes the robe off her. His hands going to her hips as the kisses continue. M's hands are busy, pushing off his jacket and attacking the buttons on his shirt.

"Oh...god...yes! He will...but it's nothin...I can't handle if you can M…"

"He's too young...he will find someone...more...appropriate…it's all...just...misplaced fantasy...and games...to...James."

Jack pulls back as she pushes the shirt off his shoulders, the back of her legs hitting the bed as they finally make it to their destination.

"Are you sure M?"

Yes...oh god yes...please kiss me again."

"This too soon? You're usin' me for a rebound...not that I'm complanin' but it will end…"

M silences him with another deep moan inspiring kiss. "Shut up Jack. The future is movable...and you are a lovely caring man...who...understands what I do and why I do it."

"Fine by me darlin' but when the time comes...I told you so."

M pushes him back for a moment, as she moves to remove her night shirt. Jack helps, and stands still, as he eats her up with eyes shrouded in passion.

"Damn...I take back all objections...I don't care what happens, as long as this happens now M."

"Good." M says, as she undoes his belt. He shrugs off his trousers, and pushes her down on the bed.

Jack strips away her bottoms, and divests himself of boxers. He moves over her body kissing and licking his way from her neck, to lavish attention on the finest pair of breast he has seen in an age.

The two spend the next hour kissing, tasting and feeling every part of each other. The culmination of days of building passion, ignite a fire in M as Jack and her join together for the first time.

It's been a long time without, for both of them. They treat it as gently and slowly as their rising passion allows. They take their time, they want to make lasting memory of this incase it is the last time they can before parting. They may not see each other for a few months.

Jack lies beneath her as she moves over him with abandon. Whoever said the English were passionless...lied or had never met her. M takes his breath away as the two of them move towards climax.

M becomes increasingly vocal. Much to his joy, as she rides him. They are teetering on the edge and he suddenly flips her over on the bed and spreads her arms out above her head. He clasps his hands in hers and she grips on tightly, as he buries his face in to kiss her neck.

"My god...you are the sexiest woman alive…"

He pulls out of her and begins again in earnest. Her moans are driving his speed, he looks down on her as the dim light of morning, begins to break through the curtains.

"Oh...Jack! Harder...please...please!"

"Yes...ma'am."

Jack grunts her name with a litany of, "Oh..M...damn…M!" As his body stops moving between her legs and he collapses on her...heart pounding in his ears as he releases into her.

M climaxes as he drives into her a few more times, to find own his release...the warmth spreads through her as his large body collapses on her. Jack quickly shifts to the side, to alleviate his weight on her, but he does not leave her yet.

Jack and M continue to pant and remain entwined for a few moments to catch their breath.

"M...are you alright darlin'?"

"Very alright. And you?"

"My god woman...I've lost...ability...speak…"

M giggles as Jack slides out of her and onto his side looking down on her, as his hand goes towards her breasts.

Jack traces lazy circles on her stomach, to the undersides of her breasts as their breathing returns to normal. His fingers gently touch her nipples, them making them stiffen into peaks.

"Christ it's been a long time!"

"Me too M. Months and months. It just becomes normal not having anyone...warm beside you."

"Eight months is too bloody long."

"Yes...well it won't be that long again, if I have any say in the matter."

M smiles at Jack as she rolls out of bed and heads to the bath. "Care to join me in the shower agent Ward?"

"I thought you would never ask."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

M rolls over a few hours later and feels a warm arm wrap around her. Jack pulls her close...he still smells of the soap from their shower a few hours earlier. M smiles to herself, content for the first time in months.

"Mornin' beautiful." Jack whispers into her hair. "I thought you would never wake up."

M can feel his arousal against her back, she turns in his arms and grabs the offending member in her small hands, and begins stroking him.

"Is this for me then?"

"My god darlin' I've been lyin' here an hour just thinkin' about what we did. What is it now...four hours ago?"

Jack captures her mouth in a searing kiss as he stills her hand and moves down her body.

M giggles as the scruff from his stubble brushes the inside of her delicate thighs. M moans when his hot mouth makes contact with her sex. His tongue drives her wild as she become hotter…"Jack...now love…"

Jack feels her pull on his hair and drag him up her body...he quickly enters her and they move together again.

Jack's ready, and very close as she spurs him on with orders. "faster...yes right there...oh god!"

Jack is lost in her now...how can he let her leave? London is too damn far away!

Five more thrusts and she screams his name. Christ he loves having sex with a woman who know exactly what she wants and isn't afraid to order him around. M's the sexiest woman he has ever slept with, bar none. He feels like a randy teen again with his first girlfriend.

Jack rolls her up onto his chest to come down from their shared high. "What are we going to do about junior M?"

"What?"

"James' gonna know the second we see him...unless he is completely high on drugs, and even then I think he will know."

"It's really none of his business, but we act as his parents for the staff at the hospital. Other than that he has no claim on me, regardless of what he said to you last night."

"I will let you handle your boy...I only want to handle you. It was a good friendship, while it lasted." Jack sighs.

"If 007 can't deal with us together and be happy for us, then too bad. I have listened to the way he has taken women up against walls in bloody...submarines, toilets, beaches, planes, trains and automobiles. He can deal with you and I enjoying ourselves in the comfort of my hotel bed."

"The big difference there missy, is that he didn't love them."

"He did love one of them, she was his love and he lost her."

"Now, I really feel bad for the boy because he lost two. If I can be presumptuous enough to consider you lost to me?"

M tilts her head up from his chest and smiles. "Oh...I think I'm fairly lost, and I am already dreading the time we must spend apart."

"I only have one year and three months to retirement. Then I will be on that first plane to dreary old London town."

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Fireworks

For Lilibet 2...thanks for the kick.

"I only have one year and three months to retirement, and then I will be on that first plane to dreary old London town."

M lies across Jack's broad chest nestled up under his chin as she traces circle in his grey chest hairs.

M braces herself up on her elbow to properly look at his face. "Jack! You would do that for me? Already?"

"I haven't had much of a life the last few years M, and I always do move fast when it comes to beautiful women."

"I should have inquired into your love life first, but you are just so...damn handsome. Are you sure there're no other women waiting for you back home Jack? I loath to share, and you could be a man with a woman in every port."

"No...maybe years ago but not now."

"Good. I have to admit Jack...I'm embarrassed about the way this all happened. I'm on a mission and I should have been concentrating on the job not on how wanted you made me feel."

"How do I make you feel love?" Jack pulls her so that she is resting right on his chest and looking down on him, as she did when they made love the first time.

M smiles, "you make me feel again. I have been stagnant since he died...it felt as if all joy was sucked out of my life. Jack your attentions, and your affection have helped me realize that there is still life left in this old body."

"From what I could tell of your body this morning darlin' there's plenty of life left in you. As for age...you've aged like fine wine." Jack punctuates this remark by slapping her bare behind. "You are so beautiful M that I have to stop myself from touching you constantly. Mostly I need to pinch myself to feel that this is real."

"I can assure you it is." M pinches him under his arm and listens to him squeal out as she laughs at him. She slides back down into the crook of his arm and scutches up to rest her head on his shoulder to watch his profile.

Jack has a very strong jawline and a very nice nose, not too big.. just perfect. He looks like a mix of Cary Grant and Robert Mitchum.

"On the bad side I feel exposed...I never thought I would ever put myself out like that, and become the aggressor. Jack, you ignored my bitching and stayed around just to save me. You're so charming that I couldn't resist…you."

"Speaking' of charmers M, what about your other man? How are you, or we really going to deal with James? That boy is over the moon for you."

"I think that will all change with time...it's just a bizarre fantasy James has. Once he gets back to work, everything should sort itself out."

Jack has his doubts about that and is fully expecting a fist to the face in the future from 007.

"Darlin'...I hope you're right, because the alternative may hurt me."

Jack rolls on top of her and kisses her with abandon. M sighs and gets lost in him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The nurses are very impressed with Bond and not just his progress. Two of them hovered around him to help him any way they can.

"Mr. Bond, your lovely mother and handsome father are here to see you." One says as she adjusts his pillow rubbing her breasts against his upper body as she does.

"Yes I would like to speak with my mother at least."

The moment M enters his room Bond knows there's something off...something different. M has always been beautiful. Incredibly sexy, as a matter of fact, but there is something different about her now...now she glows.

Jack follows her into the room and in one millisecond James Bond knows exactly why she's glowing and it's not just the Mexican sun. The nurse leaves them alone.

"M, Jack. So nice of you to visit. Or should I say Mum and Dad?" James says in a clipped and terse tone.

M appears momentarily thrown by his tone. James could be snippy from the pain and medication, or because they are pretending to be his parents.

Jack decides to bring James up to speed. "You missed my interview with the local authorities and I just got notice from Virginia that the Castel sisters fled the scene...or bought off some police and have gone home to Spain. We are not interested in them and your office has been in contact to stake claim on them."

"I will have Tanner tell interpol they are wanted for jewelry theft and have them taken in. I hope to have the jurisdiction changed to Paris, along with their sons." M states.

"Is that what you were investigating them for, they're jewel thieves?" Jack asks in amazement, it seems a bit like overkill to have a double-0 agent and the head of MI6 after thieves. Not that he is complaining because he never would have met M had she not been after the sisters.

"Jack I would like to speak with M privately if you don't mind." There is still an edge to Jimmy's voice and Jack looks to M for a hint that she wants him to stay.

M merely nods at him.

"M, Jimmy. I will go get some coffee and be back soon. I hope you don't mind Bond, but I have been watching over her since she was without guard and I had a few days off."

"I bet you have. I promise to thank you properly later Jack."

Jack knows that James is pissed off beyond belief and it's only Jimmy's current post surgery condition that is saving him from getting a fist to the face.

Jack sees the way Bond's eyes narrow. The boy knows alright...he can feel the cold edge to James. This is not something to just let slide...a trained killer is pissed at him for stealing his girl, and that very woman is the only thing that can keep him breathing.

Even then, the relationship between him and Jimmy will be strained. Not that Jack can really blame Jimmy, he did just swoop in and steal the woman Bond claimed as his own.

"Jimmy...listen...it was the lady's choice and I expect you to be gentlemanly about this."

If looks could kill Jack Ward would have burst into flames. Jack leaves the room after M walks to him and she gently touches his arm.

"Jack give us some time please."

Bond notices the familiar way she touches Jack and he's ready to scream in frustration. Jack removes himself from what may become an uncomfortable discussion between boss and employee.

"M." Bond says through clenched teeth.

"The doctors say you can leave tomorrow morning. The jet will be here later today and await our orders. Tanner sent a nurse and medical bed with the jet."

"Isn't Tanner just the boy scout...ready for everything. Just like Jack." Bond says sarcastically through clenched teeth.

M doesn't know if it's from the pain or he's just that angry with her about something...he saw her touch Jack...oh dear.

"James before you go off on some attack that makes me fire you for insubordination, I want you to know that I made this choice and I expect you to respect it. You will find a beautiful woman or two, soon and move on from this...odd fascination of yours."

"I don't want too! I told you how much...and you still don't...I can't believe you slept with Jack! Bloody Hell! You only just met him! You say I'm inappropriate! What will the PM say when he finds out you bed men who are working for the CIA?"

"JAMES! Don't you dare threaten me like that! You cannot seriously believe we have a romantic future? I will not be a plaything for your ego! I will not be left ashamed and alone because you come to your bloody senses and start playing with some 20 year old waitress on the side."

"I see...you think it's all still just a bloody act...that it's...what did you call it? Odd? Just a ruse for me to brag about. That I was the one able to get you wet enough to fuck and scream my name! James spits at her like a venomous snake. "Stubborn bitch! Get out! Oh and I fucking resign!"

"James!" M says in a warning tone. She will excuse much of what he says do to his injury, but only so much will be tolerated and he is on her last nerve now.

"I wouldn't work for you after this. You live your life in lies and call me untrustworthy? You got the items you came for and a lover to play with, until you get bored with waiting for him to come visit! Maybe there's a director in the Direction générale de la sécurité extérieure that you've always had your eyes on, and as long as he is over 55...fair game, eh? France is much closer than the U.S. after all!"

M steps forward and leans in towards him unafraid and not willing to back away from this fight, fire in her flashing blue eyes.

"I do not accept your resignation! You are under the influence and if you push me further you will be sedated until we return to London. I plan to have all our doctors go over you completely. I will speak to you once you've calmed down and work through your issues with the therapist 007!"

"Not before I kill Jack!"

"Not without my order you won't! Or you might end up on that kill list also."

M's angry. How dare he accuse her of being improper when he takes multitudes of women without thought to anything more than his needs. Some of them are for the job but not all...not Vesper. He never should have slept with Vesper, there was no need other than lust. Now he has transferred that to her somehow.

"You will not have to just hide from the CIA but all my 00's. Now stop acting the petulant child and look at this calmly."

"How the hell can I be calm when you ripped the heart out of my chest and fed it to the bloody CIA!"

"I never expected such teenage melodrama from you Mr. Bond, and this is not an attractive side of you. Jealous obsession is not becoming on you James. Although, you've likely had it directed at you by women you've slighted on more than one occasion."

M speaks to him as a teacher would a student.

"I bet you thought them crazy when you watched their obsession with you pull them into a pit of desperation and despair."

"I will admit that now. How was I to know what love felt like? It's not like I had much experience with it in the past."

"One name."

"What...no...not...it wasn't like that."

"Vesper?"

"She was a replacement and it has taken me this bloody long to figure out who for!"

"ME? Don't be so ridiculous! She and I were nothing alike."

"She was exactly like you minus the treason. Although, this certainly smacks of treason as far as I'm concerned. Quit telling me how to feel and who I really want M...it's not your prerogative, you are not my mother."

"Speaking of mother's...Oedipus…"

"Don't even pretend to finish that statement M!"

"Why not...it's the only thing that accurately describes what's really going on here!"

"M...you...me...this...fucking Jack...you!"

"I think you should sleep now James...you seem unable to form coherent thoughts."

"BITCH! How's that for a coherent thought?"

"007, I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt because of the odd circumstances of this case but you're treading on thin ice. Do you really want me to fire you?"

"How can you? This isn't even on the books! Or do you want everything on the record now...I will tell them how you let the CIA take you to bed after luring international jewel thieves back home to steal their jewels, the ones they inadvertently stole from the crown. What if this was leaked to the press?"

"I told you not to bloody well threaten me! I never thought I would have to concern myself with your loyalty, but now you're proving yourself untrustworthy. If this gets out…"

"You will have Jack kill me...I would like to see the old man try." Bond pauses and exaggeratedly looks her up and down with a vicious leer. "How is he M? What does he whisper in your ear as he screws you? I know all the barmaids he has ever taken to bed on missions claim they had a good time. Was he like your husband or different?"

The sound of M's hand against Bond's face echoes through the room.

They remain furious and staring at each other. Neither willing to back down. Bond finally closes his eyes and leans back on his pillow breathing heavily.

M stays rooted to the spot. Unsure of what to do...saddened by the turn of events that has left them like this...just numb from anger and shock. Tears threaten to spill from M's eyes but she takes a deep breath to compose herself.

M begins to speak in a softer, calmer tones. "James, you are my best resource and I would loath to lose you, but I cannot be who you seem to want me to be. You will find a woman to fall in love with and who knows...maybe a family?"

Bond begins to laugh...almost hysterically. "No...I won't but I will keep working and waiting for the one I truly want." His eyes flash to hers as he says it.

M just shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders. M begins to turn away from him to leave.

James manages to see through the red of his anger, to realize that he's doing more harm than good. He's unable to defeat this woman in a war of word and he should have stopped before he started. Now he will have endless medical and psychological test to do as penance.

Bond's arm lashes out faster than M thought possible. He grabs her hand and hold it in his.

"I'm sorry about this M...I can't...I do...love you...and Jack...my former friend, he knew this and that's the lowest thing to ever do to a friend."

M softens, "James, he knew you would feel this way and was concerned about it. He gave me space James. I took him to bed...he never tried anything more than a couple of kisses. James, I chose Jack, please understand this. Jack and I are of the same age...we...fit well together and...well..."

"And you and I don't?" There is a sorrowful look in his bloodshot blue eyes.

M squeezes his hand. "No James, we don't. I'm sorry."

Bond sighs and brings her hand to his lips before releasing her. James realizes that he has lost...this will not be easy.

"Ok M. I will try to smooth out my anger at Jack. I would like to get some sleep now. The more I sleep the faster this nightmare ends right?"

M pats his hand and leans in to kiss his brow quickly, and she pulls away just as fast.

"You and I would never work Bond."

James relishes the lingering smell of her perfume and the trace echo of her soft lips on his skin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What M says swims through his mind for days, weeks, months, and the pain does not dissipate as she claimed it would.

It has been months since Mexico and the tumultuous mission to find the jewels for the crown.

James comes into M's office to debrief. He has been out for the month on another personal errand for M. The Castel sisters and their sons are still avoiding capture.

M started her relationship with Jack on a whim and Bond's still bitter and confused. Eventually the three of them come to an understanding and James allows his bitterness to subside. Well, he puts on a good act anyway.

James still loves the damn stubborn woman but he understands why she chose the safe one of the two of them.

Eventually, over time the tension eases and Jack and James see each other socially, with M. The three of them share dinners and Bond acts the good friend...when all the while his heart is slowly being clenched and twisted in knots. His only solace, the bottom of a bottle and M bloody well knows it.

Jack only manages to come to London once every 6 weeks or so. M doesn't seem to mind the arrangement. This way Jack doesn't invade her home or daily life, thus allowing for the relationship to mature and evolve slowly at a distance.

This way it's all passion when they're together, and long distant calls and chats in between. M's become accustom to living on her own and Jack has been a bachelor for about 10 years. Each of their personal spaces, remains their own refuge. The two of them have a romantic time to look forward to when they are together.

Bond still breaks into her flat when he returns from his missions. Surprisingly M's become used to it, and as far as Bond knows she doesn't tell Jacky boy about it.

Bond throws himself into work, quite a few women and booze a lot of booze. After he recuperated from being shot in Mexico James begins his normal routine of searching for company in hotel bars, but the drink has gotten in the way.

James Bond is not in full form, and being kept from the woman he wants has interfered with his love making abilities.

M couldn't deal with their age difference, but Bond thinks she does have feelings for him. M's just buried them deep within herself for the sake of propriety. The two of them continue working together, pretending that everything is fine.

Bond sits at the bar of the latest hotel he has invaded for company, but his mind is never far from the way she looked at the office or how short her skirt was today and the cut her blouse.

It manages to sour the taste of Bond's drink when he thinks that Jack is the one who gets to take it off her...to caress her neck and kiss her all over...with that subtle smell of her perfume in his nostrils.

A tall brunette comes up to take offer him a trip to her room. Bond obliges but leaves a short time later as his guts wrenches from alcohol and remorse.

M will be the death of him, whether it be from the job or despair.

Bond can see the disappointment in M's eyes when he comes into the office. He sits before her frowning visage with bloodshot eyes and the wafting smell of beer and stale cigarettes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack comes to town and he gives James a courtesy call...says hello how are you...all the things he used to do when they were friends and not rivals for the same woman.

Jack came in early this time and M was busy with a meeting, so James takes him out on the town. She was not happy when they ended up at her flat later on...very drunk and loud. Bond did not mind the hangover on the sofa knowing that M kicked Jack to the spare bedroom for punishment.

Anything to keep them apart...in a calculating passively aggressive way. Jack's in trouble and before he managed to wake M came downstairs to deal with her slightly unhinged agent.

M wrapped in a fluffy robe. She sits in the chair across from James to bitch him out. She knows or strongly suspects what's going on.

M always bloody well knew…

"Bond...look at the mess you've made. Damn it! You bring him in stinking drunk and I only have two days with him...you bloody well did this on purpose because…"

"Because why M...because I'm bloody well jealous! Because it should be me in your bed, but you took the safe long distance relationship instead! Tell me you hate me...tell me you've never been attracted to me…tell me that the only real reason you are with Jack is because the electricity between us was too much! That I warmed you up in Mexico, just for him to step in and take you away from me!"

"James enough! Stop it!"

James stands and looks at her pity filled face...it's somehow worse than her telling him she hates him. That look says he's a pathetic lovesick idiot who's wallowing in misery, and she bloody well pities him.

"Don't pity me M. I am still here...I am still waiting and when he dumps you I will be here for you...to cry on my shoulder."

"James you're not seeing anyone yet?"

"I never date...Vesper and you, are the only true relationships I have ever had with women. I fuck, or try to screw a lot of women but that's hardly the same thing."

That makes M frown as she tidies the glasses from the table and moves to the kitchen. Bond follows and stands behind her at the sink. Close enough that she can feel the heat from his body on hers.

"James...you need to move on."

"What? Like you did...with a man who lives thousands of miles away so that you barely see each other. One weekend in six, come on M. I still feel the same way for you...I haven't changed and you thought I would...six months and I still want you as much as I professed to you in Mexico."

Bond wraps his arms around her waist and hugs her resting his chin on her head. It's friendly...not sexual but M pulls away...not quite trusting the physical reaction she's having to being held by 007. Even hungover and dirty the man is a bloody god.

James looks disappointed she pulled away at his attempt at a friendly embrace.

"I thought we were past this James? I'm happy you're friends with Jack again and I know he is too. Even if he's slightly suspicious of you. Now I owe him for being bloody right about that...thanks."

"What do you owe him M?"

"I have to arrange to go to Virginia to be his date for a function."

"As Olivia or M?"

"I don't know...I was hoping I could beg out of it altogether."

"Well you are always busy. I could blow up something up if you like...how about something in Russia just for old time's sake?" Bond winks and smirks at her, trying to lighten the mood further.

The two of them go from gnashing titans to congenial friends with ease now. Neither one of them wants to linger in the anger and frustration for long. It's easier to just push it aside and pretend they feel nothing, but cordiality towards one another.

M laughs, "no and are you going to accompany us to the opening at the museum today?"

"Oh...right the three sisters will be on display. How much does the general public get to know about them?"

"Everything that Q and I gathered over the years. He and I wrote the synopsis and gave it to the archives and from there they were cleaned and made ready for display."

"How long will they be there?"

"Indefinitely. Her Majesty has given them to the museum on permanent loan, not to ever leave Britain again."

"There's a curse on them isn't there...the owners die or generally have their lives fall apart before their eyes. I know I did shortly after I touched them."

M frowns. "I never took you for the superstitious type James. You always seem a practical man."

"A practical man who manages through a shambled life because his love is in the arms of his best friend. It's a downright Greek tragedy. The only way it could be worse would be if you were actually my biological mother."

James laughs to keep the truth as light as he can, because the alternative is another fight. He has pushed it enough the last 12 hours or so.

"You will find someone more appropriate James, if you allow it. I would rather see you with someone's else, than wallowing in booze and regret!" M snaps at him, not buying his passive aggressive attacks on the strange relationship the two of them are in.

M begins making eggs, she places the scrambled eggs in a pan and the bacon under the broiler.

Bond grabs the bag of bread and places slices in the toaster. He takes the plates she hands him and puts them on the table as he readies the butter for the toast. M cooks the eggs gently on low and darts to the refrigerator for marmalade and puts the kettle on.

"Shit...I forgot to buy more coffee. Jack prefers it to tea...but he tries."

"Well he better get use to tea if he ever plans on retiring here."

M froze for a moment and looks at him. "Yes." She says softly.

"What is it...has he decided not to come or are you the one with cold feet M?" Bond cannot help but smile at the thought, that all is not perfect between his old friend and the love of his life.

"He and I...we are both set in our ways and I am use to being alone now...it's been a over a year since Nigel died."

"What is it M? He doesn't expect you to move to America does he?"

"No...I told him that would never happen. He suggests if it happens...when...at that time we should buy a new home."

"And you don't want too. You like this flat and he doesn't want to compete with the ghost of Nigel."

"There's no ghost, but that may possibly be the case. He wants a place you cannot break into so easily...you have him paranoid you are going to break in while we…"

Bond smirks at the idea of catching them in the act, but at the same time his heart feels heavy.

"I promise to make more noise if he's here when I break in next time."

"How's about you don't break into the ladies house at all boy."

Jack enters the kitchen sounding as rough as he looks. He moves to help M but James has taken care of everything. He does take out the cream and sugar with three mugs for tea.

"Darlin' I'm sorry and I plan on spending the rest of my time here sober as a judge."

"Sure you will Jack." James winks as he brings the toast to the table and M places the plate of bacon and dishes out the eggs to three waiting plates.

The breakfast goes down weakly after the night before, but neither James and especially not Jack, wants to irritate M anymore than they already have.

M leaves them to clean up as she goes to the shower.

"I know what you're doin' Jimmy boy and it won't work. I have fallen deep for her and no amount of guilt over your supposedly broken heart will make me leave if she still wants me. I know she cares for you too James...but we work well together. The two of you are like oil and water...you don't mix."

"Thank you for the astute, albeit hungover observation old man. I know you two work together, no one thinks it strange to see you enjoying yourselves out together and you don't look like you could pass for her son so she's not embarrassed, but I can't help how I feel anymore than you can."

"I know...it's just...I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop...for her to finally realize that it has been you all along Jimmy."

James looks confused. "What?"

"She chose me because you got her all riled up and she needed an outlet. I think she does care for me but LOVE has never passed her lips when she speaks to me and it never appears in her eyes. Affection yes, but that woman has damn expressive eyes and I met her children last time I was here. I see the difference in her eyes when she looks at them and you for a second before she has a chance to hide it."

James tries to contain the joy he feels from what Jack said. He diverts by asking about Jack being introduced to her family.

"You met the children? That is a big step...things are more serious than you think because no one at work other than Q has met her family...oh and maybe Tanner. I have only the pictures on the mantle to go by."

"Well, she did seem nervous. Like I was going to mess up, but I kept my trap shut and played the gentleman just fine."

"Sure you did. M must think very highly of you to allow you to meet her family."

"Well...it kind of just happened. They chose the same weekend to surprise her with a visit."

"Oh...so it was unplanned."

"Yes it was...so what of it! And wipe that irritating smirk off your face or I'll do it for you."

"I'd like to see you try old man."

"You know, I knew that eventually you and I would come to blows after all this but I never expected it after such a fun night out and a good breakfast."

"Any time old timer and then I will claim the prize."

"I thought you did that when you disappeared into the back room with that waitress last night. I hardly think you've been suffering from female attention since Mexico."

"That's only sex...I would never..."

"Be able to give that up for long enough to win M, even if she were free to win, and she's not!"

"Oh really...are you two fighting over me or who does the dishes." M asks as she enters the kitchen all made up for whatever is in the plans for this lovely Saturday. Her arms are crossed and she is unimpressed with the posturing male dominance going on in her kitchen.

"Don't you look lovely darlin' I had better get ready for whatever we are doin' today. Where are we off to? Shopping, show or museum?"

"The museum event is this evening so we have to go out and get you a tux."

Jack scowls. "What...I don't remember discussing this the last time we spoke."

"Jack what did we discuss the last time we spoke?" M asks.

Jack begins to stammer and blush. "I don't rightly remember...you were...and you know...damn computers and skype video calls...you were not...how could I concentrate on what you were on about when...nothin' but your sexy smile and a scarf." Jack blubbers out to the amusement of James and M.

"My, my M...you must have been something to get him this flustered...Jack did you have the forethought to record it?"

"No...and I wouldn't show it to you if I had!"

"When did this call take place?" Bond asks innocently.

"Thursday morning around 5am...to damn early to be…"

"Jack! Don't tell him when!"

"Why? He doesn't have a time machine."

"No but he has a Q! Don't you bloody well dare Bond. I will send you to a listening post at the south pole if you do!"

Bond smiles. I will let the two of you enjoy shopping and whatever else...elderly people get up to during the day and be back here for 7?"

"Yes the driver is collecting us at 7:30."

Bond walks out of the flat with his mobile dialling Q. "Q I need you to hack a video call for me...6 am Thursday morning Eastern standard time US."

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Jewels to Die For

Jack's mumbling and grumbling around the flat when James arrives promptly at 7 in his tux.

"I don't know how you look so damn calm in one of these monkey suits."

Bond smiles. "I'm suave Jack...something you should learn to be, what with M…"

James stops speaking transfixed on the top of the stairs. M could not be more beautiful. His heart skips a beat as he watches a vision descend the stairs.

Dark blue is her colour.

Jack finally notices and smiles while he elbows Bond. "Cat got your tongue Jimmy? M darlin' you will be the best looking woman there tonight."

Bond cannot disagree with Jack's assessment. M's sleeveless gown plunges in a deep V at the front, and she seems confined and well lifted by the tight bodice that holds tight to her waist but loosens over her hips as it cascades to the floor. Overall it highlights the best of what she's got and that is a great deal of curves to contain within such a tiny body.

M always has flouted a non-conformist attitude when it comes to age and clothing. Some would say she's too old to pull it off, however once those naysayers actually see her...they would be silenced and in awe of her. The way she carries herself with pride and open dominance over everyone in the room, makes her his M. James truly believes that she's the desire of everyone who sees her, even if some stubbornly refuse to admit it because her age. In that dress...he is not wrong. M is his everything and tonight as he watches her in a room with her lover he cannot help but feel...he missed his chance...he was too busy screwing around...he should have started wooing her earlier...sending flowers and letting her know of his feelings.

Bond stupidly thought a minimal amount of flirtation on his part, and she would fall into his arms. Bond runs his hand though his hair in exasperation as he watches her and Jack's reaction to her. What a stupid man he has been. Jack's eyes sparkle in a mixture of mischief and desire and Bond realizes his own look must echo that.

"I see your dress matched the blue sister M. How appropriate as you were likely the last to wear it. M you look stunning."

"Thank you Bond, Jack. You two look wonderful yourselves, and I will be the envy of the party arriving with the one of you on each arm."

"You still haven't told me how I got roped into this darlin' M. I doubt you want to parade me about as your plus one when with a work crowd."

"No but you are being applauded in your part to reunite the three sisters Jack. It was our mission to Mexico."

"You didn't have to admit it so fast darlin' I know you like to keep this all under the covers...but still that does smart. Wait...you mean the three brooches in the booklet on your table...now in the museum?"

"Sorry Jack. You know full well it's not prudent for me to advertise our relationship. Yes, the brooch I was wearing in Mexico was a fake but the real one was always close at hand."

Bond's brows go up and he smirks. "It was close to her heart anyway...ahhh I remember…"

"What do you remember Jimmy boy?" Jack says still looking slightly peeved.

"I kept the blue sister hidden...that is all." M says to control the conversation and preventing it taking the inevitable turn towards hard feelings between Jack and James.

"What was so darn important about them? And why do you have two dates to this shindig darling, deflection?"

"Jack the reason you are invited, not just as my plus two, but because you helped us in the mission. Bond received a metal for his part in finding the microfilm hidden in each piece, that answered some very old questions about double agents. Don't worry, they were taken care of upon my return. I just received a call today from your supervisor Swanson, he's also invited and the PM will be there tonight….along with some royalty."

"Royalty! Now you're makin' me nervous...no wonder you didn't tell me about this shindig...I would have run for the hills. Why's Jimmy smiling so much at the memory of where you had that brooch darlin'? It was a nice try but you're not diverting me that easily and now you have to say yes to my nephew's wedding."

Jack looks at both of them and pulls out his phone and begins texting. "So...Jimmy are you going to volunteer the information, or do I have to drag it out of you?"

"Well...she kept it close to her heart...and showed it to me when I was entertaining her at Ruby's" James knows this will get Jack's back up but frankly he doesn't care.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A night on the town, 20 hours earlier:_

 _I'm sorry Mr. Ward but M is unavailable until at least 8 this evening. If we had known you were coming we could have moved her meeting in Scotland. She will be on a flight back around 6._

"It's my fault for trying to surprise her Eve. Thank you anyway. I will just find someone to play with...hey...is James in the country?"

 _Yes he is Jack. Do you have his number?_

"Yes darlin' I've got it. Thanks again beautiful."

 _Jack you charmer you. You had better be careful...M may record these._

"I'd get in trouble for you any day gorgeous."

 _You are as bad as 007._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Jack hits Bond's name and waits for the answer.

 _Hello._

"Jimmy boy I am here in London and the little lady's north until later...do you want to go for a drink or four?"

 _Ok Jack. Where are you? I will come pick you up._

"I'm standing right outside the building Jimmy. Can you get away early?"

 _I will see you in ten minutes. Oh and your buying old man._

"I guess I do owe you at least that."

 _You owe me a hell of a lot more than that and you bloody well know it!_

"Hurry your ass up if ya wanna collect Jimmy boy."

Bond's shocked by the call. Jack always called when he was in London but now that he's sleeping with M...James and he do not have any play time. Bond's bitter feelings aside he does miss being able to say that Jack is a good friend. James does not have a great deal of those.

M usually makes sure to warn James not to break into her flat when Jack's expected. Jack must have planned his early arrival as a surprise for her. M was not expecting him until tomorrow and she has a surprise for him. The museum cocktail party is tomorrow evening.

Bond will get good and pissed on Jack's tab...after all he has to endure an evening with the two love birds again tomorrow and he knows she will be stunning for the museum event tomorrow. Hopefully, he can steal a dance or two without much interference from Jack.

There have been few chances for Bond to get M alone, since they returned. She has made sure of that. James knows she feels bad for him and has convinced herself that he will find another, but he won't. How could anyone compare to her. Vesper was the only one who could come close, and possibly Eve, but she has Tanner on the hooks at the moment.

Bond makes his way out to meet the friend that stole his love. Jack's waiting by the curb and James smirks at him. "Plans fall away Jack?"

"What makes you think this wasn't the plan all along?"

"Me over M? That would never happen." They walk across the road to the nearest pub and order two beers to start.

"I suppose you're right about that, and my beautiful lady will not be back until after 8 so we might as well make merry until then."

"Too bad for you...I bet you're chomping at the bit to get at her. What has it been? Six weeks?"

Jack looks at Bond suspiciously. "Yes...about that. How close an eye do you keep on her Jimmy?"

"As close as she allows me and when I'm gone Tanner watches out for her."

"Good. As long as you're just watchin' at a distance boy."

"You don't trust M, or is it me and Tanner who are untrustworthy?"

"Tanner's fine...you on the other hand would try something."

"Jack...I would not! She was married for years and I never…"

"Perhaps your feelings were less defined then...eh Jimmy? You don't hold me to the same level as Nigel."

"No...he had her a lot longer...a real history not just some vacation romance that got out of hand."

"That's what you think this is?"

"Yes...isn't it?"

Jack pulls a small velvet case out of his pocket and James' eyes go wide...no...no...no...no. "You're not serious Jack?"

"Deadly, and I hope you will support this Jimmy...I was going to ask you to stand with me if she says yes. I will understand under the circumstances if you say no."

"Jack...if it happens. If M says yes. I will stand with you."

"You don't think she will do you?"

"I don't think M will ever marry again. Not you...not me...not anyone. Once was enough for her lifetime, I overheard her say that to Eve and Tanner once."

"I'm goin' for it anyway. The third time might just be the charm."

"Do you think her family will be alright with it?"

"Don't know and I really don't care. After retirement I will whisk her away to the US should they bother her too much."

"M in the US? Permanently...you've got to be bloody joking."

"Ok...so maybe just part of the year...the rainy part."

"It's always bloody raining here Jack! You knew when you started this. That you would have to be the one to move. What's holding you in the US...your ex-wives? I could just picture M meeting them."

"I have a brother and two sisters, nieces and nephews if you must know. I am very close to those kids too."

"Good luck trying to get M to leave Britain."

"Yet...I am suppose to drop my life in the states for her?"

"Yes...but feel free to break it off with her Jack. I will be her shoulder to cry on."

"I bet you will. There's a girl over there givin' you the eye...why don't you say hi and I will order us up some food."

James knows that Jack's challenging him so he obliges and goes to talk to the bar maid. 15 minutes later James come back into the pub and Jack has new beer and some food for them.

"I don't think my girl was much on your mind in the last quarter hour Jimmy." Jack says with a wink."

"Actually she was very much on my mind or did you not pay attention to how short and curvy Mandy is." Bond winks at the barmaid and she smiles.

"Is that how you pick all you women now? The closest to M wins a few moments of your time. Must be nice to not even have to use whatever charm you claim to have to get them. I always had to spend some time…"

"Missing the single life Jack? I wouldn't if I were you."

"No...M's more than enough but I don't get here often enough and I have to worry that you're sniffin' around her all the time."

"You really don't trust her around me?"

"I trust her...I don't trust you."

"I can do nothing until she says yes, mate."

"Thank god for that woman's stubborn loyalty."

Bond grimaces and nods. "Do you love her?" James asks quietly.

Jack pauses as if he barely heard it. "Yes I do. I wouldn't ask for her hand for nothing."

"Did you love the other two?"

"In a way but not like this. I think maturity has changed my perceptions on a good many things."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well miss M, I just sent a text to John and an invitation is in the mail for the wedding next month so have Eve clear your calendar darlin' cause this monkey suit deserves a pretty woman on my arm for that wedding. You now officially owe me one, and as it stands no one believes I have a lady friend at all."

M scowls and nods, "fine...I will try to make it...where is it again?"

"Virginia darlin' it was one of the thirteen damn colonies...a commonwealth state...Virginia is for lovers?"

"Fine...whatever all that means. I don't remember any of the United States being included in **the Commonwealth?** "

James begins to laugh as Jack looks about to implode.

"M not our Commonwealth."

M walks away as she gathers things she may need into her bag and winks at James as Jack begins to swear under his breath.

"She damn well knows...this is how she tries to avoid things. I never took you for one to feign flighty stupidity to avoid coming to the U.S. for a wedding."

"Am I invited too Jack? M will need a bodyguard and you can tell the family that I'm her son again like you did in Mexico."

"It's a family wedding why will she need a bodyguard?"

M and Bond are standing side by side and look at each other and then look at Jack like he's a simple child.

"M does not go anywhere without a bodyguard from now on. The PM ordered it upon our return. You didn't tell him how much trouble you got in? I was so glad it wasn't me for once."

"No she did not."

"I thought I mentioned it...the first call we managed to have."

"There is not much that I can remember about those damn calls with what...you know...the lack of clothing usually makes the eyes override the ears. And no you cannot come to pretend to be her son."

M moves towards Jack to give him a quick hug and kisses his cheek, as she pats his broad chest. Jack grabs her hand and brings it to his lips with a look of pure desire on his face.

James feels a blush spreading over him as he watches a frozen...very personal moment between the two of them. M's meeting Jack's gaze and Bond sees her lick her lips as she watches Jack's lips carefully as he kisses her hand.

James knows how to make kissing a woman's hand enticing and seductive, but for crying out loud it's as if they just had sex right in bloody front of him!

"That's enough kissing. The car's outside and there may be a Duke and Duchess waiting for us to make an appearance before the two of you finish what you just started here. Oh...and Jack, I'm going to your nephew's wedding if she's going, so deal with it!"

James tries to keep it humorous and light but inside...he's aching to be the one she just looked at like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack's in British hell. There's no damn way he can do this again...even for M. Swanson's even here looking just a nervous as Jack feels. He's here to thank MI6 for the help on the Rey case in Mexico.

Jack cannot believe that M hid those gems in her tight bodice that night at the hospital. Then again, they never told him why they were really there.

A mission for her majesty the Queen. Jack would have fled for the hills if the Queen herself were here but it's a set of younger royals and their people. The Prime minister thanked him for his service and looking after M.

Jack wonders if the PM knows just how well he looks after her.

James was privately given a medal for being wounded in action while helping get the jewels. M has been watching the boy out of the corner of her eye all night. Jack notices as he swallows another sip of champagne.

Jack knows Olivia has kept 007 away and busy these last 6 months, but now they're out more or less together. Jack's beginning to feel like a third wheel and he doesn't like it. Jack tries not to stare at how gorgeous she looks in that gown and he can't wait to take it off her once they get back to her place.

Jack and M cannot advertising their relationship...obviously. It could create loads of trouble for each of them. They arrived together with James to deflect any rumours about any relationships M may be in. Everyone is well aware that James and he have known each other a long time.

The mission in Prague from a few years back is something of a legend in the espionage world and one of the reasons Jack became a desk jockey after. Three broken bones and a concussion will do that to you when you're over fifty. In the end the bad guys died and the good guys lumbered away from the explosions, beaten and bruised but alive to fight and love another day.

Too bad they happen to be fighting over the love of the very woman who sent them on that mission.

James looks at Jack strangely now and he can see the way he watches M. Damn him...why couldn't he just find some young thing to play with and stop looking at her like she's his last meal.

Outwardly everything's polite and cordial but Jimmy watches M carefully, and Jack has more than noticed the attention.

M mentioned in the past that Bond broke into her home on occasion and as far as Jack's concerned that's hardly innocently giving a report to a superior.

Jack loathes to display jealousy and M's not the type of gal you just order to have their unconventional relationship stop. He has more sense than that! He wants to keep her not have her pissed at him while he's here, so he keeps his jealousy hidden and to himself as much as he can.

Jack wants more from M, this distance thing is grating on him. He wants to move this affair along to something more substantial.

Both MI6 and the CIA know that their missions combined and assisted each other in Mexico. That's the extent of what they know and anything else...unsubstantiated rumours.

Samson interrupts Jack's inner musings and drags him over to meet some of the European office's agents.

"Jack...we are amazed at what happened in Mexico...stumbling on this mission. That was amazing." Samson says.

"All a coincidence. I was just in the right place at the right time."

Jack shakes the hand of the hand of The CIA here in London. Travers is his name.

"I see that you are friends with the infamous 007. How did you meet him?"

"I met Jimmy years ago and we go on just fine. We've run into each other before on missions but nothing like this."

"I am sure he was a great help...and the PM even tells me that nothing blew up this time." Travers laughs with Samson and Jack just smirks.

"But seriously Ward...what was it like meeting M on a mission? Did you know it was her when you met her?"

"No...not at all. Ask Almas and she will tell you the same. M caught my eye at the hotel desk when she was checking in and I then saw her a Madame Ruby's...it just happened."

Travers looks over at M and Bond again. "The details of the mission are scant, what can you tell us Ward?"

"Not much. All that I know is that it has to do with those three pieces of jewelry. Apparently Queen Victoria gave them to three of her daughters. Other than the fact that the three Castel sisters are actually named after the pieces, I have as much knowledge as you do on the matter."

"That's not what I heard Ward. Rumour has it that you and M have become close. Or, is that just a diversion to divert attention away from the fact that she's sleeping with one of her agents?" Travers asks smirking.

Ward grimaces. "You should no better than to trust rumours, didn't you ma ever tell you that?"

"Yes she did, sorry if I hit a nerve Ward. I was wondering if you could come work on a training project for us, right Samson."

"Yes. Jack since you are close to retirement and have a wealth of field experience we were wondering if you could impart some of the wisdom to the new generation before you get your watch and clean out your desk."

"I will have to think about it and let you know." Jack says.

Dancing has begun and Bond's twirling M around the dancefloor.

Travers leans over to the two of them conspiratorially. "I heard from a very good source in MI6 that one of the reason M was in Mexico was that she actually meeting Bond for a tryst. I can't say that I blame the man but isn't it dangerous screwing around with the boss like that? Specially a double-O. I think their PM's concerned too, look how he watches them. Why else would that loose cannon still have a job, and work private missions for the head of the department?"

"That depends on if they have fraternization rules like we have a home. I suppose it wouldn't matter if she retired. I heard she's been at this game for over 20 years. That has got to be some sort of record. Besides, I heard that she went to Mexico because of jewel thieves tracing her down. M's image was plastered all over the internet under an alias, for a few days just prior to the events in Mexico. M does not usually hit our radar like that and I didn't even know what she looked like before the article was brought to my attention." Samson adds.

Jack's lost with watching Bond and M interact on the dancefloor. The way they move together, with only eyes for each other. He's reminded of a song he has always liked...it begins to reverberate inside his head.

Jack's hand goes instinctively to the small velvet box in his jacket and a large pit forms in his stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M flitters around the room shaking the hands she needs to shake. Bond always stays within sight range of her but Jack...Jack leaves the second he can to find his American compatriots and escape pretending to be her escort for the evening.

This is a blessing and a curse for M. On one hand arriving with two gentlemen means you belong to neither but it would have been nice if he stuck around for some more introductions beyond the Duke and the PM.

Bond chats casually with the PM and the members of the royal family as he tells them selected pre approved parts of the mission that brought the three sisters back to London.

Bond's constantly approached by women...some very blatant in their attempts to lead him off to a corner. M's impressed that he stays.

Bond's not really her bodyguard with all the extra security here for the VIP's it is hardly necessary. Still, it seems like he's not willing to let her out of his sight for any amount of time. M realizes why it's bothering her all or a sudden, James' on edge...as if something bad is about to happen.

Bond's standing behind her as he sees them ready the area for dancing. He asks her to dance the second the music begins, edging out the hangers on asking her endlessly about her adventures in Mexico.

"M, I never got to tell you before, how much I enjoyed dancing with you in Mexico."

M looks up at him somewhat confused. "Really? I thought we were just focusing on the mission by that point and you ended it as fast as humanly possible to pull me back to your room."

James smirks down on her, "well there was that, but I did and do like having you in my arms. Unashamed of a open public display of physicality between the two of us."

"Well, you and I seem to be alway doing a dance of sorts."

"Yes, there is that. How are you and Jack really getting on?"

"Why? Are you ready to pounce again?"

"Oh god yes...but that's not why I want to know. I care about you and I care about how you feel...it sounds strange I know but it's true"

"I know it is dear boy. I know that you care James but…"

"But what M? You know I haven't even looked for another...I won't fit into a relationship with another woman. You and I are destined to be the earth and the moon in this life I guess. We seem so close but are so far away."

M smiles at his analogy. "You must be the moon because sometime you block the sun and I cannot see…"

"M...are you saying I manage to blind you"

"Blindside me...yes."

"Don't avoid it M. I knew you felt something, but you...you just stubbornly refuse to let it happen and now you have a safety net in Jack. A perfect block for my affections. Not to mention that you send me away on missions for weeks, your ultimate avoidance tool."

"I am the boss and you will follow my orders until I am not. That means you go where and when I tell you to James."

"Yes Ma'am. All I truly need to know M...is do you love him?"

M looks at their feet and not at his face. How to answer that question flitters around in her head.

Thankfully, the song changes and M attempts to pull away from his arms. Bond holds her tight not letting her leave and continues moving her around the dance floor.

Bond takes a quick glance around and they do have eyes on them. The PM and his crew look interested and the Americans. Jack does not look amused to say the least.

Bond's past caring...this is his last chance to get through to her before Jack does the unthinkable...and proposes to her.

James cannot fathom M being married again and out of his reach. Married women don't phase him usually, but with M...it's different. Not to mention if her husband was a friend...even former friend it's in poor taste to continue the chase.

Jack loves her and Bond has stayed to the sidelines for the most part in the last few months. However, if Jack wants to become more than M's long distance boyfriend, James has issues upon issues with it.

"You think you can escape me that easily before answering my questions?"

"James, it looks odd. You must let me go."

"Not until you look in my eyes and tell me you love him. That you love him like you did Nigel. That you love and desire him more than you do anyone else. More than you have feelings for me."

M closes her eyes, if she keeps them closed this will all go away. Her heart clenches in her chest as James holds her close. The smell of his cologne and the feeling of his hard chest against her, is overwhelming. The attraction she feels for him is primal and strong. She feels so weak in the knees around him. He's practically holding her up as it is.

Jack...what will he do? How does she feel about him? Jack Ward's a strong handsome man, with whom M expected to have far more in common with than she actually does. The age is right but their likes and dislikes are as far apart as their respective countries.

Jack likes the rugged outdoors and M likes the city and the theatre. He frequently horseback rides on wilderness trails and the closest M comes to horses is usually her yearly invitation to Ascot.

Jack's extremely uncomfortable at these public functions. He has difficulty not being put out and abrupt about everything he doesn't like.

M dislikes many aspects of them but it's a game she has learned to play and adapt too.

Maybe it's the cultural differences. Jack's goading her more and more to cross the pond to see him there. It's just not possible for a woman in her situation to make those trips for personal reasons.

James' a constant thorn in the side of any relationship M entertains. Her thoughts go to him far too often for her liking. And she likes being held by him...the memory of his kisses still linger in her mind and heart to be completely honest.

Every move she makes is being watched. Right at this moment eyes bore into them from the sidelines as M's holding tight to the most handsome man in the room. One who happens to be her best 00 agent.

To sigh inwardly at this point is redundant. This whole situation has been out of hand since the moment she sent Bond on this mission over six months ago.

Yes it was a success, as demonstrated and represented by the people gathered here in the museum, but the personal intrigue M could do without.

"Earth to M...M...are you alright?"

"What! Yes...why...did I miss something important?"

Bond smirks a knowing smile as he looks at her. "You didn't answer my question M."

M looks up into his very blue eyes and stammers...licking her lips. "I...I…"

In the corner of the room a shout cries out as shots are fired into the air by two men dressed as servers.

The room erupts into chaos as they fire machine guns into the air. One screams at M and Bond across the dance floor….pointing the gun and pulling the trigger.

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Endings of a sort

Jack saw those damn cousins, but before he had any chance to alert anyone they pull out machine guns and start firing them into the air.

Those two idiots don't plan on living through this evening...what with all the brass here. There is no chance of escape.

One of them aims at M on the dance floor, and fires as Jack runs to try to stop him by charging at his body from the side.

Jack doesn't come close, and several security men shoot at the two Rey boys. They each take a shot to the chest and arms, but the body armour they're wearing protects them. The two fall wounded to the museum floor.

Jack yells at Samson and Travers to make sure the displays are not being touched, as alarms sounds trumpet though the building.

The dignitaries of high rank were ushered out immediately upon the first scream. The machine guns create a dust cloud from the impact of their shots. White dust is falling through the room, the emergency lighting kicks in. They must have been trying to disrupt the electrical supply in order to carry out the heist.

Jack looks around for M and sees her kneeling on the dance floor. A body lies in front of her.

Jack moves closer and heard her whimper quietly. "No...come on James...you can't leave me now. Hold on. I will answer you...I don't...I don't...do you understand? I am not in love. Please 007...be stubborn and stay with me...I love you.

The last mournful I love you was soft and barely above a whisper, but Jack heard it. No one else was around to hear it. The crowd left in a panic, heading quickly for the doors as emergency medical was bursting through.

Too bad that the first time Jack heard those three words from her sweet lips they were directed at another man.

Jack always suspected this, but to face it so suddenly, and after so long...six months...he thought the fascination with Bond would have passed by now….and Bond's obsession with her.

Damn...it! Jack new James was still in love with her. He could see it in the way he watched her. The eyes never lie and hers have never held the love Jack wanted to see directed towards him.

Jack honestly hopes Bond lives, but he's too hurt to stick around to find out. Shitty of him to do...he know this. James was a good friend at one point, but at this moment he's more likely to smother the guy in jealous anger than to help him.

Anyway, M seems to have everything in control...ordering men to save her beloved agent. She turns, and looks at Jack without really seeing him. That hurts almost more than the confession that she doesn't love him..

What small amount of tears that seemed to be bubbling up from inside her have dried quickly as action, and orders were required.

M has no use for Jack at this moment so it's best he get out of the way...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack turns, and leaves the building not looking back...he places the earbuds in his ear from his phone and hits play. The soulful voice of Etta James complementing the jagged emotional onslaught that is his reality.

 _Something told me it was over_

 _When I saw you and her talkin'_

 _Something deep down in my soul said, 'Cry, girl'_

 _When I saw you and that girl walkin' out_

 _Whoo, I would rather, I would rather go blind, boy_

 _Than to see you walk away from me, child, no_

 _Whoo, so you see, I love you so much_

 _That I don't wanna watch you leave me, baby_

 _Most of all, I just don't, I just don't wanna be free, no_

 _Whoo, whoo, I was just, I was just, I was just_

 _Sittin here thinkin', of your kiss and your warm embrace, yeah_

 _When the reflection in the glass that I held to my lips now, baby_

 _Revealed the tears that was on my face, yeah_

 _Whoo and baby, baby, I'd rather, I'd rather be blind, boy_

 _Than to see you walk away, see you walk away from me, yeah_

 _Whoo, baby, baby, baby, I'd rather be blind boy_

 _[Fade out:] Baby, baby, baby..._

 _Etta James / Writer(s): Paul Butterfield_

Jack climbs in a cab and heads to M's flat...she gave him a key on one of his previous trips. He will leave it in her flat after he changes and gathers his things. He text's Swanson and Travers accepting the position for training. He has to get out of London, and never look back.

This is the way Jack has always left his women...just walk away and after a few years, perhaps a call or letter. With M...he doesn't know if he has it in him to forgive and let the anger slide away. She means more to him, and honestly he just feels he could punch kittens; he is so damn angry.

When all's said and done Jack knew it was James...deep down he knew. He had just hoped that M would find comfort and affection enough with him to override the inappropriate feelings she has for the handsome younger agent.

Jack won't say that it doesn't sting...in fact it hurts like a bitch, but it was never meant to be. James was right all along...M is his.

Jack actually hopes that the stubborn beautiful woman will come to her senses now and stop wasting time. There are only so many times that boy can be shot saving her life, and still get up to live another day.

Travers will send him on assignment, and he asked for anonymity from this point on. Jack Ward wants to go dark. He doesn't want prying MI6 eyes looking for him. At this moment he doubts she would, but once the dust clears, M may just regret her sudden admission of lust for her subordinate.

Jack sends a text and Swanson says to meet him and Travers at the London offices of the CIA to plead his case for this unusual request.

Within the hour Jack has emptied M's flat of anything of his, and arrived at the office to see two stressed out superiors with confused faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You what! You were in a relationship with the head of MI6!" Swanson says a quietly as possible through clenched teeth. There's no one else in the office, as it's now after midnight, but they keep their voices muted none the less.

Travers tries to lighten the mood as he chuckles. "I thought it was Bond...and after all that happened tonight...I was wrong...sorry for speaking about your girlfriend out of turn Ward."

"It was Bond and we aren't together any more after tonight so don't sweat it Travers. This is why I need to disappear...she will send Bond after me as long as the lad lives. What happened after I left?"

"Bond came around, and was stable before we left. He put his body between the shooters and M. He took a knock to the head, as he hit the floor, and a bullet grazed both his shoulder and hip. You have to give it up for the man's training, and for how fast he reacted to dive and cover M."

"Yes. Jimmy boy has always been fast with the ladies, and with M…"

"Travers nods. "Sorry about that Ward. It's too bad the rumours were true about them."

"Yeah. I will say that it hasn't started yet...she's too damn stubborn to accept that Bond's subtly been attempting to seduce her for years."

Samson shakes his head and says. "Still there must have been something a little more blatant for our sources to pick up on whatever it is between them. For what it's worth...I wish she and you could have managed a happy retirement together Ward. I'm sorry that I sent you on that mission."

Jack nods in agreement. "Not as sorry as I am. I was the conveniently distant rebound for her dead husband. Someone to play with until she retires and can then take her agent as a lover."

If only he had never met her. He would never have known what was missing in his life, nor need to lament the loss of M.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

People touch M's shoulder asking her if she's alright. No...she's not bloody well alright! How could this happen? The guards were to be arranged by the PM's office and MI5. How could crazed escaped prisoners make it this close to the royal family and the PM.

There will be hell to pay, and if Bond doesn't make it...M will have heads rolling. James woke, and squeezed her hand before she stood and left him to the emergency services, while she watches from a few feet away.

M follows them and climbs into the ambulance with him.

"M...M...are you just trying to get me...alone?"

"Don't talk...save your strength Bond."

"Jack?"

M's face fell…Jack! She barely remembered Jack! "I saw him with the other Americans...I'm sure he's alright."

"He's going to be...pissed at me."

"Why do you say that?"

"I got the dance...and...you...you...said something...something that gives me hope."

"007! Another time and place." M looks at him willing him with a severe glance to stop talking. M had said what bubbled up from the depths within her with little concern for the consequences. Again...she wishes that he hadn't remembered her confession.

The paramedic adjusts the IV in Bond's arm and checks his packed wounds.

"Later...ma'am. We will...discuss...this...at length. The shooters?"

"They got them but they were only wounded. MI5 already messaged me, and they found the flat, and a trail to the three sisters hiding in Spain."

"I won't be in hospital long...I will go find them."

"No, I had Tanner send 003 for them, you just heal."

"M...this is minor."

"I will not have you shot one day and sent out on a mission before medical clears you Bond."

The look on M's face holds no arguing, Bond feels the drugs clouding his mind as he closes his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack, Travers and Swanson make the plan to hide Jack, and he will fly out in the morning with Swanson back to the State's, only a few hours away. Before Jack goes, he asks for the hospital James was sent to.

Travers makes a call and tells him which one, and Jack heads out in a cab leaving his things at the office.

Jack catches sight of M talking to her man Tanner. They leave the area, heading for home. Jack sticks to the shadows to avoid her and the inevitable destruction of their relationship.

Jack cannot, and will not exist in this lie any more. She obviously does not feel for him what he feels for her.

Once they move off to the lift and out of sight, Jack goes to Bond's room.

Jack stands by the chair with a scarf draped over it. "So boy...you won after all."

Bond's out cold still, but Jack's going to vent some before he leaves. "I knew this friendship was doomed the moment you told me who she was, but I honestly never really thought you were in love with her that deeply. Nor did I think she could hide her feelings for you that effectively. M's one damn fine actress...I will give her that. The Queen should make her a Dame for that performance."

Jack begins pacing. "Damn it Jimmy...why did you have to go after her? Why couldn't you stay chasing young women around?"

Bond groans and begins to come to. He sees a shadow over the bed. "M...M?"

"No…Jack, the one you stole her from."

"Jack?"

"Yeah...last person you likely expected to see. I want you to know I'm leaving...I will not be in the way any longer. I cleaned out her flat of my things, and I will be out before she realizes. Do me a favour and don't look for me."

"But...M?"

"M loves you not me, and I am not going to pretend otherwise. You owe me this one favour Jimmy...don't let her look for me."

The door to the room opens and M comes in with a shocked look on her face. She heard what Jack asked Bond.

"Jack? What's going on here?"

"I'm leaving M. I thought you left with Tanner?"

"So that makes this alright in your eyes...I suppose you are ready to flee for some reason."

"You damn well know why Olivia!"

"Jack! My name's not to be used publicly! You of all people should know that!"

"Yes, your Majesty. Just as I know you are in love with a man a good deal younger. One who you barely manage to control at work!"

M looks shocked.

"At least you have the decency to look shocked that I found out about the two of you. How long has this been going on?"

"What? Nothing...nothing has been going on. For christ's sake Jack if he were my lover do you think he would have stood by and watched me cavorting with you!"

"No...but there are many types of lovers and I guess I just hoped I wasn't the rebound...someone you screwed and tossed away once Jimmy proved himself somehow. Maybe bullet number two changed your mind. I will tell you this. Don't come looking for me when this one screws your maid in your bed within a year."

"Jack...I expected more from you."

"And I ridiculously expected some level of loyalty from you. I really didn't think you would fuck the help. James I expected to keep trying, reaching for the forbidden fruit. After all, he once bedded three 22 year olds at the same time while on a mission with me in the States. Those girls had nothing to do with the mission, and everything to do with his appetites. He was suppose to be meeting me, but I'm sure for you he will be faithful. Wrinkles and all."

M's swinging arm is stopped an inch from slapping Jack's face by his strong hand. Jack looks pissed...his handsome features warped into something unrecognizable by M. The two of them are angry...very angry at each other.

"How dare you!"

"I dare just fine duchess!" Jack pulls M into a desperate searing kiss. M hits him and fights him, lividly.

"Let me go...Jack!"

Bond watches in fascination, but just about leaps from the bed regardless of the pain and drugs. "Jack!" He manages to croak out in warning. "Unhand her now!"

Jack releases her as he glares at her and then to Bond. He has never been this angry at a woman before. Then again, he has never really felt this strongly about a woman before either. He gave her his heart and she turns away and cheats with James Bond...the biggest philanderer he knows.

"Last chance darlin' something real with me or the shallow joy of fuckin' your boy toy agent?"

"Get out!"

"Fine...I'm gone."

"Good...I will pack your things…"

"Never mind...I did that for you the minute you confessed your love for him...tell me M...were you thinking of him while I slept with you?"

M remains silent glaring ice at her former lover. Damn it all! She did care for the man, but after this…

"That's what I thought. So you effectively tortured both of us for some reason. Maybe it's not Jimmy who will cheat on you first? How many times did you cuckhold your husband?"

M is furious. "Bastard!"

"I may be one but you're one Queen of a bitch!"

Jack Ward turns and leaves the room. M moves to take her scarf off the chair where she forgot it. Tears begin to fall down her cheeks to chest.

M drops into the chair by his bed. "Oh...god. What have I done?"

Bond rests his head back against the pillow in relief that nothing more physical happened between Jack and M. He could do little to stop the old man in his condition, and now M weeps into her scarf.

"M...for what it's worth...I'm sorry." Bond manages quietly.

M stands and moves to him on the hospital bed. "I know." Her hand brushes through his hair as she wipes her tears away. "Goodnight Bond."

"Who will see you home M?"

"Tanner is waiting in the car."

"Good...I want you to ask him to spend the night at your flat."

"What?"

"What if Jack comes back...I've never seen him so angry before. Since I cannot guard you, you will have to keep Tanner with you M, until Jack leaves the country."

"I will ask him. You concentrate on getting better."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M was beside herself after Jack left her so severely.

The guilt she feels shuts her down, and prevents Bond from breaking through. Bond's right back at work the day after release. M places him on desk duty and manages to avoid his attempts to see for weeks.

Bond has not pushed his luck, but he today he catches sight of M in the corridors at work and she looked done in.

That evening Bond breaks into her flat to find her drunk...she yells at him as he tries to console her. M pounds on his chest with a wild look in her eyes.

"Get out! You cannot be here!"

"M...calm the hell down. I will not hurt you...I would never hurt you!"

"He left because of you...I never got to apologize...he never let me explain. Everything about you and me...it's wrong! It is all so very wrong!"

Bond pulls her into a comforting hug as he rocks her back and forth. To see such a strong woman crumble like this, hurts more than the accusation that everything about the two of them is wrong.

James pulls her her over to the sofa and into his lap as he caresses her back. "Shush M...it's going to be alright. I will go; and find Jack; and bring him back to you. I promise. Please M… please you need to relax and stop drinking this much."

"You promise to find him?"

"Yes M; I promise. I'm sorry for all of this M."

M stiffens in his arms and looks into Bond's eyes as if just realizing the position she's in. M the head of MI6 is sitting on the lap of her agent.

"James...I...I'm sorry. I'm a terrible person. I don't deserve...this from you."

"Yes you do; and you know that I love you. You admitted that you loved me too M. I heard you. Part of the guilt you are feeling is that you admitted that you do not love...anyone else."

"I need you to leave."

"I will go tomorrow and I will stay to watch over you tonight."

"You have to stop breaking in here I need to fix things...I need to speak with Jack and they say he's missing...I don't know what to believe."

James frowns. "Jack's missing...the CIA says that?"

"Yes. I called the director and had Q look deep into what's going on."

"What did Q find?"

"Nothing, and that's what worries me."

Bond ponders the implications of Jack going dark, but from what he understands he was on a training mission. He has been in contact with Felix who told him. Jack asked him in hospital not to look for him, but this is different..if Jack is missing...they should help find him.

"M...we will deal with all this tomorrow. Come, I will make you tea, and get some food into you and run a bath."

"Bond...you should not be here."

"I think this is exactly where I should be M."

After dinner, Bond runs the bath, and goes to clean up the dishes as he ushers her upstairs. He accomplishes the task and heads up to look in on her. M is just coming from her bath and is wrapped in her robe.

Bond's breathing shortens and he knows that she sees the desire in his eyes.

"Bond...what are you still doing here. I'm fine...thank you, but you should go."

It may be semantics, but M never said he had to go.

"M...are you alright?"

"I'm...better. Tomorrow we will go over the mission. Only Q, Tanner and the two of us will know. I assume you've been in contact with Felix, and you know where to start. You can save that for tomorrow. I really need to get to sleep."

"M...I will stay...if you will have me?"

M looks at him and sighs...knowing she is too tired to fight him, and to tired to fight herself anymore. M drops the dressing gown and climbs into bed.

Bond turns out the light and shuffles out of his clothing as quickly as he can.

"Keep you pants on 007. I am not that drunk."

Bond smirks in the dark. "Spoil all my fun."

"Yes and don't you forget it."

Bond climbs into bed and snuggles up to her in the dark.

M grasps his arm and pulls it around her waist. Bond presses up against her back and she feels his hard length against her behind.

"Bond...you?"

"M since the moment you exited the bath M."

M laughs and her body shakes against him causing him to groan in response. It is going to be an extremely hard night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four of them stand around the map on the table as Q points all the sites Jack Ward was seen on the training mission with four CIA recruits.

"I don't think the CIA is lying. Jack may not have wanted you to find him, but why would the recruits go missing also. M, I think I should go to Guam to start. That was the last time they were seen."

"Tanner get Bond's tickets and Q, do what you can to find out what has been going on in Guam...without alerting the CIA to your action."

"I will do what I can M." Q and Tanner leave the two of them alone.

"M I will find him and then what? Do you want me to bring him to London?"

"No...he may be on a mission or...I...I think you can make sure he is alright and contact me.

M hands Bond a letter with Jack penned on the envelope. "I will wait for your call."

"When all this is done M...I want to talk to you. You have been avoiding me until last night. I have not gone away...all this time and I still want you M."

M scoffs at him as he moves around the table towards her. "All this time...a few months...don't exaggerate. It's hardly the end of the world that you don't get to have what you want when you want it James."

"M...when I met you, years ago, you were wearing a tan suit and dark tights. Your eyes were like a cat as you bitched me out. I was intrigued and angered by your attitude all at once. We instantly disliked each other, and your perfume smelled like lilies."

M's shocked at the detail Bond remembers of their first encounter. "You were an arrogant man who needed a firm hand...I sensed that immediately."

"God M…, I fell for you the moment you chewed me out. I knew it was wrong...I saw the ring on your finger and classified it as a crush. The thing is M; crushes end and here we are, years later, and I still feel the same way about you."

"You dislike me, and I frustrate you?"

"It was an instantaneous reaction to your aggressive dismissal and dislike of me. Sexy is what I thought later as I worked out the way you made me feel while on top of another woman."

M smirks as Bond puts his finger under her chin and make her meet his cerulean eyes.

"I'm still here _years later,_ and still waiting to make love to you M."

"James...I...I…"

Bond bends down and kisses her gently. M closes her eyes and lets herself get lost for a moment. Bond stands up again and looks down on her with a ridiculous grin on his face.

"What? Wipe that look off your face 007. This is MI6, not a brothel."

"Yes Ma'am! "

M frowns. "I hope you find him James. If he was just hiding from me that would be one thing, but to have gone missing with a group of recruits...I'm worried."

"I know M. And I hope it's closure that you seek with him...not a rekindling of what was."

"James...you are treading on thin ice again."

"I thought I was breaking through walls."

"What walls?"

"The proverbial walls between us and our offices M. I want to make sure the old man is alright, but I honestly don't want him back in your life and in your bed."

"James! It's not for you to decide, remember? And although I will admit...to having a less than professional relationship with you...I'm unsure of the current high speed trajectory you seem to be on. Last night, was an exception of extreme circumstances. I both appreciate what you did and chastise you, for the very personal way you comforted me, after breaking in yet again."

"As long as you are thinking about me M; that is half the battle. Now bringing your former lover home will put the nail in the coffin, and then I want to take you out. I am asking formally for dinner and the theatre M. Will you do me the honour?"

M looks hesitant but smiles and nods. "I'm unsure of how it will go; when I see or speak to Jack again."

"I'm sure from what I know of Jack, he has moved on M. He was very angry when he left and fled my hospital room. I was there for the argument, remember? Besides, Jack would never have taken you out to the theatre here. I'm sure he tried to keep you confined to the bedroom for his short stays."

"James!"

"What? I know that's what I would do in his shoes. Besides M, you're a terrible tease on long distance video calls."

M's eyes widen as she realizes he did have Q hack her video calls. "You...better not...I will...for christ's sake Bond...why can't anything with you be easy?"

"Damn M...I could ask the same question of you." Bond says with a wink and a smile.

M shakes her head and smiles. "The theatre sounds lovely I would love to see Maggie Smith in a play."

Bond's now grinning like an idiot, because she's actually considering his offer of a night on the town. He feels like father Christmas just dumped a lifetime's worth of gifts in his lap.

"Why the grin Bond? What exactly do you think will happen on this date you propose?"

"We will eat and enjoy a show and then I will take you to see my flat. I think you and I will then have a deep...long...energetic conversation in my room until completion...again and again and again."

"Really. You have always thought highly of your conversational skills."

"The repetition makes one better. It will teach me so much about a person I've always suspected had a very active love life. I'm very eager to learn your particular taste, or tastes. I have the endurance to repeat until I've satisfied and have you finally committed to memory."

Now it's M's turn to smirk at him remembering how enthralled he was, just pressing up against her last night in her bed.

"I still think I should have you committed Bond, but that being said, I do hope you don't let me down."

Damn! M's flirting again.

Bond loves it when she flirts with him. James Bond would move heaven and earth for this woman. He will even find Jack Ward just so she can apologize, and say what she needs to say to him.

"Never dream of it M...never."

To be continued….


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Finding the Lost

Bond boards the plane, as he scrolls through his mobile hoping that the great Dame Maggie's set to star in a play in the near future.

Bond rests on the trip, while thinking of what he will say if he finds Jack actually hiding out somewhere, but that wouldn't make sense, Jack has too much pride to hide from M. His sense of duty to country wouldn't allow him. Certainly not with a group of students hanging in the lurch.

Hours later, at dawn James lands as the heat of the south pacific island begins to rise with the sun. His mobile rings, apparently Q has found Jack's students.

Apparently; Jack sent them off on their own for the last portion, survival training, and told them to find him and pass the course. Jack is not anywhere to be found, and they have contacted base to be taken home tomorrow.

"So what happened to Jack Ward Q?"

"I am digging and I will get back to you 007."

Bond rents a car, and heads to the hotel Jack was last seen at and checks in. The rest of the morning he talks to any and all servers at the restaurant and bar. They remember Jack, but it's been at least a week.

Jack checked out, and said he was headed home. That is where it gets tricky...no record of him leaving the island.

James decides it is best to interview some of the team members in the hopes of shedding some light on the situation. The group is apparently being checked over at a clinic before heading back to Virginia.

Bond eats lunch at the hotel and heads out to meet Jack's students. There are five of them, three women and two men. They all have the same story, Jack dropped them off on a remote part of the Island told them to make it back to the hotel.

The were given water bottles, and a knife and that was it; typical survival training. The group managed fine. Dehydration was their biggest problem, and for the most part they seem to have managed as a group.

Jack was not there when they made it back.

Q searched facial recognition for Jack at the airport CCTV cameras, but has found nothing. The shipping areas are less than favourable for the placement of cameras. The docks came up empty also.

By early evening Bond's swimming in the hotel pool, thinking on the mysterious disappearance of Jack Ward.

It makes sense that you would hide from another agency. For Jack; this is mainly out of spite, but to hide from his own, that is unheard of.

Bond leaves the pool letting the water fall to the stones surrounding the clear pool water, as he moves to a table and his things. His mobile rings.

"Hello, yes. I see. Alright, thank you for telling me and my report on your missing instructor will be sent to Langley. Yes and good luck for the future Ms. Westwood. I've already had dinner thank you for the offer but jet lag...yes it can be a drag. Goodbye." James smirks as he hangs up.

That was the last of the three female initiates calling to ask him for dinner. The last one reminded him of M. He has to admit, he is tempted.

James sits himself down on the slotted patio chair, his wet blue trunks still dripping on the stones. He hangs his white hotel towel around his neck, after running it over his short spiky hair.

James leans back imagining what M would have been like if she were ever an agent. The places that smile could have gotten her into.

Although, she did manage to get taken by drug lords and KGB on her very first foray into the field. M's a magnet for trouble as far as he's concerned. That being said; he never wants her in the field again...unless...only with him.

Excitement, sex and intrigue...a mission...the girl and in Mexico it wasn't even bloody well him!

Jack bloody well got them to where they are now, and it's nowhere near where he wants to be with M personally.

Next time M's on a mission, it will be only him looking after her and that mission will be safe and somewhere romantic. James becomes lost thinking about her...a mission and just the two of them.

 _Picturing M in a ballgown...like the other evening. Charming the heads of states while he watches the room and plants listening devices where she wants them. Taking her back to their shared suite and laughing at the attempts of those other men trying to lure her into their beds as Bond unzips her gown._

 _Watching her flushed face as the material pools at her feet. Her undergarments are silk and matched the colour of the gown, red...no...not red...black for this occasion. Paris… the city of lights is the backdrop as he trails kisses up her neck from her bare shoulder._

 _The doors to the balcony are open as a soft breeze moves the lace white drapes into the room making shadow move across the floor at the foot of an enormous bed with dark blue linens to match her eyes and a fluffy white duvet and pillows._

 _The light from the full moon outside casts everything in a silver blue glow. The snaking Seine appears as blue as her eyes shining in the moonlight._

 _M shivers from his touch even with the heat between them…her legs hit the back of the bed. Her bra, unclasped and hanging from her shoulders loosely as Bond feels the softness of the silk as he palms her breasts. He pulls the bra off her and bends to take one of her breast into his mouth..._

 _*RING* *RING*_

Bond snaps to and picks up the mobile and answers. "Tanner! What do you want?"

 _No need to snap Bond. Sorry to interrupt, but I thought you should go and investigate the discovery of a body on the beach. The age is right I'm afraid. I will not tell M until you confirm 007._

"Damn it Jack! What have you let happen now?"

 _For what it's worth I'm sorry Bond. I know that the two of you were friends, regardless of the strain between you because of M._

"Yes...well, thanks Bill. Maybe you shouldn't tell her if it ends up being Jack."

 _What are you suggesting, that we lie to her or that you would like to tell her on your own...privately._

Bond smirks as he answers Tanner. "Although that sounds like a brilliant idea, I think that the CIA should inform M. I will make sure the body leaves with Jack's students, and then she can hear it from them. That is, if it's actually Jack."

 _I will keep this from her until you confirm. It's not like this is the kind of information I want to give her._

"No…, no one does. When the time comes, and if this is Ward's body, I will look after her."

 _We all will Bond, and you should not jump her the moment she finds out. You really need to work on your timing._

"Who's been talking Tanner?"

 _No one, but she let it slip yesterday that you spent the night, after she found out he was MIA. You certainly don't waste time._

"You know, that I've fancied her for years, so I think over the true scope of things I've been waiting patiently for the stubborn woman to allow herself the availability and time to dedicate to romance."

 _Sure you have James. And that luxury of allowing herself to be available, she did that with Jack after Nigel._

"You don't have to rub it in Bill. Where am I headed?"

 _South-west 40 km out there is a small fishing boat area. Could he have gone to rent a boat or to do some fishing while waiting on the initiants?_

"Possible, but he never really mentioned a love of the sport to me, but we were usually on the job when together."

 _To busy eying up the ladies, is more the like eh Bond?_

"Tanner, you better keep this to yourself, but yes in the past the two of us were known to glance around. I will have you know we were both single at the time."

 _You still are Bond._

"I don't feel like I have been, the last year."

 _Ever since Nigel passed._

"Yes...since then." Bond's walked back to his hotel room as the conversation with Tanner takes progresses.

"I will go as soon as I'm dressed, who do I speak to?"

 _Local authorities. How are you going to play this, 007?_

"I will play it as I did with his trainees. I am a overseer for the CIA and looking into the disappearance of someone. Keeping it closest to the truth is always the best policy in a lie. They bought it without even asking for credentials… so much for a bright bunch of recruits. In their defence, surviving in the wilderness for five days will do that to you."

 _I agree but there's a persona for the CIA on file for you so if they check, it will hold._

"Good or Q branch will need their wrists slapped."

James hangs up with Tanner, he gets ready to head out. While in the shower his thoughts drift back to the fantasy of having M with him on a mission. Bond swears he's never gone this long without finding solace in the arms of a woman. If he messes up, he knows he will lose any chance with M.

After James takes himself to hand for some stress relief in the shower he gets ready to head out. He checks his gun and takes a badge he carries with him for times like this. Within the hour Bond drives to the boat launch to see the lights of the police and an ambulance to take the body away.

Bond moves under the corded off police area with his badge ready as an officer approaches. They speak and James is taken to the chief of the operation. James flashed the badge quickly while he speaks, asking a multitude of questions to divert from the fact he is carrying a badge for the London Police service.

They guide him to the body. There is nothing recognizable, but it is around the same height as Jack and the greying hair seems the same.

"No one was reported missing? Is there identification?"

They hand him a passport, and Bond's stomach clenches as he opens it. A feeling of dread washes over him as he opens, and the first letter he sees is J...for Jack and the picture although attacked by salt water is still the eerie reminder of the friend he use to know.

"I want the body delivered to the airfield by tomorrow for return to the United States."

"On just your authority? I think we may have some questions."

"On the authority of the CIA." Bond says intensely as he opens one of the items the medical examiner's just handed him from the body. The badge is part of his wallet with the identification from the CIA emblazoned across.

"I think you should release anything you have to me by tomorrow. This is the hotel I'm staying at, and I want the body delivered for a flight leaving tomorrow."

The man nods. "I think it was an accident. He rented a boat, and never made it back...alive. The boat is still missing."

"I will alert the family and make sure he makes it home."

Bond walks away and dials a number. "Tanner...it's him."

The less said the better. Bond feels terrible as it is. He can only imagine how badly M will take this.

The second call goes to Ms. Westwood. "Hello, I found Jack Ward's body. They will have the body ready to take back to Virginia with you tomorrow. I will take care of the arrangements you five just rest. I will call your director now, before heading off on my next assignment."

Bond will make sure the body makes the same plane, but will not actually talk to anyone in the CIA. The iniciantes will all think it is just part of the testing process when they arrive home to see the shocked faces of their superiors when then bring back Jack's body. At least he will be buried at home, and not lost to the sea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond heads back to London, after making sure the Identification and personal belonging were returned with the body minus one or two things. Bond took his mobile in case Q can retrieve anything and a picture he had in his wallet of M.

The salt water has warped the image now that it's dried. It's an image of M in that purple dress the first night at the Mexican brothel. Jack didn't even know she was M, and he was smitten.

Bond can remember how she looked that night and damn...Jack...Bond can't fault the man for falling for her.

M admitted that night at the museum that she didn't love Jack...that it's James she loves, and he can remember thinking through the haze of pain...how amazing that it was that she did. His heart soared thinking that he had in a way, won her from Jack...or that he had her all along, but it took the second shooting to force her into admitting it.

Bond could tell at her flat before leaving for the museum with Jack, that she was off about something to do with their relationship.

Jack was pushing her hard to make concessions, and going to the United States with him. This did not sit well with her, James could tell.

How he plays the next few weeks will be do or die for any hope, for James' fantasy to become reality.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tanner's at work, avoiding M's calls so he doesn't have to tell her. M's screaming for updates from James, but he's on the way home and so are the Americans. They will beat Bond home by at least 5 hours so hopefully the news hits the wire fast, and someone at the CIA has the wherewithal to inform M of Jack's death.

Bond just wants to hold her, as she rages or crumbles once she hears about Jack's death.

Bond takes his time reading the death reports, and collecting the data on the boat he rented. Something feels very wrong in all this. Jack deliberately rented a boat from a remote place with no cameras.

Q will have to look over this and navigational charts with weather patterns, to determine where the boat ended up. They can alert the Navy to keep an eye out for that boat, as the Americans will likely do with their Navy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Moneypenny, I know you say he is not there, but I am getting suspicious and will come into office to find out what everyone is suddenly trying to hide from me...oh god. NO! That's why you're all avoiding my calls. Jack's dead isn't he? Tell me! What has Bond found?!"

M hears Moneypenny hit the speaker.

 _M, Tanner here. We are awaiting the CIA and if they will confirm that the body found was Jack's..._

 _I'm sorry M the call is just coming through now._

There is a pause and M can hear Tanner speaking, but only just faintly. There's a massive pit settling in her stomach.

 _Director Swanson called...M we're so sorry._

Silence on the other line worries Tanner and Eve.

 _M, do you want us to come over, so that you're not alone?_

"No…I'm fine Mr. Tanner. How did it happen?" M asks so quietly that Tanner looks to Eve for some sort of confirmation that she had actually asked him that question.

 _Little is known, but that Jack Ward rented a fishing boat while his initiates were on survival training. The body was in the water for up to five days, and his identification was with the body._

M paces in her dining room, as she notices the envelope...the invitation to Jack's nephew's wedding. "Bloody hell!" She exclaims under her breath, before beginning to talk to Tanner and Eve again on speaker. "Have Q look into it, Tanner. If the CIA decides they have the nerve to call me, I will let you know. If they call you back, divert them to me."

 _We will M. So sorry for your loss, and if you need anything, anything at all do not hesitate to call me...and Eve says to call her also._

"Thank her for me, Tanner, and when 007 arrives...send him to me."

 _Yes Ma'am._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Grief

Bond takes a cab to M's flat. It's now late Sunday evening in London and he dreads giving her the news. He and Jack may have had their differences, because of her but he never truly wished for this.

The dramatic way the two of them broke up was enough abuse for the old man. At least he had her for a while, and all Bond has managed is an evening soothing her remorse over Jack.

Honestly; James knows what he wants from her, but she stubbornly refuses, even though she admitted her love for him. Although, injured and partially unconscious James heard her but then again, unfortunately so did Jack. Bond managed to see him over M's shoulder as she began to cry over his injuries.

Bond walks to her front door, for a surprising change. He waits for her to answer.

The door swings open before he can knock.

"Well, come in."

M moves out of the way, and Bond follows her in. M is wearing casual slacks and a deep red cowl neck jumper and he, watches the way her hips sway...damn...his daydreams intruding on reality.

Now is definitely not the time. He has not been with a woman...in too long. He stays standing by the front hall, and waits silently for indication of what's to come.

M turns and looks at him her brow arched in confusion. "Bond, why are you standing there? You hardly wait for permission into my bed why so politely stiff now?"

Bond was all prepared to hide the worst from her, but he just can't. M needs to know. "M I have bad news...I think the body found was Jack's. The ID was real and the hair...it looked like it could have been Jack."

"I know...the CIA called Tanner. Swanson was too damn scared to give me the news directly. According to the CIA Jack rented a boat and disappeared...it seems too surreal to be true.."

M moves into her sitting room and moves to the bar. Bond removes his jacket and moves into her living area joining her at the bar. M hands him a measure of scotch. She looks tired and her eyes are puffy from tears.

"You loved him...it is no shame to admit your remorse M."

"What do you know of love!" M snaps at him, instantly ashamed for the attack. Grief is a terrible strain on the emotions.

Bond brows furrow, he knows she's upset, but Jack was his friend too.

"All I know of love is that it seems normal, until it yanks the heart out of you, and you end up in gut wrenching pain."

M takes a drink and then gives a large audible sigh as she moves to sit on the sofa. Bond occupies the chair across from her and leans forward.

"I think you know how much I know of love and loss. If you want to play the widow for this relationship, you should know that I think it's a bit of a stretch after you admitted you loved me, in front of your much more acceptably aged lover."

M closes her eyes to collect herself, pinching the bridge of her nose to ward off the headache that is about to be inspired by James Bond.

"No...we will not be discussing this. I want your report nothing more and nothing less. Then you will leave until I call you into my office."

"Of course you do."

James is getting angry at her attitude. He came here concerned for her well being, and all she does is attack, attack and attack. This is the way of things, between the two of them.

"Well I will begin by saying that the CIA agents were dehydrated, but they did have instructions to meet Jack at the hotel after they made it back. Therefore, this fishing trip was out of the blue. He went alone I have witnesses to that, and after 8 hours they called for an alert on the boat, but it's still missing."

"So this was all a tragic accident?"

"Yes, and the most miserable time I ever had on a sunny Pacific Island."

"You didn't enjoy your time on the island?"

"Why the question M? Are you really asking how many women, if any I slept with the second you weren't around? None. All three female agents called and asked me to dinner, but I declined. M, I haven't been with more than three women since a week before you sent me on your search for the crown's jewels. I even lied to Jack and made believe that I slept with a bar maid. I admit that one of those I bedded was Esmeralda, but quite honestly since then, I've been too drunk to function on most occasions."

M leans forward towards him with a flash of anger. "So what are you trying to say? That you are saving yourself for me! In some misguided challenge to make yourself be more acceptable in my eyes?"

"Yes! Damn it M. I want you, not them! How many times do I have to say it for you to believe me?"

"But if you had slept with one, she may have told you something to explain Jack's disappearance!"

"No...there is nothing to know M...the CIA confirmed it! Jack's dead and just because you feel guilty about it doesn't mean you get to toss this crap in my face! I am being loyal to a cause I think will never amount to anything, because of a combination of your stubbornness and guilt. Jack will now be between us in death as he was in life! Not to mention that it's only a year and a half since Nigel died. Do I have to battle both ghosts for your heart now, or will you admit you've wanted me all along?"

"Get out!" M stands her eyes flashing and her stance stiff and unyielding as her arm points to the door.

"No! It took two bullets for you to admit you loved me and not him, I am not leaving!"

M's eyes widen in shock and then become much more severe. "So now you are here to take your reward? **To take me!** You plan to take me like a knight from the middle ages would take the milk maid, just because he saved the land on which she toiled."

Bond stands before her meeting her glare for glare. "I would, if it would make you snap out of this and allow your stubborn self enjoy what you've admitted to me that you want! I will not leave you regardless of what a manipulative and arrogant bitch you are."

"What! I'm not the spy who seduces whomever; to get to places to kill their husbands, brothers or fathers!"

"That I do because you pay me to, my dear. I don't pick the safe one to sleep with just so I can avoid him by living an ocean away. You were hiding from Jack as much as you are me."

"I didn't.."

"Quit lying to me, and to yourself M. Jack's dead! You do not have to feel guilty or at fault for that!"

"Enough Bond...get out if you're not willing to give the rest of the report now. I expect it typed and get it to me by ten tomorrow morning. There will then be a debrief for a mission in Burma for you to attend."

"Sending me away too, M? Are you hoping I will disappear also?"

M's countenance softens in pity for a moment. She pauses in contemplation, as her face returns to her neutral M like countenance. M shores herself up for another attack, but tosses out yet another threat to James.

"You will take the mission or not. It is the difference of having your job or not."

"Bitch!"

This is the way of it between them, fire and ice. Her the cold visage of a woman past her prime, but still as vibrant as in her twenties and him the fire that she fears will melt her. M cannot have this. She will not puddle at his feet like the fawning whores that populate the hotels and bars he frequents, to find his particular brand of stress relief.

Who the hell does he think he is? Ordering her to accept him. The bloody arrogance of him, infuriates her. Even if she does want him, it will be on her terms not his. If he tires of waiting, he can easily find someone to play with. It is her that must remain alone and unwanted. Crossing the line with Bond truly benefits him more than her at this point.

These flashes of unbridled rage towards him make her doubt her initial desire for the man, and miss Jack all the more. Not to mention Nigel.

"Get out!"

Another emotional burst of anger and grief. That is truly all this is, a massive representation of grief. Two men, in just over a year, and she is missing both, more than she ever realized she could.

Work keeps her busy and distracted, but now work has melded with her grief; because she used work to find Jack, well his body at least. Hopefully, no one at Whitehall will question Bond's mission.

Bond's so frustrated with M that he wants to strike her, and kiss her. The feeling overwhelms him so badly that he grasps her shoulders suddenly, pulling her to his lips in a passionate embrace.

M remains stiff and unyielding until James notices wetness on his cheek. He pulls away in concern as M's body begins to shake in violent sobs. James pulls her gently back into his arms. His hand holds her head against his chest.

M's stubbornly still pulling away from him, so he begins to soothe her rocking back and forth holding her to his heart. Her sobs wrench at his heart. Damn it Jack...why did you have to meet her, fall in love with her, leave her, and bloody well die?

It hurts having M, crumble over another man. Her drunken attack last week, was fraught with frustration and guilt over Jack, now this.

James kisses the top of her head as she calms in his arms. "I'm sorry M. I really am. I can't help but fight you, and fight for you, because I feel so strongly about everything to do with you."

M is soothed by his words as much as by his actions. Why does he keep comforting her so? It makes it hard to be furious when wrapped in his strong arms, smelling his musky scent and feeling the hard muscles of his body pressed against hers.

"I'm the one who should be sorry James. I knew and I still picked Jack. You are right...he was the safe one. You burn too hot."

James pulls away and smirks that irritating smirk M would like to wipe off his face. "Too hot eh?"

"Argh...don't be so bloody full of yourself Bond, or I will send you to a Siberian listening post for a few weeks to cool your heels."

"But if you do that M...I cannot make you forget him."

Bond leans down and kisses her again. This time M kisses back.

Then she pulls away. "Not now James...it's too soon." M looks around guiltily, as if Jack or the ghost of her dead husband will suddenly appear to chastise her.

Bond frowns as he holds her at arm's length. "At least you're not saying never anymore. Are you sure you don't need me to comfort you in bed?

"James...if anything; ever comes of your constant pestering, it will be on my terms and not after you've blindsided me with unwanted kisses."

"Unwanted? M that's harsh and untrue; I think."

"James you push to hard and too fast just as Jack warned me you would."

"I'm sorry that you drive me to distraction. For weeks my fantasies involve you and I going on missions together where you're safe but the two of us are very, very alone and very busy. You make my mind wander M, and this is a distraction that can be deadly out in the field."

"I suppose the solution is within your grasps now, and you consider **this** **restraint**? If this is you reigning it in, I would hate to see how you behave when you really want something."

James smiles at her. "I'm glad you noticed M. I will see you tomorrow, and yes M, eventually you will have to acknowledge and deal with me with your own small hands. I look forward to how hands on you can be. Even if we do not get to go on that private mission anytime soon."

"Private missions...I will not be part of your adolescent fantasies 007, now leave before I fire you and report to my office by nine."

"M it would be easier for me to spend the night and get a ride in with you in the morning."

"Bond...leave...now...I want to be alone."

"I want to be alone with you also M. Why do you have to be so bloody stubborn? Just because I stay doesn't mean that I have to sleep with you. Above all else, I consider you a friend and I know you do also, or you would have reported my break ins years ago."

M sighs, she knows it's late and he diverted there on her orders to bring her the bad news. "Fine! You can stay. You know where the spare room is, take it."

The grin on his face and the raised eyebrows make M stamp her foot and cross her arms under her breasts. "James...don't look at me in that tone of voice."

"I didn't say anything?" Bond says innocently.

"I can hear your smart ass remarks in my head, just by that expression on your smug face."

"Smug and handsome, right M?"

M swats his arm, watching as he gathers his bags, and heads up to the spare room across the hall from hers. M stops by a cupboard and pulls out a towel for him. James takes it from her with another of his trademark smiles, that make most women weak in the knees.

"Good night James. I will wake at seven to get ready...we leave by eight."

"What no kiss goodnight?"

"You should consider yourself lucky that it's not a slap after all this."

"Good night M and I hope your dreams are about me. I know mine will be about you. They have been for the last 6 years or so."

After M rolls her eyes she enters her room breathing a sigh of relief that James did not try anything further.

The problem with James Bond, is that he comes so close to tipping her over the edge of sanity, and when he pushes her like that she has to fight herself to resist him. Eventually she may be willing to give in, but it's better to send him away for a while. She would rather be safe than sorry. There are eyes watching her and she must have time to process the death of another important man in her life. James will be off on a mission for a couple of weeks, allowing M to analyze her feelings for the troublesome man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ouch! You don't have to hit me...M. I was only going to give you a good morning hug."

"I would prefer it if you were dressed, and not wrapped in only a towel, still dripping wet when you invade my room Bond."

"I needed to ask you if you had a spare razor."

"You must pack them. Do you really expect me to believe that you went to Guam, without a proper shaving kit?"

"I lost mine."

"I seriously doubt that 007. Now why are you really bursting into my room half naked? Hoping to catch me dressing?" M says with a slight smile as she sits at her dressing table in her black power suit ready to apply her make up.

Bond just stands and stares at her while she outlines her lips in red. Damn...he never though an act as simple as that could be so erotic until now.

M catches his reflection watching her and a odd fluttering moves up from her stomach, to begin fluttering around her heart, and on to make her throat feel dry.

The feeling makes her breath catch in her throat as her eyes meet his in the mirror. M breaks away first and continues putting the lipstick on. Bond licks his lips, and a quick glance from M to his towel is all she needs to see how incredibly aroused the simple act has made him.

"James there may be one in my bath...go look."

James tears his eyes from her and moves to her bath...breathing suddenly as if he had been holding it for the time they locked eyes in the mirror. He runs his hands over his face and leans over, his hands grip the edge of the sink, calming himself before looking for a razor through the cupboards.

Bond is just about to begin the search through M's personal bathroom items when she comes in. She slaps his hand away from the cabinet drawer and moves to another one off to the side. She pulls out a leather bag and hands it to Bond who frowns down at the article in question.

"It was Nigel's...I couldn't part with it."

Bond nods in understanding and opens it in front of her. There is a brush and shaving cream, along with a razor. Bond begins to lather his face and now it's M's turn to stare.

M always love to watch Nigel shave. Jack tended to do it in quickly in the shower if he shaved at all. He always considered his visits vacations and a little stubble on him was attractive. Bond could go days and M wouldn't mind, but with a fresh suit and tie it seems necessary to be clean shaven.

"You could have done this in the other bath...I suppose I should be thankful you showered there, and didn't just burst into use mine."

Bond half naked and dripping wet in her house, is raising her blood pressure as it is.

"Well you haven't had me killed for trying yet M; so yes I am still pushing you."

M frowns. "I will make some tea, do you want some toast?" It would be wise for her to flee before she gives in and touches his naked chest with her fingers trailing down to the towel secured around his waist. Good lord! His stomach definition should be illegal. M remembers this heat...

"M you know what I want to eat for breakfast." Bond says with a smirk into the mirror as he continues to shave. "But toast will be fine...for now."

M shakes her head and mutters under her breath as she turns to leave him. "Bloody man."

Once she leaves Bond begins to root through the cupboard to see why she burst in to prevent him from looking. Nothing too scandalous but an almost empty package of condoms that makes him groan and a new tube of heating lubricant.

None of this helps him calm his erection nor his heart rate for that matter. Thoughts of making love to her during the day after peeling off that power suit and burying himself between her short thighs...christ! He hopes to hell she gives in soon or his genitalia will be as blue as his eyes.

It then sobers him to think that, the last man to use those with her was Jack. The last man to use the shaving kit was her husband of 40 years. M has lost a great deal this year.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dressed, and ready for the day, he joins M in the kitchen and sits down to enjoy breakfast with her. It's funny how the little things in life become more important within the context of who you are with.

This is nice...they don't speak, but he does meet her eyes on many occasions as they eat and drink.

Bond gathers the dishes and rolls up his sleeves to wash them in the sink. M puts a hand suddenly on his arm. "James, put them in the dishwasher."

Even though the look of him with his sleeves rolled up is a very...very attractive sight. M wants to leave...the chemistry between them is threatening her resolve. Thank god, Bond has no idea that she's been barely containing herself since he showed up in her room, in naught but a towel, and that infuriating smirk on his face.

The two of them are lost in their own thoughts as they drive to work.

James almost pounced the second her hand met his arm in the kitchen...he dreams of making love to her on the table...in the bath, on the sofa, on any surface in this flat. God god...in her office...stop thinking, we're almost at work and he'll be expected to stand up out of the car.

James begins imagining having to read training manuals for the service. There is nothing sexual about them...unless M's manicured nails...painted...red hand him the booklet. Christ there he goes again. He adjusts his tie to allow for more room to breath. He shifts in the seat, her driver keeps looking at him strangely, likely for being at her flat so early in the morning.

M mentioned to him that they had an early morning meeting, before 007 is being shipped off again. Like he believes that!

M has a lovely rose flush to her face this morning. Perhaps he missed it as she was applying the red to her lips, that she applied rouge on her lovely cheekbones. Her lips took all his attentions. The shape of her mouth, what that mouth could do to him and what he could do to that mouth, if she will allow him. She can be brutal with her mouth, cutting, emasculating and sexy as hell.

When they arrive they part without fanfare to go to their respective offices.

Eve interrupts M's daydreaming of James in a towel shaving. It seem like her heart will never stop pounding in her ears as she imagines what his chest felt like, or the smoothness of his face after the razor made it's pass.

"M here is the itinerary for your trip to Virginia at the end of the month. Are you sure you are alright about this M?"

"Yes. I will attend and give my condolences to Jack's family. I made a promise to go with him, so I will go in his honour."

"Are you going to take James?"

M looks at Eve suspiciously. "What do you mean? I do hope that you are not implying anything by that; Ms. Moneypenny."

"No...no...not at all M...I just...it is...well. You will need a guard ma'am."

"Yes I will." M looks down at the itinerary and tickets in her hand, and there are two British Airways tickets business class. One in her code name of Evelyn Carter and one for James Bond.

Eve's eyes go wide as she backs towards the door. She didn't think the older woman would examine these until much later. James assured her everything would be alright. By the look on M's face everything is far from alright.

Eve's back hits the door to M's office as the woman rounds her desk.

"What is going on here? Who put you up to this? Was it Bond? Surely this is not Tanner's idea?"

"Uhmm...I think I should go get your tea now M."

"Not so fast young lady. I want to know what is going on here...how many are involved?"

The look on M's face is beginning to scare Eve just as a knock comes to the door behind her back. Eve turns quickly to open the door and allow Tanner and Q to enter.

Tanner's shocked by the sudden opening of the door. "Eve? M, we are here for the meeting about Burma."

"Yes, yes come in. Eve not so fast. I want you all in here. I have some questions for the lot of you."

Eve nervously walks towards her desk with Q and Tanner as they move to the desk. Tanner drags a chair over from the corner of the large room to accommodate all of them.

"I will start, shall I? Since the mission to Mexico, that Eve know obviously knows about also. I have been seeing Agent Jack Ward of the CIA. I know that you are all aware of this on some level, not that I came out and said anything official. Jack as you may know was declared... missing...while on a mission."

The three of them nod already knowing this part of the story and can see that M cannot bring herself to say dead..

"What you may not have know is that Jack and I had a horrible break up when the museum incident happened. Jack went dark with the help of the CIA here in London. He asked 007 not to chase him down and James respected that. I understood that we needed some space before I could talk to him when calmer minds prevailed. However, I knew where he was, thanks to you Q, but I left him to cool down."

"Yes M, I knew where he was quite easily. The CIA has many avenues of entry for nations with similar ideals. As allies it is not difficult to gain access to human resources accounts. Always follow the money I say...it alway leads you to where you want to go."

"Yes, Q guided Bond, who followed the trail to Guam to help find Jack. Because, at this point he actually had gone missing from being missing, or hiding from me as it were. Now unfortunately his body has been discovered and verified by 007 and the CIA."

"M we're very sorry for your loss."

"I know that, Tanner, but what I don't understand is why you three are trying to push me towards 007? Care to explain?"

Three faces turn to look to each other. Q having known M the longest starts. "M, you have to admit the lad is trying his hardest to be good enough for you."

Dead silence follows.

M steeples her hand under her chin and sighs. "Is that what he thinks? Is that what you all think? That he must live up to some idealized standard for me to accept as a...well to be appropriate enough to...it's not that!"

M leans back in her chair and surprisingly spins around to look out the large glass window to London and the Thames below.

The three of them look to each other in surprise and wait.

M's voice cracks suddenly filled with emotion and regrets. "I knew that Jack was a convenient rebound relationship from Nigel...whom I still miss terribly. I sent 007 after him, so that I could admit to Jack that he was right and to apologize to him."

Tanner speaks next. "And then M? What was the point in sending Bond after a former lover? Or were you just trying to keep him away from you?"

"No!" M whirls around again her sad eyes filled with frustration and pain. "You all think I've been using his feeling for me...is that it?"

"No M." Eve says. "It's just that Bond has basically convinced us of his sincerity where you're concerned."

"So you are telling me that you believe him, and I should toss away my career, for a tumble in the sheets with a younger man."

Q stands and moves around her desk giving him the illusion of power over her by standing and hovering over her. Q leans over and takes her hand in his.

"No, we would never expect that M and you know it! Stop being so bloody stubborn and admit you have feelings for the lad. That is all that he, or I want to see. None of us wants you to be alone and lonely. And since Nigel...you have been M. You are a fine woman and he is a honourable man, deep down. You need a guard for a personal trip and he is the closest to you that can protect you better than Tanner or I."

"Q's right M. I never thought I would see eye to eye with James, but I do and he loves you a great deal. Take him with you as a guard to the wedding. You can both say your goodbyes to Jack and spend some time with his family. That's as good as any time to begin your relationship with James. If you are completely opposed I will come with you in his stead."

"So the three of you have my love life all mapped out for me, do you?" M says as her severe countenance wavers and becomes a small, yet amused smile.

Eve grins. "In a way ma'am, although I did book you a two room suite, just in case."

They are interrupted by a soft knock at the door that opens slowly. Four sets of eyes land on James Bond as he enters the office.

"What? I knocked this time."

"James come and sit, Eve please get some tea while we discuss the mission to Burma."

The three co-conspirators know when to keep their mouths shut, and do exactly as asked.

To be continued...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Never say never again.

Bond stands by the bar, his mission clear, seduce the woman across the room and get into the compound. His hands sweat and not just because of the oppressive heat and humidity. The girl is beautiful but M's voice is in his ear.

He doesn't want to do this and M's pushing him for the job.

 _007 you have to get into the compound, and if that means you have to sleep with her you have to...do it._

"M...I don't want you listening...or speaking. Please leave the comm room, and have Tanner oversee this one. I want to tell you in very precise terms that I do this under formal protest. I have a woman who will be dominating my thoughts the entire time I do this."

 _James...I loath to share, but this is me using you, as the tool you've trained to be. I will consider you as such as long as you and I do this job. My feelings...are irrelevant when it comes to the greater good, for Britain and yours are the same._

"In other words you won't hold it against me and it's my bloody job."

 _Exactly._

"I suppose you did run off with my friend and take him to bed so...I think this one is an acceptable one-off."

 _Careful James. If you count up the amount you've one offed compared to my relationship...I had one to your however many._

"No they don't stubborn woman, Jack was a real relationship, and mine have never been more than a couple of hours tops."

 _James, do the job and get back here._

"Why, do you want to have your wicked way with me M?"

 _007, not over comms!_

"But it's more fun when it's recorded M. Q and I can listen to it later he doesn't believe me. I need to prove to him that yes, in fact you can banter, and you are very, very good at it."

 _007, get hard at work, and get back if you want another mission._

"Right back out to work again? You are a cruel mistress, M."

 _Remember the fantasy you told me about 007... the private mis_ sion.

Bond swallows hard, waiting for her to continue: "Yes, M." He takes a long swig of his beer waiting for her to speak again.

 _Well, it may just become more than a fantasy if you manage to be back in London and packed by Thursday. Now stick your tongue in that woman's mouth and make her take you back to her place._

"Oh gods woman...you drive me insane...I will be home by tea time tomorrow."

Bond hears her deep amused laugh, bubble over the comm in his ear, and it stirs him deep inside. He pays the bar man and makes his way to his target.

"Time to get this over with."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Planes are frustratingly slow when you have the woman of your dreams waiting for you, after flirting with you on comms.

Bond bypasses security at the airport with his special passport, and grabs a cab to M's flat. He calls to warn her, but she's not home...she's still at the office going over last minute details. Bond has the driver divert there instead.

As Bond ascends in the lift he thinks on the mission and his performance with the woman Thiri or lack thereof. The gunfire began before he could betray M, even if there was a great deal of making out before that. James truly hopes she was not listening to him at that point.

Seduction is all about making the woman feel desire and protection. That is the key even if for the most part it is a lie, or illusion where these women are concerned. Thiri died, as did her husband and most of the household in the explosion.

Bond wrote it up on the flight to keep his mind busy and off...the woman whose voice could start wars whispered in the right ears. He emailed it to M as soon as he touched down. That way she knows to expect him soon. Bond smirks to himself as he makes the outer office. He plans on taking her home and after the flirtatious nature of their comm conversations on this mission, he remains hopefully optimistic about his prospects.

M's leaning over her desk with Tanner and Q looking down at something. So engrossed they are in the object, that on closer inspection is a nautical map, that they barely notice Bond's approach.

Q looks up first. "Aha...007. Good to see you in one piece. I don't suppose you have any equipment to return in working order?"

"Now Q, I don't like to kiss and tell, but I did manage to salvage some and here it is." James hands him a slightly melted object, that at one time was a detonator pen that Q gave him.

"It was a blast all the way around, Q. Thanks for that."

Q frowns and deposits the remnants of his creation in the rubbish bin.

"007 I see that your mission was a success."

"Yes M, it was, and you said you have another assignment for me."

"Yes I do, but first come look at this map."

Bond moves beside M looking down at the information. "A US Navy vessel. That is not unusual around Guam. Does this have something to do with Jack?"

"Did Jack ever mention a cousin in the navy?"

"No why?"

"A Captain Ward commands that vessel, and that vessel found the missing fishing boat ,and took it back to Guam the day after you left, and sent the body back to the CIA."

"What is it that you think is going on M?"

"I am not sure, but this is something I may inquire about at the wedding."

"What wedding?"

Tanner looks at him in exasperation. "Bond I sent you the email about your next assignment in Virginia. You are the bodyguard for M."

"It said I would be looking after an important package...I should have known after our conversation."

"Yes, well it seems that Moneypenny and Tanner made sure that you were going to be my escort for Jack's nephew John's wedding."

"Why on earth are you even going to Jack's nephew's wedding?"

"Because I promised him I would that night...the night of the museum attack. We still haven't tracked down the Castel sisters. They have paid for new identities, and have gone to ground. 003 is following trails in South America."

"M, with them still on the loose you had better not take any unnecessary risks, and Bond you have to stay at her side not go running off after shadows." Tanner adds.

"I will not be much more than an arm's distance away Tanner, I promise."

"Good make sure that you are."

Bond smirks at Tanner. "Bill, I never knew you were such a mother hen."

"I am, when it concerns M's welfare, so what of it." Tanner says on the defencive. "I will have you know that I will be her plus one should you anger her to the point she refuses to take you."

Bond raises his hands in defence. "Fine...fine. No insult intended, Tanner, just joking. So we leave when?"

"Tomorrow, so go home and rest and get packed. I need to shop for a dress in the morning, this is my first wedding in America, and apparently they do not wear hats or marry in the morning. It also seems that the guests are to do something called a shuttle bus from the hotel to a small church and the reception will be in a barn."

"A barn? Really?" Q asks.

"A converted one for the occasion, Q, and yes this is why I need to shop for a new outfit. I don't want to stand out as the outsider."

"M, you cannot help to stand out regardless." James says with a smile.

"With you on my arm I will be the talk of the wedding. I do hope you will chose a basic suit James."

"I may have something that fits, and will take away all unwanted attention to you M."

"Good, and I hope you're not just teasing me Bond."

"Would I do that?"

"You bloody well know you would, and why must I have attention taken away from me? I am travelling under a false name." M asks in confusion. "Q, assures me that it is still a sound alias."

"That's right. I cleansed the web of her pictures, and erased any trail of her in Mexico as soon as you returned. Enough time has past that no one will know of Evelyn Connery." Q bolsters proudly.

"I'm sure you did Q, but when M walks into a room, the room pays attention even when she is Evelyn Connery and not the head of MI6, if you catch my meaning."

Q bumbles and blushes. "Yes...of course...quite right."

Tanner laughs. "M could consider not paying as close attention to her appearance...she could dress down as it were."

M and Bond turn to look at Tanner like he is growing a second nose on his face. "No." They both say in unison.

Tanner rolls his eyes and throws his hands up in surrender as he turns, and heads for the door. Q follows as they say their goodbyes for the night and strategically leaving M and Bond alone to discuss...whatever.

"So M...now that you've got me alone…"

"Bond...I still need space and we are going to be roommates for the next few days so you may escort me down to meet my car, but you need to go home and pack."

M gathers her things and moves to the door which James holds open for her with a frown on his face.

"M you're a tease. The comm conversation's left me hanging by a thread since you ordered me to put my tongue in that woman's mouth."

"Then why are you hanging by a thread? Surely you must have finally found a release."

"No...there wasn't time for it before all hell broke loose."

M frowns, but is secretly glad he did not have to do his duty, in that way.

"This is hardly my concern 007. It was all part of the job and you managed it well enough even if you didn't manage to return your equipment."

"The rest of my equipment is ready and willing to go M...I just need the love of my life to give me a chance to use it."

M stares at his reflexion beside her in the lift. "James. Give me time. I do...I feel strongly...it is...just... all too soon."

Bond rolls his eyes in exasperation. "It's been months! You leapt into bed with Jack?"

"And look where it got me! Bond...if you truly care for me...give me more time. I promise it will be worth it in the end."

"Alright M, but I'm done pursuing you. I will be professional and keep my distance as your bodyguard. If you want me as much as I want you...you can come to me. I am serving the ball into your court M and now you decide when and how much."

"You may be waiting a while Bond because I am not usually the aggressor."

"But that is not entirely true is it M? You were with Jack. Did you really want him more than you want me?"

Bond hits the stop button on the panel of the lift.

The troubled look on James' face concerns her for a moment but then she remembers how easily seduction comes to this gorgeous man. He suspects that it was him that had her wanting in Mexico so badly that she jumped Jack.

It's true but she will never give him the satisfaction of admitting it. The man is far too egotistical already.

"I wanted to feel again."

"And I couldn't make you feel?"

"James...please. I need to get some rest before tomorrow and it's after nine already."

"Time...you're concerned about the time when I'm desperate to have you?"

"You said you were going to step back and let me choose when and where this relationship...where we begin...if we can begin. There are so many feelings and quite honestly they scare me James...so much more than with Jack."

"I know M." Bond's holding back from touching her, but he so wants to go back on his promise and kiss her soundly. Make her melt against him and fill his senses with her taste, his nose with her scent and his ears with her moans of passion.

M can actually feel the time between the beats of her hearts as her gaze meets his look of unbridled passion. Christ he will kiss her...and she wants it to happen.

Bond's right, she's only hurting herself, but she needs to say her final goodbye to Jack Ward.

M moves her body towards him and leans in as her arm extends past James and hits the button to continue the lift's progress towards the parking garage. Bond closes his eyes and growls at her proximity to him and the heat between them.

The doors slide open and they step out to breath the cool sobering air of the parking area. In moments M is in the back of her car and gone while Bond is still recovering from the ride from the top floor, with the woman who makes him want to both make love to her, and kill her all at the same time.

Frustration thy name is M.

James drives home to pack and try to find sleep with the sexual frustration he feels always close to the surface.

Damn that stubborn woman. _It will be all worth it in the end._ Tomorrow they begin that private mission, hopefully Jack was right and Virginia really is for lovers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Bond messages M. She's shopping, he asks to join her, take her for lunch before they leave, and surprisingly she agrees.

Bond takes his bags, and places them in the car, and heads to meet M. He has a little surprise for her for the wedding. On occasion Bond has noticed M is mesmerized by men in kilts.

James took the family tartan out of hiding, and got everything cleaned a polished, although Bond is not a Scottish clan name his grandmother was a Fraser and the family adopted that tartan as their own for their estate in Scotland.

Bond's mother had one made for James when he was young, and Kincade kept his father's for him to grow into.

Over the years of being on the fringes of military conferences and meetings Bond has noticed the way M's eyes travel to men in kilts. Sometimes she lingers just a little too long to go unnoticed by those around her.

Tanner has joked with Q about it on many occasions. They took a picture of a massive kilted man standing near M chatting over champagne. It could have been because he was huge, or that he had dark auburn curls and deep laugh according to Tanner.

Thinking on it makes Bond's jaw clench in a sudden pang of jealousy. He hopes that his kilt has the same effect on her. Now that he has decided that he will wait for her to make the first move.

It is so much easier to make that first move with him in a kilt, just the thought of her grabbing his knee under the table makes him speed up.

Bond meets M in a high end clothing shop. He sees her driver standing around holding bags with a look on his face that typifies male frustration with a woman shopping. Bond smiles as he approaches and takes the bags from him.

"I'm here to relieve you fine sir. I will be taking M for lunch, and then back to base until we need you to take us to the airport."

"Thank you." The poor man whispers as he bolts for the door and an early lunch.

Bond waits an insufferable amount of time for M to notice and acknowledge him. She walks around looking at dresses, none of them particularly sexy. What does she think she's doing?

"M, these are not your style. What are you trying to do?"

"Oh Bond, I didn't notice you there." It's a bloody lie, there isn't a person in the shop that didn't notice James standing watching her after replacing her driver.

"I need to blend in Bond and women of my age do not dress like your normal fare for weddings or anything else for that matter."

"My normal fare, is that a passive aggressive attack on my work M? I would never expect you to dress or act like them but I also expect you to keep to the level of style and sophistication that you normally present to the world."

M's eyes flash to his. "You're right. Let's go to another store." M walks out and Bond follows. He diverts them to his car and places the parcels she has in with his bags.

Bond offers her his arm as they walk down the street. It is a lovely late summer day and being out in public with M on his arm is making the day even brighter.

"You seem insufferably smug today Bond."

"I have the woman of my dreams on my arm, who I am about to accompany on a private mission and I now get to get a sneak peak at the wardrobe for the occasion and take you to lunch. I haven't had a day this good in years."

M laughs. "So easy to please Bond. Here I thought the day would have to have explosions, car chases and other mayhem to interest you or keep your focus."

"The day's still young, but no M, with you I don't want the car chases and kidnappings that happened the last time you and I were on mission together. I want us to shop, eat lunch and climb on board a commercial airline to Virginia. I relish being able to spend this much time with you and alone. I think we will get to know each other much better over the next few days."

"Have you been talking to Tanner and Moneypenny?"

"No, why?"

M looks at him suspiciously as he opens the door to the shop. "I think they are conspiring to bring us together, that's why."

Bond smile beams down on her. "Really? I will have to buy them gifts while we're away.

"James what colour suit are you wearing?"

"Black with a bit of flare...I should think any colour you chose will complement me very nicely M." In reality she could choose any amount of colours to match his kilt, some will clash but he will guide her away from those subtly.

Bond sees a green dress that is basic enough and the dark shade would completely compliment the green in his kilt. Bond has not seen M in green very often.

"M the cut and colour of this dress is nice. It is not too extravagant as to pull notice away from the bride."

M looks at the dress and to James. "It is nice, I actually like that shade of green."

"I've never seen you in green much M."

"I usually wear only black and blue business attire Bond, I sometimes have a green blouse but I detest light greens. You aren't choosing this just because it has a very low V-cut and a short flared skirt are you?

"I hadn't even considered that, M." He says with a smirk and a gleam in his eyes.

"I'm sure. I will look around and find some more to try on."

In the next hour M tries on five dresses and a suit and the green is by far the best choice. M seems mad that it's the one that he picked out on a whim within seconds of entering the store.

"M why so mad. I have spent a great deal of time daydreaming about how you look in and out of various styles of clothing. The style of this dress reminds me of the purple one that you wore in Mexico." Bond stops there as the look she gives him chills to the very core.

"I'm sorry M. I know; Jack fell for you in that dress as much as I did. In my defence, you look fantastic in everything you wear."

"Nice recovery. I'm hungry. Let me pay for this and we'll go."

M takes the dress from his arm and heads to the cash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They enjoy a casual lunch watching the crowded London streets as they make small talk. M catches a reflection of the two of them in the glass of the restaurant. To passers by they would appear to be a mother and son out for lunch. The thought makes her stomach drop. She takes another sip of tea lost in the dismal malaise of doubt that nags her every time she thinks about them as a couple.

Bond sees M's countenance shift in a moment's lull in conversation. "M, what is it?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing M, you sunk visibly. Did you think on the ones you've lost?"

"In a sense I think I may have."

"M?"

"Nothing Bond, shall we go, I need to do a few things before we go to the airport."

M's smile does not quite meet her eyes. Bond pays the bill and takes the bags from the store for her as they leave and walk back to his car.

James holds the door open for her as a woman walks by and winks at him. He smiles at her but turns away to make sure M is alright. The look on M's face tells a tale of exactly what she was thinking about in the restaurant.

Bond moves around the car and climbs in. "M you are not my mother and I do not see age when I look at you. I only see grace and beauty. No…, I don't want your protests. I don't bloody well care, if the Prime Minister himself tell you we can't be together because of the bloody job! We've sacrificed enough for Queen and Country. I will resign, before I let them pressure you to get rid of me, more than they already do. I know I promised to leave you in the driver's seat of this relationship, but I did that thinking of you as M, the woman in power and control, not as Olivia the widow who is becoming scared of opinions that mean nothing. There will be flirtatious woman who come on to me, of which I have little control over, just as I had no control over Jack falling in love with you in Mexico."

Bond takes her hand and brings it to his mouth for a kiss, scared to look in her eyes but just managing to look at her reflection in the windshield.

"James; you're right. They don't matter. The decision is mine and I will try not to let women staring at you bother me. It is just the look of confusion and disgust I am worried about, if you ever tell them that I am...not. When you tell them no thank you, she is not my mother, and their pause, sudden understanding and complete shock."

Bond begins driving to base.

"M, my feelings for you are much more that a son looking for the love and acceptance and replacement of a mother figure. I remember my mother, and she was a kind loving woman, nothing like you in the least." He manages to get out with a straight face until the end.

Bond takes the elbow to the arm as a good sign as he turns into the parking garage. M's sighs and straightens up as she leave his car before he can come around and open the door for her. She transforms into M the Queen of ice and numbers, the moment the building surrounds her.

Bond follows her a few paces behind with his bags and hers as they go to the private elevator to her office.

An hour later they are on the way to the airport with all the false documentation needed to travel domestic.

Bond carries all the bags and escorts her to the executive lounge before the flight. M sits at the bar. She orders two gin and tonics as Bond's brows raise in question. "Nervous flyer, M, or is one of those for me?"

"Funny Bond...really funny. I thought you might like one. If not I will drink both."

Bond takes one of the drinks and sits beside her. "How are we playing this M?"

"What do you mean? What game do you suppose we are playing Bond?"

James tries to read the expression on her face to see if she is prodding him for real or just having fun as his expense.

"Am I your lover M?"

"I almost hate to give you the satisfaction of answering that 007."

Bond smirks at her and places his hand on her knee. M promptly pulls it off and flushes almost instantly.

"Bond! You said…"

"I know what I said, M, but that is all out the window if we are playing roles my dear."

"I suppose you are my plus one, and you are definitely not my son, so yes we are lovers of a sort for this trip."

"Good. I don't think my day could get any better, unless perhaps they run out of two bedroom suites at the hotel."

"Bond, don't you dare call and change Moneypenny's well thought out reservations. You will have to get her some duty free on our way home."

"Can we, if we are only staying until Monday?"

"Not likely. I have attempted to call Jack's brother Joseph, but there has been no answer. He never gave me his sister's information and it's Joe's son getting married."

"I thought Jack's brother was dead? Jack said he never got along with his older brother. He loves his two younger sisters, he told me of them."

"He mentioned them to me but only Joe by name. I don't think he wanted me to investigate them before meeting them."

They get called for their flight and board the plane. Bond manages all her luggage stowing it above with the help of two fawning flight attendants. They begin to try to flirt with him so he sits down beside M pulling her in for a quick but decidedly, not chaste kiss on the lips.

"Darling, what will you have to drink?"

"Gin and tonic I should think." M says while being slightly stunned by the sudden kiss.

"Very well. Ladies, my partner and I would greatly enjoy two gin and tonics, thank you."

The women's shock dissolves away quickly enough as they both disappear.

"There M...that wasn't so bad. I would have claimed you as my wife, but I thought you might kill me if I did that."

"Quite right, I would have."

"Really? Would it be so awfully bad to be married to me?"

"Yes, yes it would, and you would never want it anyway. Imagine how hard work would be, if we were married...ridiculous."

"Yes. Excruciatingly hard, all the time because my sexy wife in a power suit would be chastising me when all my thoughts would be on how much we made love the night before or even better that one time we locked the door and did it in your office for the afternoon."

"Bond! Stop that!" M tries to keep her voice down as more people fill up seats around them.

"M if we are playing lovers it is a perfect opportunity for you to test how people will react to the two of us together as lovers before actually becoming lovers. It will not be all that difficult for me. I still don't understand why you find the two of us so ridiculous as lovers or married.

"Remember how much difficulty you claimed to be having with the woman in Burma? It would only be worse for both of us if we actually married. You would feel guilty and I would feel jealous about ordering you to sex up a mark. No, I never plan on marrying again. Once was enough for this lifetime."

"So you were only thinking of my benefit?" James frowns. "Oh and stop calling me 007, or Bond. We're lovers so act like it. You have free reign to touch me, and me you if we're to sell this act. For me it will be easy, for you allowing yourself to relax in my arms is the part we have to work on. Have I told you yet how incredibly sexy you are in trousers and a casual top. I like the way a rolled up dress shirt looks on you M."

"Thank you James. You look very good in casual clothing also. The only time I think I've ever seen you casual, you've been a wreck after a mission or just smell from working out."

"Smell...that is hard work for Queen and Country M. Most women faint over my chest. In fact, you had to cover your desire to stare at me that morning in your bedroom, by ordering me out."

M bites her lip thinking about Bond's chest muscles and wondering if he brought trunks for the beach or a pool.

They finish the drinks they ordered and Bond grabs the pillows and blankets. Bond removes the dividing arm between them and pulls M against his side.

"Here M rest on me and get some sleep if you can. It will be late our time when we land and five hours more left in the day there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later after having an very unrestful, sexually frustrated sleep in James' arms, they arrive in Washington DC and collect their rental car. They have to drive into the rural mountains to the city of Charlottesville. There they will find the hotel and rest until possibly meeting Jack's family after the rehearsal dinner.

The trip through the mountains is lovely, but Bond can tell that M is becoming more and more nervous about this plan of hers.

"You can change your mind you know. We can turn around or drive north, disappear elsewhere for a few days."

"No..no, it does sound nice but I have to talk with them and tell them how sorry I am that it ended as it did before Jack and I could come to this wedding."

Bond frowns. "Who knows if you would have still been together anyways M. He could have ticked you off and been sent packing by now."

"James, do be serious."

"I am bloody serious. How long were you planning on stringing him along?"

"I was not stringing him along!"

"M, I happen to know you would not have married him."

"Who said anything about marriage, bloody hell we would never have married. I already told you once was enough."

"Yes but did you ever tell Jack that?"

"No, why?"

Bond becomes silent as he turns from her to watch the highway.

"Why James? What is it you aren't telling me?" M can tell when James is withholding information from her.

"Jack had a ring."

"He what!?"

"The night we got drunk and stayed at your flat. He told me he was going to ask you that weekend when you got home after the museum event."

"James this may come as a massive shock to your ego, but I would have said no. I wouldn't have left him just for that, but I would not have married him, and not because of you."

"Really? Are you sure about that? A man asks you to marry him and you say gee, no thank you, I would really rather not. But we should still sleep together occasionally when you pop in to London. Come on M. If you said no Jack might have left all the same."

"It means little now anyway, but yes I think he would have come around to my thinking on the matter."

"I don't think so...that stubborn old goat. Besides M, the two of you were too different. I happen to know he wanted you to move here in retirement."

"Not bloody likely!"

"I told him that. In all honesty and full disclosure Jack and I picked up some women over some of the missions we shared and you in no way resemble the type of woman Jack is normally attracted too."

"And what is that suppose to mean 007?"

"Only that you are a class way above his usual fare and he really overreached as far as I'm concerned."

"That is a cruel thing to say about a friend James and very elitist of you. What about the type of women you were carrying on with at the same time. I heard the story of the three sorority sisters from that college in Texas."

"Jack exaggerates and I barely remember them so even with three, not one of them made me feel as good as you merely allowing me to kiss you."

"Now who exaggerates."

"I merely embellish; I do not exaggerate, I've told you that a **million** times M."

M laughs until she has to wipe a tear from her eye. "Poor Jack."

"Poor Jack my ass. The man had you as a secret girlfriend for six bloody months too long as far as I'm concerned. Do you have any idea how hard that was for me? To try to step back and let the two of you...and you wouldn't let me get past kissing. Not to mention I was lying in the hospital after being shot saving you while you went back to the hotel and jumped Jack! Jack broke the cardinal rule of turning his back on the enemy, just to dramatically dip you into that kiss and I took a bullet for you. Now you owe me for two."

"Yes, I suppose you did. I am sorry for all that James. Eventually I will make it up to you." M smirks at him.

Tanner and Moneypenny think she should take Bond to be while on this trip. She has decided to play it by ear and see what the day brings.

Q calls M's mobile with the research he was doing the evening before. Jack Ward was related to the Captain of the ship they found on satellite the day after Bond left Guam. Jack had an older brother Joseph who died last year of cancer and two younger sisters, Heather and Shannon.

Joe's son John is getting married and he has one male and two female cousins, Peter, Julie and Jennifer.

"What are you thinking M? Are you assuming something strange is going on or is it all just coincidence?"

"I'm not sure."

Bond takes her hand and brings it to his lips. "No need to worry M. I am sure this will be a great all be it short vacation for us to enjoy." Bond raises his brows suggestively. M arches hers in response shaking her head with a smirk.

"Calm down James. You gave me the control remember."

"Yes I did. Damn! I can't believe I promised not to jump you the second we reach that hotel room."

M starts to laugh. "I know, you were thinking with the right head for once."

"I always do when you're around M, I have to be, just to keep on my toes. Besides you like that about me, that and my chest."

"Bond! I do no such thing...really that is just...well."

"Calm down M. You can always be the one to jump me once we get there. And don't worry I like you for your chest too."

Bond's shoulder rises for the inevitable strike that hits him from the passenger side. "Ouch woman! I did take a bullet to that shoulder for you remember."

"Well if you keep it up with the double entendre and snide comments I may have you shot again."

"Just promise me never to get Moneypenny to do it M. She will kill me for sure."

"What makes you say that?"

"Moneypenny has taken it on herself to be your unofficial guardian and protector in the office and behind the scenes."

"Really? How do you mean?"

"You may not realize this completely M but the female population of MI6 idolize you as much as the Queen or famous esteemed actresses like, Helen Mirren or Maggie Smith."

"That seem quite a lot to live up too. I had know idea she felt that way."

"Tanner, Q and Eve love you and that's why they're nosing their way into our business so much. Christ Tanner has raked me over the coals and threatened me within an inch of my life to never hurt you in any way."

"Are you serious? I think Bill may need a raise."

"Real funny M. You know I wouldn't, ever hurt you. I stayed to the sidelines while you were with Jack just to prevent bad feelings."

"I know James. Although your version of non-interference leaves much to be desired at times. I was so concerned that you might break into my flat while Jack was there that we just had to begin inviting you over to eliminate the inevitable."

Bond turns to look at her in question. "So that's why you two started inviting me for dinner once a night while he was in London. I had no idea. And here I thought it was all just Jack's way of rubbing it in my face. _Look Jimmy...I got your girl_."

"I hope we get to stop soon. I need to visit the bathroom and contact Eve to say thank you, and the trip is going fine, so far."

"So far we are here now so I think I got you here in one adorable piece M."

"Yes and the way you bloody drive I do think that is a miracle of sorts."

Bond laughs as they pull off the highway into the town.

They arrive at the hotel and move to the desk to check in. Standing at the counter they hear a laugh coming from the hotel bar on the right as a man and woman exit.

Bond and M turn their attention from the desk, after scooping up their key cards and look towards the familiar sounding voice. M's eye become as wide as saucers and her heat begins beating wildly...

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Pre-Wedding Jitters

"JACK!" M blurts out.

Bond stands silently confused to see his old friend alive.

Jack looks just as shocked as his eyes meet hers. "M!"

"Jack Ward, what the hell are you doing breathing!" M says in a low tone, as she contorts her face into a grimace, and a fake smile for public consumption.

M is furious and completely ignores the woman on Jack's arm, who looks cautiously confused.

Bond looks at Jack. "Perhaps you would like to ask your lady friend to wait elsewhere Jack."

"Joe why do they keep calling you by your brother's name?"

"Yes JOE...why do we?" James asks intensely. He wraps his arm around M's waist to claim her and to give her strength, to face the ghost of her formerly dead lover.

"Daphne, remember that bad break up I had in my last relationship?"

"Yes, why?"

Bond rolls his eyes at the less than perceptive woman. Jack must have replaced M with this bimbo, there is no accounting for taste. He glances down and sees a familiar ring on the blonde woman's finger. Jacky boy was never one for wasting any time, that's for certain.

Not that Bond will complain. He really didn't want M to come face to face with him again for fear that M might cave to his charms once again.

"Daphne, this is M. M, this is my fiance Daphne Danvers." Daphne extends her hand and M takes it in hers. Distracting M from slapping Jack's face for making her grieve for him, when he was just faking his death.

"Could you give us a few moments darlin'. I have to escort James and his...mother...to their room."

"Mother!" James shouts. "Oh...I see, you don't want anyone to know the truth! It's either that, or you have hopes that you can win her back. However, I see you've already given M's ring away Jacky boy…tut...tut, that was fast."

"Joe what is he talking about?"

Daphne's a tall woman of thin build, with platinum blonde dyed hair, long red nails and a animal print dress. She is very attractive in an artificial way. Daphne's likely in her 50's, but with some help from a plastic surgeon somewhere along the way, she appears younger. She's certainly had work done, created breasts and puffy lips.

In a bar setting, Bond has met her like many times before, even in Mexico. A cougar, some would call her. Were she going for a younger man they would name her thusly, but Jack is likely older than she is.

Daphne is so unlike M, that it's strangely distracting. Jack has found a different sort of high maintenance woman.

M's just plain hard to keep up with, and this new woman is the type you toss money at to keep happy.

M's a powerful woman and this crosses over into her personality. M can control a room with a glance and gets well paid for her trouble. However, there is a danger in her job. With the information she knows, and what she controls, it limits her personal freedom to go where she wants and do what she likes.

M's the type of woman who deserves the world, but doesn't want it. Daphne wants the world for sexual favours, and the trouble of maintaining a nice ass. This is why Bond wonders how M could doubt his feelings for her. These other women have no substance.

"I will meet you back in the room darlin', we'll talk there." Jack pulls them all along the hall to the elevators, and practically pushes Daphne into the lift, just as another woman comes up to them.

"Joe, leaving the party so early. Daphne and I were going to play the old jukebox, and dance some big brother. Oh hello." The woman says finally noticing M and Bond standing behind Jack.

"Heather could you make sure Daphne finds her dancing shoes, while I speak to my friends from LONDON." Jack's sister's eyes go wide and narrow in on M.

"Yes Joe, come on Daphne let's get some better shoes for dancing. The three of you should meet us down in the bar as soon as you can. Be sure to make them come Joe. I will come looking for you if you are gone too long." Heather says looking straight at James suspiciously.

James can tell Jack's sister is a smart one, she caught on right away to what is going on. The two women depart and M, Jack and Bond silently ride another lift to the 4th floor.

They make it to the suite, and Bond dumps the bag by the door before turning to face Jack.

"What the hell is going on here Jack Ward or should I say Joe Ward?"

"M may we speak in private?"

"NO bloody way I leave her alone with you Jack!" Bond gets in Jack's face but M places herself between them.

"James! Please I do not think there is any danger from him. Take the bags and go get cleaned up. Jack and I need a few minutes, no more."

Bond's fuming. Jack looks angry at James, but when he glances at M he looks a little depressed.

"No more than that and he better keep his damn hands to himself! If you so much as touch her Jack, I will be back to end it."

The intense look in Bond's face leaves little need for imagination, and of what he will do to Jack should he cross a line with the woman he loves. Jack bloody Ward...why on earth? There was nothing standing in his way...to make this little vacation to the States...something beautiful and romantic between them...until now. Damn it all!

Bond grabs the bags and takes them all to the master bedroom, and leaves the door slightly ajar. Not willing to trust Jack at all, where M is concerned. There is no way Jack loves that other woman. James can see it when he looks at M. This love triangle continues to fester, and only M can make one of them happy.

"Jack why did you do it?" M says in exasperation.

"M why are you here?" Jack' brows furrow as he sighs. Of all the times to show an interest in coming stateside why here and why now?

"I think I deserve an answer to my question, don't you?"

"I didn't want you to find me. My turn for answers, M."

"I came to give my condolences to your family, and you did have me specially invited. I suppose I cannot come now, because you forgot, and already have a plus one." M replies sarcastically.

"Yes, you should leave. How long was I missing before Jimmy vaulted into your bed anyway? I suppose it took him a couple of days to recover from the second bullet." Jack's getting pissed off at her holier than now, uppity attitude that always did make him shake his head. How such a frustrating woman could simultaneously turn him off and on like this, he will never rationally explain.

"Not that it is any of your concern, but he has not. Jack, why were you hiding from me to begin with? The whole point in searching for you was because I wanted to tell you I was sorry." M begins to pace in front of Jack while thinking through the situation. "Now that all seems like a naive, antiquated notion, keeping Bond away until I said my goodbyes to our relationship." M crosses and her arms guarded, and more than a little angry for the subterfuge.

"I thought we accomplished that just fine in the hospital over his prone body." Jack snaps in his defence.

M looks mortified and embarrassed remembering that evening and the disaster it became. But she stands straight and tall. "I was going to give my condolences to your family and a gift to the bride and groom, telling them what a good man you were. I was wrong in that I suppose. You dumped your own brother's corpse with the help of your cousin Captain Ward, didn't you?"

"Yes. I never thought I would ever see you again. I was hurt real bad. I still am and I knew that Q managed to locate me. Swanson was watching for any MI6 intrusion, so I came up with the idea to make you leave me alone forever. I never wanted to see you again, and you sure as hell made it apparent that you dislike visiting the U.S. for any amount of time!"

M inhales at this attack. "James and I will leave, and you will never be cursed with my presence again!"

Bond's listening at the door, and the moment her voice raises he opens it more to catch the conversation.

Jack grabs her shoulders and holds her at arm's length leaning down to meet her eye to eye.

"Not because I hate you, M! Because I love you too damn much! You damn beautiful stubborn woman." Jack rolls his eyes at her and throws his hands up in exasperation

"It was far easier for me to pull the band aid off quickly, and try to move on." Jack moves to touch her face but withdraws his hand as if she may burn him. He can do nothing to hide the sadness in his eyes.

"I can see that you've moved on." M says sarcastically. She is uncomfortable about the way he is looking at her. "Why Jack? You went to so much trouble to cover this up, and fill me with grief."

"Because I needed you to stop looking." Now Jack begins to pace, sad and frustrated and wanting nothing more than to go back in time and correct all this. The problem is that he could never force her to love him the way he loves her and that reason is standing with his ear pressed to the door in the next room.

"We cannot be friends...not like my ex wives." Jack gains the courage to touch her, he needs to touch her even if it will be the last time. His heart breaks as he strokes her cheek gently with his thumb.

"I want you more than any woman I have ever met, but you love him, not me. I'm not gonna lie, it crushed me M. Seeing you again, feels like being stabbed in the eyes with a red hot poker. God Almighty, I would take you right now if you would have me. Bond and Daphne be damned...I would walk away from my family and move to that rain soaked island that means the world to you."

Bond listens to Jack's confession and begins to enter the suite not liking him touching M one bit.

"Jack, you are right." M stiffens and tries to pull out of his grasp. "We are done and I am sorry. You were right about everything. I don't really love you and I never did. That is all I was searching for you, to say. I was sorry and now I will gladly move on with my life. I will not call you again and we will leave in the morning."

Bond is so happy to hear M say this to Jack, that he pauses and stays quietly out of the conversation.

M would have been sad about such an ending, but she is still too angry with Jack for faking his death to escape her.

"Thank you for that M even though I can tell you're not sorry now. You look damn furious and I don't really blame you but in my defence, it was your lie and you used me as a rebound! I entered the relationship knowing that, but after six months thought you might just have fallen in love with me also. He took lovers the entire time, how can you possibly be the type of woman that would put up with that behaviour?"

"Jack…James has to do that for that job and I understand this, in fact I have to order him too. My feelings have to be logical when it comes to duty and I don't care to live in the past. What is done is done, and although I am sorry it happened, it still doesn't absolve you of what you did, and how much that hurt me."

"Not all of the ones he slept with were on the Job...stop making excuses for his philandering." Jack says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "One thing is damn sure… you are one fantastic actress! My male soaked ego hopes that didn't carry over into the bedroom, because you sure as hell sounded, and acted like you enjoyed the sex!"

"Stop! We can't fight like this. It doesn't get us anywhere, we've both moved on, only to descend back into bitterness we feel now."

"Ok, we both admit to hurting each other, but where can we go from here?"

"I don't know?"

"You and Jimmy? Haven't...you know...crossed that line yet?" Jack asks with somewhat hopeful questioning look. "By God it's been some time. I am shocked he didn't jump you the second he was out of care."

"I sent him on missions to give me space and time to think."

"Oh you did, did you?" Jack says with a smirk as he takes M by the shoulders and wraps her in an embrace. "M is there any chance you will change your mind?"

"After what you pulled? No bloody way Ward."

"I don't blame you, I suppose, deep down I knew this would all happen. But damn it Olivia, I just wanted you so badly."

"Jack…" M says looking up at him, beginning to feel dangerously comfortable in his arms. M realizes that he's trying to sway her back to him. "I can't come back to you."

Jack looks into her eyes, that deep sadness descending over him again. Christ he wants to keep her. He wasn't lying that he would fight a damn bear just to stay wrapped around her like this. She smells so good, and damn if the memory of her taste makes him want to throw down with James. To fight for her love and ignore the existence of Daphne. Since the moment he saw her at the desk, it was Mexico all over again, and all he wants is to make love to her again.

Jack heaves a massive sigh of remorse and says quietly. "The two of you will stay for the wedding, and for all other ears, my name is Joe, just as you're Evelyn or M."

"Your entire family agreed to the body swap?" James says to Jack as he materializes beside M. He was so stealthy that Jack nor M even noticed him near them. Bond places a hand on M's shoulder to pull her gently out of Jack's grasp. Jack frowns at the action. This has been the way between the three of them since the beginning of this fiasco. He truly used to like James Bond, but right now he would seriously like to put a bullet in the younger man's head.

"Yes. Joe died last year and his wife has been gone, too. My parents were not the most creative, and my middle name is Joseph. My immediate family knows I was CIA, and they knew that MI6 was looking for me. I took my dead brother's name and the children know not to ask why. They know I worked for the CIA, so they know not to ask too many questions. Daphne knows me only as Joe Ward and outside of work only my family her plus my cousin Captain Ward know what we've done. I only told my sisters, in case Jimmy boy caught, and killed me on your order."

"Jack...I would never do such a thing for a personal reasons. That would be the end of me as M."

"I would have done it for her without her asking." Bond say under his breath, threateningly.

"Good that we understand each other then, 007." Jack pulls himself up to his full height and stiffens in anger at Bond. "I will try not touch her...unless for a dance. I would like to reserve at least one for after tomorrow's wedding."

"M and I, will leave tomorrow and go find a secluded place for a little vacation."

Jack looks at Bond narrowing his eyes, suddenly angry that he's planning on taking her away again.

He just got her back!

Jack never expected to see M standing in the same room as him, breathing the same air and his heart hurts as much as his head. Damn it, he needs a stiff drink!

It has been far too long without her and Bond has become an annoying pest hovering around the object of his affection. "You just want to get her alone, and away from me, Bond."

"Yes I do. I've been waiting a long time for her to say her goodbyes to you Jack. It is very nice to see you've moved on though." Bond says with an annoying smirk.

Bond's posture tightens and he holds M's hip tight to his side, claiming her physically.

M steps out and between the two former friends, as the testosterone begins to get out of control. M can feel the shift and knows a dangerous situation when she sees it. She holds out a hand towards each of them but they continue to press forward.

"Stop it! Both of you! Jack leave! James, we will go give our congratulations to the bride and groom and then go to bed."

The way M's eyes flash at him when she say go to bed made him stir and Jack groans and turn red in the face.

"Damn woman! You're just sayin' that to make me jealous!"

"What? Why on earth would you be jealous JOE? You have a lovely fiancé downstairs, who is likely looking for you. What I will be doing with James is no more than I have been accused of in the past, and frankly well past time. While I felt I needed to tell you that you were right, and I am sorry, now I am free to do as I desire, or who I desire I should say. I will change, and meet you and your family downstairs in 30 minutes."

Jack passes a hand over the back of his neck as if to release tension and anger. "Yeah...I suppose that will be all the time you two need to consummate what has got to be the longest wait Jimmy boy has ever had. Or wait...how many women have you slept with while supposedly pining away for your old boss, Jimmy?"

"None of your business, and it still doesn't stop or explain your jealousy old man. You can play with the plastic, fantastic barbie all you like Jacky boy, and you know it will never be as good as it is with M."

Jack throws the first punch in frustration and rage, as Bond pushes M out of harm's way. It hits James in the gut, and forces the breath from his body. He recovers quickly and throws one of his own hitting Jack in the jaw.

"STOP THIS NOW!" M screams as a knock comes to the door.

"Jack..are you in there?"

Jack pulls his second punch and straightens up, moving to the door panting. He opens it and his sister exclaims. "My god! What the hell do you two think you're doin' and before a wedding!"

M moves forward. "I'm sorry. We will leave in the morning and these two bloody well know better."

"You're the one aren't you? The one he finally fell in love with, but you love another. Is this the one?" Heather asks as she looks at Bond in disbelief.

"I can see the attraction, but he's so young. You two are fightin' for love, that's noble, stupid at your age Jack, but noble. And not when your eldest nephew's just about to marry."

M blushes under the woman's gaze her grey eye stare at her trying to understand the woman who broke her brother's heart.

"We're sorry we came, but I was invited directly by the groom. I went to a great deal of trouble to confirm that Jack was dead, and I wanted to give my condolences to your family."

"Is that why? Well, I'll be damned. That is very kindly of you dear." Heather whirls on her brother. "Jack they have to come to the wedding, and you behave yourself. You found yourself a rebound, and you stupidly put a ring on it. So deal with this like a big boy for once! You alway picked and married the flighty and stupid ones. And you've always paid for it too! As for you darlin' I can see why he liked you but you are far too damn good for my stubborn lout of a brother."

M smiles as the woman wraps her in a quick hug. M looks uncomfortable, and doesn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry M. Come to the party tonight, and the wedding tomorrow." Jack says as his temper wanes. Heather could alway calm him in his fights with Joe when they were young.

"I will change and come down soon."

"Why change darlin', you look a might better than most the folks downstairs, and you flew over from England. Unless you have jet lag and need to sleep? Don't mind me I'm the pushy one."

M laughs with Heather as she guides M out the door with James and Jack following slowly and cautiously behind.

"I hope to hell you didn't give me a bruise."

"You've got a hard jaw Jack, suck it up. My hand might swell from hitting it."

"Poor baby. I hope you loose all feeling in it so…"

"So what Jack? So I can't touch M."

Jack remains silent and just shakes his head still fuming. Why did she have to waltz back into his life when he was just starting to mend? His head hurts and his heart even more. Just her voice yelling his name downstairs made him forget the other woman… damn it! His future wife. Heather is right, he always marries the wrong woman. It has taken him a lifetime to find the one that matters and she is apparently not for him.

There is no way he can hide the fact they've been fighting from Daphne. Heather will likely tell the lot of them, because she likes to torture him. Jack wonders how long before his engagement is broken in two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M wakes with a pounding headache wrapped in someones arms. She practically jumps but breaths a sigh of relief seeing that it's James, and she is still dressed. It could have been Jack…, oh what a disaster that would have been.

M pushes up and away from Bond who stirs and opens his eyes. "Hey beautiful. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Argh...what happened?"

"Jack's sisters were making you do shooters with them."

"I don't even know what shooters are other than the type you deal with. I need the bath, we'll compare notes in a little while."

"Fine, I will order us breakfast. Take the rest of the water bottle I gave you last night with a couple of ibuprofen. Your welcome by the way. Your hangover will be far less for the preventative medicine I made you take."

"I don't know how well it worked, but thank you for trying, and for looking after me."

M disappears into the bath and removes her clothing. She showers and then brushes her teeth.

While accomplishing her morning routine rather slowly do to the pounding in her head she begins to remember flashes and images from last night, early this morning.

Jack met her eyes many times making her feel uncomfortable and James would alway hold her tighter. It felt good to have his arms around her and the attention they garnered was not as negative as she thought it would be.

Jack's sister explained to many of the immediate family why she and James were there, but they all whispered it and kept Daphne away from the actual story. They know that they are MI6 but nothing more specific than that.

Jack's other sister Shannon is much like Heather and a very amusing woman. James seems to like both Jack's sisters a great deal. They kept pinching his ass as they got more and more inebriated. It made M laugh when they did and she was tempted to do it herself. Then again they are sharing a suite...

By the time M enters the suite James is showered and dressed answering the door and getting their room service.

They are both in casual jeans and shirts as they move to the table to eat.

"What on earth happened last night, with you and Jack? Besides the shooters and his sisters getting frisky with you. Did you get along with Jack?"

"You noticed that did you? That explains what happened here when we stumbled back. Yes Jack and I made up...somewhat. He still loves you M, and I don't want you around him much for fear you will fall back into his arms."

"I gathered that, but I will never forgive him for faking his death. Regardless of the way it all ended, his was the worst response to a bad break up ever."

"I can see his point. You are the head of MI6, and in a fit of anger could give him a black rose just out of spite. I know you wouldn't, but it is within the realm of possibilities."

"I would never, end of story. Speaking of ends, did Jack's fiance leave him last night I remember a fight...was I in the middle of it?"

"She might have, we all got plenty drunk and his sisters like you and don't like her."

"I think his sisters like you too James, I seem to recall a few comments. That will not go over well with Daphne if they suddenly like the ex better. Then again I am not his only ex and it was relatively long distance and short lived. It will not be a comfortable marriage, if they are not getting along with the bride to be."

"Jack couldn't keep his eyes off you all night and Daphne finally put two and two together and eventually managed to get to 4. She let into you about me the second she found out your aren't really my mum."

"Really? What did I do, or say, on second thought do I even want to know?"

"You told her to mind her own business, and that I fell in love with you first which I admitted freely."

"Oh really? Then what did we do?" M asks cautiously starting to remember lips, hands all over.

"We stumbled back here and into bed. All the time I was thinking about the way Jack looked at you all evening. I was so elated that even in your drunkenness and amusement speaking with Jack's sisters, that your eyes would find mine. I can honestly say it was a very difficult time for me not to kiss you."

"James, we...didn't? I was still dressed and so were you."

"No M. I want to remember our first time, and I want you fully cognitive of what we are doing to each other with no excuses."

"Why would I need an excuse?"

"I don't know M, but you could use inebriation as justification for why you finally caved to my advances. Besides the ball in in your court M, and I'm waiting for you to decide you're fully ready."

"And I must not have been ready last night?"

"Oh you were ready, M. I had a hard time controlling you, and myself. I think you could call it a massive make out session on the sofa over there. You dragged me into your bedroom to have your wicked way with me, but I just held you until you passed out."

"Thank you for being gentlemanly about it James."

"Yes, well I am hoping for a reward soon. The wedding is not until 4 pm so what do you want to do?" Bond asks suggestively.

M is suddenly nervous. This is becoming real. The feeling of him pressed up against her this morning surprised and comforted her all at the same time. But she's incredibly scared of his reaction to her aged body. Jack didn't mind, but he is acquainted with what time does a person's body.

"I think I need to gently recover from the day, and deal with Jack, and the wedding later."

"If you want that walk we should do it soon. Jack's sisters were planning on coming to get you eventually, to talk and likely try to bloody well convince you to go back with him."

"They are that blatant about their dislike of her? That is cruel to do with you here."

"Yes, it is but once they finally met you they understand what he is missing in his life. It's sad and I do feel for them, but not enough to walk away and give you up M. I have waited a long time! And damn, if Eve's plans should come to naught." Bond says with a wink.

M laughs and finishes her plate. They get ready to leave, and run into Jack the second they leave the room.

"Good, you aren't leaving are you?"

"No, Heather and Shannon will not allow it, why Jack? Where's Daphne?"

"She is getting ready still. My god, we were drunk last night, anyway I made amends with her and we were wondering if you would like to join us for a walk in the hills. We have a few hours before the big event and I thought it would be a peace offering, if I brought along a picnic basket."

"Well Jack, it is a nice gesture, but I don't know…"

"James…of course we will be delighted to Jack."

Bond wants to spend time with her alone and Jack pokes his head in where it's not wanted...again.

Frustration and jealousy eat at him even though she admitted her feelings for him finally, even if under stress and duress when she did. It seems difficult to get her to pin down her emotions regarding him. All the feelings he has about her, James hopes. Frustration, jealousy, passion, desire and greed. Greed in the sense that he does not want to share time with anyone else and especially not Jack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The picnic is nice, but if it were not for the inane chatter of Daphne there would be no conversation at all. The three of them are all talked out from the night before, and nothing they would want to say can be said with Daphne here.

The woman is oblivious to the tension surrounding them or just chooses to ignore it. She certainly keeps a tight grip on Jack, but if M even winked at him or tilted her head in a come hither way, Jack would run away from her without a second glance.

James has to trust M to keep true to her word, and give the two of them a chance.

The wooded mountain area is perfect for a late summer picnic and they drink a couple bottles of wine to fight the niggling reminder of the hangovers they are all nursing.

They clean up from their meal, and Bond excuses himself for some relief behind some trees as M, Jack and Daphne head up the trail to pack the car.

Jack suddenly decides to run off to the bushes also, leaving M to walk the rest of the way with Daphne who feels uncomfortable with her still.

As the two women make it to the parking area a car comes out of nowhere. A masked person jumps out of the car, as another person sneaks up behind Jack and hits him on the back of the head. He goes down on his knees sways as he looks up to see the panicked face of M.

Daphne screams and the unknown masked stranger grabs M by the arm pulling her towards one of the cars as the one standing beside the car, points a gun on Daphne and shoots at her feet making her freeze and stop screaming. A familiar accented voice speaks in M's ear.

"Come with us, and I won't kill your lover."

The assailant's arm raises and points at Jack as Bond comes running up from the trail. The gun is suddenly at M's temple as she is pulled in front of the assailant. The other one shoots at James as he dives for cover.

Jack tries to stand and head towards the car. "M!" He croaks as he fights the dizziness threatening to overwhelm him. He has to reach M.

M's pulled into one car as the other woman pulls Daphne into the back and the four of them speed away.

James pulls Jack off his knees and drags him towards the car. "Come on old man. I'm starting to think you are bad luck Jack."

"I was about to say the same thing about you Jimmy. When we rescue her this time I get a dance and as well as a kiss."

"On the cheek and not a slow dance." Bond is glad to see that the blow to the head did not affect Jack's smartassery any.

"Fine...damn. Now who's jealous? They are the Castel sister's right...I heard the one speak, and I think it was the one I danced with in Mexico. Thank God she didn't have enough strength to actually knock me out."

They get into the SUV and Bond drives like a maniac to catch up with them.

"Don't kill us all now ,Jimmy I have a wedding to go to later and I'd rather it not become anyone's funeral instead."

"Do you know the area well enough to cut them off?"

"Turn down the next small trail on the left."

Bond does as they begin to test the abilities of the jeep they are in. "Here, call Tanner and get Q on this. 003 was after them so hopefully he is nearby to help."

Jack hits speaker and Tanner comes on the line, "Tanner…just listen! Jack and I are chasing down two of the Castel sisters who have taken M! Where the hell is 003?"

 _He is in DC and did you say M has been kidnapped again! Jack is alive? What the hell is going on there?_

"Just get Q working and trace a car, if possible a black BMW SUV, licence is ADS and the numbers were 23, and that is all I managed to see. It is not complete but Q should manage with it."

 _003 is now on his way to you, Bond. For Christ's sake! You promised me you would stick to her side!_

"In James' defence he only went to take a leak behind a tree."

J _ack Ward, if you were actually there instead of hiding none of this would bloody well have happened to begin with! And where the hell were you, if Bond was taking a break...you should have had your body pressed up against her just as in Mexico. Oh I forgot...the two of you lost her there too!_

Bond smirks looking at Jack. "I know, and I will take care of these women once and for all Tanner. You had better be looking for the third because one of the twins was missing."

 _I will do my job and you had better do yours, or else!_

Bond and Jack hear Tanner making orders and Q coming into comms to help. They also hear the two men grumble about their incompetence.

 _I know! They bloody well lost her again! Two trained agents who claim she is the love of their lives, and they can't bloody well stop her from wandering off alone!_

"Tanner, she's not alone. She's with Daphne Jack's fiance. Oh and Jack is Joe, and the body was his brother's."

 _I don't bloody care, if the body was George fucking Clooney! Find her and make sure she stays alive, 007!_

"I will."

 _Good! I should think that you would want the woman you love to live long enough to actually make love, too, but know this Bond; if 003 gets to her first he's now her official bodyguard, and under order to bring her back immediately. I am sending 009 and the jet to DC to assist and extract M. If you are not there maybe Jack Ward can drive you to the bloody airport!_

The call cuts off with more swearing. Bond thinks he even heard the venerable Q let out a few choice expletives in the background. There is no way they are getting away and there is no way they will hurt M.

The sisters know who she is and they want to use her to get the jewels. What the hell they will do with them is the question? They are not thinking logically. MI6 will chase them the length and breadth of the planet.

"Where the hell have the three wicked witches been hiding, Bond and why hasn't Six managed to find them, yet!"

"Instead of assigning blame to Six, why don't you call your supervisor, and see what the CIA knows, if anything."

Jack calls in, and asks Swanson to dig some on the Castel sisters having them put out an alert on the women.

"Watch the trail, Bond. Down at the bottom of the hill take a right… they will have had to go around the hill where you went over, and that will hopefully lead us right into them. How are we going to play this?

"I may have to take another bullet, but I want them dead. If I can't do it then you have to, Ward. I have my gun, do you have yours?"

Jack reaches into the back of his pants and pulls out a pistol. "I'm ready, and you heard Tanner don't be an idiot. M wants you alive, I'm sure."

"Jack, I'm surprised you care. If I'm gone you can have M to yourself."

"It would be a hollow victory, boy, and you know it. She will be mourning you the entire time we are together, if she settles for me at all. It sounds like Tanner is sweet on her, too, by that conversation. I've never heard such a calm Englishman swear like a sailor."

"Yes, well he and Eve are the bulldogs that guard the mighty M, despite her frosty exterior at work."

"That woman inspires loyalty in spades Jimmy. You had better remember that when she and you finally get together."

"I plan to."

To be continued...


	23. Chapter 23

Warning: Sexual situations

Chapter 23 Deals are Made to be Broken

Daphne is sitting in the front seat of the car with Ruby as they stop the car. The woman has not stopped crying since the first shot was fired.

M rolls her eyes as Esmerelda holds a pistol in her ribs.

"I wish I had time to take that lovely Jack to bed. You do pick very good looking lovers M."

M rolls her eyes at the woman beside her and Daphne begins to stop her crying, and she turns to her side to look at M.

"I want you to take out your mobile and call your man in London."

Ruby turns the car around and heads back the way they came taking another road down into the valley doubling back around the park they had the picnic in.

M takes out her mobile, and dials Tanner.

 _M...M is that you?_ The panic in the poor man's voice is unmistakable.

Esmeralda nods to her for her to continue. "Yes Tanner, it is me and I am fine."

Esmeralda takes the mobile. "Hello Tanner. I am one of the three sisters, and I think you know exactly what I want. My sister will be contacting you soon so you had better make your way over to the museum to get what I want, or your lovely boss will be no more."

 _I will leave now. Where will I meet her or drop off the items?_ M can hear him as Esmeralda holds the mobile between them and turns the volume to maximum. Tanner is speaking as he is moving. The surrounding noise changes as he makes his way through the familiar corridors at work.

"So anxious Mr. Tanner. You will be sent the drop off in exactly 90 minutes, and you will have only 20 minutes to make the drop after claiming the jewels from the museum. Do this or things here may get a little hot."

 _I am leaving now. Don't hurt her._ The pleading quality of his voice warms M's heart. That Tanner should care so much.

"My...my...my. Such feelings for your boss, how unusual. Are you her lover also?"

 _What if I was? What difference would it make?_ Tanner snaps back at her.

"None. I was just being curious. Here, I will let you say your goodbyes." Esmeralda hands the mobile back to M, and pushes the pistol harder into her ribcage.

"Tanner, I would tell her to go to hell, but she has another hostage other than me."

 _I heard M...Jack and James are on their way, just hold tight._ He says quietly so that only M might hear, realizing that M is being given a private moment to say goodbye to him.

"Do what you must Mr. Tanner."

Esmeralda takes the mobile back. "Yes Mr. Tanner do what you must. I want you to know that we are well prepared, and you are not to harm my sister. My nephews will be released at the same time, if you do not there will be an explosion triggered in a public place in London, and M will die."

 _I will make the calls. I am in a car on the way to the museum now, and will call the authorities to have them released from holding. Don't harm her..._

"Good." Esmeralda interrupts his peas to keep M safe.

"I want the boys to be taken to the closest airfield to the prison. There will be a plane waiting for them. If this all goes well, we all get what we want. M gets to live and enjoy the lover of her choosing, and no innocents will die."

Esmeralda turns off the mobile and pulls the back plate off, removing the battery before handing it back to M.

"I'm taking you two women back, but know this M, there is more than one bomb and this wedding could be explosive, if we are not given what we want. And don't assume it is in the church or the barn, it could be anywhere in between."

"There is no logic behind this. You will be on the most wanted list all over the world."

"You underestimate the wealth I've accumulated, and the friends I've made. You may have come across them in the past, an organization that controls men in power. I to like to control men in power, and have made them do what I want so that their perfect political lives are not ruined by inappropriate photos of them with young women or men."

"So you are taking us, where exactly? Back where?"

"Back to your hotel, of course. Eventually your two handsome lovers will realize, and come find you. All in time for the wedding of course. This will be the last we see each other M, and don't bother trying to find us. Your own government will not support you. We have made sure of it."

"What do I care, if they are outed for their extracurriculars. You are forgetting who sent me on the case to begin with."

"The Queen will be busy in damage control again with members of her own household. I have people everywhere."

M bristles at the remark remembering Mr. White saying the same in Siena before having Mitchell try to kill her.

"Do we understand each other, M?"

"Yes. I; however, have no control over what Bond and Ward will do if you do not let me contact them. They will be a thorn in your side."

"It will confuse them that we have returned to the hotel and by the time they find out we will be gone." Ruby says from the front seat.

"I wanna go home...just say whatever to get them to let us go!" Daphne blurts as she whirls back around staring daggers at M.

M can't really blame her. Her life has been tossed upside down in the last 24 hours.

M says nothing, but looks out of the window as the city begins, and freedom awaits. M promises nothing, and she can feel Esmeralda's gaze on her wondering…

"I will take your silence as acquiescence M."

M harumps. "Of course you will, but you're wrong."

Daphne whimpers. "Why are you provoking them? You bitch! I can't believe my Joe was involved with you in any way shape or form!"

M meets her teary gaze from the back seat, and her annoyance with Daphne dissolves into pity. What does the real world know of this world...nothing. Books and movie give a fantasy interpretation, but the reality is damaged lives.

"Damages." M says quietly.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!" Daphne yells.

Esmeralda smirks in understanding. Ruby drives and says, "it means that you are now a casualty of knowing too much, about a side of the world you should not."

M shakes her head. "No, that is not quite it. We are the damaged." M says motioning to the three of them.

"She has now been tainted by our world, and that is what I have sworn to prevent. You should have left her in the parking lot. Holding her changes nothing." M says forlorn.

This will not end well. M will not yield.

"You will still pursue us? This woman will die, and you will be shot!"

"I don't take you for an actually killer. That is not what this is about. You and I see things similarly. Loyalty, family, history, tradition and an endless cycle of secrets, and death."

They are now all silent until they reach the hotel.

"Will you do as I've asked, M?"

"You know the answer to that. You've known all along. The only conceivable difference would be if I lied to your face, but no. I will still hold to my convictions."

"Yes well, if you have us followed, there will be death."

"There is always death."

M opens the car door, and turns back to say. "Daphne get out, and disappear now!"

Daphne does as commanded, while M stays close to the car. Thus making herself the main, and only target for Esmeralda's or Ruby's guns.

Daphne disappears into the hotel.

M stands beside the car. "I do not believe your threats. I know you are using the gems as a diversion to let the boys escape custody. Family is all that truly matters, and you and I know this. You cannot fight the crown on this, but you think by abandoning the jewels, will make us ignore that your son and your nephew have escaped."

"My, my. M you are full of surprises. Think what you want, but do not interfere with either operation, or you will regret it."

M stands, and turns her back on them walking into the hotel. This in itself is a test to the levels these women will go to get what they want. Killing her here by shooting her in the back, will only bring the entire might of MI6, and James Bond down on their heads. That is not a prospect that works well for them, if they wish to have a comfortable future.

No; M will expose her back to them in a moment of arrogance and derision.

James will be furious with her if Q ever shows him the footage from the hotel's security. The sounds of sirens echoing in the distance, becoming louder and louder.

M walks into the lobby, letting out a sigh of relief once the doors slide closed on her dealings with the Castel sisters.

M's eyes lock on a distraught Daphne crying at the main desk. She walks up quickly, and takes her by the arm as she whispers, "Come with me now."

"Why would I do that? I called the police."

M looks at the people behind the desk. "She is on extreme medication and is hysterically hallucinating about women kidnappers with guns. We were just on a picnic and everything is fine. I will put her to bed and you can cancel the emergency response team." M says calmly. She nods at them and pulls Daphne away.

"If you want to live, you will do what you're told." M takes her forcefully to the elevator, and up to her suite.

M pushes the irate blubbering woman in the door, and moves to the bar. She pours two stiff drinks and hands one to Daphne.

M takes Daphne's operational mobile phone, and texts Bond's and Jack's number telling them to come to the hotel. She then calls Tanner notifying him that her mobile is without a battery, and the warning that the jewels are merely a diversion.

"Tanner, please have Q deal with scrambling this call. You are to make sure their sons are under guard at that airfield. I assume Q took care of the brooches?

 _Yes M, and now we have eyes on Sapphire. We followed her to a flat, and have her mobile under surveillance. In listening in Q branch has surmised that there is no bomb in London, but there may be something in America. Do you want 003 to divert after Esmeralda and Ruby?_

"Yes, and have them taken to D.C. to await transfer to London."

 _I have 009 on the way in the jet, ma'am, and 003 now has authority on this mission._

"What bloody mission! This is a vacation, a wedding, and I am a civilian. 007 will suffice as my body guard Tanner."

 _I have decided that 007 is rather lax in his duties as your bodyguard, and you may not see this M. I am no longer leaving your safety in his hands. Dale is still enroute, but I will not turn him around._

"Tanner! We will discuss your insubordination when I return."

 _It is hardly insubordination, if you are a civilian on a vacation, M. You are too important, and I will not allow anything to happen to you, if I can prevent it. I can and will do my utmost to prevent it. Bond is aware of my displeasure, and is now on the way to you with agent Ward. M, please see reason and stay there until 003 arrives to bring you to 009 and the jet._

"And what of the sisters? Should he stop hunting them here, just because you think Bond has his ass in the air and his head in the ground? I will attend the wedding, and return to D.C. tomorrow, Tanner. Tell 009 to wait with the jet, and 003 to get the Castel sisters and join him. I will be fine, and the wedding will go on, and I will try to enjoy it. Goodbye Tanner."

 _Goodbye M and...please be careful._

M turns to Daphne: "You must mention nothing of what happened today. I am the head of SIS in Britain, and there will be men taking care of those women. Do not worry, they will never come after you; I will make sure of that."

"I don't believe anything you say. I can't believe Joe, Jack or whatever his name is actually dated you. He is such a liar, and I am leaving. Tell him, we're through!"

"Do what you think you must, but you will be giving up a very good man."

"Then why did you leave? Was it really that sexy younger man, is he your lover?"

M doesn't know exactly how to answer that, but she tries to give the poor woman the truth of it all.

"Yes, he is my lover. He loves and protects me constantly, and I was an old fool to ignore his attempts to convince me of his sincerity. He is flawed, but no more so than I. We have a lot in common for two separated by over 20 years. So yes, the answer is we are lovers of a sort, even if we have not consummated our feelings physically."

"And Joe or Jack as you call him, what of him? He has been out of whack since the moment he saw you here. I've seen the look of heartbreak before, and he was broken by you wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was. I will not lie to you about this, but you should not be quick to run away, if you have any feelings for him at all. You may regret it."

"I may, but I will live at least. I've never been held at gunpoint before, and I do not wish to repeat it. Those insane women may come back, and I don't plan on being around. Tell Joe to call me later at home."

Daphne leaves the suite and, M assumes, Jack's life. Damn, she didn't mean to ruin everything in the man's life, but he will surely feel that way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James and Jack speed over rough terrain to the road below, and take a sharp right. Bond drives recklessly on the narrow mountain roads as he speeds back towards the park.

After a few minutes of driving he turns to Jack. "Shouldn't we have found them by now?"

"I know!" Jack looks at his phone. "There is another road around the park just up on the left. Take it, and we will chase them down."

Bond takes the corner at high speed. "Damn it, Bond! We will be of no use, if we turn over and die!"

"I should never have let her come. I am beginning to believe you are bad luck, Ward."

"Me?! I'm bad luck?! Jesus! You're the bad luck, Jimmy. I'm the one who lost the woman of my dreams, and had to fake my death!"

"Yes well at least you had her, and lost her. I haven't even managed that much yet! And now...now she could die before I get the chance. I haven't had her long enough in my life to live without her."

"I still can't believe she's managed to fend you off this long?"

"It's been a slow build, but she hasn't given up more than a few surprise kisses, and then told me to stop; so I told her the ball is in her court, and gave her the power."

"That could backfire on you, boy...she is a thinker that one, and you could wait for an age."

"She bloody well didn't with you!"

"That was different. You know what it's like in the heat of a mission. Things happen, unfortunately and blessedly they happened to be aimed at me, for a time. You warmed her up and I stoked those flames. I was a lucky man for being in the right place at the right time, but I couldn't make her love me."

"Jack...she doesn't hate you, but I'm glad she is finally admitting that she wants me as badly as I want her."

"Quit rubbing' it in, Jimmy, and get us back there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two men skirt the police at the entrance, as they deal with the front staff. The two agents make their way up the side stairs to the fourth floor. Bond is dying to see her as is Jack.

Bond uses the key card, and searches the room with his eyes. There is no one here as he strides purposefully to the bedroom door and throws it open.

"Jesus! Bond… you could at least knock!"

Jack hears her yell from the room beyond, with James blocking his view. James whirls around with a very serious look on his face blocking Jack from seeing into the room.

"Jack, go see to your woman while I see to mine."

Jack stops short from objecting as he tries to peer past Bond to at least see for himself that M is alright. "M, are you ok?"

"Yes Jack, I'm fine, just not decent. You should go get ready for the wedding, and I hope Daphne is still here, but she asked me to tell you to call her at home."

Jack now understands that look in Jimmy's eyes. The lad just saw her in a state of undress and Jack can relate to why he wants him out of the way at this moment.

"Oh…I see. So she's gone, is she?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Jack. Bond will you let me by; it is nothing he hasn't seen before." Jack see's M's hand slap Jimmy's shoulder as she forces him out of the way with a growl in his throat.

M is still wet from her shower with a short blue silk dressing gown that Jack always loved seeing her in. He mentally kicks himself for all past transgressions that have led him to this moment.

He still loves and wants her, but so does James. _All's fair in love and war_...he said that the night he made love to her the first time with Jimmy in the hospital after taking a bullet.

Jack moves forward, and hugs M to him tightly inhaling her scent. "I'm so glad you're safe, love."

When he opens his eyes Bond is shooting daggers at him wearing a bright red face. Olivia hugs him back.

"Thank you Jack, but go see if you can catch Daphne, and convince her to stay. MI6 is taking care of those women and as for the bomb threat, I don't believe it, but if you want to call your connexions in the CIA for a sweep of the sights please do so."

"I will. Swanson will send a team to back up your men here and help with the three wicked witches. I will see the two of you soon and save me a dance, beautiful."

"I will Jack, I promise."

Jack reluctantly leaves her embrace and exits the room, and within seconds Bond has her wrapped in his arms. He kisses her passionately before realizing his mistake. He promised to not do this unless she initiated it. Jack was right...this may backfire on him.

"M...M, I was so worried. I can't lose you."

"There, there, Bond. We were negotiating hostage exchanges and Tanner took care of the rest. It hopefully will be resolved within the hour, and 003 will find them with Q's help."

"M…I know you want to go slow, but may I kiss you?"

M smiles, and tilts her head to him pulling him down to her mouth by the shirt collars. She could have died, and that tends to put things in a very different perspective.

Bond reacts, and smiles into the kiss pulling away slightly. "M, I think you've become an adrenaline junky. Is this what happened with you and Jack?"

"Shut up, and kiss me 007."

"With pleasure, M; with pleasure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next hour will live in James' heart frustratingly for eternity. What is it about the two of them that their romance can never catch a break.

The only thing separating him from her naked body is a silk robe, but he took his time. He did scoop her up making her squeal as he darts into the bedroom, kicking the door shut, and gently placing her on the bed.

James then pulls back to look at her as he backs towards the door turns, and locks it and then proceeds to find a chair and block the door against it. Then he moves a small table adding that weight to the chair, then their luggage.

M is propped on her elbows looking at him in confusion as she begins to laugh at him. "Bond, what do you think you are doing?"

"Preventing any interruptions. With my bloody luck, 003 will come bursting through the door thinking you are being killed by the sounds you are about to make."

M looks at him with a seductive questioning look, arching her brow as she says. "Oh, really 007, and how do you know I will be that loud?"

"I did break in your flat once, and…"

M extends her hand in the air shaking it at him. "Stop! On second thought, I don't want to know."

James rakes his eyes lovingly over her, but feels strangely hesitant. The culmination of all his desires happening now, after he did nothing to save her. In fact, she likely saved the lot of them, just with her words.

Not to mention, it is her now sitting up on the bed, and pulling him towards her by his belt, as she begins to open the button on his jeans. Her hand moving in to grab him. He is hard as a rock, but he still doesn't make a move to do more with her.

James completely shocks M, by stopping her hand and then climbing into bed pulling her down beside him. Lying beside her, fully clothed, James lyes on his side and just stares at her.

"James, is there something you are not telling me? Why are you not? I mean I said yes. I think you said I was a ready last night, as I am now. You haven't come to your senses already have you?"

Bond can see in her panicked expression, that her overactive mind has made a leap it should never make concerning him. There isn't a woman on the planet he wants more than her and he just wishes she would finally trust in him enough to believe it.

Bond sighs. "M, calm down. I just want to look at you. I can't believe my luck. That you should finally choose me. That you admitted, you love me."

The uncomfortable feeling that settles into her stomach makes M try to defuse the situation. He is not attracted enough to her...this was all fantasy after all.

"M don't. You have know idea how often this moment has played in my fantasies. I have never been this nervous with a woman since my first time. You make me feel like an insignificant boy. But then you smile at me and my heart aches in want. You continue to look at me like you don't believe me, but I am honestly so completely overwhelmed by you that I had to stop your hand. I know I gave you the power but if this happens now, I hope I could last longer than ten seconds. Everything about this moment, is more than I had hoped."

"Do tell 007. What did you hope for?" M asks confused, as she turns to resting on her side to look at him face to face. She places on hand over his heart. She can feel it's strong steady beat under the black t-shirt he is still wearing from the picnic.

"At first, I wanted the passion. You know, after you called me a dinosaur. I will fully admit that I was one. Women have served a limited purpose in my life for most of my adulthood. I thought you and I would do it on your desk, or up against that bloody glass window overlooking the Thames, as I drove you as insane as you make me."

"After our first meeting?"

"All I wanted was to take you physically, as some sort of power to hold over you. Completely animalistic, but I thought it would be like the power you held over me. It was gender politics in my head. I apologize for my misogynistic belief that I could sway you with my masculine power and that it would be right of me to try. The other women always caved to my flirtations, with not much effort on my part."

"Oh how incredibly unlucky of you to be so handsome and desirable. Most would like to look half as good as you on a bad day."

"I know...I was shallow and they were shallow and that is why I didn't want them beyond the night I took them."

"Bond I know of your conquests, and I encouraged many of them for the information it brought me. Your looks...your charms are my best assets."

"Damn M, your best assets...I just got my first glimpse of while you were donning this robe a short while ago."

"Bond...James, are you sure I'm not too old. I am old and not like the others...menopause does things to a woman's body that you may not be used too."

Bond reaches out and caresses her cheek in his hand.

"I know enough."

"Are you positive? When did you change your mind about me? When did I become more that the powerful woman you wanted to try to dominate?"

"Once we worked together for a year. I began to know you better, and you swayed me to desire someone unattainable, and unavailable. To desire more than what a quick fuck in your office could ever fulfill."

"I was married and you were far from celibate."

"I know I screwed, and drank my way through more than a few missions and that was because, I realized deep down that I could never have you. Then there was Vesper."

Their eyes meet each others, as M sharply inhales. He has never said much about what happened between him and Vesper. Sex was only part of what happened between the two of them.

"She was an arrogant smart-ass, and she didn't have any interest in me. Then she warmed to me, only after a fight to the death in the stair well, and I comforted her in the shower. She saved my life in that car, during my poisoning. Vesper was pulled into our world, and she crumbled at the sight of it."

"I know. Occasionally, I experienced the same."

Bond frowns. "Your own husband looked at you like you were a monster?"

"Yes, on occasion when he overheard a call he shouldn't have."

"Did he use it against you, M?" Bond asks in a serious tone. M cannot meet his eyes, and stares at her hand making delicately arousing circles with her nails. Bond sits up suddenly wanting his shirt off so she can touch his flesh with her nails.

"This is you telling me about Vesper. Not me rehashing uncomfortable conversations about my marriage."

Bond holds her hand flat against his chest over his heart again, as he looks at her very seriously. "No, this is me asking again, M. Did your husband ever use your job against you physically?"

"In arguments and excuses, yes. Physically he did not. Nigel would not have dared, nor was it in his nature. Now continue about Vesper."

Bond looks at her confused and still mad about her husband. "Why in hell do you want to know so bad?"

"Why do you want to know about my husband? Because we both have some in our lives that meant something, and we wonder about how we stack up."

"You outrank everyone in my past M, but I can understand if you cannot say the same. He better not have been a sod to you or I...I would have crushed him."

"Don't be absurd Bond, he never harmed me and that is an odd fantasy to have about a dead man. Besides, the two of you cannot be compared. There are too many differences, and you know and understand what it is I do."

Bond has begun touching her and cannot see to stop. It culminates in caresses of her shoulders, neck and face. Being able to finally touch her is as addictive as it is hypnotic.

"Just like Jack?" Bond's fingers trace her hairline down her nose to trace her lips. He is entranced by her perfect pink lips as he stares at them drawn towards them.

M is momentarily transfixed by the way his fingers softly caress her face and lips. He is going to kiss her and her heart skips a beat in anticipation. M breaks the spell to answer his question about her last lover.

"I wondered how long it would be, before you asked about Jack, now that he is alive again. I assumed you would want to know."

Bond's thumb moves seductively over her lips and the entrance to her mouth. He feels her hot breath coming in pants as he asks her what he secretly dreads hearing the answer to.

"Did you love him?"

"I did, but not as intensely as you or Nigel. He was attracted to me, and pursued me regardless of my pushing him away again and again. He wanted me, and I had not felt like that for a long time."

Bond huffs a sigh as his hand begins to trace circles on her shoulder just as her hand has been tracing his chest.

"Yes; I know you wanted me too, but I really thought you were just playing me for a fool. Tanner was the one trying to convince me you were sincere, and now Eve and Q have joined him in that mission. Even Jack told me you loved me. Or how did he put it... _he is crazy for you..._ "

"Jack? Why would he tell you that when he was trying to get and keep you all for himself?"

"Before we… that first night together, he felt he should come clean, and tell me that you were nuts for me, and he had never seen you like that about a woman before."

Bond looks very surprised. "I owe the old man an apology, then."

"Yes, I think you do. James I am ready to make love to you, even if we are a bit rushed for time, we do have to get ready for a wedding." M chuckles.

"I don't want you after a high speed chase, in some rather plain hotel room. That is what you did with Jack. I think the two of us should leave tomorrow, and go on a short vacation together, somewhere not too far, but romantic. Is there anywhere in North America you've always wanted to go, M?"

"Yes. Now that I think of it. Quebec City, I've never been to, but always wanted to go. I've been to Montreal, and I loved it!"

"I will call and get a room at the Chateau Frontenac. I did stay there once on a ski trip, but I'm sure it is lovely in the summer too."

"We only have an hour before meeting the bus downstairs for the wedding. You have done your best to divert me from hearing more about Vesper, and why you fell for her."

James smirks at her, "I would rather make out with you than talk about the traitorous whore, who I accidentally fell for."

"James! I think she loved you. I really think she gave her life for you. Not to mention she did save your life."

"M…enough. It is all in the past, and you are my future, I hope. Please say that whatever this is...what ever we are cultivating, say that it is real. Say that you want me as much as I want you."

"With our jobs, the future could be short and that is why I want you to make love to me here, James. The sisters claimed that they placed bombs…we could still die tonight, and I would rather go to my death having had the best agent MI6 has ever produced, as inappropriate as that is."

"M, are you sure?"

"I am. I desire you, I want you; and damned if you haven't wormed your way into my stubborn old heart. But if you ever tell anyone I said that I will have you shot."

"You already had me shot twice woman what more can I do? Now you say I can't tell the world that I fell in love with my sexy boss!"

"Christ Bond, no one will believe it anyway. The idea of you and me...a older..."

"Mature, beautiful, sexy, intelligent, and the most dangerous femme fatale I know...how could I not fall in love with you? Everyone does. Q, Tanner, Eve, the entire double o section male and female, CIA agents."

"Oh really?"

"Christ during the cold war likely a few KGB would have defected for you. Ivan was not trying to take you as just a hostage M...holding the head of MI6 is paramount to a death warrant anyway, that is why the Castel sisters let you go. Ivan wanted what you know, and once he saw you he likely had more than a few filthy thoughts in his head."

M shivered in his grasp at the memory of that man kissing her and dragging her off to use her.

"I'm sorry for mentioning him M." James frowns as he pulls her closer in a comforting hug.

They begin to kiss gently. It escalates as Bond's hands move to opens the tie on her robe. Sliding his hand under the dark blue, soft silk fabric to feel her naked breast for the first time.

M moans into his mouth spurring him on, as he pinches the delicate, pink rose coloured nipple between his fingers. M whimpers into his mouth, and arches to his touch.

Bond pulls away panting, pausing to look at her, and then to her breast. He nuzzles her, and begins to use his tongue on her nipple eliciting a "Dear god...James!" From her beautiful pink kiss-swollen lips.

M thinks she hears pounding, but it could be her own heart about to burst into flames. Dear god, this man has a talented tongue!

The sound of James' mobile breaks through the sound of their pounding hearts, and the moaning passion building between them. M grasps his hair and pulls his head up from her breast. "James! Phone..."

"Ignore it!" James kisses her passionately and M's tongue battles through the onslaught as the ringing disappears.

Bond's jeans are open, and sliding down his muscular thighs as grinds against the bed, as he hovers over M. Bond opens her robe to him, and settles between her thighs his weight and natural endowment applying pressure against her.

M pulls her mouth away from his. "Did you hear something?"

"No." Bond licks her neck, and bites her earlobe. "Christ, you're hot, M!" Her body feels like it is on fire or maybe it is just him.

M moans as the door gets kicked in. The chair in front of it prevents it from opening completely as Bond springs into action pulling up his jeans, and grabbing his gun impossibly fast, as an armed 003 appears.

M lets out a squeal as the door splinters and she rolls over instinctively, off the far side of the bed. She gathers the side of her robe together in haste, as her face turns crimson as 003. Harrison Dale looks around the room confused.

"Dale! What the hell man?"

"I thought…I thought M was in danger!

Bond looks over at M with a smirk and a look that says, I told you so. " M, I told you this could happen, and still the chair barely stopped him."

"Tanner called in advance, and when you didn't answer he was worried. I came to report that I caught the sisters, and they are in custody of the CIA, ma'am."

M stands, and tries to compose herself. "Thank you agent. As for what is going on here…"

"Ma'am… please don't. Every double 0 agent knows how Bond feels about you. I don't know, who won the pool, but I think 005 came the closest. For what it's worth, Bond I thought you would have managed this within a month of her husband's passing."

"That will be enough!" M says looking like her normal commanding self, only naked under a short robe.

From out in the suite they hear a voice and Harrison holds his gun a bit tighter as he moves back to the door.

"Hey you two, it's time to get dressed and ready to go, so stop foolin' around!"

Jack sees the broken door, and pulls his gun easing into the room. 003 disarms him before Bond or M can yell... "Stop!"

"What the hell?"

"003, this is CIA Agent Ward."

"I thought he was dead?"

"So did we." Bond smirks.

"Could you three men, please leave, while I get dressed!"

"Yes ma'am!" Harrison Dale and Jack Ward leave the room to wait in the suite.

"You too, Bond."

"What? Surely you're joking, M."

M tightens her robe embarrassment coming off her in waves. "M…don't. I will talk to Dale. He will be quiet, or you can order me to kill him."

"James! Out! Go get ready in the other room."

James turns, and leaves to go to his room passing through the suite with two pairs of amused eyes following him. As he passes he says, "The two of you have the worst timing imaginable."

"I gave you over an hour, Bond. You would think with your track record you could have sealed the deal."

"That is enough, out of you, Ward. As for you Dale, if you even mention the hotel name, I will end you."

"I understand, Bond. For what it's worth...don't hurt her. She is worth more than all of us. We are just her damaged tools. Some are just luckier tools than others." Dale says with an amused smirk.

Bond pauses at the door to his room. "I won't, and I won't fake my death in a hissy either."

"Sure you say that now, but wait until she stomps on your heart." Jack says.

Bond quickly showers, and gets dressed in his formal kilt. Entering the suite to see Dale on his mobile and Jack drinking from the bar.

"M's not ready yet?"

Just then the door opens to reveal M in her sexy dark green v-neck sleeveless dress. Jack's mouth hangs open, and so does Bonds.

M is giggling in mirth at James in a kilt.

"M, you are gorgeous." He moves towards her and leans down to kiss her.

M pulls away in embarrassment of his display in front of 003 and Jack. "Nothing like being inconspicuous Bond."

"You said you didn't want the attention on the fact you are here with a younger man. So I thought I would take that attention away, while capturing yours."

"Well you will capture more than my attention. Women love a man in a kilt."

Dale lets out a laugh, and they turn towards him. "What? M, excuse me for saying this, but your predilection for men in kilts is as well known in the office, as Bond's affection for you. He has always had a gift for knowing what a woman wants."

M blushes. "I think you and 009 should take the Castel sisters to the jet. I want them all in prison in Britain, as soon as possible."

"What about you and Bond?"

James speaks up. "We will fly commercial to Quebec for a few days. I just booked it."

"I will have to use your phone, Bond. I need to tell Tanner where we are going."

"I took care of that also, M, I will take care of all the arrangements necessary to get you on a proper stress free vacation."

"Good. 003 you have leave to go take care of those women, and head home. Please wait until I return to give official debrief. I think there are some things you and I will need to discuss about that."

"Loose lips sink ships, I know M, and I will keep this to myself. After all, it only benefits 005 financially to know the two of you are now...an item."

Harrison Dale, 003 nods to them, as he leaves the room.

Jack smirks at them. "You two do make a lovely pair, but I still think you look more like mother and son to be honest. I am without a date, so are you sure you don't want to pretty up my arm, darlin'? After all, it was me that invited you to this shindig."

"Jack, I will accompany you both."

"I remember the last time this happened, and it did not work well for me." Jack says with a grimace.

"Hey...I'm the one that got shot, for the second time, I might add. Protecting M is harmful to my body, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good, I will let you, and your immense charms work on the hotel staff to explain my broken bedroom door. Now, would the two of you handsome bickering men lead the way. We have a wedding to enjoy." M says as she ushers them out the door.

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 The End and the Beginning

 **WARNING: MATURE SCENES**

The wedding is a beautiful event. Jack is in fairly good spirits, and well on his way to getting drunk.

Jack's sister's have been monopolizing James, as much as possible. The two women are all over him. Allowing Jack the freedom to swing M around the dance floor, for a few songs without interruption.

"You are still the most beautiful woman in the room, M."

"Jack, you are still the biggest charmer in the room."

"I would have thought that was James?" Jack adds snidely.

"James barely has to use charm, as his entire being is like a runaway train!"

Jack rolls his eyes. "My sisters are desperate to get a peek up his kilt."

M laughs. "They will have to get in line."

"Not yet? What the hell have you two been doing? Negotiating treaties?"

"Talking; getting to know one another beyond boss and employee. You and I had more time to get to know each other in that way. James and I have not had time to talk about non-work related things."

"I find that hard to believe, I know he tried to discuss how he feels about you but he said you kept him at arm's length. Were you, or are you scared of him?"

"Yes; in all honesty I was. When we were together it was work related, or him flirting madly with me. I thought he was just trying to get me into bed. I'm getting past it, now that I am convinced he's sincere. You, Tanner, Q and Moneypenny were instrumental in changing my mind."

"Damn! I regret that more than you will ever know." Jack pulls her tighter against him as they move around the dance floor. Relishing the closeness, of what could be his last opportunity to hold her. "I had a ring you know."

"James told me."

"You would have turned me down." Jack looks down into her blue eyes, very serious.

M frowns as she looks at him. "I would not have accepted." M squeezes his shoulders. "It was fun while it lasted, but you and I are far more different than I ever imagined."

Jack sighs, holding her tight as he looks over at James being chatted up by some of the bride's friends.

"That boy is a heap of trouble, M. Do you think you can manage?"

"I have thus far."

"You call that managing him? In the years he has been under you, he has slept with every female in sight!"

"At the time I was married, and it didn't matter, or it was just part of the job."

"What if he has to do it for the job, now that you two are together?"

"Then he will get the job done, by any and all means necessary."

"I hope you know what you're getting into."

"Me too. Who's that woman that just arrived, Jack?"

Jack turns to look. "Oh, that must be the bride's aunt from Canada. They said she would try to make it on time."

"Do you know if she's single?"

"I think Dianne said she is. The Bride's mother is from Alberta originally, so there is an entire Canadian side of the family. Nice try by the way."

M smirks and flutters her eyes innocently. "Me, try what?"

"The diversion from our conversation. You, me and Jimmy, and this damn love triangle."

"She is very attractive, and I think you should ask her to dance." M says chuckling.

"Oh you do, do you? Trying to fling me away towards another poor unsuspecting foreigner?"

"She is watching you, and with James Bond in the room, that is a good indication that she's interested. Jack you are a very handsome man."

M says as she reaches up and brushes his hair off his brow. The familiar move makes M's heart clench. "I am so sorry about Daphne. And for my jumping into a relationship with you when I was clearly not ready for one. You are a good man and you deserve the best woman."

"Thank you, gorgeous. The best woman is in my arms right now, but as usual you are right and it would never have worked."

"Now, you are beginning to see reason. That ocean is still wide and even with modern air travel…"

"Not just that but, Jimmy would be bursting in on us every five minutes to keep us from fooling around. I hope someone does the same to him every time he tries to make love to you M. Turnabout is fair play after all. I will make sure to call him every hour in the hopes of interrupting something."

"Jack! You will do no such thing. Besides, he has left me to decide how far and how fast we go."

"Good luck with that. Jimmy boy is not big on restraint, and I think you are testing his limits as it is."

"That is my job isn't it? Now you need to introduce yourself to that woman before she thinks we are together."

Jack looks down on M and sighs. "I will ask her for the next dance, because if I dance with you one more time, Jimmy will come break my knees or shoot me outright. I do not want to be taken down by a man in a fancy skirt."

M laughs, and lets go of Jack to watch him move towards the attractive Canadian woman.

Bond's beside her the moment he leaves. He wraps his arms around his love pulling her off the dance floor, and out of the repurposed barn.

The barn is beautifully done up and decorated in white lights. The cooling late summer air is clean and crisp.

"I thought, you were letting me dance with Jack for an unusually long amount of time."

"My way of giving him thanks. I see you directed him at another woman. She's very pretty."

"Yes, she is and she's Canadian so at least she lives somewhat closer. The bride's aunt."

"Good, now that Jack's distracted we should leave."

"So soon? I thought you were enjoying the attention you are getting in your sexy kilt. What tartan is that?"

"My grandmother's, Fraser tartan. A good source told me how you can never take your eyes of a man in a kilt, so I thought I would test that theory out."

M laughs. "Was it someone in the double 0 pool? They do seem to share a great deal of gossip in the lower decks."

"Maybe. I will never tell."

M narrows her eyes at him. "Really?"

"Well it depends on what you do to entice me."

M reaches up, and pulls his mouth to hers as she leans up against the back of the barn. The smell of long grass and flowers, flow through the air mixed with the smoke of a distant campfire, and the somewhat muted sounds of the band playing inside.

They enjoy the relaxed luxury of a leisurely kiss while listening to the chirp of crickets. Their bodies clinging to one and other as the feeling of damp chill descend on the night. The stars are out in full force, and so amazing away from the deluge of a cities lights.

Shortly after the wedding Bond and M received word that 003 took the Castel sisters from the CIA, and met with 009 on the company jet to escort them back to Britain. The boys are still in custody, and the crown's jewels are still safe in the museum.

Tanner and Q have really done a very good job while M has been here with James.

Their kisses escalate as Bond presses her into the back of the barn.

"Now, will you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Bond asks confused and aroused by her her standing in his arms in the moonlight.

"Who told you about my love of kilted men?"

"Tanner...or...it could have been someone else...really I could say right now with you glowing ivory in the moonlight. Your eyes are sparkling tonight, M."

"Don't try to get out of this so quickly Bond, and you are terrible at keeping secrets as a top agent. My god, it is a wonder Britain hasn't collapsed because you're addled by a kiss!"

"Not just any woman, and not just any kiss. I never gave anything away to any of them, I promise."

"Even Vesper?"

"Even her. The most I told her was that I was indeed an orphan like she suspected. Come on let's go back to the hotel."

"Alright. Do you think we should say goodbye?"

"I don't think you should be in the room with Jack, if he has found a nice new woman to chat with. His eyes always find you and they always will. If you are in his presence his new love interest never stands a chance. Best to leave it alone and let his life repair."

"So at the hotel?"

"I want us to wait until Quebec, if that is alright with you, M. I think we've both waited long enough, but I can hold another day to make this right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The big bed looks out over the cliff to the winding river below. The gorgeous old Chateau's a landmark from the earlier part of the last century.

M is wrapped in her lover's arms, with her head on James' shoulder as she lies reading a pamphlet. "Did you know that there are several of these hotels throughout this massive country?"

"I know of the one in Banff Springs. I stayed there once for skiing also. I can think of much more pressing matters than reading the hotel pamphlet M."

Bond scoots down the bed and begins trailing small kisses, licks and bites up her back and side. M rolls onto her stomach as she continues her reading.

"The Palliser in Calgary, the Empress in Victoria, the Hotel Vancouver, the Château Laurier in Ottawa,The Royal York in Toronto, the Banff Springs Hotel in Alberta this one and more. The hotels were originally built by the Grand Trunk and Canadian Pacific Railways in the late 19th and early 20th centuries. The owner, Charles Hays was on his way back from England with furniture for the opening of the Chateau Laurier in Ottawa when tragedy struck, he was a passenger on the Titanic. It is said his ghost haunts that hotel."

"This is all very fascinating love, but we have to leave and head to the airport soon. I for one would like to make love before the reality of life and work returns."

"James, you've barely let me wander this gorgeous city to buy gifts."

"Not true! We ate at lovely restaurants and took walks, there were hours...upon hours, that we were not here in our bed."

"I for one am glad we waited James. It was all the more lovely, for the sweetness of it."

"I remember almost every second, and really tried not to rush, but you made very difficult at the time you sexy woman. After in the shower, and in the bathroom of that restaurant two evenings ago, we rushed."

M swats Bond's hand away from her breast. "I still can't believe you did that!"

"What? I...we...M...we did that, and it was amazing! Admit it M that was the most thrilling sex you've ever had."

"I will admit that I have **never** been so embarrassed in all my life. When that hostess walked in I almost fainted."

"M, you were teasing me about experiencing the James Bond treatment, and I gave you just that. Besides, she looked like she would have joined in, if we had asked her nicely. You have to love the French."

"Dear Lord! I bet you would have asked, had I not made you lower me to the floor and fix our clothes. Yet, it was surprising that she was not all that shocked by our dalliance. The French are far more open minded."

"Yes they are, thankfully. And remind me later that your panties are still in my sports jacket."

"James!" M laughs as he begins to touch her in her ticklish spot. He just loves caressing and kissing her on the back of the knees now that he has discovered all the spots she loves to be touched.

"You have to learn to calm down sometime, James. I am not used to all this...it has been a long time since I've been treated like this."

"What, did Jack not…"

"James, do I need to explain to you that the physical relationships between older people are not like when we are young. That first blush of being in love and screwing like rabbits. There is usually time to recuperate. Although, Jack did give it his all, and it was impressive."

M turns her face to the side to look at him with a flirtatious smirk as he rolls her over and climbs up her, placing his elbows on the bed on either side of her shoulders, and his knees on either side of her hips to hold her face between his hands.

"Olivia, you minx. Tell me this is better...please. Or I will die trying to be the best you've ever had."

"Why on earth do you think there is any comparison? I've told you this before. Is this a masculine superiority thing? Do you want a list of all my past lovers, and have me detail how you stack up? I don't want nor care about yours. Other than Vesper, I know you would be hard pressed to name them, let alone tell me any of their secret sex moves."

"There is only one sex move I need from you Olivia, and that is you in a bed with that sexy come hither smirk on your face. I swear your eyes flash a shade different shade when you look at me like that."

"That was because I made you wear the kilt again my darling, and I will ask you to quite often."

Bond hovers over her and kisses her deeply eventually breaking apart for much needed air. "I will leave it at your flat, shall I?"

"That would be prudent, I suppose." M says flirtatiously.

Olivia meets his passion with her own, as she caresses his shoulders neck and face. Bond breaks away to look at her again with a smile on his face.

"I love you, Olivia Mansfield."

"I love you, James Bond."

"That's easy for you to say here, M, in this beautiful place on vacation, but will you say the same in London?"

"I knew we would come to this."

"To what?"

"To the part where I explain that we have to keep this all quiet until I retire."

"I understand that, M. I don't like it, but I understand. When I'm in London, I will stay with you. I will be late to work everyday, because my woman keeps me up all night long."

"Me? I think it's you. I for one, have begged for you to let me sleep for the last three nights. As it is now, I don't want to get out of bed. I haven't felt this sore in 40 years."

"I'm not hurting you, am I Olivia?" Bond says suddenly concerned and anxious.

M smiles at him. "It's not an unpleasant feeling, and I will get use to this increase in my sex life eventually. I can say that all this practice is fun, and it makes me feel young again."

Bond smirks as he lies cradled between her legs pushing up against her entrance. He teases her with the pressure and his mouth on hers. His hands do marvellous things to her body as he uses his fingers on her sex.

James pushes against her slowly. M gasps and arches under him knowing and wanting him to continue. This man drives her wild, and she shocks herself with her passion for him.

He has been touching and kissing her since they woke, getting her turned on. M always knew that James would be addictive, but how quickly her body responds to him surprises even her. Going from normal to full on desire in mere moments. It demonstrates to James just how passionate she can be and how long she has wanted this.

Bond moans against her neck as he pushes into her slowly, but delays. James finds that with M patience is as alluring as the act itself. He must be more gentle with her than others and not just because of her age, but because he really wants to take his time with her. Everything is still wondrous and new. James, pauses to take her breast in his mouth, and begins sucking, knowing how she responds to this. Not to mention how much he loves her breasts.

M, moans arching higher off the bed as Bond pushes into her wet heat suddenly, but having given her body time to cooperate with his. M's gasp is almost a shout of surprise at the move. James never stops surprising her.

"James!"

"Olivia!"

James picks up the pace as her hands grasp his behind pulling him to her. Their mouths clash as he thrusts into her gently with the steady building rhythm that she likes, or he assumes she does by the sounds she makes.

M is very vocal in her love making, and she is not shy in ordering him around, but since when has she ever been shy about that.

"James, more…harder..."

Bond obeys increasing his pace to meet her needs. He absolutely loves this part. The part where M is lost in making love to him and her face is flushed, and her head tilts to the side as they get closer. Low guttural sounds come from both of them as they groan and climb closer and closer to the pleasure of release.

Bond feels her clench him as her orgasam grips her and she cries out. Bond continues and follows a few thrusts later groaning her name into her neck. "M...M...so good."

"Yes…yes, it was." M pants as he collapses on her, holding her tight, for the few moments needed for him to come down from his release. Bond rolls on to his side with his arm draped over her midriff.

"James, we need to get showered and ready. Come, let's have a shower."

"I would be happy to love, just hold on a second." James rolls out of bed, and grabs his mobile, he then leaps up on the end of the bed surprising M, by jostling her and making her laugh at his behaviour. Bond brings the camera up to his face to snap a photo of her.

"James! Stop!" M tries to pull up a sheet to cover her naked body.

"No Olivia, I need this for when I am on a long mission away from you."

"What if you lose it, or heaven forbid Q branch looks at your file!"

"Fine M, pull a sheet up I just need a photo of you post sex, to remind me why I need to get home."

M lays her head on the pillow with the sheet just covering her breasts. One of her legs peaks out from the sheet, and damn she looks incredibly sexy like this. Covering up is somehow more alluring as he walks on the bed snapping pictures as she continues to protest and tries to hide.

James flopped down on the bed beside her and holds his arm out to get both of them in the shot.

"What are you doing now?"

"The two of us together in a selfie, M. Just our heads."

M cannot help, but smile at his silly exuberance.

"I hope you don't plan on showing these to anyone, James."

"They are for us, but after you do eventually retire, and we pull our love out into the open, then I will plaster the walls of my office with sexy photos of you, post sex in our bed. I will develop some black and white."

"Good, because the helps hide all my imperfections."

"You have none, M." Bond turns his head and kisses her again deeply.

M pulls away, and stands with the top sheet wrapped around her like a loose Roman gown, as she heads towards the shower.

"M, stop!"

She does and looks at him confused. Bond pulls the camera up again to take another shot, standing up on the bed naked as he adjusts the frame to take one of Olivia against the backdrop of the view out the window.

The massive cliff drops down to the river below and there she is her white hair shining in the sun. Her body draped in the white hotel sheet casting interesting shadows across the floor of the room. Bond wishes he had a better camera. He wants to remember this moment forever.

James, has never been happier in his life, and saving this moment has suddenly becomes an urgent need within him. Perhaps, it is just an odd disjointed feeling that he is having, but joy has never stayed with him long.

This feeling that the other shoe is about to drop, is never far from his thought. Jack may come back, M could realize it's not worth the risk, and end it. Or he sleeps with his first mark, and she becomes irate about it. Anything can happen.

"James, why all these photos?"

"I'm too happy M…I know it will end, and it may be tragic."

M frowns. "I know, I'm old, Bond, but I am in fairly good health. My parents lived into their 90's, so I do have some life left. As long as I don't get shot, and you have prevented that twice already."

Bond comes to stand beside her at the window and sets up yet another selfie with the two of them standing in a beam of sunlight.

"I just need to capture my joy while it happens."

M pulls him down to her face, and kisses him holding his face with one palm and the sheet in the other.

Bond's mobile rings suddenly, and they sigh as they part. "Yes?"

 _Bond are you coming home soon? There are some issues that M needs to attend to...The Castel sisters and their boys should be debriefed...The PM has questions...that in all honesty I cannot answer._

"Relax Tanner, we will be catching our flight in four hours, and be home by tomorrow morning."

 _Good I will be glad to have her back._

"Really? Should I be concerned that you do not extend that to me?"

 _No, I don't need you to make my life at work easier...I need M._

"I will try not too get jealous, and bring her safely back, specially for you Tanner."

 _Good, see that you do._

"M, should I be concerned about you and your Chief of Staff?"

"Harumph...James stop with your manufactured jealousy."

"I can't help it M, you drive me mad, and my biggest fear is losing you."

"You will not. I do not give my heart away lightly James Bond. Let's go home."

"Yes, ma'am! I can't wait to make love to you in your bed, and then mine."

"Shower, flight and then we will entertain exactly where we will be sleeping."

"Or not sleeping, M." James smirks at her as he pulls her to the shower to entice her into sex once again before leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning M feels far too tired to actually be much use at work, but she has to see what has been going on at base during her absence.

James had better calm his desires soon, if she is going to get any rest. It is exciting that such a young handsome man wants her so terribly that he cannot stop touching her, and enticing her into sex.

Before leaving her flat she sets a bag by the floor. "James, can you bring this into the office later. I want to give it to Eve, Q, Dale and Tanner, but not before I tear him a new one for overstepping his bounds."

"Remind me again not to get on your bad side, darling. I almost feel bad for Tanner."

M smirks at him, and gives him as kiss, pulling away before he can pull her back inside and up against him. He has the power to entice her to make love again. She moves out of the flat down to sat hello to her driver David.

M dons her business mask as she walks the corridors of MI6. Purposefully walking to her office. "Hello Ms. Moneypenny. Is Tanner in my office?"

"Hello, M how was your…"

"Is Tanner in my office? If not, he should be Ms. Moneypenny."

Poor Moneypenny's face falls as M walks into her office. "Tanner…you need to be here now. M's home, and she's not happy with you."

 _I will be right there._

M looks at the pile of work on her desk as she sits to wait for Tanner. M hits the intercom, "Eve, please have my driver David, Q and 003 come up, and I would like to speak with the lot of you 20 minutes after Tanner enters my office."

"Yes ma'am. Tea ma'am?"

"Yes please, Ms. Moneypenny."

Tanner enters the office, and walks towards the desk. M sips her tea as she looks at him. M looks good, there is a light in her eyes. She is her normally impeccably dressed herself, but her demeanor is very, very serious.

"Sit."

"M, you are looking lovely today…"

"No. I do not want false pleasantries. What I need to know is why you think you can override my wishes as declare my personal vacation a mission, Mr. Tanner?"

Tanner stands straight in front of her desk knowing that he's about to get it. It will sting he knows it. He does understand that he overstepped the mark a bit, but he was only concerned about her health, and well being.

"M, I really only had one thing in mind, and it was your safety. I am sorry, but Bond can't think straight around you, if you don't mind me saying so."

"Yes, I do in fact mind, Mr. Tanner! I will not have my love life discussed around my office, such that it becomes the bloody topic of a betting pool! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am. No discussions about the agent you are currently bedding." Tanner says red faced with more than a little spirit of challenge.

"Tanner!" M says with a glare as she stands and rounds her desk. Tanner's more than a little frightened that he finally overstepped the line with her.

M walks up to her frightened right hand man, and suddenly kisses him on the cheek and gives him a quick hug.

When she pulls away, Tanner's mouth hangs open in shock. He puts his hand up to where she kissed him as a smile creeps across his face.

M's still standing very close to him and she whispers in his ear. "Thank you, Bill...for caring."

M moves back to sit behind her desk with a smirk on her face. "Now in that betting pool...the pool, about me and James who did you bet on?"

"You...I mean...that...you would not...cave to 007's charms."

M smiles at his choice. "Now, what work do we need to deal with first? I already called the PM, so that's done."

Tanner is still in a state of shock. His arm searches around to find a chair to sit on still gobsmacked from getting a kiss from M. Eventually the wayward arm of the desk chair is found as he backs towards it and sits on the edge of his seat. Tanner seems to be unable to function with any normalcy because of her actions.

"M...ma'am. I am not...that was the most important. The Castel family needs dealing with once and for all."

"Yes, well I can imagine I will not be safe until they are. What are our options Tanner?"

"Imprisonment, death or mysterious disappearance."

"I agree, but I do not think what they did justified death other than the one who shot James. That one will be harshly dealt with. They all will, and I want them all chipped in case of escape."

"Very well, M." A knock sounds at the door and Tanner goes to answer. James comes in with a big smile on his face and a bag.

"M, you wanted these delivered."

"A delivery man now, 007, or did she forget them this morning at her flat? Tanner asks with a wink.

"Tanner, watch it!" M says.

"Yes, Tanner watch it. I suppose 003, Q and Eve are next for debrief."

"Yes, I would rather have this all out in the open with those who know, or have a decent knowledge of our circumstances."

There is a knock, and the other staff members enter. 003 looks uncomfortable. He is usually not this nervous for debrief, but with what he knows now, this is about to be a lecture.

M's driver is also surprisingly included in this group meeting.

M fills them in on all the details with an embarrassed flush on her face as she asks for their assistance in keeping her private life quiet.

They all agree with a few smirks, and giggles amongst them. Bond stands in the corner looking serious with his arms crossed glaring at the lot of them.

"I think that I must reward you all for your service to me personally, which goes above and beyond. I would like to reward you, or punish you as it were. The government has a policy of team building every 3-5 years or so. I've been avoiding this. As you know...I am a hard ass, and don't like to stop work. However, the building needs a overhaul according to Q and there are upgrades needed so the staff will move to the bunker at the end of the week. As for the rest of us, we will be going on a team building adventure for a week. We will leave Friday morning and return one week later. Please read the information kits I have created for you in this bag."

The group looks between Bond and M wondering, if this is all an elaborate joke. Bond shrugged not really knowing what is going on. James is wondering where she had the time to arrange all of this. He was with her every moment he could.

"You are all dismissed, except for Tanner and 003, we need to debrief on the capture of the Castel sisters."

Bond walks out with Eve and Q who wait behind. David flees for the garage to await M's command.

"I say, 007 did you put her up to this?"

"I had no idea. That woman is full of surprises."

"You would know, Bond." Eve adds with a wink and a smirk. She opens her bag and empties it on her desk. There is a pamphlet, a compass and a water bottle that says Chateau Frontenac on it.

James smirks at the souvenirs of their adventure in Quebec. Maybe M wants to return, he will not object in the least as long as they get to share a room. Q looks in his bag with a key chain, flint and a Canada t-shirt.

Bond's bag contains waterproof matches and a list, a very long list. "I think we are going camping, and by this, I think I am in charge of supplies."

"Good thing you have 5 days until Friday, 007. What is on the list, Q branch may have some of what we need."

Bond moves to the copier in the corner and begins to make a copy.

"Make one for me too, Bond, and I will take care of the food."

"Don't you trust me, Eve?"

"Not where my stomach is concerned James. I will bring the receipts in for reimbursement later."

Tanner and 003 exit with their bags and Eve starts off. "What did you two get?"

"Souvenirs and the requisition form for a large vehicle."

003 looks up from his bag, "I am in charge of security."

Bond frowns as Tanner laughs. "Good, at least we can trust you to watch all of our backs Dale, and not just M's."

They all begin to laugh as M yells from her office. "Bond, back in my office please!"

Bond quirks his eyebrow at the rest and goes to see M closing the door behind him. He saunters up to her desk with a seductive look.

"Not here, Bond. Whatever adolescent fantasies you have of taking me up against my desk will not happen, while I am M. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear, ma'am. The moment you retire all rules of the sort are off, correct."

M cannot help, but smirk at his remark. "Perhaps, but I do like to keep you guessing."

"You're not kidding! I never knew anything about our camping adventure in Cornwall."

"I hope everyone will like it."

"As long as I'm with you love I will have the best of times."

"About that James. I will be bunking with Eve and you with Tanner. 003 is with Q and David is only our driver and he gets to drop us, and then pick us up in a week. I happen to know his parents live near to there so I have arranged a trip home for him."

"You must be kidding me?"

"No...we will do this without fraternization, Bond."

"But...but...Olivia?"

"James! Never use my name at work and you can last a week after waiting as long as we did. We still have 4 evenings until we leave and then once we return. We can consider this practice for when you are on a long mission."

"Arghhh! No…not the same. Not when I have to be around you and not touch you. This will be torture and I've been through torture before M."

"Poor baby." M stands and walks around her desk and gives him a quick kiss, along with a pat on the bum. "Go off to work now, so we can have a lovely evening together."

M shoots him a look which conveys just how much they will enjoy each other this evening.

Bond growls and pull her back to his lips for a moment. "M, you beautiful, sexy minx. You drive me mad."

"And you wouldn't have me any other way."

"No, I wouldn't love."

The End

Thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed it regardless of how long it became.

I promise the next will be shorter. I will go see Spectre and see where my imagination takes me.


End file.
